As If Love Were Enough
by alz3
Summary: Futuristic Fic. Two years after graduation, a very determined Santana is following her dreams of becoming a singer, while Quinn Fabray is exploring her new life in NY and all that comes with it. What will happen when they finally bump into each other? Lots of fluff, and M rated goodness in later chapters.
1. New Beginnings

**As If Love Were Enough (We do not own any of the Glee characters, or Glee for that matter)**

**Santana's PoV**

* * *

My studio is really cold today. I've tried getting the heater fixed but that excuse for a "electrician" hasn't called back. It's pouring rain and the streets are not as crowded as they usually would. I'm exhausted but I've been sitting here trying to write a new song. Every time I look at the paper I get ideas but they are not coming together as I thought they would. When I woke up this morning I was happy. Inspired and shit. Now I'm just waiting and looking out the window hoping my paper writes itself.

_This is what I got so far. _

_Evert time I look at your eyes _

_I can see your hand by my side_

_And when I look at your heart_

_I really don't want to go back_

I know it has potential, I mean I wrote it, but there's something missing. Most of the lyrics of course but something is not quite there yet. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm so fed up with myself today, I can't even enjoy this rainy day which are my favorite ones. Yup, rainy days. I've made a total waste of my day off. I'm a bartender at "Azzardo" a hot one at it of course. I actually like my job except for the testosterone crazed McDonalds worshipper owner who make us wear black tank tops matched with short leather black pants as an "uniform" then again I have to give him some props because my boobs… well lets just say I'm the one who makes the most tips.

When my shift is over I go work at Starbucks. I did make sure that the boss of my other job didn't look like a total sumo Olympian championship winner. Sadly his nagging overpassed his Time Square sized canckles. I really don't mind having two jobs though. It's just for a few hours. It helps me with the groceries and stuff. At the end what I love the most is staying here. Sometimes I sleep, sometimes I sit right here in front of this glass wall. My studio is not a fancy place. It resembles my persona a bit more, cause of how unique it is. I have everything I need. I could be living in a big ass apartment in Manhattan but I'm still saving the money my mother gave me to follow my dream. I know I'll need this money someday so I'm trying to be as wise as possible.

Its not that I'm depressed you know, I'm just not in the mood for anyone's crap, as usual. It's been two years since the graduation. I'm pretty busy, In a good way. I have vocal range classes every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Can you imagine how my voice sounds now? If you can't then you need to get your hearing checked. Either way I still make a lot of time so I can do other things… you know I have needs and this Latina is not putting her other equally amazing talents to rest. I haven't been big on dating since Brittany and I broke up though, I guess it took me by surprise how things ended and all but I'm strong. I've always been strong so I got my skinny fine ass self together and moved on, I feel just fine now. Actually I've been handleling myself pretty freaking well in that department, like if that was a surprise. I haven't worked too hard to bring this on myself though, so I'm obviously missing myself a challenge. These girls I've had the past months have been too boring, regular or just plain out clingy. They're hot don't get me wrong, but you need a lot more than looks to deal and get this HBIC attention.

My life definitely needs to take a turn, I've been to comfortable doing the same things for a while now and that's just not how I'm used to doing things. I've been missing a few of my high school friends, except Puck, I could do with a much lower daily dose of him and his high self esteem. Either way it doesn't matter now, the past is in the past, nothing will get in between me and that singing career. Actually I'd be making people a favor, they'd be listening to actual good music for once and not that crap singers call music today.

I totally got out of focus, I guess I'm not writing anymore. I hate days like this, I never seem to get inspiration. So I'm probably getting up and doing some laundry and see if I can find my muse later on.

After a while I started doing the laundry, half way trough I got hungry and noticed it had stopped raining, so I went to grab a bite to eat and on the way back my phone buzzed with a text from Puck.

-My Lezbro, Puckasaurus needs your assistance at his awesome bikini ONLY party , hot babes drowned in vodka, need my wingman! Wont take no for an answer

-You're such a disgusting dick head, be here around 8 p.m

-LOL no need to get jelly theres a lot of Puck to go around ;) pick u up later babe

Once we finished texting I sat down on the bed and put my phone on the night stand, next to the lyrics. I think it's enough for today. I can write some more in the weekend. I walked in my closet trying to find something to wear and then came out, HOW IRONIC. I put the bikini on the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got out I started getting dressed, I put some easy make-up on, and was almost ready to go.

Next to my bed I have this black board where I put all my important things. So I grabbed the paper with the lyrics on it from my night stand and pinned it on the board, seconds later my phone beeped.

-S bring your sexy ass down here

I took my purse and when I got to the car, I found a very amused Puck smirking.

"Damn babe, you really know how to get everybody's attention!"

"Like if that was unusual " I joked.

He gave me light punch in the arm and started to drive. Pucks parties are always awesome they remind me of the ones we used to have back in high school. Same stories, games and drama.

Today I want to have fun but I do not want to get wasted, cause one I work tomorrow and two bad shit happens when I get drunk at Pucks parties. But It's not like I haven't showed up hung over to work before so it's mostly the second one.

When we got to the party Puck went to the mini bar and got me a drink. His house was crowded. And I smiled when I watched him dance with three girls. Typical Puckasaurus in action. He lifted his finger and called me over. I denied his offer so he just kept on doing what we both know was going to end up good, for him.

The night went smoothly a couple of numbers were thrown my way but I refused them all. They were either too shallow, too common or too EH. When the party was over I went home, I was a little bit tipsy but I could manage. So I set my alarm clock, took a quick shower and got mentally prepared for the hard day that awaited me tomorrow… singing classes, plus two shifts. Fuck My. Life.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Quinn's POV. Let us (me and my best friend) know if you guys prefer the first person story telling or if you would rather we write in third person. Hope you guys enjoy cause writing this was a bitch. lol


	2. New Discoveries

**Quinn's POV**

* * *

Tuesdays. Gotta hate Tuesdays. I hate my classes today, I mean Math? I'm good at it but I don't really care for it since its not something that will teach me anything about actual veterinary work. But either way here I am falling asleep in Mr. Swanson's class. I chose the furthest seat from the front of the class (and him) because I'm pretty sure he's going to pick me to answer one of his "complicated" equations when I'm least concentrated.

Class is finally over, and so I run back to my apartment, take a quick shower, get dressed and take the subway.

With ten minutes of spare I make it to New York's Public Library, where I've been working for over a year now. So I clocked in and started working. Every time I'm here I realize I truly like where my life is heading. I love my costumers and this library feels like a second home. Theres even a special spot between the drama and comedy section where I like to hide in my breaks. It's a dark place and there's tiny rays of light shining through the books and shelves. It looks absolutely stunning, it's so quiet and peaceful. I've been thinking of bringing my camera one day, setting up my tripod and taking a picture. Enlarging it and putting it on the roof of my bed, that way when I get home, exhausted, stressed or just plain out tired, I'll always have that special place there, in my room.

Speaking of stress, I still need to find someone who will help me get the right measurements to set up that bookshelf. I've been wanting to make and I still need to buy that comfy looking rug I saw in that vintage little store across Starbucks.

Anyway, after all the organizing, It was finally time for me to go home so I took a ride on the subway which took just about forever. I wanted nothing more but to take off this boots. It's been a long day, and I definitely need to rest if I want to go out with my friends tonight, that is.

I walked into the building and went straight for the elevator. I didn't even chat with Lance -the building doorman- today.

He's been such a great friend, he's a well aged man and possibly the nicest person I've ever met. Not like I know a lot of those. Last week I really needed to find a pet so I could perform an assignment and he gave me permission to take "Superman" his dog, to our lab class. We were just checking their ears, verifying that they were clear of any possible infection. Superman behaved really well but considering who his owner is, it comes as no surprise. When the test results came in, it turned out Superman's ears were in perfect condition.

Taking care of Lance's dog for that amount of time made me really want to go and get a pet right now but with my busy schedule I don't think it would be the smartest idea. I'd have to leave him/her alone in my apartment frequently and that's just something I'm not wiling to do. I guess Judy Fabray was right when she told me:

"You can be the coldest person but when animals are involved you let yourself feel, so yes, it makes sense why you chose that career."

My life has been pretty scheduled lately, going from class to work and from work to class so I'm really excited about tonight. It's been long since I last went out... and uh, took care of other things. I've been neglecting my "love life" way too much. It's been two years since graduation and I've finally come to terms with certain things about myself. I didn't send the memo to everybody though. But I'm still figuring things out myself so what's the rush anyway. There was a moment when I thought that maybe, just maybe, it was a phase. But after my first relationship went really bad I just decided to stop fooling myself.

I looked at the clock and it was time to get ready so I got in the shower, and when I finished I noticed I had a voicemail from Katy Jensen:

-Q, honey I know you love your sundresses but I need you to look hot today and not just classy. So you better wear that short black Tulle cocktail dress, matched with those red pumps I made you buy last week, meet you there at nine

I rolled my eyes and laughed at Katy's ridiculous and not subtle at all attempts of getting me to hook up.

When I finished I took my purse and caught a cab to the bar where we were supossed to meet. I got there on time and saw Katy waiting for me at the longest line I've ever seen anywhere in a week day . I started waking towards her.

"Hey, why the line?"

"I have no fucking idea, I've been here ten minutes already" She answered in a moody tone while looking at her cell phone.

An hour has passed and the line hasn't moved much, we're not even close to the door.

"Q, let's go to another place it's almost eleven." She whined.

"Sure, where you want to go? I'm already dressed for the occasion."

"Well there's a few clubs just around the corner, but I think you'll like Azzardo the best."

" Okay, but if you make me waste my time you'll regret it, Jensen "

She stuck her tongue out and started walking towards this so called Azzardo place mumbling something about the hot bartenders there or something. What had I gotten myself into.

* * *

**A/N: Lets see what happens. Next chapters will start getting interesting. ;D**


	3. When Coincidences Arise

**A/N**: Wow you guys we never expected to get feedback so soon, It was amazing! Thank you very much to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. We're glad you like how we're writing this story, therefore we're going to stick to the first person type of wrting. Any pointers or opinions you guys want to share are welcomed. nayannalover6 & SummerSnow25 next chapter ;)

* * *

**S's POV**

What a fucking rush, you would think that it being a Tuesday and all, people would want to go to their homes and leave the partying for the weekends, but no, no such luck. I've had to do my usual job as bartender plus wait tables because dear old bucktooth Tammy decided to get sick today. For her well-being I really do hope she's sick cause if I hear she was faking it so she could go to one of her ridiculous weekly blind dates again ill straighten out her teeth, I'll smack her so hard she wont even remember why people used to call her Bucktooth Tammy. Now that I think about it maybe I should, you know do the girl a favor and all.

But never mind that now, I'm actually impressed with myself, I've moved extremely fast from table to table without dropping a single beer, I think most of the customers haven't even caught my name, much less my face. Which is good cause I'm getting tired of the usual drooling and lame pick up lines thrown at me. Like if any of those people could ever handle all this, pft please.

Thankfully I am now back to my usual bartender duty and to be honest I'm not concentrated at all, I've been staring, yes Santana Lopez is staring at some cute blonde on the back of the bar. Sadly that wasn't one of the tables I waited. But it's a long night after all, and despite how one of the blond friends was behaving the rest seemed like they were enjoying themselves and planning to stay for a while. I hadn't actually seen the blonds face yet, her back facing me and all, but her body spoke a thousand words on her behalf.

I was actually praying for her not to end up looking like a troll, I didn't even know if I wanted to see her face anymore, at some extent seeing her face could mean many things, she could look like a troll and by doing so she would murder all current fantasies, she could be mediocre looking which didn't really mean much, or she could turn out to be gorgeous which was only going to worsen the extent of my fantasies and not necessarily for the best, you know, me not knowing if she was into girls or not. Not like that has stopped me before but it's just easier to deal with the ones who already know what they want, then again I remember saying I was missing a challenge… so this could be it, no? I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Around half an hour passed since I last looked the blondes way, the bar was pretty crowded and even I do not lurk there was something about this girl that pulled me, she had moved now and so I could see her profile a bit, her lovely classy mannerisms looked a tad familiar, like something I loved at some point, lost some time later and then found again when i least expected. If that makes any sense.

I couldn't quite make out what was about this girl who had me acting like such a loser, pretty much like the ones who drooled over me when they asked for a drink or like the ones who recited their stupid pick up lines thinking they were being smooth.

Who. Was. This. Girl. I wasn't even paying attention to the people ordering drinks anymore, I was full on lurking and Mark, my dorky friend who was a bartender as well, nudged me and said:

"Satan what's got you so entertained?"

"None of your business Frodo, go back to work."

He laughed, raised an eyebrow and said:

"I could tell you the same thing."

"Whatever Einstein, I was just checking out some things." I spit out trying to sound angry but failing terribly at it.

"Girls, you were checking out girls" He said with a much more playful tone now.

"If you must know, I was. Happy?"

"No actually, because I know you're lying."

"Why the hell would I lie about that oh wise know it all Mark?

"Because. My lovely feisty Latina, I used girls as in plural, and you're not checking out multiple girls, you're checking out one girl, you know one, as in singular." He said very pleased with himself.

"Ugh, why must you be so annoying?" I said while I shot him one of my fierce glares that would make anyone fear for their lives.

But today was definitely not my day, Mark waved off my comment like it meant nothing and continued:

"Is it that girl who's sitting on the back table? The one who looks mad?"

"No." I simply answered.

"Wait I'm such a dumbass, it's the one with the short blonde hair!" He said way too excited with himself.

"And why would that make you a dumbass? Not like you're not by the way." I said in a harsh tone denying the fact of how interesting I actually was in the topic.

"Hey Satan no need to make a reparation, it's just pretty obvious that's the one you would go for. That's all." He said with such confidence, it startled me.

He said it in a tone that implied that me going after that girl was the an obvious thing. What did he see in the girl that made him be so sure of his words I wasn't sure, but he was and I was not going to backdown now so I asked:

"Uh excuse me? Why would I go after that girl exactly? According to you at least?"

"Well, she's blonde, but she's not your typical dumb blonde, for all I can see at least. So it's pretty obvious you'd like her, you don't like bimbos but you do have a preference over blondes."

"The hell Frodo? When did you become so perceptive?"

"So you admit it, you were checking out that blonde chick." He stated.

"Chick? Who says chick nowadays? You needs to gets to speed with what's in and what's not if you want to move out of your mothers basement and meet a nice girl someday."

"Oh so we're avoiding the topic and hurting my feelings all at once now? Okay Satan, okay I give up." He said jokingly while bending over to pick up some glasses from underneath the cabinet.

I shot him another one of my glares and resumed working when it happened… The blonde girl finally turned around, I was looking at her hips, that dress hugged her tight in all the right places, her waist was amaz- FABRAY! I started to get dizzy, what I saw was the furthest thing from my imagination. Oh dear God what the hell, the girl who I was checking out all day turned out to be no other than my ex frenemy, Quinn freaking Fabray, Quinn hot as shit Fabray. What was I even thinking? She didn't swing that way. What, if she did would I go along with it? Oh my God she's walking this way I need to pull myself together!

* * *

**Q's POV**

To be fair the line at Azzardo wasn't as long as the ones in the other clubs, but it still looked crowded. When were we going to be able to walk in was still in question, though. Katy was already getting on my nerves, saying she was impatient was an understatement. She kept cracking her knuckles and whining about how mad she was at the bouncer for not doing his job right –whatever that was about- to talking about how much I was going to love the place. She mentioned something about the "hot bartenders" for the fifth time in under ten minutes, I didn't ask anything about it though, I knew very well what she was trying to do. You know the "this person is hot, you should talk to them" scheme, yeah I wasn't falling for that.

A few more minutes passed and we finally got in, the good thing about waiting so long was that we were assured to get one of the tables from the back, which is not what people generally go for, but for me it meant heaven, because the furthest I was from the bar area, the less I had to worry about the drunk sleazy men who tend to hangout there making inappropriate comments that turned out to be just plain out gross.

After a while a geeky looking man came to take our order, I think his name tag said "Matt" I can't quite recall but he was well-groomed and seemed eager to be working, which is odd considering how most of these places are usually opened 24/7 giving their employes very little time to actually rest or have a social life out of their works. But nonetheless he seemed eager and for some reason it was refreshing. Now as usual Katy took this meaningless polite conversation between the bartender and I way out of context. Before she could get any ideas I told her very quietly to not even think about it, and so she got the hint and ignored her own futil attempts at finding me an "epic love story" for the day.

As time passed I was beginning to like the bar more and more, it had a very pleasant vibe and I guess the fact that it didn't look or was managed like a bar helped a lot. Yes it definitely did. There was a lot of movement going on everywhere you looked at. The employers were running from corner to corner, taking orders, giving out beers, making sure everything was tidy and nice. The crowd was enjoyable as well, not too loud, not too boring. It truly amazed me how comfortable I actually felt because if I was being honest, bars were just not my thing.

I had originally agreed to go out to a bar with Katy and her friends due to my lack of socializing and desperate want of having a normal day without college/work stress. But now I was really enjoying myself, so I gave myself a pat on the back for actually pushing myself to experience things that were out of my comfort zone. Actually now that I think about it, since I've been in New York I've done lots of things that I seriously thought were out of my comfort zone, yet in almost every occasion I would prove myself wrong. I guess it's amazing what you can find out about yourself when you don't have a oppresive family on your back watching your every move. I can now say I honestly understand why people treasure their freedom so much, because if this is how it feels most of the time, then what's not to like.

I don't know how many hours had passed, this was my fourth… uh ninth drink now? I was starting to see double, and I heard myself saying things I would never dare to normally, but I just couldn't stop blabbing and why would I anyway? Everybody seemed to be having a good time, apparently so was I cause I was now resting my head on Katy's shoulder crying tears of joy about… some ketchup joke? I don't even remember now, all I know is that we were all laughing and saying way too many things at the same time for me to be able to catch up.

Ahh that was the joke! Something about "What did one tomato say to the other tomato who was left behind? Ketch up" Why was I laughing at that horrible joke was beyond me, but I was and now I couldn't stop and the people around us were looking at us funny but It didn't seem to concern me at the moment.

* * *

Quinn Fabray could let herself go for one day, there was no one around who could actually witness the hot mess she was right now, so why not enjoy it to the max? It was all in good fun, no one she cared to make an impression on was there so it was alright.

Except it wasn't. Just when she turned around to go to the bathroom she saw… her? Were her eyes betraying her? No this couldn't be. It just couldn't.

A very dumbfounded yet attentive Latina had her eyes dead set on her. They both stood there, looking at each other, the world stopped for a second. Or at least Quinn felt it did and then without her body registering the move, she was walking towards the girl who she shared so many happy and horrible memories with. A girl she cared for in the strangest way, a girl she should maybe dislike but never actually did. There she was, Santana Lopez.

* * *

Looking as beautiful as ever, or should I say as hot as ev- what? What was I even thinking? Yet my body kept walking towards her, I had a pretty steady rhythm now, compared to the drunk, no not drunk, tipsy, yes. Compared to the tipsy mess I was seconds ago, but this, when I saw her a wave of common sense came back to me but I was still a mess, or at least I felt like one.

I didn't know what I was going to say or if I could even concentrate having her there in front of me, so close, so… Oh God this was going to be a long night and as if it weren't confusing enough already, Santana threw me a look I had never seen before... was that shock mixed with lust? No it couldn't be and yet I hoped it was. As on point, she shook her head, smirked at me and motioned for me to sit down in one of the stools on the far end of the bar. When she turned around to walk my way all I could think was "Thank God for whoever invented leather pants and damned them all the same."

It was going to be a long night. I sighed. A really long night.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you guys are like: '' Not sure if trolling or..." lol We hope you guys are ready for the next one. We like to keep the tension built up so that's why they didn't actually meet in this chapter.

We assure you it will be very entertaining and it'll most likely be around four thousand words long. We'll keep making them longer and longer as time goes by also let us know of whatever thing pops in your mind, that you perhaps would like to see happen here and we'll take then under consideration, thank you all, seriously. Enjoy!


	4. Drunk words are sober thoughts

**S's POV**

* * *

My heart was pounding hard, I think for a second there, I actually forgot how to breathe, lame I know but that's the only way I could describe it. It is just, she just looks so stunning and those hazel eyes, those gorgeous delicate hazel eyes keep giving me a look I can't decipher. It makes me nervous and excited all at the same time. She had already sat down on the stool; all she was doing now was staring, and waiting for me to go to where she was. However, what was I going to say?

'_Hey Q, glad you dropped out the convent, give your ass my sweet regards now?'_

Yeah… no way I was saying that. I may think like that but I am not that crude anymore and much less when addressing Quinn. For starters, I do not even know how I mouth yapping around about her sitting down on that stool, without my brains consent. Oh yeah I remember now, hi there crippling awkwardness, you can kick yourself out the door, I am Santana Lopez I don't get this lame ass loser like feelings. However, no, today is not my day, tough luck really because there she is, the girl who has been a part of my life for so long, who know my past and all the freaking drama that comes with it, she's there, sitting in front of me. I smiled at her, probably for longer than necessary. It's like my mind decided to hit me with all these moments we've shared, good and bad ones, cause to be honest, in the end they were all fun, yeah dramatic and _shit,_ but fun nonetheless.

* * *

**Q's POV**

Well, well, who would have thought that the infamous Santana Lopez would be living in New York, working as a bartender and that she would look good at it. Then again who would have thought I would be able to form coherent thoughts in the current drunk… t_ipsy_, taste I am. I certainly didn't expect this turn of events. But there she was, old dear S, I had missed her for quite a while, after graduation everyone seemed to go their own way and I guess we all lost touch at the same time. I didn't think we would though, but with the fallout between her and B, I guess I couldn't really expect much.

Santana and I though, we shared some type of connection; not like I would ever admit to it but we did, we could make one hate the other with such an ease some would think we were homicidal but we could rescue each other just as fast. Nevertheless, that is what friendship is about, no? Being there through thick and thin, this is Santana and in my case, happened A LOT.

All grudges aside I had open myself much more when I stepped in NY, I started exploring certain things I never had and I came to terms with many of them. Like such as how great those shorts looked at San and why was I currently undressing my ex –best friend with my eyes, so open. Things change, they have definitely changed. There she was, motionless.

"I'd never seen the day Santana Lopez would be speechless." I said, eyes lingering on her mouth.

I had never seen her lips, like really see them as carefully as I am now, and it is freaking me out. I wonder if her lips look like that naturally. It is not as if I have not seen them before, but there is something about her now, something that's intriguing me. The way her tongue slowly graces her lips as she stands shyly before me, and those eyes tha-

"Who's the speechless now, Fabray?" She said with a smirk while making a drink, and I had to make a mental note, _not to_ stare.

When she finished she placed the glass on the counter and nodded for me to take it.

"It's sour you'll like it." She said wetting her suddenly dry lips.

I took a big sip, without removing my gaze from her. I noticed my heart was pounding, probably in excitement, you know, I haven't seen her in forever after all. It's always good to catch up with old friends.

Still, I don't understand why I'm so nervous its just Santana. The same Latina who I've known for years. But, I can't help to notice she's different. She has definitely changed. The way she stands, how she does not bob her head that much when she talks, the intensity of her eyes when she is focus and that smirks, what does that smirk means? It is actually making me a little uncomfortable… in a good way, I think, and the alcohol is probably not helping with my thinking.

"This is so good." I said in a lower voice than I meant to.

"What is?" She said with an amused look.

"Uh, the drink… I mean the drink."

"Of course you meant the drink." She said tracing her lower lip with her finger.

"So, long time no see Fabray."

"Long time indeed Lopez."

There was silence and so I looked back for a second and saw Katy making out with a not very appealing guy, who I was sure she was going to regret. I quickly looked away trying to wash away the horrible scene and was successful but not in a way that would help me a lot. Staring at Santana this obviously for the eleventh time was not going to make things easier. I mean who can concentrate when she's wearing tha-

"What's on your mind Q?"

"You... You like your job?" What a lame answer. That was the best I could do?

"It has its ups and downs, but you have to admit this uniform suits me well." She winked.

"Are you in vacations Fabray?"

"I have an apartment a few blocks away... I've been here since graduation." I said shyly turning my head to focus on something else but her lips. I quickly noticed some girls checking her out. "So, busy night huh?"

She smiled and placed her hands on the counter. "Yeah, but I got this."

I smiled. "You haven't changed." I said rolling my eyes at the beau- I mean at the Latina. She smiled back at me and her smile, felt… right?

"So Q, what brought you to a place like this?" I watched how her fingers hit the counter.

"I decided to have fun for once; college has me drained, what about you?" I felt this urge to know everything about her. Just curiosity, nothing else.

"Not much." She turned around and took care of a few more orders.

She grabbed a few bottles of tequila and a sealed bowl of sliced lemons from under the counter. While she was taking care of the girls who were roaming around, one of them bought her a shot. When she noticed, she proceeded to drink the shot at the same time as her doing some type of cheer I had never seen before; a few guys next to them started howling.

What am I doing here? I mean she is busy drinking shots with that brunette, even though she keeps glancing my way. Oh gosh, she stares every two seconds but the brunette keeps talking to her, something about her performance being awesome. Performance? Something was not quite right; San kept glancing my way when the girl was almost on top of the counter, ready for her. Is Santana Lopez not interested in that girl? I'd think that would be her type, but maybe she has a girlfriend and doesn't want to cheat. Yeah. Like that stopped her before.

A few seconds passed by, when the brunette started writing something in a napkin and then gave it to her. I'm not sure but Santana folded the napkin and threw it in a trash can under the counter. She's definitely not interested. I find myself with a huge dopey smile plastered on my face. Looks like Santana Lopez is not the same sex crazed Latina she used to be.

I looked back again and saw Katy waving at me. Santana was taking a few customers orders and frankly, she looked busy so I decided to go hang with Katy for a while. I looked at Santana; she rushed over me.

"Q give me a few minutes while I finish here. I'll catch you in a bit." She said smiling lightly at me.

I nodded, stood and made my way back to Katy.

"Hey, I told you that dress was going to be a HIT, the fashion police ain't got shit on me." She said laughing while pulling me into a hug and attempting to dance with me. "Move it, Quinn! Whooooaa!"

I tried to dance, but my legs were not responding so I started to make some weird fist pump. I looked at my drink and noticed it was empty. When did that happen? I turned to look at the Latina in the bar, no sight of her anywhere. Was I hallucinating, was I that tipsy?

"OMG, Quinn I know that face! You found a girl you like. Didn't you?"

"Shut up Katy." I ignored her and kept dancing, or attempting to dance for that matter.

* * *

**S's POV**

Time was moving so slowly, shit. I wanted to talk to Quinn but everybody kept calling me to do this and that. Thankfully, Mark was kind enough to offer to cover my bartender duties while I took my well –deserved break that strangely enough, was only looking forward to because of the short blonde haired girl who was now fist pumping in the dance floor? What was she doing? Oh, God Q is such a dork. Such an adorable hot dork.

I was so mad before seeing her dance like that. I mean there she was, sitting, she looked calm, to be honest she even looked happy, better said she looked like a complete new person. The Quinn I remember would've never been so relaxed in a place like this, much less would she be fist pumping while dancing with her female friend in the middle of the dance floor.

If I said, I wasn't intrigued I'd be lying. Q had definitely changed but I was curious to see how much. I walked to where she was, she had not noticed me, so I took the chance to snake my hand up her waist and whisper in her ear.

"I took my break now, you busy Fabray?" I asked her in a low voice with a slight playful tone.

She jumped lightly, surprised at the sudden contact, but calmed down as soon as she recognized my voice. She merely nodded, said something to her friend, and followed me.

After stumbling with a few people on the way to the table, we finally made it. On the way there I kept glancing back to check Quinn was alright, she did seem kind of unbalanced, maybe I should've made sure she was okay before making her that drink earlier. Once there we sat and stared at each other before she spoke.

"So, you work here?" Definitely, she was drunk.

"Um, yeah…" I laughed. "How can we both be living in NY and we haven't bumped to each other?"

"I really don't know I'm pretty busy, with work and college, maybe we did." She said looking at her hands.

"I would remember." I said politely. "So where is the unremarkable Quinn Fabray working and studying?" I said teasingly.

"Well I got accepted at Columbia, I'm studying to be a Vet, it's tough but I'm already used to it, I think, and when I'm not studying you'll find me working in the New York Public Library."

"A vet? Quinn Fabray does actually have a soft spot and for animals no less? I am shocked."

"Hey, that's what you decided to concentrate on? I guess some things never change." She said while pulling off the most adorable pout.

"Whatever you say Dr. Fabray." I joked.

"Not all of us can get free shots while working you know."

"Some of us are wiser."

"And overconfident." She said in a playful tone.

And this is when the problems started, I can handle a drunk Fabray, but a drunk Fabray who's a tease, that I'm not so sure of. Who would've thought, that I Santana, would ever have inappropriate thoughts of Quinn freaking Fabray. I certainly didn't. But then again it could all have to do with the fact that I haven't gotten any action in a while now, and lets and lets be honest, Quinn was not the most likeable person in the past but as far as looks go she was more than anyone could ask for.

Now it is overall confusing, she still has the looks but she seems more laid back, I mean for God's sake I was talking to the girl for the last couple hours and she hasn't made any narky remarks. This has to be a personal record for her. Maybe I'm making this into a bigger deal than it has to be, but believing that Q has changed so drastically does strike as a load of crap.

Then again I've changed drastically too, not in looks, that just gets better, but I'm much more cool headed now. Do not get me wrong, I can still strike a bitch if she deserves it, or a man spass for that matter, but I have to admit I had minimal problems in the past. Ok, maybe they were not minimal but I did what I thought right back then. I do not regret it.

* * *

**Q's POV**

I wonder what Santana is thinking. I feel so comfortable around her, talking to her, that for a minute there I forgot we weren't alone. The bar it is not as crowded anymore, and thankfully, I wasn't as tipsy either. I kinda wish I could stay talking to her all night long, but the guy behind the counter, Matt was it? Motioned for her to go to where he was. GOD, say something before she stands and leave Fabray!

"Um so S, earlier I heard something about a performance, do you perform here, like a band or something?" Well that sounded plain out awful. Talking about being awkward.

"Well, not exactly a band, we have a few musicians in the bar who get paid to play what you would call background music, but today it was karaoke night so instead of using the karaoke to play the music they played live and people sing, so I did a little number."

"So you're still singing?" I asked a bit more excited than I should have. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I was wondering why there was a decent line outside; I guess I got my question answered." I teased and stared at her, I noticed she was doing the same.

A few seconds passed and I could feel my cheeks burning. She let out a slight chuckle before she spoke again. Thank God, because this was awkward and I didn't really know what to say.

"I take vocal range classes twice a week. This Latina wants to be famous. I sing here almost every night, sometimes with the guys or by myself, like I did today. This generally earns me some extra tips." She winked.

"Well Q, it's been good catching up with you, I need to go back to work. Don't be a stranger." She said while standing.

I stood up and faced her. She had a look in her eyes, like the ones you have when you don't really want to leave. But she couldn't possibly feel that way, right? I mean it was Santana; she masked her emotions _so_ well. Then again ever since I stepped a foot in NY I had softened up, you would think it would the exact opposite would have happened but no.

Here I was standing in front of her, throwing her the same look back. I mean it's like I have someone close to me again, a familiar comforting face in this big scary City. Moreover, usually this would not make me happy at all, speaking of the people I used to spend my time with weren't the best and all. For once, I was happy about bumping into a familiar face. I was grinning like an idiot at the thought I couldn't help myself. Once I noticed she was looking at me with a curious gaze I recovered myself. I put a strand of hair behind my ear and opened my mouth to talk just when she smiled and looked back at the counter. I was taller than she was but it was perfect for me to k- say something Quinn!

"Same to you Lopez don't work too hard." Oh, gosh I need to be punished for that answer.

She chuckled. "Bye Q, see you around." She looked like she wanted to hug me, but she brushed it away quickly and put her hand on my shoulder instead, before walking towards the bar.

I sighed. I didn't tell her how proud I was of her following her dreams, singing here and taking classes, I didn't tell her how it was good to see her be less guarded and open to conversation but it was too late now. I opened my purse, pulled out my phone and noticed it was somewhat late. At what time does she get out? There are a lot of things I want to ask her. When I looked her way, she was busy making drinks.

She's not facing my way or the bar for that matter but I can see her through the mirror in front on top of all the alcoholic bottles. She has a big smile on her face. I am wondering what she is thinking. I kept looking at her when suddenly our eyes met, for I don't know how many times that night. I just couldn't believe this was actually her. Under her amused smirk, I could see her cheeks, were slightly turning a rose color, she was blushing. Santana Lopez was blushing. She was blushing because of me. She really isn't the same person, and for some reason I find myself liking that. Probably a lot more than I thought because now, I'm the one blushing. She then turned around and started stacking up some glasses.

"So, you are going to wait for her and then you're going to get it ho-

"Jensen, I'm not taking anyone home." I snapped. What I want is to keep chatting with her I thought, nothing else, just that, a nice chat with an old friend who I could not stop staring at. That's all it was.

"She's _HOT_ Quinn, if I bent that way, I'd be taking her home tonight, tomorrow, next month and possibly for years to come." She said almost shrieking.

I couldn't help but to laugh at Katy's stupid drunk yet very true remarks. "She's an old friend." I calmly explained.

"Old friend like old friend or old friends like old… ex?"

I laughed. "No, not an ex, just a friend." A very good friend.

Katy's friends and I danced for a while more but I was suddenly not in the mood anymore. I could see Santana was not as busy anymore, but she was still working. Therefore, I went to the bar so I could give her a proper goodbye. Not that the one before wasn't, but I guess I just wanted to talk to my old friend once more before I left, who knew if I'd see her again, you know?

"You need another drink Q?" She asked blissfully as soon as she saw me approaching the bar.

"Oh no thanks I'm fine, I'm already signed up for a headache tomorrow, and I have no desire of making it worse."

"Drink water and take some pills for that headache, you'll wake up fine." She said while playing with a shot glass.

"Um, I'm about to leave." Nervous Fabray is Nervous. "By the way San, I'm really happy about you taking classes and working your way up to be famous, I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Dr. Fabray, I'm proud of you too. You've changed."

"We both have." I laughed and felt Katy's hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to get going Quinn? Or do you want to help with the cleaning?" I raised an eyebrow at Katy and turned to Santana again.

"Santana this is Katy, Katy this is Santana Lopez."

"Hi Katy." She made a weird face.

"So, you're that hot bartender Quinn was gushing about?" Katy said mimicking my previously raised eyebrow.

"Uh... wut, um huh. Excuse me. Sorry San, she's a little drunk." I said blushing furiously.

"It's okay Fabray, I know it's hard to resist." She said confidently but looking a little flushed at the sudden comment.

"Um… it was good seeing you again San." I grabbed Katy's hand roughly not giving Santana a chance to answer, turned around and dragged us towards the exit.

Thanks to Katy, Santana is probably thinking that I was talking about her, and I wouldn't have minded it, if it were true, but Katy and I barely spoke the whole night and now she was off saying I was gushing about Santana? Gushing? It's like if she had gotten inside my head. I mean, Santana doesn't even know I like girls, well Katy just told her basically. I hated going out the door so fast but I just couldn't turn around to say goodbye. I had to get out of there. I was so embarrassed. This was not the way I wanted or thought the night would end. Not when I bumped into an old friend, not when that friend was S, not when I wanted to be charming and tell her goodbye. Wait _charming_? Why did I want to be charming? What was that about? I kept walking, drowned with my current thoughts when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around ready to snap at whoever dared to touch me in my current state when I noticed who it was.

There she was. Looking a bit confused and cold. I mean she was wearing those short leather pants and the weather wasn't really cold but it wasn't too warm either. Nevertheless, never mind that she was standing in front of me, looking cold and confused.

"Um, Quinn… take care of yourself, and please, if you're leaving with your friend, make sure you're the one who drives." She said with concern in her voice. Well, that was new.

The Santana I knew would never make it so obvious that she was concerned. I really needed to see what had made her change so dramatically. As usual, I got distracted but then I noticed she was shivering and I snapped myself out of my current thoughts.

I smiled at her sweetly. "Thanks San, I'll be okay." I pulled her in a tight hug and whispered "See you soon." I gave her a quick peck on her now very cold cheek and motioned for her not to worry and go inside.

I felt her shiver. She nodded and walked inside. I watched her with an amused face until she walked in. Then turned and started looking for Katy's, I mean dead meats car when I noticed she was witnessing the exchange with a sleazy smile on her face. Yes, I'm screwed, so very screwed.

* * *

**S's POV**

I entered my room replaying in my mind what happened tonight. I noticed the stupid grin I have, which only made me grin harder. I mean, I haven't seen Fabray in two years, and I have to admit I missed her. I look at my phone and notice that I have around three hours of sleep before getting ready to go work at Starbucks. I'm usually pretty pleased with the hard work I put into things so I can make it, but damn it this wasn't one of those days.

I opened the closet and put my work clothes in the night stand while grabbing my comfortable pjs. I turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up. I stepped in and let the hot water run through my shivering skin. I can't believe I saw THE Quinn Fabray. Usual perfect blonde hair, usual beautiful hazel eyes but now all this matched with a complete new personality that some part of me was eagerly craving to discover. Okay maybe it was a lot more than just some part.

Was she really talking about me with Katy? Why would she? It sounded like that Katy girl meant it as in; Quinn Fabray was checking me out? It cannot be. Is she straight and religious and all that mumbo jumbo crap? I mean I have gotten in 'straight girls' pants before but this is not some random girl we're talking about; this is Q, your good old Daddy's girl catholic friend, Q. I need to stop getting any ideas.

I stepped out the shower, put my pjs on and jumped in bed so I could rest a while. Wednesday is my day off. Well kinda, I work at the bar, I get out of there at five o' clock in the morning and then I start working at Starbucks at eight, I then get out at twelve and that's it. No Azzardo tonight. I can rest a little bit before going to my classes again tomorrow at noon.

I lay in bed and instead of falling asleep, I was thinking about her. I found her so… so impeccably gorgeous. I really do not know why I'm thinking of her like this, she is straight, she is Quinn. I pushed the thoughts away, set my alarm clock and closed my eyes and fall asleep.

I was working again, there was loud music in the background and the customers were all asking for drinks at the same time. When I saw…Q and I started walking towards her. We stared for a minute, both completely comfortable with the silence that covered us. We were doing nothing but looking at each other when I placed my hand next to hers. I couldn't hear the music or the costumers anymore. I started to move slowly my hand on top of hers. She smiled and I could feel something burning deep inside.

_Beeeeep beeeep beeeep._

I jumped out of shock. Fucking alarm clock, I placed my hand on my chest, my heart was pounding as fast as Finn's little mailman "accidents" happened. I was sweating. I really need to find Quinn; I needed to see her one more time.


	5. Can't Get You Out

**S's POV**

My shift ended around five minutes ago. It's a little past noon and I'm sleepy. The customer line at Starbucks was horribly long, then again that is usual. Either way working mornings is no easy job, much less when you have worked full time a few hours before, but whatever I'm not going to whine, I have to bust my ass if I want good results and that's just the deck of cards I was dealt, so big whoop. Anyway, I'm beat but on the plus side, my studio is not very far from here, which is one of the reasons I chose it in the first place.

Some may say I'm crazy or not humble or whatever thing I don't care about, but every day, before leaving Starbucks I change from my black polo –the one we use while working to a white tank top. Well everybody knows I work there but you know I am not just about to walk NY, THE BIG APPLE, parading their huge ass logo on my shirt, advertising him or her for free and what not. Besides that shirt doesn't do much for my curves anyway, I rather wear a simple yet sexy tank top and look decent than go out with that one looking like a train wreck waiting to happen. At the end of the day, it always came down to what Mama says:

_"Vistete como si fueras a ver a tu peor enemigo."_

Which translates to 'Always dress as if you were going to see your worst enemy?' And let's be real, this feisty Latina doesn't have too many friends. To be straight it is easier and shorter to make a list of all the people who don't hate me. So naturally, I always reminded myself that I had to look sharp twenty four -seven. I could be at the mall, on a date, doing the groceries, throwing out the garbage, doing the dishes, you name it, and I assure you I at least looked decent. What can I say? Mama Lopez created the habit and it stuck. I guess I have to thank her for that because never have I looked bad in a situation where that was the less I needed.

Would you look at that? I actually managed to distract myself from the issue I've tried to avoid all day long. I just can't seem to brush it off. I was at the register today and every single blonde that came through that door, reminded me of Quinn. Well you know only if they happened to be blonde, because those hazel eyes of hers are impossible to compare. Wait, hold da' fuck up! The Hell Santana? First, you're off dreaming about her and now you're seeing her everywhere? What the hell is going on with you and Fabray? Oh, wait do I need to remind you that she is STRAIGHT. I can't believe I have to do a gayvation to myself. This is ridiculous, you are being ridiculous and lame Lopez, get your crap together. You needz to move on.

There goes my attempt of not thinking about her out the window. I don't even know what pisses me off the most, that I can't stop thinking about her, the not knowing how to contact her or me being such a jackass part for not giving her my number. I mean giving her my number wouldn't have been weird right. She was my friend for a long time. Oh, crap maybe she thought I didn't want anything to do with her since I didn't ask for her number! Que mierda! It's just that last night I was so thrown off by that difference and oh so tempting new side of her. She really seemed different, I couldn't focus, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to get to know her, to know what she's been doing, but instead I could only make up a few words, give a few nods here and there and smile dumbly. I should have focused on other things like giving her my number, once I got my head out of my ass that is, so I could have an actual profound conversation with her.

I'm still confused though, I've never had thoughts... Like this… um, of Q. Maybe I'm just way over my head. Maybe I've shared so many moments with her that having her here, in NY is... Exciting? Great and thrilling and awesome and makes me feel weird but in a good way. Oh, wow, I should really shut up, I'm a rambling machine now like Berry the dwarf.

Bla, bla bla. All this thinking is going to drive me crazy. I'm already a block away from my studio, seems like I really drifted off, damn. Then it happened again, I turned around in the intersection and saw a tall blonde girl and my heart started to race. She then turned and my heart slowed down to its normal beat in a second. It wasn't her.

I need to think of other stuff ASAP. I mean I don't even recognize myself anymore. I feel this constant urge of wanting to slap myself for being such a loser but I quickly ignore it because this face does not need any damage. I think my biggest issue with all this crap, is that I don't even know when I'll see her again. In addition, I do, I want to see her. Only, because I miss my friend. Friend? Is she my friend? I think so. I mean, I can have a friend and check her out, right? Is that normal? Of course it is, people do it all the time and they know how to keep it together so why wouldn't I, Santana Lopez deal with it.

I finally got home after all the rambling and fighting with myself. I opened the door of my building and

started to walk up the stairs. Fucking elevator is always out of service, I'm going to have to take care of this myself. I opened the door to my studio and saw a paper on the floor.

-Hey rainbow flag with legs brought u breakfast but forgot u worked early today c u soon

Puck xo

I smiled to myself, closed the door, and pulled out my phone when I started getting cold. I needed to call that bastard good for nothing excuse of a technician, he need to fix my heater before the studio got colder and I would become a human Popsicle.

"Hey Brad, hope you're good, now listen I've been trying get a hold of you for the past three days and nothing, so I was wondering what are you doing today so you can come here and fix my damn heater." Hey, I was being polite.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine Miss. Lopez, I'll be there in an hour." He said slightly frightened.

"Hum, yeah I'd really appreciate that thanks!"

Sometimes you need to be a little sassy, cocky and demanding to get people to do what you want, when you want it. Just a little, can't overdo it. After I hung up I went to my room, I stared at the blackboard on the wall for a while. I saw the paper with the lyrics and reminded myself to work on it later.

I then grabbed Puck's note and pinned it next to the lyrics. My room was a bit warmer so I started taking off my clothes; slowly… all this working had me sore. I took off my pants, followed by my tank top. Underneath all that, I was sporting a red bra that made a heavenly match with those lace hot pants I was wearing. I walked to my bed and lay down there for a second. Ah, how I loved my windows. I have a small yet gorgeous view and it is seriously the best. I could see a few skyscrapers from where I was laying down, and the wall where the windows are, made of wood, gives it a beautiful vintage look, its epic. After some time passed I stood up from the bed, walked to where the windows were and started closing the curtains, but before I fully closed them I stopped and did nothing but stand there. I remained quiet for a long time and dropped my head. A few seconds passed and I looked again at all the buildings, streets, lights, and wondered, where in this big crowded City was Quinn Fabray and what was she doing.

I waved off my thoughts, closed the curtains and walked to the restroom to take a much –deserved nap. These next days that lay ahead of me were going to be full of crap, I just knew it.

* * *

**Q's POV**

"I am going to murder you Jensen!" I said furiously.

"What's the problem Quinn? Was your undying crush a secret because girl I'm going to stop you right there it was so obvious-

"I don't give a damn if you thought it was obvious, you should've kept your mouth shut, you do not know who you were talking to. What if that girl was someone who I did not get along with? What then, tell me? You practically told her I was crushing on he- Oh God, you did tell her that, I wasn't dreaming it, oh, and my God you are dead meat, I swear!"

"I'm not trying to annoy you or anything but that is so not how you treat someone who you don't get along with, that's how you treat someone who you want to jump their brains out." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh, you are so crude. That's disgusting! Why are we friends again? Can you refresh my memory? Cause I honestly don't remember." I shot quickly but in a lighter tone.

"I make some bad ass Margaritas and I keep your life entertaining, if it wasn't for me you'd live such a boring life Quinn, don't even deny it."

"I believe 99% of my life would be less embarrassing, I think I could manage." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sure, whatever you say Blondie."

"Could you give me your car keys already so we can leave?"

"Such a party pooper, here you go and for the record I liked you a lot more a few hours ago when you were drunk and fun."

"Bite me."

"I must decline, I like my women how I like my coffee, I don't like coffee. But thanks for the offer." She said teasingly.

The car ride was quiet, but not the uncomfortable type, if not more like the 'we're hung over as crap and we're going to regret this in the morning' kind. I drove to my apartment and made Katy promise me that she was actually sober enough to drive, which to be honest she was, I made sure she was by talking to her a full ten minutes before letting her go.

"Text me when you get home, okay?" I said much more calmed by then but still worried.

"Okay Quinn." I closed the car door and she waved at me like if she was in a beauty contest.

I couldn't help but to laugh, she's insane but she's a good friend, or entertaining at least.

If there's something I love about going out, it's this part right here. Those few breaths you take when you walk into your apartment after a long day, those tired steps you take once you're in a place where you feel safe, that place you call your own, where you can feel free to do anything, those are the things I enjoy the most. I think it is actually my favorite part about going out, which I'm sure defeats the purpose but who cares after all, it's not like anyone's going to know either way so it's fine.

I thought about taking a shower but I was too exhausted and frankly, I was still a little hazy, I didn't think it would be such a good idea to test my luck taking a shower when there was no one around. Therefore, I stripped myself quickly, put on the comfortable pjs I could find and fell harshly on the bed. Work, I had to work at two. It was going to be a long day, but seeing her made it all so worth it. Sure, it wasn't originally planned but that it happened was enough. My phone beeped, that must be Katy.

-Got home safe Q, see you tomorrow, have sweet dreams… with your "friend" #sexriot ;) xxx

I rolled my eyes and giggled; I set up my cell phone alarm and then placed it next to me. Hearing that beeping sound reminded me of the headache, I had. I really don't need it to worsen by the time I wake up so I stood up, went to the bathroom, opened the mirror vanity door and took two aspirin. I then closed it and stood there. I looked at myself for a second… Whoa, I hope I don't look that bad when I wake up, what if I bump into Santana… again? On the other hand, what if I don't. Ugh, this sucks.

I'm still going over everything that happened and I find it to be so peculiar and ordinary at the same time, it's kinda fascinating. Meeting with Santana for a second time was something people usually tried to prevent, her being not that pleasant and all to be around, but for me it was always something amusing, interesting and annoying, definitely, I didn't say it was all good. Still, I can't imagine what she's thinking of me, or what if she's thinking about Katy Jensen's comment. God my face felt hot just at the thought of it. If I kept getting this embarrassed over things like that I wasn't going to make it alive, then again I was dressed fine, actually according to Katy I looked "insanely hot" so I guess I could have made a good impression on her? Wanting to make a good impression on S but after not seeing each other in around two years, is normal right? Besides we were frenemies so it's completely normal for me to want to make a good impression… to make her want me, I mean want to look as good as me, not want me, that's just um, could that be a thing? Ah, shut it Fabray… just shut it.

Ten minutes had passed since I got in bed and there I was fantasizing about an old frenemies. I caught myself emulating that smirk of hers, that teasing smirk she wore all night, which as a matter of a fact was driving me crazy. I hope I don't blush a lot… it's so easy to notice when I'm bushing… this is unbearable.

What am I even supposed to do? There's no way I'm not going to swing by Azzardos tonight… even though I kinda want to. No, I mean, that is terrible right? Oh, gosh Quinn! Snap out of it what you are thinking now, you're supposed to be dazing into a peaceful slumber now, not thinking about these... Things. Why was I suddenly so "excited"? I cannot even think of the word… much less say it out loud. God, I'm such a prude. I was getting impatient so I picked up my phone again and noticed it was six thirteen in the morning. Crap, crap, crap! I need to sleep… I wonder if Santana is leaving Azzardo now, no I bet they finished a while ago because it's just to lat- what the heck am I thinking. Brain if you're good to me, I'll reward you… GREAT, now you're talking to not only yourself but to your brain directly as if that wasn't confusing enough. I am NEVER, drinking again. EVER.

* * *

**S's POV**

Well that was the longest damn nap I've ever had. Can it even be called a nap if you sleep more than two hours? I must have been exhausted. What time is it? Seven fifteen, fan freaking tastic, I slept excessively much and I had plans to hang out with Puck at eight. Shit, I didn't even work on my lyrics; this is my lucky day seriously! I was pacing furiously through the studio, looking for my phone when I remembered I had put it on my nightstand. I took it quickly and dialed Puck's number; it rang, and rang and rang until he finally answered.

"What's good mamasota, ready to get some Pucksaurus in you?"

"Ugh, gross Puckerman. What do you even mean by that?"

"Babe, I don't even know half the words that come out of my mouth, you should ignore them, like you usually do."

"Well I'm having trouble with that since I just woke up and have no time to get ready for our hang out, which by the way reminds me, where the heck are we going again?"

"It's all good Tana; the match doesn't start till nine o'clock. The manager of the place owes me a few favors because the guys and I cleaned three of his pools on short notice last fall so he let me have the place free of charge, oh yeah, forgot to tell you that we're the change of plans I made." He said too amused for my liking.

Even though his plans didn't work out exactly as he wanted them too, I was happy for Puck. Once he put a foot in NY and started following his dream of becoming a rock star, he realized how hard it really was, and being the impatient man he is, he quit right away, but thankfully, he was in the right place at the right time. He met some people who liked his idea of starting a pool cleaning business. A horrible idea if you had asked me back then but somehow he managed to make it work must have been his charm that got him the right customers, although I must admit he does a good job. Either way if you ask me I don't really know how he did it, but he did. He was a nobody in the business area and then someday he started working with the right people and hello Puck's private pool cleaning company, goodbye poverty and everyone who belittled him on the way, but like I was sayi-

"Wait, what the hell? A private match? The match doesn't start until nine? What the heck are you yapping about Puck?"

"Paintball, we're playing Paintball against some buddies of mine, besides there's some fine women who will be there, so I took it upon myself to find some love, I mean ass for my favorite Latina." He finished nervously.

"Oh hell no, Puckerman! Paintball? Do you know just how exhausted and sore I am? Plus "fine ladies"? I don't need none of that, you go and have fun."

"Oh come on Tana, seriously, we could have so much fun, besides we already played once and you're like a cannon ball when you get into it, I need my best teammate, plus you owe me a hangout and you said today was the day, no more rain checks."

"I'm going to murder you and then when you're dead, I'm going to bring you back and murder you again."

"HELLS YEAH LOPEZ, that's the spirit! Get your ass ready; pick you up at eight –thirty." With that, he hung up.

I rushed looking for as many long-sleeved shirts and pants I could find, I didn't even have a paintball gun, but I figured Puck wouldn't be dumb enough to think I did so I just focused on finding all the clothe I could. I mean I had to, paintball wasn't going to be fun if I didn't have a lot of coverage, the first time we played, I was not ready at all and I came out looking like a huge bruise mashed together, I was not going through that again. Next time I'll think twice about making a promise to Puck, that bastard was going to pay, one way or another.

By eight twenty – five, I was sporting five long sleeve shirts and three leggings with a baggy one over it. For once in my life, I truly didn't know how I managed to make such a disaster look good, but I did. I was just making sure to be properly covered you know, I didn't know if Puck had any equipment we could wear so I did as best I could with such short notice. I should kill him, God how I hate when people make plans from now to now. I need time, both to get ready physically –which doesn't take a lot of time to be honest and mentally. What mostly takes my time up is to get ready mentally because people tend to piss me off easily and so I need to get ready to deal with whatever possible kind of obnoxious thing, or should I say people? Yeah I guess, so like I was saying, I need to get ready mentally to deal with whatever possible kind of obnoxious people I will probably meet.

-Tana, bring your sour cheeks downstairs, I'd say sweet but ud punch me ;)

I rolled my eyes, picked up a backpack I had prepared and took the elevator downstairs. Puck hasn't been in my loft many times. There was that one time he had to take me to my loft because I was wasted to go up on my own. I'm sure he saw it because I woke up the next day to a note that said: "Couldn't stay 4 long but I made sure u were ok before I left to work, there's some pills in the night stand dude, chug em' up call me when u wake up so I know I don't have to call the paramedics ;)" He really needed to stop using that ridiculous wink face that much. It was getting old, but then again that was such a Puck thing to do, I guess it would be as impossible as asking him to stop being a pervert.

By the time I came back from the land of thoughts, I realized that not only the elevator had been fixed but that the elevator doors had been open for a while now, and that someone was holding their arm up so they wouldn't close, waiting for me to step out. I muttered a quick thank you and got out. I got in Pucks car; he took one look at me weirdly.

"What the hell are you wearing Tana?" Laughing wildly as he said it.

"Protective gear since I don't know if you'll give me some, besides you know I look good." I shot forcefully.

"Of course I do, it hurts me for you to think I didn't, I'm always ready and this time I have something awesome ready. Tailor made and all."

"Tailor made? What are you getting me into Puckerman? I aintz going to wear something ridiculous."

"I'd never make you look ridiculous mama, you know that."

When we got there everything was black except for the bright lights in the place. Puck got out some keys, opened the door and went to the changing rooms, I followed him until he turned around, looking rather embarrassed, which was something Puck didn't feel or at least showed he felt, often.

"Look, I know it's a little dorky, but I had the money and I was kinda hoping we would come hang out here a lot more since I like it and you're so good at it. I know you secretly enjoy kicking people's ass in this, so don't even deny it, like I said I know it's a little dorky but please don't make fun of this." He finished looking at the floor while rubbing his head.

"Who said I secretly enjoyed kicking people ass in this, it's no secret I can assure you that." I said in a joking way making it obvious that whatever he was worried about was no big deal.

"Okay, so here it is…"

He then proceeded to show me two big metal suits, one larger than the other. The larger one was green colored, while the smaller one was a fiery red color. To be honest I was digging the suits, but I was curious about what would make Puck so nervous about showing me these suits.

"Okay I love them, but what's the big deal? Why would I make fun of you for this, I mean I'm not going to get any bruises because of this, yeah sure its way over the top but I don't care as long as it covers my ass."

"Never mind, let's just wear them." He said nervously.

"Oh hell no Puck, you best tell me what all this nervousness of yours is about."

"Ugh… no."

"Puckerman I dragged my ass, out of my comfortable house on my day off, to play paintball with you, you best tell me."

"Ah okay, okay fine, If you must know, these are exact replicas of the Halo armor suits."

"And? I knew that already."

"And what? I thought you were going to make fun of me for years to come… I don't know Tana, what you want me to say?"

"Not that definitely, I mean It is dorky, like incredibly so, but I've played the game before and I have to give you props you know, it's pretty bad ass and it looks fun after all, so I can't blame you. Plus you made a kick ass one for me, so we're good."

"HELLS YEAH, YOU'RE INTO IT, I KNEW IT!" He shouted way too loud.

"I didn't say I was, then again I didn't say I wasn't, let's just get to it and thank you for making me one of this… how did you know my measurements and all that though? It looks like it fits perfectly; I could be wrong but yeah, how?"

"I have an eye for mah ladies bodies… one of my few talents if you will." He answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"A waste of a talent if you ask me… except in this case, this time you nailed it."

He was about to say some stupid comment about how he could nail me if he wanted to or whatever when I yelled: "NO PUCK, NO COMMENTS ABOUT NAILING THIS OR THAT, and GRACIAS!"

To be fair he didn't make any more comments all night long. His friends arrived a couple of minutes later. There were some great looking girls, but I couldn't manage to take her off my mind. I guess the girls who were here, should have made me want to go after them but it didn't, if only, it only made me want to see Quinn more, which was odd considering I had only seen her once.

The match started and Puck and I looked fierce in our Halo suits, his friends were scared shitless of us, not only because of the costumes but also because of how well we played as a team. We had a connection, we really did. When the match was over, I looked at my phone.

"One thirty –six? Shit Puck… I need to go now, I work tomorrow." I almost yelled at him.

"Oh crap sorry T, I'll take you home now, let me say goodbye to the guys and we're out."

"Okay but hurry, crap I didn't know it was that late, time went by too fast."

"That's what happens when you're with the Pucksaurus babe." He said winking.

"Oh, I know you finish fast, there's no doubt about it." I teased.

"Hey don't make me leave you hanging here, that's my manhood you're messing with."

"Manhood? Hah… sure thing Puck, whatever. Hey Bruce, can you take a picture of us?" I told him dragging Puck by his elbow. I gave Bruce my phone and laughed at Pucks action figure like pose.

With that, Puck and I said goodbye to his group of friends and he took me home. The drive there was filled with laughter and name –calling, but all in good fun. He could be a bonehead sometimes but I truly enjoyed spending time with Puck, there was no obligation involved, it has been just two friends who didn't like each other like that. Did I love spending time together? Yes, he was like my brother, my big retarded Jew brother.

I said goodbye to Puck quickly and promised him I'd text him the next day to let him know when we could hang out and watch movies at my place. Puck had definitely deserved the right to see my place properly, only a few important people had but he was definitely deserving of it, so I promised myself I would invite him over.

* * *

**Q's POV**

This definitely wasn't one of my best days. Its twelve and I probably look like sh… crap? I'm not even going to say the word. God my head is pounding, I'm so hung over. Can I sleep for another thirty minutes? No, I better get up and do something productive with my day. I got up thinking about nothing in particular… well to be truthful the thing is that I don't know if I can or even want to think about that, much less say it out loud. Well… I was thinking about perhaps waking up to a text from Santana. Which is ridiculous because we did not get each other's numbers to start with? I really don't know why I'm having these thoughts. It's just been a few hours and I… want… to see… her? I don't know what's going on in my brain but I'm not going to torture myself. Maybe she has a girlfriend and here I am fantasizing about something that is so not going to happen.

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Katy.

-Did someone do the nasty by herself this morning or is she still sexually frustrated? ;D

Dear God I was going to kill this woman! I quickly replied.

-You are so gross.

- You didn't say you didn't do it though lol

-I didn't do that, okay. That's just… no.

As soon as I hit send, I regretted it, Katy was going to make such a big deal about it, and I just knew it.

-Oh wow Quinn, you're fucking with me here, you've never touched yourself?

I was so not going to reply to that, but no such luck, she texted again.

-QUINN. YOU. ARE. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME. HAHAHAHA OMFG.

Nope, never texting Katy Jensen's ever again.

-Aren't you always yapping about exploring yourself? WELL you should EXPLORE YOUR INNER SELF; D

- Okay Quinn talk to you later but you should seriously try it.

With that, I walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and put my phone in the dock and pressed play. I'm always in the mood for music. I find it's better to do everything with it. I brushed my teeth's and started dancing to a classic violin song. By the time I was done brushing my teeth the shower was warmed up to my liking, I stepped in the shower and when the song ended I was covered in soap, then a whole different song started and I smiled. It was a David Guetta Ft. Kesha song. I was surprised about how much I really liked it.

A few more minutes passed and I caught myself thinking about what I was going to wear to work. See I was thinking about that and not in Santana. I noticed I had spent too much time in the shower when the glass got steamy, next thing I know I'm closing my eyes and imagining a very um… decent looking Santana in the shower… with me… maybe decent is not the word I should be using, but I'm not allowing myself of thinking anything more.

When I got ready, I cooked myself a bit of chicken Fettuccine in Alfredo sauce, and as the last addition bacon, lots and lots of bacon. After eating, I hurried up out, I shot a quick hi at Lance, I really needed to catch up with him, school plus work was driving me nuts, and since I last saw S my head was even more out of place. I took the subway and in five minutes, I was in front of the library, oh how I loved this place.

Two hours had passed since I started working, there was so much to do but my thoughts kept going back to a certain girl, and I really needed to do something about it. If I didn't I was going to drive myself insane, plus an innocent hang out between two old friends was to be expected, so it was settled, I would find Santana and hang out with her so I could finally get her out of my head. Oh and that rug, I needed to buy that rug I saw in that cozy store. Those two things were driving me insane.


	6. And Then I Found You

**Q's POV**

I haven't had time to do anything this week and to top that off I haven't been sleeping well these past days either. On Thursday, our lab Professor told us to start an investigation project about the different types of contamination, germs and other types of bacteria, which live in water and cause animals to get sick. He wants us to make a detailed power point presentation and everything. But to be fair he's a good teacher, he usually makes the class interesting and doesn't give us a lot of extra work so I don't mind doing it, I'm only worried cause I've been really out of focus lately and the project is a tad complicated so it had me a bit more stressed than usual.

I always want to do a decent job, not necessarily be the best at everything… ahg, who am I kidding, I'm a Fabray and we aspire to be the best at whatever we choose to do, so naturally I had to spend a lot of time in my assignment. I wanted every little detail to be covered, I wanted to make a good impression, I don't like half as in anything so I was sure it was going to take a lot of time and effort, and it's not like I have all the free time in the world so It was already proving to be challenging.

Days passed and I took it upon myself to research the entire library while I was working. I got every book there was that could help me get this project done in time. Once I had that covered, I started comparing the different levels of contamination, types of bacteria/germs that have surfaced throughout the years and the frequency of each one of them. I found some of these contamination were caused by people and their negligence towards hygiene in all areas, others were caused by the poor water treatment in one of the chemical plants nearby gets or better said, doesn't get.

I was so engrossed in what I was investigating I caught myself mumbling some of my thoughts aloud.

"If you think about it, it's sad what those little animals have to go through… getting tummy aches and all types of pain and not being able to explain whatever it is they're feeling to their owners."

"Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Oh God I did." Arg crap, I said that too, get a grip Fabray!

Phew, luckily, there was no one around, I can move on. Once I stop having this panic attack that is.

Anyway, back to the investigation. One of the bad things about this is that most people don't realize the damage their trash and an overall tendency of not cleaning up after themselves is causing the animals and because of this, the animals are starting to have issues that are a lot harder to resolve, especially when most of these animals are found lying around somewhere without an owner to look out for them.

It's shocking really, to see how involved you get in your own profession if you truly like it. When you get as involved as I think I am with my own; that is when you notice all the things you are or were doing wrong. You realize all the things you used to do that were bad for the environment, the economy, or something as delicate like the lives of others around you. I guess I'm doing some growing up as we speak. There is not much left of the HBIC ex-Cheerio I used to be. Don't get me wrong I still have a backbone, and I can snap at whoever I need to if the occasion arises, but high school is a time where you see things totally different as you do once you grow up. It doesn't mean that's how I used to see things was necessarily bad, but it wasn't that healthy mentally or physically either. I guess that stupid "people change" saying is true after all.

A few adjustments here and there and the day of the presentation finally arrived. I stood in front of the class, I was feeling a bit jittery but I knew I had prepared myself well so as a true Fabray I sucked it up and went on with it. When I was done everyone applauded, the teacher gave me a pat on the back and told me I did excellent. When the class was over he even called me to his desk and told me that he loved how passionate I seemed about finding these issues and that if I kept that attitude I would be out of college in no time and could probably use myself in the process.

Overall, I was sure I got a good grade. However, even though the tough work I went through was gratified correctly, everything was over now and I could not be happier that it was Saturday and I had nothing to do. No work and no studying, a whole day to do as I pleased. I didn't tend to have much of those, in fact I think Saturday is the only day I'm really free of all my other stress factors so yes, I loved Saturdays, I loved them with a passion.

Nevertheless, of course it cannot be all fun and games, I had a few chores to attend so I started doing the laundry and cleaning the apartment. I find myself drifting off occasionally, many thoughts swing by but there's always a few that are constant. It's been almost four days since I last saw Santana. I was feeling somewhat anxious about seeing her again but I wasn't as desperate about make myself appear at Azzardo. I promised myself I was not going to be that lame but then again I really wanted to see her. I was twinned as to what to do so I cleared my mind, cooked something nice and did another lab assignment I had since Monday.

When I was done, it was still early so I got a chair out and sat in my balcony for a while. Had Santana missed- um, thought of me these past couple days? Probably not, she hasn't seen me in two years so why would she think of me, why would she… miss me? Well I am not sure if she has missed me but I've missed her being around me. Missing a friend is normal, even more so if that friend is Santana Lopez, I mean getting used to her as tough as nails but once you do, detaching yourself is equally hard, I just didn't realize how much I missed her till I saw her. Besides it is about time we catch up, I want to know what's going on in her life, does she have a girlfriend? I wonder.

The breeze was getting colder, I looked at the time and it was just eleven twenty –six. Today didn't sound like a bad day to get that rug I wanted. I went back inside the apartment, I got my clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. I took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed my purse and left the apartment. When I got downstairs, I saw Lance in a new desk that was placed right next to the front door.

"Hey Lance, long time no see, how have you and dear old Superman has been?"

"Oh my Dear Quinn, we have missed you. Don't tell me college is taking over all your time because if things are like that I'll be having a serious conversation with your professors." He said with one of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen that have actually been directed at me. I had a thousand reasons and then some of why I loved that old man more than I had loved actual relatives.

"Well I'm only dealing with the usual stress, nothing too hard for me to handle, you know I like to study and be well informed so if they ask me for the name of a certain molecule I will end up giving them the name, Wikipedia and things related to it, including the origin, its purpose and who named it. I go overboard but I don't do it on purpose, it's just in my blood I guess." I finished laughing lightly.

"I know, you are my own little Einstein and I'm extremely proud of you sweetie." He chuckled.

"Thank you. It was good talking to you Lance; I'm heading out to buy that rug I told you about, the one in that cute little vintage store. I want to have it for when winter comes; lying on the rug while reading a good book sounds just about perfect." I smiled at him.

"You're an old soul inside. I will be here waiting to see that beautiful rug of yours. Oh and Quinn"

"Yes?"

"Superman's been missing you; he's going to be waiting for you down here when you come back."

"That sounds perfect Lance; I can even take him out for a walk, if you let me?" I finished pouting a bit.

"Sure Quinn, this old man doesn't go out for walks much, I'm sure Superman would love the fresh air."

I smiled. "Okay see you later." I waved at him and opened the door of the building.

I started to walk and noticed the sun was bright. I opened my purse quickly searching for my sunglasses, once I found them I put them on. I could actually see now and wow, it really was a beautiful day. It was one of those days you really want to spend in Central Park. Watching the sunset in Central Park is an experience, I always remind myself to take some time off and do things like this. Actually, I should go there today, even better, I could walk Superman there.

I wonder what Santana is doing today. Is she working, is she off today? It was so stupid of me to not give her my number. Nevertheless, in reality would she ever call anyway? Would she want to hang out? I know we were friends but now it feels so long ago, I am not even sure she was truly happy to see me. You know what; I do not want to think about that. I blocked the topic the best I could, I keep on walking, stopping a few times when something caught my eye on the stores that were on the way there. I really needed to learn the name of that store. I stopped for a second and pulled my phone out and texted Katy.

-Hey worst friend ever, I'm texting you to let you know I'm not that mad anymore. You can text or call me whenever.

About thirty seconds passed when she texted me back.

-I swear I was going to swing by your apartment today, I gave you space cause I know I was way out of line. I was mean and I'm sorry.

I wasn't that mad at her for making fun of me anymore, I mean its kinda expected of your best friend to make fun of you for not… you know, touching yourself… masturbating, whatever.

-It's fine Kat, I missed your obnoxious self, and I understand where you were coming from so it is alright. But, don't give me too much "space" you know I'm not a loner and I did miss you so don't be ridiculous.

-I'm sorry Q, I'll make it up to you. I missed you too; I have so many things to tell you. But before I do, I'm intrigued, have you… you know

-Why am I not surprised you asked that? You are such a unique friend. Um… no, I haven't, I guess I'll let you know, but you have to promise me you will stop asking me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, you know how I feel about that topic Jensen.

-Ha-ha fine Quinn, sorry I brought it up again, what you do?

I didn't realize I had kept walking while I was texting Katy. I found myself in front of Starbucks, the vintage store I had babbled so much about being only a few steps away, I stood there for a moment and texted Katy back.

-I'm buying that rug :)

-Awesome Quinn, send me a pic when you get it.

-Sure Katy talk to you later, xo.

I was putting the phone in my purse when a guy passed next to me hitting my arm while he was at it, my purse almost fell and I gave him one of my fierce glares, he shrugged and went inside Starbucks. I looked inside and there was a long line. What was he hurrying for? He's stuck in line now anyway. OH GOODIE, he saved two seconds of his time by being rude.

I moved a bit more so I could see if there was any reason the line was exceptionally long and my jaw fell to the ground. I saw just about the cutest person ever wearing a Starbucks uniform. I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was and I was finally looking at her. She was smiling at a costumer while taking his order. She looked so… nice… I never though I would be saying that someone actually made that Starbucks uniform, with the cap and all look THAT good. Oh gosh Quinn. You are the worst ever. Guaranteed.

So what does this mean Santana Lopez has two jobs? I was completely confused. I stood there for a whole minute doing nothing but staring. If anyone had looked at me, would have probably thought I was insane, staring and smiling like a dummy. I was picturing her every move, how she smiled, how she look at the costumers carefully just before taking their orders and writing their cups. I can only imagine what she was thinking.

I was moving slowly towards the door, and just like it happened in the bar my feet were having a mind of their own. When I opened the door, the smell of coffee hit me. It was an amazing smell, the kind of smell I'd like to wake up to every morning. I was now in the mood for coffee, it's noon after all and it would not be a bad move. I think she has not noticed that I am here on the line. In addition, why would she, Fabray? My heart was pounding hard; it felt like it would burst right through.

There is like seven people in front of me. I am not sure what I'm going to say to her or what I'm going to order for that matter, I mean I'm not going to ask for water. That would be a fast transaction and I wanted to talk to her. Like really talk to her… but she was working, ugh. This blows.

Five, five people were in front of me now. I need to think something quickly, I would not look like an idiot in front of Santana, I… just wouldn't. Hey Santana, no, um, hey S… Lopez? I wasn't even sure what to call her. I don't know if its the nerves or what but every nickname sounded horrible in my mind. Three more orders. I wasn't paying attention to anything, I was thinking, brainstorming. Why? Why am I such a mess in front of Santana? Oh God, I completely forgot about the rug. Okay what should I say. There is only one person in front of me. I am sure she is going to notice me any moment now. Are you kidding me? The guy in front of me was flirting with her. I can feel my face turning red. I turned around a bit, waiting for him to end those lame pick up lines he was throwing so shamelessly at the Latina. If only he knew, she plays for my team. I mean. I would love to-

"How can I help- she was writing the guy's name in the cup before she turned to me.

"Um, hey San, second time in a week that you are making me a drink" I said nervously. That, dear Quinn, was pathetic, you could've just said hi. You even sounded spoiled and ridiculous. Ugh.

To my relief, she smiled and licked her lips.

"Fabray, hi, nice seeing you again, I don't have anything sour around here, so what can I get you?" She said looking back and staring at my lips. Wait, she was staring at my lips? I laughed at how inaccurate I was being. There was no way in hell Santana was checking me out.

"Surprise me S." I said putting an end to my ridiculous thoughts. "Something iced though."

"Beautif-um, I mean cool." Santana said entering my order in the cash register. "That will be four twenty -five, thank you ma'am. May I have your name?" She brought her eyes up from her cup and smiled at me.

"Isabella." She chuckled and whispered something to her coworkers and the girl took over the register.

Santana looked at me again and I smiled. She has a beautiful smile and the worst part is she knows it and uses it to get what she wants, years of knowing her have taught me this. She finished making my coffee and I moved forward, to where you pick up your order. She seems excited. Is she glad to see me? Is that why she looks so… _so_ breathtaking. I honestly do not know.

"See you later Q." She put my cup on the counter and proceeded to continue with the line of coffee waiting to be made.

"Bye S, thanks." I told her while grabbing my cup from the counter. I then noticed my cup had "Isabella" written in sharpie and under my 'name' there was ten digits and a sticky note, I looked at her again and she was already staring at me. My heart is pounding hard and I am not sure I know how to properly describe what I am feeling in my stomach. Santana had given me her phone number. I have one of those huge silly grins plastered on my face once again, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing as well. I read the sticky note in her flawless hand writing.

-_Don't flatter yourself. Xx_

I laughed and when I looked her way, she was giggling. She turned away and placed another cup on the counter. Some guy passed next to me and shot a weird look my way. Then again, I'm blushing and laughing by myself, I must look insane that's for sure. Ignoring the awkward moment I had gone through seconds ago I took a sip of my drink, it tasted like vanilla and caramel.

I had never tried it before but it was delicious. I looked at her and gave her a thumb up, that ended up looking weird. I was trying to let her know I really liked the coffee but oh well. She nodded chuckling a little while she did, and then winked at me. This girl was going to be the end of me. How can I manage to be nothing but friendly when she's that desirable? Was she naturally flirty or was it something she only did around me?

Right, I remember now why I was trying to block all thoughts involving Santana. OH GOD, the rug, I need to go but most of all I need to stop looking at her as if she is a piece of meat. Just turn around and leave, I told myself, she gave you her phone number, what else you are waiting for?

Just when I was about to leave I saw the sticky note. I didn't know it was possible for your face to hurt just because you were smiling so hard. It is unbelievable; then again leave it to Santana to make the impossible, possible. When I snapped out of it, I waved her goodbye. She took a quick glance at the clock, returned my gaze and waved goodbye while licking her lips. Apparently, S had made it a new custom to lick her lips a lot, and I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't grown to like it. I finally opened the door, made my exit and started to walk away.

I was about ten steps away from the store when I caught myself doing one of those cheesy "happy dances" you see in romantic comedies when the guy of her dreams finally asks her out on a date, yep, that's what I was doing, one of those "happy dances". You should have seen my face when I noticed what I was doing in the middle of the street.

My hands flew to my face in trying to cover my embarrassment and identity while I was it, I just, ugh my face was hot, I must have been as red as a tomato. I could feel it burning. However, that was not the worst part, when my hands flew to my face I noticed I never took off my sunglasses. I, Quinn Fabray was inside a store with sunglasses on. What am I a rapper? Oh God, these constant embarrassments were nothing but torture. I took a sip of my cold drink and took out my phone. I started adding a new contact, for the God knows how many times by now, I was sporting a goofy grin while typing those ten numbers. Not because of the numbers per se, if not because of whom they belonged. Contact name: _San._

* * *

**S's POV**

Working at Starbucks is_ SO_ amazing. Sarcasm that was pure sarcasm, you should know that already. I mean I'm in charge of the register –which is the job no one wants to do because of how much work it really is- today because I'm the fastest. Mornings here are very busy, almost as if we were giving up free stuff. But one thing I won't deny is that it is entertaining.

You can see all types of people coming in to get coffees; the petty clerks, that messenger guy who always rides a bike, the ones who are hung over, the typical guy who orders like seven different coffees for all his "peers" in the office and of course the most common ones, the ones who swing by, get their coffee and try to study/read throughout my whole damn shift. I do not blame them though; I have a coffee maker sitting at home doing nothing but get covered in dust. Starbucks has variety and you do not have to do it so.

I got a routine down though; you know to help me with my own fogginess. What I do is that every time I'm working the register I focus on nothing but their orders, and how much they need to pay of course. I'm not really paying attention to what they're wearing or if they have a cute face. Although most of them do not have a cute face, I get it, it's early in the morning you're allowed to look like crap, but luckily for my eyes it gets mediocrity better once we pass ten o'clock.

It's almost noon now and I am still here, the line is long but I handle costumers fast. Most of them want the usual espresso or Frappuccino. For a Saturday, it has been a normal rush, no insane, unbearable lines that could circle the store twice. Even better I do not work at Azzardo tonight. I've taken those singing classes plus working nights at the bar and then coming here to do the morning shift, it's no easy job but someone's gotta do it besides I know how to manage my time. I am not going to lie though, the first weeks were awful, but I am established now. If I could handle Sue Sylvester through all High School this is but merely a few pebbles on the road, I got this.

"Hi, Fred, want the usual?" He comes here every day and gets two shots of espresso and a Mocha for his Boss.

"Yes Miss, like any other day." He smiled giving me his credit card.

"Sure thing thanks and take care." I said as he proceeded to wait for his drinks.

I try to be as polite as my ego lets me be, I mean, I get paid ten dollars an hour and it's not that hard of a job, I figured it was the least I could do. I used to hate the strong smell of coffee but I have worked here for a while now so it does not really bother me anymore.

I looked at the clock that is next to me and it marked twelve twenty, there's a much shorter line now compared to what we're used to but it's still long nonetheless. I am getting tired of working the register; I want to make some drinks just so I can switch it up.

Oh great, this guy has a cocky grin plastered on his huge… face? Could that be called a face? Whatever, I wonder what's going on in his face.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked giving him a forced smile.

"Hey there cinnamon bun. First I want your number, second I would like a grande wet cappuccino." He said while raising an eyebrow. To make matters worse, he didn't shut up. "Do you know any good bakeries around here? Cause, I want a Cutie pie like you!"

I wish he had told me that anywhere else, anywhere but here. I'd be going All Lima Heights on him, he wouldn't have known what the hell hit him. But no, he had to throw his lame pick up lines at me, here, at Starbucks, where I had already gone "All Lima Heights" on a customer before and was warned not to let happen again or I'd be fired.

This douche was lucky, extremely lucky that I needed this job. I took a deep breath before answering:

"You'll get the coffee Sir." I said while I entered the order and write his cup. "And, your name is?"

"Jake, but for you I'll be anything baby." He answered with a smug grin.

"That's cute butter blob. Did you wake up today and decided to embarrass yourself more than your face already does? Don't you see that your face is like an anchor dragging you down to the depths of Loser Ville?" I replied harshly while throwing him a fierce glare.

"I, uh…" He stood there with his mouth opened trying to find a good comeback, but just like his brain situation there was nothing there.

I wonder if girls really fall for that. Ew. I grabbed a cup and started to write his name on it, but that was Lisa's problem now. Thank God I'm at the register because I refuse to hand anything to that douche, I would however hand him a slap, gladly. I turned around trying to cool down a bit, I swear I was seconds away from losing it and getting myself fired in the process when I decided to turn around and take the next customer.

"How can I hel- Shit! Hot as hell Fabray was facing me. I forgot how to breathe.

"Um, hey San, second time in a week that you're making me a drink." She said and my mouth felt dry. I smiled and licked my lips at the sight before me. I needed water. On the other hand, a cold shower, whatever came first.

"Fabray, hi, nice seeing you again, I don't have anything sour around here, so what can I get you?" Damn her. She looked perfect, and those lips, wish I coul-

"Surprise me S." Those sunglasses she has on made her look so, she is so… "Something cold though."

"Beautif-um, I mean cool." Did I seriously say that aloud? I quickly thought of the perfect drink for Q, one of the benefits of being a barista is guessing which types of drinks people would prefer. In my opinion, she would like something sweet, like vanilla. I entered the order and looked at her again.

"That will be four twenty –five thank you ma'am. May I have your name?" I winked at her. Finally! I have Fabray here, in front of me and I couldn't be happier.

"Isabella" She replied with a half smile. Remarkably adorable, is all I thought. I needed to make her that drink; I turned back and whispered Lisa to take over the register. I need a moment with Quinn. I proceeded to make Q's drink. I was a living mess internally; I just wanted to talk to her. Would it be bad if I give her my number? But how? It can't be lame. If it were lame, she would think you have gotten even more pathetic. Fuck it. I wrote my number under her "name" I then opened a drawer, snatched a sticky note and wrote something. Lopez is known for keeping their business to themselves so tough luck.

Yes, that will do. I just gave Fabray my phone number in a Starbucks cup, and I was… pleased? Now I will not have to mis- now I can contact her or she can contact me. I brushed off my thoughts and regained composure.

"See you later Q." She picked up her coffee and I went back to work. I was loving and hating my job at the same time.

"Bye S, Thanks." I was giving her a genuine smile. A lame, flustered, genuine smile and it was worth it. I looked her way and laughed at the surreal concentration she was putting on reading the sticky note. She knew me; she knew this was my playful not so direct way of telling her 'Yeah, I'd like to have S and Q time'.

She tasted the drink, I hope she lik- yeah, and there she is giving me a thumb up. I knew it! She waved at me goodbye and I wished it was time to fucking leave work, but I only had like an hour and a half more and I was out of this hellhole. I wanted to be near her, my friend.

She opened the door and left and my heart went back to its normal speed. What is going on with me? I'm not sure what the heck is Q makes me feel, but I'm not sure of how much I like it. I got something clear in my head, and I have this urge to be close to her. I am still running in automatic mode, I'm not paying attention to anything else. Right now, I am "cleaning" the counter. Great, now she will have to call me or something. Would she call text me or? I am not sure of my position in her life but I guess I'll have to wait. I looked outside the store and could not see her anymore.

I was feeling desperate; I needed to check my phone. Just ten more minutes and my shift was over. What if she is busy? Is she still around? I went back to the register, I can't even look at the clock again without it driving me crazy. I had to take care or six more costumers before I could leave and it was already past two. Shit, Shit its time to go.

"Lisa its past two, take this I gotta go." I tried not to sound desperate.

I quickly opened my locker and took out my purse; I grabbed my cell phone and smiled. Got a text from an unknown number.

-I liked both drinks; I guess I will swing by your jobs more often.

I felt relieved when I realized the unknown number was definitely Quinn. I stared at my phone keyboard. I took a deep breath before starting to type.

-Fabray, is no surprise I am awesome.

Was that too rude? Look at me, paying attention to what I'm saying, or typing in this case. I pulled out my tank top so I could change when my phone buzzed.

-I guessed you found how to distribute your awesomeness better now ;)

I smiled and replied quickly.

-;) What you up to Q?

I got a new contact in my phone and was thrill, to say the least. Not that I have not had Quinn's number before but, I don't know it feels different this time. However, I was not ready to think how different it really was.

-Central Park, walking a friend's dog and you?

It felt good to know she wasn't working or was really busy for that matter. I wanted to talk to her but if I called her, it would have been weird, right? Texting works fine for now. I've handled all types of encounters and conversations with basically every random guy or girl I've met, now for some reason I just couldn't think about anything proper to throw at Quinn. Maybe it really was different. Different as in new, epic and scary. I really do not want to bring up the topic now, but I have never felt this nervous and this weird… this weird necessity of talking and seeing someone, even with Brittany it was not this bad.

It was probably the lack of communication Quinn and I had for two years, but I could not help but to think there was something new going on and I was ready to find out every little detail about it. I need to do something I do not want to regret missing a chance to hang out so might as well go for it.

-Just got out of work. Can I join you? If you are busy enough as it is.

I hit send. I wonder what Puck would say if he saw this text. It may look like a simple question but coming from me it was not. Everyone who knows me knows I don't do this. I can already picture it. He'd be making fun of me for the next three decades. I don't care. I just wanted to talk to her.

-Sure thing S, take the 59th st. I will be waiting in front of the globe, the one from the Trump International Hotel.

-See you there Q.

- :)


	7. But Something Had Changed

**S's POV**

I went to the restroom, yes, I looked smoking hot as always. I was not sure why I was standing in front of the mirror if Q was waiting for me. I turned and looked at the mirror once more, just to make sure everything was looking good.

I started to walk down the street towards the subway station. What should I say? What should I ask first? My hands were shaking when I got on the subway. Five minutes more and I see Quinn again. Never thought of the day a Lopez would be this nervous. What would my parents say?

I looked at the train stop, I grabbed my purse and gave it a squeeze. I got out and started walking up the stairs, my eyes blurred a little because of the sudden bright light. There were the usual tourist walking around and talking pictures. I searched for Q but no sight of the pretty blond-

"You need to get glasses Santana." I turned and she smiled at me opening her arms? She wanted a hug?

I gave her a quick one, I definitely wanted to make it longer but it took me by surprise and well, she looked… stunning, those black aviators looked perfect on her, I am addicted already.

"Fabray, Fabray, that was not your best way to start a conversation." I laughed a bit.

"Oh come on San it was funny." She smiled and I looked at the dog.

"Nice dog there Q." Her smile is so gorgeous.

"I know right, his name is Superman." I bent down and rubbed the dog's head, then we started to walk toward Central Park.

I need to ask her something this was getting awkward. "So, Quinn how you been?" That was lame but what else can I ask, at least it was sincere. I don't want to make a fool of myself.

"I've been good S, a little stressed because of college and work but nothing I can't handle." She smiled and her gaze went to the front again. "And you?" I looked at her hands. They are close to her stomach and she is holding slowly the leash in her hands.

"Well I'm fine, I'm just here, doing what I can, being me." I do not know what that was.

I looked at her she was nodding and smiling. She looked peaceful."You like living in New York?" I asked her, she nodded and looked at me biting her lip. I am not going to handle this well if she keeps doing that.

"I loved it. At first, it was hard, until I adapted myself pretty well to the city. Judy helped me at first with the apartment and then in two months I was all by myself, working, studying and being a grown up after all." She sighed.

"Judy? Are you in good terms with your Mom?"

"Yeah, kind I mean we haven't spoken in a few weeks but I'm sure we're okay. We argued about something and she was not there for me, as I wanted her to be so things got complicated. Nevertheless, everything is good now. I'm fine."

Quinn hadn't had the best relationship with her parents, but I've never thought she would still be having issues with them. We kept walking next to each other in silence when my hand brushed her lightly. She looked at me, she was blushing and I swear I was too.

"How's your life San, are your parents okay? Do you… have any girlfriend?" She was as red as anyone could get. She petted Superman while she waited for my answer.

"Yeah, they're good, and nope, I'm not interested in girls anymore. I'm dating a guy, we're going to get married in a few months." She stood there with her mouth opened. "I'm j_oking_ Fabray!" She let out a breath and started shaking her head, without saying a word she motioned for us to sit on a bench that was nearby. I noticed we had walked much more than I thought, somehow time flew by and we were already inside Central Park, my feet were sore from working earlier so sitting sounded like a great idea.

"Of course you are… I was just thinkig." She cleared her throat. "Why you hadn't invited me to your wedding then." She was playing with her hands, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

I chuckled she was nervous and I found myself starting to like this new version of Quinn Fabray even more. It's so good to have an old friend I can really talk to. I feel relaxed, or at least a bit more relaxed than these past coupled of days. Being around Q was definitely something I could get used to, it was enjoyable to say the least.

"What about you Q?" I nugde her arm slyly. "Any boyfriends?"

She shook her head and took off her sunglasses; she seemed to be at a loss for words for the second time today. I stared at her, her eyes today seemed to be a light brownish color, it was a beautiful shade of brown but they also seemed to have dashes of green splattered in the corners… uh, I think this is the first time I pay so much attention to her eyes, you know without being distracted by other parts of her.

"So, I um, it's kind of complicated but I think you'd understand. No, oh God, I don't mean it like that-

"Fabray just come out with it." I shot quickly.

She laughed and rubbed her forehead for a second. Why did she seem so frustrated? I know I'm a bitch but it's not like in going to snap at her for whatever it is she's so worried about, she should know better than that.

She cleared her throat and started speaking again. "I'm just going to come out with it already like you asked… S, I don't really go for me- FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SUPERMAN!"

In matters of seconds, Superman had found a way of taking his collar off and was now running or better said, sprinting through all Central Park, ironically doing justice to his name in the process.

Quinn was running like mad, she couldn't seem to catch up with him. I realized that I was still sitting on the bench instead of helping her catch Superman, so I stood up and started running her way. I caught up with her in no time, Superman was not that far anymore and a lot of people that were around trying to catch him but that dog was unstoppable.

"_SUPERMAN, NO." _Quinn yelled and he came to a sudden stop, it was shocking. It was as if if someone had flicked a switch, the dog came to a haul in seconds, he stood there with his tongue hanging out and a playful air surrounded him. Quinn rushed to him and I followed, she reprimanded Superman with such sweetness, I did not know it was possible for someone to reprimand someone in a sweet way, but then again it's Q and she has that extra something that makes you question your sanity.

She tightens Superman's collar and made sure his leash was adjusted properly. It was rare to see Quinn like this, so carefree and calmed when 'bad' things happened. She used to be so uptight and bitchy but I guess time changes people. It was now three forty –nine and I felt this urge of wanting to watch the sunset with Quinn but I didn't know if she had any plans, and what could we do that would take that long anyway. Maybe we should go grab a bite.

"That was embarrassing, coach Sylvester would kill me if she saw how out of shape I am."

She looked at me waiting for my expected 'you really need to get back in shape' response but got none of it. To me she looked even better, mature and perfect, hotness all over her body. "You look hot." She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head a bit. "Um, I mean, resistance wise not so much, when you ran to catch Superman I caught up quickly so it looks like we need to start making you a new gym routine so I can take a break from kicking your ass all the time Q."

She laughed and made an _"mhm"_

I was flushed. "So Q, you hungry? There's not a lot to eat around here but if you want to I know of a place that makes delicious fries, they have ones with bacon that are to die for." She looked at Superman and then back to me. "Carry out?"

She gave her purse a quick grip and nodded. We started walking to "York Fries".

"You have a pet, Q?" I was trying to break the ice.

"Not yet, I would like to have one but it's complicated, I don't want to leave it alone at home."

"What you want? A cat?"

"I'm more of a dog person, I would like a Dalmatian, and it has to be a boy." She laughed. Yep I'm getting used to this.

"Those are cool, I like em."

"HBIC Santana actually likes something, I'm surprised." She looked my way and then pulled Superman's leash a little so he wouldn't run away again.

"I have my moments."

"I know this is out of the blue, but I'm curious, how did you end up working two jobs?"

"Eh. I'm trying to save money and living in New York is not cheap per se so that's what I do."

"Definitely understand, I think I remember you telling me something about singing classes, you do that too, how can you manage? I can barely handle studying and working." She said with more interest on the topic than I thought she'd have.

"It's one of those you either do it or pack your bags and go home situations, and you know I don't give up easily so here I am."

"That is true." She laughed lightly. "So now, that it turns out that you are not a _married woman,_ how's your… love life?" She kept her eyes fixed to the front with a small smirk on her face.

"I've been around, but I'm picky and there has nothing good enough for it to become serious, I mean there was Jessica but that's long gone so, now I'm a free girl."

"Jessica? Care to elaborate?"

"Feisty Fabray, feisty. She wasn't a big threat although she was gorgeous, we were just too alike and it got ugly so I let her go."

"Another Santana in town? I'll have to see it to believe it." She said raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"Maybe I'm giving her too much credit, I was hotter after all. Damn walk from hell! I thought we would never get here. If I don't get some fries with cheese now I will flip."

"So there's the old Santana, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten rid of her completely, charming as usual." She teased.

"Someone thinks they're funny, ha, now lets order." I glared but ended up smiling at the end. "You wait here with Superman while I go inside an order for us, fries with cheese and bacon, right?"

"Lopez knows me so well." She motioned for me to take some money she was holding up.

"I am not taking that this is my treat. Besides you have to save money for your soon to be a daily routine of swinging by Starbucks to get an Iced Caramel Macchiato." I finished with a wink.

"A what?"

"That's what I made you today, better memorize it, we both know you'll be stopping by more often asking for whatever that talented Latina made you."

She let out one of those loud laughs you can never seem to hold in and I turned around and entered the small place.

* * *

**Q's POV**

I was hyperventilating, trying not to look like a complete fool. I've been such a dumb girl today. I'm not even going to try and make conversation I mean, every time I open my mouth I ask things that I want to know but don't necessarily want to ask at the moment, every time I said something I could feel my cheeks burning, and I know she noticed, even when I tried to look at Superman, the grass or the trees.

I just couldn't seem to help myself from asking about her love life, I'm being ridiculous. I have said this a thousand times but I just really wanted to know everything there was about her, especially her thoughts and of course, I really want to know what happened with that Jessica girl.

Yeah, you are in fact dying to know what happened and yes its weird but you know you will end up asking her again. I'm trying to stop myself from going in the store and ask her what really happened between her and that so-called Jessica. Nevertheless, I guess I don't want to seem too nosy or out of it so I could talk any other day with her.

I kind of have the feeling she's been flirting with me, but who am I kidding, she's probably not even thinking about me in that way. However, what if she is? Either way this has been a good day so far. I love my new rug, yeah I actually found it and could make a quick trip back to the apartment and place it where I had wanted, when I finished that I picked up Superman for our private day of fun, but Santana texted me asking if she could join, and how could I say no to her, to be honest why would I? I was _crazy _to spend time with her, I felt this need to be around her, to hear her laugh and to listen to her snarky remarks. I really missed her.

A few minutes more passed by and she came out with our food in a bag. She asked me if I minded if we went back to Central Park to eat there. I of course did not, then again who would refuse the offer of spending more time with S. We were walking back now, we had loosen up a lot by now, we were chatting about a million things, and we were laughing so hard we both snorted at some points. Crippling embarrassment aside this was definitely one of the best days I've had in NY so far. I loved how easy it was so to be around S, I loved the weather, I loved walking Superman, and I really loved the idea of eating bacon and fries with her.

We finally made it back to Central Park, it was less crowded by now and it was around five in the afternoon. We sat on the grass and got the food out. I had to give Santana props, the fries were i_nsanely _good, and I always seemed to have a constant craving with bacon so that helped too.

"How do you find these places? I always look around but I never seem to find things like this, this is good, like insanely good."

"A Latina never reveals her secrets." She winked. Every time she winked, I had to cover my face because of how red it got. I had to find a way of dealing with this… what would she think, wouldn't it be gross that her "straight goodie two shoes Christian high school friend" was crushing on her? Wait, was I really crushing on her or was this just a side effect of being single for so long? Oh no… what is going on?

Somehow, I removed those thoughts from my mind and we kept exchanging words smoothly. We were both laughing and looking at a couple of guys who were juggling toasters. It was amusing to say the least. I'm not sure how it happened but at one point we got so comfortable our shoulders were brushing each others every time we laughed, we were so close I could make a sudden movement and have her lips on mine, just like that, a badly timed movement and our lips would be pressed together, sure, badly timed, sure.

How had we gotten here I didn't know, but I wasn't going to start asking questions, I also didn't want Santana to pull away because for the first time in God knows how long I felt close to her, like truly close to her, I felt safe, I felt happy.

"What are you thinking about Q?" She said never letting me out of her sight.

I looked up and looked away right away. There had to be a limit about how many times a day you could blush, there had to be one, otherwise I would die of embarrassment and probably blush once I noticed what happened.

"Nothing much, this and that, you know." I said weakly.

"Sounds like a lot more than just this and that."

"I guess, but it's nothing to worry about."

"But letting other people in your problems makes the same problems feel lighter sometimes, come on try me." She said while nibbling on her lower lip absently.

I looked up once again and our eyes met. The sun was going down but it was still no sunset, either way that didn't matter, the light caught her face in such a detailed way, I could see every trace, her dark eyes seemed a lot lighter now when the light was hitting her face this way. Everything seemed to stop; somehow, in the process our hands had made their way to each other, I quickly pulled it back.

"I'm a good listener Q…" My breath caught up in my throat, my heart was beating hard, I was a complete mess.

"You can trust me" She had a look I'd never seen before, she kept changing her gaze from my lips to my eyes, everything felt like it was going slow, everything but my heart.

"I know I just, its complicated S." I tried not to sound anxious, but it wasn't working.

"There's time, but I wont push, its your business I'll stay out of it, tell me someday or not, fine by me." She sounded a bit annoyed but that went away as fast as it came. Sudently, she was smiling again at me.

"Speaking about that, what time is it?" I checked my watch and grabbed my purse in a swift movement when I saw how late it was getting.

Lance was probably getting worried already, I had been with Superman an awful long time, and its not like I had call to tell him we were ok, so I needed to leave. Besides all this serious talk with S made me feel odd and now, I didn't know if it was a good or bad weird so I just needed to get away from there and gather my thoughts.

"Almost six o' clock." She responded a bit confused about what I was doing.

"Crap, I need to leave. I've had Superman for a few hours now and Lance has to be worried."

"Lance as in the owner of the dog then?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"Okay, lets get out of here then."

"Actually, I need to do a couple of things and I work early tomorrow so…"

"I have something to do with Puck anyway and I basically work the day tomorrow so I need to get going too."

"Oh… ok th- wait Puck? As in Pucksaurus Puck is here?"

"Yes, he has it going on around here, don't be surprised if you see him getting out of a limo with two ladies on his side whenever he needs to do anything." She smiled lightly.

"What? Never mind that sounds like him alright." I couldn't help but to giggle.

The air was suddenly fill with tension, lots and lots of tension. I checked Superman's collar and leash.

"Well I gotta go. It was fun catching up with you S, you look great." I could feel my cheeks burning slowly.

"Likewise Fabray." She said almost immediately.

I did not know what to do so I went in for a hug, I should have known hugging Santana was going to be awkward. We are not used to any friendly touching; actually, we're not used to any remotely nice exchange at all. However, times had definitely changed, and apparently so did us.

* * *

**S's POV**

It's six thirteen in the morning and I'm already awake. I really dislike this, you know those days when you wake up a few minutes before your alarm clock rings, some may say 'Its only a few minutes, its not like it would've made a difference' but to me it does, five minutes of sleep I could've gotten but didn't can end up in me being an even bigger bitch than what people are accustomed to.

The alarm clock was bound to beep any moment now and luckily today was not one of those times. Days like today are the ones that make me wish I only worked at Azzardo at night and not mornings at Starbucks. After I got home yesterday I sat in front of the window trying to work on my song, I hadn't in a while and so I felt like I really needed too, at least I managed to add a new verse . I'm pretty pleased with it, It doesn't sound bad at all, I admit it may not be the best song in the world but with all I have going on it's the best I can do at the moment, plus my head hurts so.

_Evert time I look at your eyes_

_I can see your hand by my side_

_And when I look at your heart_

_I really don't want to go back_

_I remember the times you were here_

_And how I felt my mistakes weren't clear_

_I now recognize, it wasn't all that bad dear_

That's what I got so far, I looked the calendar that was next to me… Sunday, October 14, 2014. I really need to finish this before Thanksgiving; I need and am actually looking forward to present it, to my SingingMusicClass professor before the Christmas break comes.

I fell asleep three hours ago. I kept replaying everything that happened with Q yesterday, for some reason I feel like I can't help myself from trying to look out for her, she looks a lot more fragile than before and I guess because of it I feel like I should step in and protect her, from what, I'm not really sure. I don't know if she was okay, or if she felt uncomfortable around me yesterday but when our conversations started to get deep, something switched and then there was a different vibe surrounding us, now once again what was it? I really didn't know.

Still, I had so much fun with her yesterday, I remember us both laughing for hours about nothing and everything, all at the same time. Like I said before, I'm not sure if she wanted to run away from me yesterday or if she really was in a hurry to meet with this Lance guy whoever he was anyway. Was he, who she was thinking about when she was struggling to tell me her "things"? He's probably her boyfriend. Nah, I don't think so, she would have told me right? Then again, why would she? Great, like if didn't have enough to think about already.

She has changed a lot and I want to get to know her, I do, but I don't want to look desperate or creepy. I really wanted to see if she was doing ok. Friends do those kinds of things after all. Completely normal. I have to admit I did get a little uncomfortable yesterday when I left. I couldn't help but to feel like she had her whole evening planned and I was just showing up to mess up her schedule. I was the one who asked her to join her after all.

On top of it, I cant stop myself from feeling a little guilty about lying to her, I mean, my plans never involved catching up with Puck last night, I just felt like I made myself too vulnerable asking her if she wanted me to take her home and she basically shut me out and so this ridiculous idea of hanging out with Puck came out and it was out of my mouth before I could stop it so I just, I don't know.

I'm not used to feeling insecure and nervous around people, much less around Q, and I kept thinking that maybe she wasn't having fun or that she couldn't wait to leave and do some other things. So I did what a Lopez does best, I put my walls up and acted as if I didn't care.

Although I wasn't really making any real justice to my last name with all these different childish feelings I was experiencing. I had a big ass mixture of emotions; I couldn't even remember when was the last time I felt that way. I was feeling guilty cause I didn't want to lie to her but at the same time, there's situations where I have to lie so I can look out for myself, if I don't take care of myself no one will, its just the way it is, boo hoo, cry me a river Santana Lopez, you need to suck it up.

I grabbed the other pillow next to me and covered my head. Shit, Santana what the fuck is going on with you and Fabray. I was being pathetic. I really need to do something with my life, If I just kept tumbling over this I wouldn't be able to tolerate this crap much more. I've never felt this overwhelmed before. To make the story short I don't like it.

_Beeeep beeeep beeeep_

I removed the pillow from my head and pressed the snooze button. Time to get up and get ready for work. I opened the closet and put my work clothes in the bed, I was walking towards the bathroom when my phone made a buzzing sound. Who is texting me this early. Suddenly my heart started to pound hard, what if Quinn had just texted me, nah probably not, looking at how things ended up yesterday I doubt it.

I took a deep breath and started walking back to my room, erasing every possible thought that lead me to believe said text was from her. I had controlled my breathing so I grabbed my phone and when I checked it, I realized it was Puck. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was a little disappointed.

-Morning sunshine just reminding you of tomorrow night, I've missed me some Latina insults

I replied quickly.

-Morning Puckerman, I'll tell you if I'm in the mood to play golf later today. I'm really tired and you know Mondays are my: "no jobs, no classes day".

I could imagine him pouting to the phone now.

-oh, come on, okay , I get it, you're messing with me, get ready see you tomorrow babe

This guy was unbelievable. Unbelievable and persistent.

-Bye Puck, text you later I'm ready to get a shower.

Oh shit wrong text to the wrong perso-

-Yeah are you naked now? If you forgot the towel I can be there in 10 and help you, I can also wear a dress and use make up so you get more into it ;)

-Oh, please Puck you know you're not invited, this is to much for you to handle anyway and Ew. I've already seen you like that and that's an image I've never been able to erase despite rinsing my eyes with toxic waste everyday religiously.

I knew he would ignore my insults and keep on sending texts just so he could prove the crazy idea of picturing me in the shower replying to his texts. I did not reply and got in the shower when I heard a beep, then another one, and another, and another. This guy was incredibly persistent and ridiculous, I'm not even sure why I'm still his friend. But, as I was thinking all that I couldn't help but to noticed how much I was laughing, yesp, that's why. He's the best, even when he's like this.

I looked at the clock that was sitting on the night stand and it was six fifty –two. Good, I still have time to eat something. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and I took two eggs and one slice of ham. I made some scrambled eggs and put some bread in the toaster. I looked at the coffee maker, I hadn't used it yet and it seemed like I could use some caffeine but I was already late, maybe tomorrow. I finished eating and looked inside my purse for my phone. Where I pu- it's in the restroom.

I ran to get my phone and notice three texts. Two from Puck and one from Quinn, wait… Quinn? I was was already fatigued cause of the small run I did from the restroom, but now, NOW I was having a heart attack because I got a text from Q and I hadn't noticed, shit she sent it like twenty minutes ago. She could be thinking that I am mad at her cause I haven't replied. Oh God, I sound like a hormone filled teenager. I was looking blankly at the screen of my phone. I unlocked it and my phone went straight to the messages. I ignored Puck's and opened Quinn's.

-Morning. Sorry about yesterday San, I'll make it up to you this week. Hope you have a great day. :) Xx

I had a huge smile on my face. How could Q, with nothing but a text change my mood so quickly? If you think about it no, I really don't want the answer to that question, not now at least. I started to write a response and as I did, I couldn't help but to grin like a jackass.

-Morning Q, no worries. I'm sorry to have interrupted your plans for the day, either way I had fun ;) Have a great day.

I hit send, grabbed everything I needed and left the studio.

-No, no, not at all, all the opposite actually. I had fun too, sorry if I woke you. Anyways I'm going to take a shower, talk to you later San. Take care. xx

-Don't worry, I was getting ready for work, you too Quinn. See you later.

See you later? Great… now not only did I feel desperate to see her, I was letting her know too. This was bad, really bad.


	8. The Past Made Us Better

**Q's POV**

It was about to dawn. I could see the beautiful colors of the sky coming together. The shiny lights of some of the buildings are still turned. It was six o' four am now; I was out on the cozy balcony, sitting in the patioset I got last summer. It was chilly so I had a hoodie on, matched with some gray sweatpants and a black scarf. I looked at the city, like looked at it, it is amazing how big and beautiful it is.

It is a lot to take in when you realize just how alone you are, and how wrong is that sentence at the same time. There is so many people, _so_ many things we all have in common and so many things that unite us yet so many that break us apart. Still, this moment here, such a simple moment as experiencing this exceptional sight is enough to make you feel like there is so much to look for. I stood up and went inside for a second to make myself a mug of hot chocolate. I love the October breeze, the weather is not too cold or too hot and it's just right enough to appreciate it even more than usual.

I grabbed my mug and drank standing in front of my tripod. I looked through the camera and set up everything, moved a few things here and there and started to take some pictures. I was not looking for something specific; I just wanted to capture the colors of the view that lay before me. For some reason I actually felt undisturbed and pleased with this little moment I was having. It felt good to be able to breathe again, to feel a freedom. I removed the camera from the tripod and stood in front of the table, where the mug of chocolate was. I sat on the chair and looked at the mug through the camera. I placed my feet in the chair that was in front of me and I could actually see the hot steam of the coffee flowing from the mug. I adjusted the shutter speed and took some more pictures.

I scrolled through the pictures and they were truly beautiful. It looked like one of those old vintage photos that make you feel some type of comfort. I could see my feet resting on the chair, the steam coming out of the mug , the balcony railing, way in the back I could see the buildings and the transitional colors of the dawn all plastered majestically in one picture. This was a picture I could definitely enlarge and place on my wall. I smiled at the thought. I cannot remember the last time I woke up early and did this. I need to do it more often, definitely.

I looked at the sky; the different colors were now slowly combining into one. It looked so appealing. I took a sip from the mug, finishing the last of my chocolate.

I really don't know what happened last night. I can't really explain it. There is times where I find myself trying not to understand things on purpose. Sometimes it's because I honest to God don't understand and other times it's because I'm too scared to admit them.

Moreover, I did, I had so much fun with Santana yesterday. More fun than I have had before. Four days… four days passed before I found her again. I was not sure about texting her when she gave me her number but I figured the worst had already happened. So there I was, typing, standing still looking at the screen for around five minutes, wondering and thinking what, could I add or take out from the text.

When I finally got some courage and sent her the text I felt like if the world had slipped by in a mere second. When she texted me back my heart was racing and in a few minutes, my brain was looking for ways to cope with the way I was feeling. Not sure, of what is this I am feeling or if Santana Lopez triggered this for that matter. However, one thing I was sure of, I was worried and once again, I felt the need to ignore the topic, to ignore what I was feeling. I wanted to bury it and deal with it some other time, but there was something telling me I should deal with it as soon as I could or I will be force to deal with it in a moment where I would not be ready.

Therefore, I pushed the topic a bit further. I was scared. Yesterday, I was most definitely scared of everything and _nothing_. Just having the thought of a possibility of a world where I liked Santana, as I like her, was freaking me out. The feelings that were rising as a comeback to the time we were spending together were proving to be tricky and hard to figure out. I felt so comfortable around her and _yet_ so nervous. I looked at the sky and noticed I could see the sun now; it was not that cold anymore so I took off my scarf. The warm rays of sunlight felt as if they were dancing on my skin. I was relaxed to say the least.

The last time I was relaxed like this was with, oh, it was with Santana. I tried to blame the sun for making me remember her like this. I was trying to look for a reason, something that could tell me why I was so scared of this. Thinking has me tired; I cannot afford to get tired, not when I just woke up at least. I wish there was an easier way of being confident about love and all the shenanigans it brings with it. I _barely _remember how it feels to be love, like 'crazy passion can't live without you' type of loving. In all honesty, I am not even confident I have ever loved, or have been love like that.

I was by no means falling in love with Santana but it is nice, to feel loved, like that. I mean, I am not sure there is room in my heart for all the _drama_ that being in love brings anyway. My heart has been broken excessively many times. I am still trying to open myself to this _stuff,_ but nothing really seems to be working in perfect way.

I was so stupid. Leaving like that, leaving her, after the great day we were having together. Lance was not even mad at me. I could have jut, stayed there with her, or bring Superman back to Lance and then… I don't know, have dinner maybe? I hope she is not pissed at me. Nevertheless, she probably wasn't, apparently, she had something to do with Puck already, right? Were she and Puck…? No, that can't be, San's gay right? Like all the way lady loving? I looked at my feet and noticed I was moving them in that particular unconscious way Mom told me I do when I'm angry. Angry? She is a lesbian, she would not see Puck like that, and I'm sure, yeah, I'm possitive about that.

Great this was confusing, I mentally slapped myself for being jealous of Puck but I could not help it. She told me she wasn't dating anybody so that gives me-

I sighed; I need to control all _this_. I was staring at my phone again. I do not know how I got here but I was about to send a text to Santana. What should I write? Okay Fabray pull yourself together, it's just Santana. However, that is the problem it felt different, even when I said it in my head. It could not hurt if she had suddenly turned in less than desirable but no, two years had passed and the impossible had happened. She had gotten even more so beautiful. I found myself going back to when she was inches away from my face in the park. That beautiful smile surrounded by her_ ridiculously _adorable dimple. She gets extra points for that, easily.

I looked at the ground and started to type the text. I sent it and took the tripod, camera and everything else inside, I needed to get ready to work. I made myself a sandwich, there was no time to cook bacon and a sad day for me starts with lack of bacon. I looked at my phone screen to see if she answered back… nothing,tremendous. She was probably mad at me. I started to get nervous again. You need to stop this Quinn; she's probably sleeping or busy doing whatever else she has to do.

I blocked my thoughts again and got ready to work. I got everything I needed, work clothe and whatever else and gathered it all. I stood there for a minute looking at the tripod and camera that lay in my bed. I looked through the window and the sun was shining bright and gorgeous. I smiled and decided to take the camera with me to work so I could take those pictures I always wanted of my special place between the bookshelves. I have had mood swings since six o'clock in the morning I'm going from stoked too ashamed, too nervous and now I'm excited to get that picture again, what is going on.

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard my phone beeping. I made a quick run for it, in the back of my mind hoping it was Santana. I started blushing when I saw her name on my screen. I put a strand of hair behind my ear and opened her text. She was not mad; in addition, I'm happy again. I replied to her, I was trying to be polite and friendly, and most of all I was trying to not look desperate, I definitely wanted to keep talking to her but letting her know how much, that is what I was trying to prevent.

I got myself together and let her know I was going to take a shower. I felt relieved when she texted me back explaining that she was getting ready to work. See… and here was I making false scenarios. I laughed reading her text, see you later? She wanted to see me? I found myself making one of those cheesy happy dances that seemed to happen whenever Santana was involved, when reality hit me. Yeah, she wanted to see her friend. I was not going to complain, spending time with San was great either way.

I was heading out; I gave the good mornings to Lance and proceeded to get on the subway. Once at the Library I looked at my phone and it was eight twenty –seven. My work does not start until nine so I walked down to the shelves. I smiled when I looked inside and saw the two shelves that were the entrance to my 'special place' covered with rays of sunshine.

I looked around to check if one of my coworkers saw me going in that little place. I wasn't in the mood to have any lame based conversation with just about anybody this morning. I couldn't waste my time I needed to do this before the sun disappeared. I can do it later too, in the afternoon but then the sun will not be as fresh and outstanding as it looks in the mornings; It really was the perfect moment to take takes that picture I wanted of my special place. This one would look amazing placed on the roof of my bed; that way when I wake up it will always look like a beautiful morning, a new day, and I would always remember the way I felt now, happy and calm.

I opened my bag, took out the tripod and placed it in front of me; I attached the camera and started to find the perfect place that would accentuate the view before me. There is like two feet's of space between the wall and the two shelves. I looked trough the camera and everything looked breathtaking.

The light went right through the books, creating the perfect combination of shadow and light on the wall. The rays of light were floating in a thousand different sizes; there were really small and wide ones. There were many books lying down on top of the others, it was stunning. I took one look at my yellow dress and saw how the sun colored my dress even more than it already was.

I kept on taking pictures. This is one of those moments where you wish you had someone special enough to share it all. I was thrilled with all new pictures I had taken. I took one quick glance at my phone and it was eight fifty –one, still in time. I picked up my stuff, put them in the bag, and proceeded to walk to my locker.

I placed everything inside when I heard my phone ringing, I tried to find it but it was in my purse and I couldn't reach it on time. I had one missed call… from my Mom. The moment alone took me by surprise and I stood there frozen. I will have to call her when I get home. It was not suitable to take that call five minutes before clocking in, that call was going to be long and I didn't know what to expect, the least I needed was to have a breakdown of my work. I locked everything and was now ready to work. Today was going to be a long day, no doubt.

* * *

**S's POV**

I opened the door to my apartment, I was tired as hell, absolutely drained and the worst part is I can't just rest I have to work at Azzardo tonight. I opened the fridge and got something to eat before taking a shower. I was wearing a black sport bra and some gray boy shorts. I normally wear hot pants but today I'm making it a goal to be as comfortable as possible before I go to work again.

I looked at my phone and it was twelve forty –two. I set the alarm clock and closed my eyes, I do not remember when I fell asleep but when I opened my eyes, again it was five. I picked up my phone and called Mom, I was missing her a lot lately. It rang two times before she answered.

"Hey Flaca, how's my beautiful daughter doing?" She was excited and I laughed a little.

"Hey ma' I'm fine, how are you guys?"

"Oh, sweetie we're good, better now that you called. How's everything?" She always wanted to know every little detail there was.

I smiled. "Everything's fine Mom, I guess same old same old, sadly."

"San, you still _single_? Are you ok? Oh, No! I'm getting on a plane I'll be there at night!" I burst out laughing she was so dramatic. "Roberto, lets pack now Santana's having women issues!"

They are really something. I could hear my Dad in the background. "Oh, no! San remember what I told you, it always works."

My mom snapped at him. "You better explain what you mean by that, right now mister." I could hear him laughing. My Dad always told me to wait for the ladies to make their move, then I wouldn't come off as clingy or desperate and I could decide if I wanted to keep her for the long run. I do not really have problems with it. Girls always make their moves, can't blame them it's hard not to stare when I'm around but the thing is I don't want to keep any of those girls.

"I'm not having _women_ issues mom, they're just too… I don't know, they bored me and no, you don't need to get on a plane." I tried to explain but mother's, they are complicated.

"Baby, just be yourself and wait for the right one, then you can call me and we can discuss how you're going to propose to her and all that _stuff."_ She said and I could feel her grinning.

Whoa! "Mom I think you're exaggerating!" She was unbelievable. She always talked about this, as if I would really find a girl I liked enough to marry, right.

"Santana Lopez, mother's are always right, trust me on this."

"Not always Ma' not always..."

She laughed. "Almost always, it's a gift."

We talked about some silly things until I told her_ something_ about _someone_.

"Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray? In New York?" She was a little surprised to say the least. "I always liked her San, don't be mean to her." I rolled my eyes at my mother's statement. "Too bad she's straight through."

What? What was she's trying to say? Too bad she's straight? Thank you for making this even more complicated Mother, thanks! "I'm, um... yea –I mean, Mom she's just an old friend. She seems so different from how she was and she looks really grown up, like big you know." What was I saying?

"Someone's stumbling over her own words. Its Okay San, just don't fall for straight woman darling, I mean look at me and your Dad, we're as excited as a sack of potatoes." I chuckled. Mom is the best.

"I heard that, Maribel!" My Dad yells at her in his playful tone.

"Hmm well then you should already be making calls to take me out in a passion filled night that has a lot of dancing instead of to your buddy Marcos house, a woman needs to be romanced every once in a while _Dr. Lopez."_ She said in her "you better get to it" tone.

"What? Nights filled with tasty food and drinking is not your thing?" He teased.

My parents had one of the best marriages I had ever seen. They teased each other this way all the time, they also went out on "passion filled nights" often it was actually kinda gross on the early years but I had grown accustomed to it and now that I had grown up I was definitely grateful that they still had that spark going on.

"You guys are awesome, talk to you later, Mom. Love you both."

"We love you more baby girl, take care of yourself." She threw me a kiss.

"Same to you guys, and tell Dad, that is not a problem at all."

"Okay honey. Love you!" she said before yelling at my Dad again.

"Roberto you better explain-" and she hung up.

I felt relieved, happy in many ways. If I hadn't spoken to them in a few days I would always get grouchy and then when I had time to call and catch up everything suddenly seemed better, like I had people to rely on, people who loved me just as much as I loved them back. I was definitely grateful, many people did not have that so I always made it an extra task to show em' just how much I did. Yes, underneath the cold hard exterior this girl actually had a lot of love for those who deserved it of course.

Holly shit time flew by. by the time I hung up with Mom, it was seven –eighteen. I knew we had spoken a lot but I did not know it was that long. I took a shower, ate and got ready for work.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to admit the new "uniform" my boss got us was making me look even better than before. I fixed my hair, put my sweat pants and jacket on, and left the building. I got on the subway and in four minutes, I was almost at Azzardo. Once I was in front of the building I went in through the back door, there was no way one of my customers was seeing me like this. It was starting to get cold and I was not just about to walk New York in shorts. I opened the back door and found Mark filling up some papers. He faced me and scrunched his nose.

"Okay, this was not how I was expecting you to be dressed today, but you can stay dressed like that, that way you won't steal all my tips, cause I'm pretty sure that the new shirt will make you get all the tips, so please do stay with that jacket and sweatpants on." He finished chuckling to himself.

"Frodo I deserve the tips, and I always look hot, with or without sweatpants." I said taking my sweat pants off.

"Should I tell the manager we need to change the pants as well? I mean we can change them now, winter is around the corner, and you're going to freeze in those." He said while I was removing my jacket. "He would totally change them if he knew how cold you girls g –Holly shit Lopez! I guess I'm going to be broke tonight. There's no way I'm getting any tips as long as you're sporting _that_ look."

"I know right, get ready to eat my dust." I winked at him and he turned focused on his paperwork.

I left the office and went to the floor, work was kinda fun today. The guy who was in charge of the music was actually playing some good songs and the crowd seemed pleased. Becky was in charge of the tables with a new intern; I did not know her name yet and probably never would.

After awhile Mark and I were fulfilling our duties as bartenders and everything was good. Whoop, whoop… thankfully it was Sunday and that meant my shift ended two in the morning instead of the horrible five schedules I am used to. If I would've had more energy I would be extra happy today, but I was beat so I was in a good mood but nothing too marvelous like I know I would be in this scenario.

Either way hours flew by and its truly hilarious seeing how people go from sober to something that can't even be called drunk, the word drunk doesn't do any justice to the state they're in. It is like if they suddenly became some blabbering zombies that have an urge to grind and say gibberish.

Working at a bar makes you aware of so many things people can spend a lifetime without noticing. That is one of the reasons I actually like this job, sure the boss is annoying but other than that it is reasonably good. Mark and I have a day to –day game of who guesses the most drinks by taking a quick look at the customer. So far, I have the lead, by a lot but he's a good sport so the hours go faster than they should and I am eternally grateful to him for that.

Becky otherwise made everything seem slower and even more annoying than I thought possible. She would constantly spill, break and damage things over all. I had no idea of how she had gotten the job in the first place but here she was, making everyone's day a living hell or at least mine.

Just as I was thinking, a huge crash was heard all around the bar. Becky was on the floor with a few pieces of glass shattered on top of her and a very angry looking customer in front of her. I jumped over the bar counter and went straight to help her. Sure I didn't like the kid one bit, but I wasn't that cold hearted, plus the guy that was before her seemed as if he would punch her any second now and she wasn't saying anything so it was best that I made an appearance.

After I helped her up and she apologized to the dude, the night took its normal course. She said "thank you" about ten times and it was getting on my nerves so I told her that it was no biggie and that if she said thank you once more I would give her that smack down the owner seemed to want to give her. It is safe to say she left me alone after that. That's one of the few things I appreciate about guys, they appreciate whatever it is you do, but they don't make a big deal about it, they just go with the flow, whatever happens, happens, the rest is history.

Girls tended to be a lot more expressive and I was definitely not, maybe that's why I decided that if I was going to take part in any damn socializing activities at all I would rather go through them with guys. Guys are simple and fun. Girls are hot and whatever but other than that they mostly annoyed me. This is when I noticed something weird was truly going. I could not seem to understand why every girl on the face of the earth annoys me –even the ones I date –except Quinn. The comments my Mom had made earlier were getting to me or I were living in a weird parallel universe where I actually enjoyed and wanted more of Q's company.

There were a few tables empty, for a Sunday business is not that bad. A blonde guy stared at me for a while, he was almost drooling at me while he was ordering a few beers. There is nothing I can't do about it so I just let him be. He blew me a kiss and left the money on the counter. This night was going to be interesting.

"I know that face Santana, you are_ so_ humble." Mark whispered. "I think we need to get a few bouncers to look out for you tonight, if this is happening now I can't imagine all the fans you'll have when you get on that stage."

"This is pure talent Mark, and yes, you're right I will need them." He raised his hands and gave me a high five.

"By the way San, that girl right there is staring at you; she's basically here every weekend. Take her order." I looked at him and he left to take some orders.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards her. "Hey Meg, what can I get you tonight? She was going to put her hand on mine but I quickly pulled it back.

"Just black and coke. I like your new uniform. Never tough a black buttoned down shirt would look so _hot_ until tonight." The brunette said licking her lips.

"Thanks." I said giving her the drink she ordered.

"Take the change honey." She said. I thanked her and turned to Mark shaking my head.

The tips were good so far, this new uniform was going to work well apparently.

"San, I think is time for you to sing." I looked at him and smiled. "The boys are waiting for you."

I walked towards the stage and grabbed the microphone. I told Jake which song to play; it was a great hit some time ago so I knew most people would like it. The lights hit my face and the crowd started cheering when they heard the music start, I was ready to give them a good show. Ben smacked the drumsticks four times and the music picked up. I started to dance lightly and got ready to sing.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,_

_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

I smiled and continued.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day _

_You had a shit day, we've had a shit day _

_I think that life's too short for this_

_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, Blow me one last kiss._

The crowd was dancing, cheering and raising their drinks all at once. I finished the song, thanked the audience and got off the stage. Everything seemed dark and the sudden change of lights from bright to dark had me a bit dizzy. The only thing I could see was a hand stretched out my way so I instinctively grabbed it.

* * *

**Q's POV**

Work hadn't been too pleasant today, but I knew that the reason for that wasn't the real job if not that I had gotten an unexpected call from my mother. Three weeks ago, our usual conversation had gone horribly wrong. Three weeks, that is how long it had been since I had last spoken to my mother, if I could even call her that. Aren't mothers supposed to be there for you when everyone else turns their backs , that's what I thought at least but this wasn't the first time my mother hadn't supported me like I wanted her to so I guess I wasn't that shocked.

It was becoming a habit, it sucked but it was to be expected. I did not even get angry anymore whenever she or anyone else from my family decided to get involved in any of my life decisions. I didn't actually let them take the reins on anything that had to do with me and my future but being like this didn't really help me a lot either, most of them would say I had grown up to be a snobby spoiled brat, like I cared really I felt numb most of the time anyway. But not completely, I had to admit, I was kind of scared, the world already felt like being a tough place to live in, and if my family behaved like this I wasn't sure about what treatment to expect from people who weren't related to me, from strangers who didn't know my life story.

Bottom line I was nervous, I didn't know what to expect from my mother and to top it off my mind kept going back to our last conversation.

_-Three weeks ago-_

_"Hey Quinnie honey, how is New York so far? Please know you can come back whenever you feel like it, I can only imagine how horrible people who live like that."_

_"No Mom, everything is better than I expected and so far the people you're talking about are proving to be exceptionally nice, well most of them at least, the cab drivers aren't really a walk in the park but everything can't be perfect."_

_"Quinnie you're always trying to see the best in people, of course you'd think that way."_

_"If you say so Mom, anyway I've decided on taking the Subway so no worries about the cab drivers I almost never ride them."_

_"Subway? As in The Subway, that filthy train where poor people ride?" She said in a snobby tone._

_"Mom that's awful, what is wrong with you. Not everyone gets to have rich parents you know."_

_"Honey I'm just looking out for you, but yes I admit that was a bit harsh from my part, I am sorry." Lies, it was all lies, like if I had not had enough experience to know when my mother was lying._

_"A bit? Whatever I really do not want to get into this with you. How have you been?" I replied harshly._

_"I'm fine, all is well, I talked to your uncle Ralph today and he told me that if you ever needed anything in New York he would gladly attend to your need."_

_"No it's ok, I don't need any of that, I have a job and a nice apartment, and you know that."_

_"Of course honey but it never hurts to get an extra help or two." She said delighted with her comment._

_"Thank you but no, tell him I'm perfectly fine."_

_"I'll tell him you don't need anything now then. So did you buy the tickets to come home for Thanksgiving yet?" Wow, talk about pushy._

_"About that I was going to ask you if I could-_

_"Quinnie don't tell me you aren't coming! I've told a few people about your visit already and it would look terribly bad if you didn't show, plus I want to see you."_

_"Mom! I specifically told you not to do that and that is not what I was going to ask either way. I was wondering if I could take a friend with me…"_

_"Oh, a friend? Is he handsome? Why you didn't tell me you had a date dear? I would've arranged something better then."_

_"NO MOM, It's not like that at all, he's just a friend, a normal no romantic feelings involved from neither of us, friend."_

_"But he is a guy? Quinnie don't be modest, if you like him you can tell me I won't throw you under the bus I'm sure he likes you too." She was getting pushy once again and it was getting on my nerves._

_"No Mom really, it's not like that at all."_

_"How could it not? You're a beautiful young lady; I bet he is very handsome, what's so wrong about it then?"_

_I snapped at her. "Earth to Judy! You do know people of the opposite sex can be nothing but friends, right?"_

_"Judy? Then tell me Quinn, why would you bring him home if it's not to make a good impression?"_

_"Because he has had a rough couple of weeks and his parents won't be home around that time so I thought it would be a good idea to invite him."_

_"Oh poor young fella, that must be tough on him, well it's alright with me if it's alright with you dear. Nevertheless, do you not like him? I'm sure if you worked on a makeover or something you could probably get him to lik-"_

"_OH GOD! HE'S GAY, I'M GAY, there's no interest from neither of us for obvious reasons MOM!" I spit out blinded by anger before I could stop myself. Oh my, what have I done?_

_She reprimanded me. "Quinn, DO NOT TAKE THE NAME OF THE LORD IN VAIN." And then everything turned quiet._

I hadn't heard from her since we had that conversation three weeks ago, she hadn't tried to contact me I hadn't tried to contact her. I didn't know if she was choosing to ignore it or if she had already cut me off, of what I was not sure though, I was not living off their money and she was definitely not the best mother in the world, not even close, so why did it feel like I had lost everything and then some?

I wasn't sure, but now that I had gotten home I had to deal with his. I had to call her and see what was it she wanted to say, I was preparing myself for the worst. This would be the last time I would hear my mother's voice, my gut was telling me so. I wanted to be strong but just, how strong you can be in situations like these? I was stalling, I knew I was, but I had to get on with it. Therefore, I picked up the phone, took a deep breath and dialed her number.

It started ringing and after a short time, someone picked up but no one was speaking. "Hello… Mom?" I said in a low voice.

Everything remained quiet but I could hear someone breathing, I felt like if I was going to pass out, then someone spoke.

"Quinn." Was all I heard before someone started crying uncontrollably? What did that mean? I wasn't sure but if I made it out in one piece I could find out, I just needed to put myself together. This could go so many ways and none of them looked comforting, I shifted and decided speaking was a good idea.


	9. When I Finally Let It Go

**Q's POV**

"Mom? Mom! Who is this?" I was getting anxious, I couldn't really difference the voice of who was crying, of who had said Quinn, this persons voice sounded raspy.

"Mom? God could someone answer me already!"

Someone took a big breath and said "Quinn, Quinn it's me."

I wasn't sure if that was my mother's real voice, it sounded so different, I could've heard that voice anywhere and never associate it with my mother's, if it was really her I had never heard her like that before.

"Judy?" I said after taking a second to think if it was she or not.

"Yes… it's me. Excuse me I must sound horrendous, it's just that…" And she started crying again.

"Oh God did something happen? Is everyone hurt? Are you okay?" I was about to get a heart attack, I needed answers and I needed them now. My mother was not a woman who would cry in front of anyone, ever so this took me completely by surprise.

"No, I'm fine, I, nothing happened, I just" I knew she was trying hard not to cry again but it was not proving to be successful, not at all.

"Is Russell okay? Did something happen to him? Did you hear back from him?" I may not have the best relationship with him, not since he cheated on my Mom and she kicked him out at least. He hadn't made the slightest attempt in contacting me. It took me by surprise, how unfazed he was by leaving us behind, how eager he was to grab his bags and move on with this... this woman. Nonetheless, he was my father, and I loved him even if I didn't admit to it and I knew so did my mother.

"No, no your Dad is, he's better than we thought, it's quite shocking actually." She finished her voice lowering to a whisper.

"So it is about him, why you're crying I mean. What did he do?" He may be my father but he had done enough already, and not in a good way, it was best for him to keep his distance. I had a lot of anger in me and he would be an excellent person to unleash it on, but if I could prevent it I would, as long as my mother was fine that was, if not he would soon know why I was called the HBIC back in high school.

"Quinn no, let me talk, I'm trying to tell you something but I can't if you keep interrupting me." She said in a much more calmed voice but considering how our last conversation had gone I wasn't too sure what to expect next.

"Okay I'm listening."

"I-I've been thinking, our last phone call didn't go how I'd expect… I," She let out a deep breath and continued. "I did hear everything you said and at the moment I couldn't cope with it, I'm not quite sure I can yet but I need to talk to you. I feel like this is something we need to discuss in person."

Was she talking about me being _gay,_ about my association with someone who was gay? I didn't know and it was driving me insane, I was a second away from fainting, the apartment had suddenly gotten hotter, it felt like the Sahara dessert in here, I couldn't breath properly my palms were sweating, if I hadn't been holding on to the phone with my life I bet it would had slipped. I needed to do something, say something fast.

"Can you be more specific?" I meant to say it as strongly as I could but it came out weak.

"I don't think I can say it now. I, you know what I'm talking about."

What if she was playing dumb? What if she just meant that she had a problem with my friend, who was gay and had chosen to ignore the other confession? It wouldn't be a first, she and Dad would do this all the time. They would ignore every little thing that wasn't of their liking, but they wouldn't ignore it completely, no. They would punish you, and then when you would ask why were you being punished they would say that a kid needs to be punished every occasionally so they remember who's in charge.

That was my life and I was glad I had finally gotten out of it. I still longed for my mother's approval and even my father's although I already knew it was completely idiotic to believe I would ever get it. It just would not happen, at least not my parents. However, I guess everyone longs of parents approval at some point. I was one cold –hearted bitch and I still did, so if I did something told me that many did.

Putting an end to my thoughts, I said. "How are we going to speak about it in person if you can't even say it on the phone then?" Another deep breath, if the air hadn't already been sucked dry it would be pretty soon.

"Listen, this is not, I'm just trying, you have to understand, and I can't really cheer _you on_ about this."

"If you're not willing to even try then I don't want anything to do with any of you, I won't be ashamed of who I am all over again. I won't be sucked into a vortex of despair, for the first time I actually feel free and some what happy, I'm not risking how good I feel to get your approval doing nothing but your wish and command, that's the perfect recipe to being unhappy once more, I'm not looking forward to that. I'm sorry but if you can't understand It's bes-

"Quinn would you please let me talk! I do understand, I mean I didn't at first but now I've seen things from a different point of view and I would've never guessed this would happen but I've come to terms with certain things, I guess you being…" She swallowed loudly. "You being… Ga.." She paused. "You being Gay, is certainly not what I would've chosen for any of my daughters or any one for that matter. But I've come to terms with certain things like I said, I want to understand I want to give you a chance, no, that's bad wording, I want you to give _ME _a chance to get to know you, the real _YOU_.

"I'm not comfortable with this one bit, and I want you to be sure of what you're doing, but if you truly are sure then there's nothing I can really do, you're a grown up and you're gonna make your decisions already. I just want a chance to try and understand this some other way and I feel that if I see you and we talk in person I probably will, at least a lot more than now." She finished her voice quivering a bit.

"Mom, I don't know what to say, I just" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started crying, not as hard as I would've wanted to but I had to let it out a bit, even if it killed me to show her how much this really affected me.

"its okay honey, I know I don't really understand how did this happened but I want to be there for you, or at least I'll try too, I can't be too certain I'll be able to deal with it but I'll try, I can promise you that."

"I needed you, I needed my Mom." I whipped my eyes and sucked in a huge breath. "It's not easy to have your Mom, and the world turn and hate you."

"Oh no Quinnie, it breaks my heart, I could never hate you, disapprove of some of your life decisions yes, but I could never hate you, oh dear I'm so sorry it kills me to hear you say that." She finished choking a bit on her words.

"I thought you'd never come around, I thought that conversation we had weeks ago would be the last time I'd hear your voice, and now this, I thought you'd be calling to tell me how horrible I was and how you didn't want to see me ever again and it's pretty different I never even considered you turning around."

"I never gave you any motives to think differently, I wasn't the best mother. I want to be there for you Quinnie, you needed me and I wasn't there yet you kept being an amazing daughter, I'm so sorry, I'll try for you honey I will try really hard, for you."

"That's all I ever asked, for you to try, I don't want you to be happy about every decision I take but I needed to know you'd be willing to try at least, thank you for that." I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders, our relationship was horribly flawed and it is not like she told me shed accept it, she told me she would try, but that was good enough for me, for now. It was such a relief; I could not even believe it.

"I will, I'll try, I'll be there for you somehow, and even when you see me distant help me understand why I told you these words to start with. I want you in my life, I've lost you too many times, I don't want to do it again." Her voice was less raspy now but it was still heavy, you could tell she was not quite done with crying. I however had composed myself by now; then again, I always did a good job hiding whatever it was I was feeling. Like mother like daughter I guess.

After a while we changed topics, we kept chatting about everything that had happened in the last three weeks, careful not to touch certain topics we weren't quite ready to discuss yet. A while later we hung up, it had been three hours since our conversation started, it was six thirty –four now. I felt like celebrating.

I called Katy and asked her what was she up to. She noticed the huge improvement I had, I told her about the discussion I had with my mother but I didn't go into details so she knew something was up but was smart enough not to push. I didn't want to tell her why I was so cheerful, I guess in the back of my mind I knew my mother could change her mind any second, and every word she said could be thrown into the garbage. I just wanted to go out, get drunk and have a nice time, I needed it, all these dramatic events were draining me, I was thinking excessively much lately.

Katy told me not to worry, she would find us something fun to do, and she asked me if I minded that her brother and new boyfriend came with us. I told her I'd be fine as long as there was no double date vibe thing going on, she promised it wouldn't, after all she knew I wasn't into guys like that and she hadn't come to known in the best possible way ever. If you ask her, she would tell you it was hilarious and awesome, now if you asked me I would tell you it was horrible, embarrassing and awkward to the max, but we all had that one friend who finds every painful situation in your life,_ hilarious_.

That's her alright, I wouldn't have kept her as a friend if she wasn't a good one to start with though, it's just stuff that happens. Maybe in a few years I'd be capable of laughing at how Katy Jensen found out Quinn Fabray liked girls, in a few years, maybe.

By the time I was done talking to Katy, it was Seven twenty –eight and I needed to get moving, pronto! I got in the shower, the cold water running over my warm body, apparently I was usually heated either because it was hot outside or because of the constant awkward moments I was apparently doomed to experience every chance I had. It was days as if these that I loved taking cold showers, but when cold showers had to be involved because of very different reasons I did not appreciate them as much. Can't win em' all I guess.

I got out of the shower and picked up the towel that was hanged in the backside of the door, I started to dry my body with it. While I was at it, I took a glimpse of my body, apparently all this constant walking to the subway had made great improvements. I hadn't even noticed, I could barely take long showers cause of my schedule, it always seemed rush, I took care of everything but I loved taking long showers, listening to music and just relax, of course that hadn't really been possible since college and work had started. Nevertheless, there be time for that later on, today was all about having fun.

I did my make up and put everything I needed in my bag. Katy texted me letting me know she was already downstairs having a quick chat with Lance. I rushed over, Katy could come off strong and Lance didn't need any unnecessary details about whatever it was Katy would come up with to talk about.

Thankfully, when I got there they were laughing whole –heartedly. I felt relieved for what it seemed the twelfth time today. I hugged Lance quickly and Katy grabbed my hand pulling me out of the building, she was certainly in a rush.

"Quinn you look _hot,_ damn, I tell you again, if I played for your team I'd be all over you." She said with wide eyes and walking closer to me.

I grunted. "Katy, come on, what are you even saying, did you drink already?"

"Can't a girl compliment another without wanting to get in her pants?" She finished with a wink. "My brother will meet us there and my boyfriend has to take care of some things before he heads out so we can go ahead."

"Is your boyfriend a recognized gangster? Should I be worried? Let me go inside real quick so I can wear my bullet proof vest for when, I could spray paint it a nice color, no one would know the difference." I teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Quinn made a joke, let us all laugh. Let's see if you keep up that smart ass attitude when you see where we're going."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that Jensen?"

"You'll see." She replied almost instantly.

"No. Seriously tell me."

"Nag all you want, I won't tell you."

"I'm not going then."

"Like you'd stay here alone, you want to party, it's not everyday you call me asking me about my plans, I know you want to go out, and you know I'm the best one for that, so hush child and follow my lead."

"I'll let that one slide, because I'm in a great mood and I refuse to let you ruin it."

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night."

Katy was talking an awful lot tonight; she kept going and going about things I just did not care about what so ever. She was a chatty person but something was making her talk excessively much today. Then when we finally got to wherever it was we were going I understood what she was up to.

We had parked a few park spaces away from the best clubs/bars around. I could not shake the feeling that Katy wanted us to go to Azzardo. Suddenly everything made sense, that's why she was talking so much, she was trying to distract me from whatever it is she was planning. Her head was a weird place to be in so I decided to ignore it and went on with whatever she felt like doing. However, as usual, Katy was predictable, or maybe I was too intuitive, way we ended up exactly where I thought we would and I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

After doing a long line to get inside Azzardo, we heard a big commotion once we were inside. The bar was unusually empty so we made a quick run for it. My head was going insane with the thought of probably running into Santana, I was not sure if she worked here tonight but I was going to find out. When we got to the bar all great expectations went down, she was not there. Instead of her there was that guy that had taken their orders last time, his name was Matt? Nope, he had a nametag and it said Mark okay, I wasn't that far off. Would it be weird to ask him if S was working today? It didn't matter because right when I was done thinking my mouth had decided to have a mind of its own.

"Is S working here today?" I said in a low voice.

"What was that?" He yelled. The music was loud; of course, he hadn't heard me.

"Is Santana working here today?" I started blushing furiously right away. Just as I decided to yell, the music had stopped, so the club and block had probably heard me. Oh God, no, no, no.

He stood in front of me trying to hold his laughter, but to my disgrace, he failed miserably and had to bend down from the laughing fit he was having.

"Okay I think you had your laugh, that's enough, can you give me something that will get me drunk on the spot so I can forget this horrible moment, thanks." I spit out forcefully trying to mask my embarrassment at all costs.

"Feisty, you seem like a hard one to handle. I'll make you something good now, and excuse my poor manners; it's kind of the first amusing thing that has happened all day." He said quickly with a sweet smile.

I smiled; he seemed like a nice person. "Glad I can serve as entertainment, but that's not what I'm here for so please help me forget this that just happened."

"Sure thing." He said handing me my drink. "Oh and by the way, I never answered your previous question, there." He said pointing his finger to the stage.

"There what?"

"Yes she's working, and she's there now." He said overly amused at himself.

I looked at where the stage was placed; I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs. She was standing in the middle of the stage, the light was on her, and she looked hot. Well not hot, I mean beautiful. Okay maybe she did look _hot_, fairly hot. I didn't remember her wearing that buttoned shirt last time I was here though, last time she had a tank top, definitely, I remember because… it really doesn't matter but I _remember_. I couldn't help but so smile like a fool, she was singing one of my favorite songs back when we finished high school.

She looked like she was having so much fun, everyone around turned to look at her; they were fist pumping, singing and dancing along. I felt like I froze, as if I was one with the stool I could not move. She wasn't even half way into the song and I had already chugged the drink I had. I kept my eyes on her and without really knowing if Mark was there, I asked him for another drink of whatever it was he had made me.

I hear a loud laugh and seconds later, I had another drink on my hand. How had I never noticed Santana before? I knew she was beautiful but I never really stopped to look at her. I did not know if it was the alcohol talking but she moved in ways that made my brain _hurt_.

Her clothe was so simple and yet it made me feel things I haven't really experienced before. I knew I was attracted to girls, that had been pretty obvious sometime after my hormones decided to take over but this, this was entirely different, I felt a knot forming in my stomach, and a tingling sensation in my palms, had the place suddenly gotten really hot or was that the alcohol starting it's effect? She sounds so much better than what I remember, her voice is on key and it has a new pitch to it, it is beautiful. I noticed I was already halfway to the stage when the song was about to finish**.**

My body was not registering any of the movements I was doing; all I was sure of was that S looked stunning on stage. It felt like even if I had wanted to take my eyes off her it would not have been possible. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of the stairs you had to use to get off stage. She had already finished her song and was now waving and saying thank you, while a few guys and girls stared at her like they wanted to jump her bones right then and there. She looked a little lost going down the stairs so just like everything else that had brought me here in the first place, I made a quick move.

* * *

**S's POV**

I was looking at the ground making sure I didn't trip, I still had whoever hand holding me tight. By the moment the lights went back to normal the people who where cheering earlier were now making their way back to their corresponding tables. When I was getting off stage, I felt a little dizzy but I was not anymore. I do not usually let strangers touch me, but this was different.

This hand was delicate so either it was a women's hand or the dude did a lot of_ moisturizing_. I fixed my clothe, never letting go of her hand in the process, I am not sure why this person is so set on keeping a hold of my hand and I'm about to burst when I take one look at her.

"Fabray!" Oh believe me she looks stunning. I take back what I said a few minutes ago. I would not mind having her_ stuck_ with me all night long.

"Hi, Lopez!" She was wearing a black skirt over a white blouse that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was up in a messy beautiful bun. Yes, I checked her out big time but for the record, it was impossible not to and that's not something I say about just anyone. I was having snags every time I saw her, but I was starting to get used to them. She didn't have a Lopez before her, she had _chaos _in front of her, I was thankful of my poker face, I knew it would be useful one day. Shit! I am still holding her hand. I smiled at her before claiming my hand back.

"Hey Q, how are you?" I was trying to sound as calmed as my obnoxious self –let me. She has a drink in her hand, I wondering how long she has been here.

"I'm good S, great performance you gave up there. _I loved_ it!" She was grinning.

"Thank you, just trying to spark up the place, how long you been here?" I tried to walk to where the bar was but my legs were not moving.

"I got here just in time to see your performance. I like your new voice; it's distinctive, different if you will."

"I guess the vocal range classes are working?" I sounded so insecure. Did I want her approval? This wasn't me. You need to control yourself.

"You look better than ever, I mean sound better than ever. Yeah, that." She said nodding rapidly and taking a huge gulp from her glass. She smiled and I caught her looking at my shirt? Well, no stop hallucinating.

I kept staring at her. There is so many things I could tell her now, but I was not sure how they would sound, and much less how she would react. Besides, I was already having enough trouble understanding myself tonight.

"Thanks… I need to get back to work Q, talk to you in a bit." I winked at her and started walking past her. I stopped for a moment; I could feel her near me. She has this particular scent of, I guess I could come close to explaining it there was such a thing as vanilla mixed with strawberries. I stood there enjoying every single second.

I closed my eyes and realized how stupid I was being, of course there was such a thing as vanilla mixed with strawberries, there must have been a dozen of lotions that smelt like that, I was seriously loosing it. The things I was feeling in my stomach were driving me crazy. I looked at her and she was smiling. I smiled back at her and kept walking towards the bar.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _She is straight._ That's the only word floating around in my mind now and it sucks, it really does. I had to take an order and as I was, I looked back at her direction. She was with Katy -I think that was her name- and a guy. She was laughing whole –heartedly. She has to have the most beautiful laugh and smile I have ever seen.

"You should ask her out San." Mark stood next to me with a smirk plastered on his ridiculous face.

I sighed at the thought. "She's and old friend Mark. A straight _old _friend." That sounded worse than I thought it would. I did not even think what I just said. Do I want to date her? I guess she looks nice enough. I do not know. These thoughts were going to be the death of me. I turned around to get some shot glasses and placed them on the counter.

"Well, just by the way she looks at you I can tell two things; either she really missed you, like a lot, or she is checking you out." I glared at him. There's no way she was checking me out. I have known her since forever and my gaydar does not fail, it is simple. "San, she's looking at you differently from the first time she came here, I think she's doing that thing girls do with their eyes when they want to do stuff, you know what kind of R rated stuff I'm talking about." He chuckled.

"If you weren't my Supervisor, I'd be kicking your ass right about now." I looked at her and there she was, staring back at me. "You don't even know her, and by the way that's how she normally looks at people." I said sounding more amused than I intended to.

"Well Satan, I think she's staring into your soul too intently for it to be friendly but as you say my queen." He laughed. "She's going to be here in a few minutes asking you for a drink, you just wait." He nodded and I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. "Ten dollars?" He said a lot more confident than I had ever heard him before.

"Deal!" He amused me so why not make a bet. I proceeded to take a few more orders. My mind was replaying what Mark had said. I was not sure if she would actually come around but I was happy about the idea anyway. I was cleaning a few cups when suddenly I heard her voice.

"Hey San." There she was again and I laughed, because of this Mark wasn't going to shut up throughout the whole night, he would blabber and blabber and blabber about how right he was.

"What's up Quinn?" I smirked; she is so gorgeous it _hurts_. This was all new to me, completely new.

She laughed lightly. "Nothing much San, can you make me that wonderful drink you made me the other night?" She chugged what was left of her drink, –which was a lot but she did- she placed the empty glass on the counter and licked her lips.

"Sure." I'm not really showing it but I am a blubbering mess right now. I hate this. I turned and took a clean glass; I put some ice and made that wonderful drink she wanted. I turned, showing her a jar of cherries, asking her silently if she wanted some. She nodded. I smiled at her while dropping two cherries in her cup.

"There you go Q, drink slowly it's a bit str-

She just drank the damn thing as if it was water! My jaw fell to the ground. Was she planning to get drunk? I don't know, but there's something hot about a girl who can drink and shit, that's not what I should be thinking at all.

"Thank you Miss Lopez!" She said taking money out of her purse. She moved her hand forward and gave me the money. I grabbed it and her fingers lingered in mine. My heart started to race. I'm not used to this. I was trying to control myself but it wasn't working, I wanted to touch her. All of the sudden what my mother said about falling for straight people made an appearance so I pulled myself together and recovered as best I could. I mean I don't really like like Quinn so I guess its okay.

"Why are you so quiet San?" She has the cutest grin on her face, if that is even possible. Makes me nerv- "Are you taking a break or something soon?"

"Yeah, in a couple of minutes." I quickly answered, she smiled and I was at a loss for words when she started eating the cherries. She was not trying to be seductive, which was what I liked the most, apparently, Quinn was not only beautiful which I had always known, but she was also naturally sexy. Then again, lately everything she did triggered me in a way beyond my comprehension.

"Great, I'll be waiting for you." She left the glass on the counter and walked to where Katy and that other guy was.

"That was intense! You could cut the sexual tension with a knife, a very crooked, not straight at all knife."

"Shut it Mark!" Everything felt so confusing but it felt so right, I swear if this is how people who write those cheesy love novels feel all the time I would've committed suicide a long time ago, it's exhausting and ridiculous.

I kept working, keeping my distance from Mark at all costs. He was making me uncomfortable with his stupid assumptions, I could not think straight. Okay, hold up. Like, a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head. Never mind that, I was baff by what has gone on before me. I could see Q dancing with Katy. Never in a million years did I think I would see Quinn Fabray dancing with a girl. I do have to admit what a cute dork she is though. She was moving her arms as if she was trying to grab something. Oh God, she is unbelievable. I was laughing my ass off. U.F.O. guy brought Katy a drink and Quinn snatched it. I think my dear old friend right there is drunk. Oh yes she is.

After a while, I saw Katy talking on her phone. How can she even hear a word, it is so loud in here geez. I gave a guy some beers and looked back at where Katy was. She was waving eagerly at someone. A few seconds passed, she hung up and a guy came. He was not that bad looking, I mean for her looks at least.

I kept organizing things but I would look their way from time time, apparently, she had introduced him to Q and to U.F.O. guy. Katy seemed to be very close to the guy who had arrived, so I guessed it was probably her boyfriend.

"That'll be seven dollars." I said to one girl who was checking me out. "Thanks." I couldn't seem to stop myself from checking out what was Quinn doing.

She was now dancing with the same guy they had been with all night while Katy was kissing the dude that had arrived not so long ago. The song that was playing changed to a slow song. I was curious, impossibly curious of seeing if Q was going to keep dancing with him. Does she like him? He could be her date, well let see, I guess. He grabbed her by her waist and they both moved to a perfect rhythm. Quinn had her hands resting on his neck and you could see she was laughing at something he had whispered to her. If someone to stalk someone, I am the girl, or at least that is how it looked like to me.

Great! I just have to breathe; if I breathe, I will be able to control the anger. Everything is fine. The song ended and I felt relieved. I noticed Mark throwing glances my way. I checked the time and it was twelve –twenty. He came closer to me.

"Yes, Santana you can take your break now." He smiled lightly at me.

I managed to say 'Thanks' but it ended up sounding grouchy, which I was so to hell with it. "I'll be back in thirty."

I moved slowly trying to get past the crowd trying to get to where Q was. I don't really know why I was heading her way after what I had seen but I know I tend to get carried away so I kept the course I had. She was laughing at something Katy was saying. When I got to where she was Quinn did not notice I was there. Katy smiled comically at me and made a signal to Q with her hands until she finally looked at me. She smiled widely.

"Hey guys." I said waving at them.

"SAN!" She yelled so loud people started looking at us funny. She threw herself on me, hugging me tightly; I did not see that one coming. I hugged her back and even though it felt weird, I was enjoying how great she smelt. Ok Santana that is definitely creepy. "Hey guys this is my friend Santana." _Ouch._ "San, this is Luke, Katy's brother and this is Harry, Katy's boyfriend, and this is Katy my friend and this is me, I'm Quinn Fabray!" She started laughing and she could _not_ stop.

Oh God, this was hilarious, Q need to get drunk more often. I laughed at her drunk state and started talking. "Nice to meet you all." They all mumbled some "heys" and continued their previous conversation.

"So, Santana Lopez, are you on your break now?" I nodded. "Awesome, so that means you can drink right?" She stood there waiting for my answer. "Oh right, I forgot, customers pay your shots and stuff." She teased. "You want something?"

You have no idea. These thoughts, God these thoughts have to stop.

"Nah, I'm cool thanks." I tried to smile but it came out looking kinda forced or so I thought. I knew I was smiling too much tonight but I couldn't help it.

"Mm okay. Oh, S, I have to admit that shirt does wonders for you. I wanted to tell you that because, you know it's not your style, I mean it's your style but I'm not used to seeing you with those types of clothes. What I mean is, I'm used to seeing you with in the Cheerio uniform and with sporty clothing but never this." She said signaling between her clothe and mine, and then It looked like she had gotten lost in her thoughts for a second. "There's people who can wear shirts like that and then there's others that just can't. Like that girl right there, she looks like she is really uncomfortable." She pointed at Tammy. "Oh, but that girl is rocking the shirt a little better than the other one." She was talking about Becky. "I don't know San, but yours looks way better like a lot better." She said smirking but looking a little loopy in the process.

I was impressed at how fast Quinn was talking. There was no doubt she was drunk.

"Oh, I know! I'm going to buy that shirt, I'm going to try it on and then we can ask them who wore it best?" She said trying to contain her grin.

I raised an eyebrow. Someone was being playful. "Q, let's be honest, there's no way you can beat me!" I liked this new version of her. "Have you seen all these curves?"

She seemed lost for a second, staring intently at my cleavage and then blushing furiously, she looked up again. "San, those aren't real curves." She said biting at her lower lip absently.

"Oh, trust me honeyz they are." I said with a cocky grin.

She smacked my arm playfully; I wish I could record this. She is going to be so embarrassed when she remembers this, well if she remembers. She mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked her wanting to know what she had replied.

"Um, I haf to go to the bafroom." She passed next to me. Her walk seemed to be less wobbly. I laughed a little but kept watching over her. I waited a little bit there. Katy was dancing with her boyfriend and her brother was getting some drinks. Q must be inside the restroom now. I got a little worried, it had been a long time so I walked down there and when she opened the door, she saw me standing there.

"Hey, you remember how to get back there?" I pointed to the dance floor and she nodded.

"I'm not that tipsy." She smiled and slipped, there was a beer puddle, it was impossible not to slip. I caught her quickly saving her from the fall.

"Got you." I said while I was helping her stand up correctly. I stood there looking at her eyes while my arms were around her. She was inches away from my face and even though I could not ignore the strong smell of alcohol that surrounded us, her scent was strong enough to leave me dumbfounded. I couldn't hear the music anymore. Everything was just white noise and I could see nothing but her hazel eyes. This was bad, really bad.

She looked at me and licked her lips. Why in the world had she done that? My heart was beating fast. I wanted to kiss her, I knew I did but I kept trying to convince myself otherwise.

"Um, excuse me. I need to use the restroom." A girl said interrupting everything.

Quinn looked at her for a second and I glared at the girl. I released Quinn and she fixed her hair. She smiled at me before grabbing my hand and we started to walk to where Katy was. She was moving slow, but she managed to pass all the people who were on the dance floor. On the way there, a person and I bumped into each other making me let go of her hand. Once she realized she wasn't grabbing my hand anymore she turned back and extended her hand, motioning for me to take it once more, I wasn't really sure if I should but I gave in and grabbed it quickly anyway. I couldn't help but to smile at her. Her touch was so warm. It felt so fitting.

In a few more seconds, we were in front of Katy. She shot a curious look at our linked hands and Quinn quickly removed hers from mine. She then grabbed a beer from Katy's hand. There's no way I could let her drink beer, she has drunk rum the whole night, if I let her mix different types of alcohol like this she will pass out and will definitely throw up.

"Hey Q" I said and she looked at me with the beer in her hands. "Want to dance? I still got a few more minutes?" She bit her lip nervously before nodding. I was looking for a way to distract her so I could take away her beer but I was not planning to dance with her. I couldn't help but to laugh, I'm so clueless sometimes.

She walked towards me and I grabbed her hand. I took her beer and placed it in a random table while we were making our way to the dance floor. Once we got there, we started dancing. She was moving her body in a funny yet cute way.

"You know what would be funny? If we start to make one of our cheer routines." She said almost yelling. "We can make it work with this song." She finished moving her arms on top of her head.

I burst out laughing. "Fabray, I don't think you'll be able to remember any steps right now."

"Try me!"

She was actually doing it. She clapped her hands twice, moved her hands back and forth and did one of those high jumps that no one should do while drunk.

"Quinn!" She almost fell so I grabbed her hands. She was laughing so hard.

"San, you should have seen your face!"

I started to laugh harder. "You're the worst ever, I hate you!"

"No, you don't." She said giving me attitude.

"Yeah, you're right!" I said sighing. Okay this was somewhat awkward but we worked pass it and danced until the song was over. I needed to get back to work, just a few more minutes and I was out. I'm wondering what Quinn is doing tomorrow, it's pretty late so I guess she doesn't have much to do.

"You hungry?" I asked her even though I knew eating wasn't a good idea.

"Nope, can you make me another drink?" I don't think that's a good idea. "You can just tell me what's in there, like in the drink and I can go tell Matt… Mark, whatever his name is, that you gave me authorization to make my drink." She started rambling again. "Did I tell you about my new rug?" She let out a squeal full of excitement. "San it's SO comfy and SO cute, you should see it one day! Oh, hold on I have a picture of it in my phone." She grabbed my hand for what felt like the ninth time today and in seconds, she had dragged me all the way to where her friends were. She took her purse, opened it, took her phone out and showed me the picture.

I was amused to say the least.

"Got to admit that it's a nice rug Q." It honestly was, and it looked comfortable.

"You liar! You didn't like it, right?" She said pouting and crossing her arms.

"I like it Quinn. It matches with my couch." It looked vintage, like most of my studio did.

"Well I guess I will need your couch, because you are not taking my rug!" She said laughing.

I was amazed by how fast she came up with comebacks but still managed to look cute in her drunken haze. God, she is so drunk. I laughed again.

"Hey I need to get back to work. But you need to sit down for a while, okay."

_"Okay_ San, I'll let you know when I leave and don't worry, I got this." She winked at me.

I walked towards the bar and Mark was waiting me with an amused face. "So, thirty minutes, huh?" Mark was looking at me weird. "Just tell me you kissed her and all's forgiven."

What's wrong with him. He needed to get a girlfriend as soon as possible, did he even have one?

"No Frodo, she's my friend." I said 'cleaning' the counter.

"Well darling, I think your little friend doesn't like you very much and we both know that which just came out of my mouth was the biggest lie." He chuckled.

"Leave me alone." I rolled my eyes.

He was freaking me out, like seriously. I don't even know what I'm feeling for Q, and there he was trying to read me like a book.

I looked at the time and it was one thirty –eight. Just a few more minutes and I'm out of here. I looked around the bar but there wasn't much people left. I glanced at where Quinn was and I noticed she was dancing with Katy again. The night was almost over and I was happy about it. However, I did want to spend some more time with Q so the night being over now felt more like a double edge sword.

I took some more orders then I saw Katy in front of the bar. "Can I make you something?"

"Um, no I'm fine; I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled. "You see my brother left a few minutes ago and I was wondering if you could take care of Quinn. She doesn't want to go yet and I was, you know, heading out with Harry."

"Well… yeah. I am out in a few minutes. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, I wouldn't do this normally with just about anyone but I know you're going to take care of her, she trusts you so I do too." She winked at me. What does that even mean? "Thank you Santana." She was ready to leave when she said over her shoulder. "Don't let her drink anything else, please."

"I won't." I waved her goodbye. I looked at where Katy had left Quinn and she was… dancing with a girl?

Katy grabbed her stuff, mouthed thanks again, and left the bar. Apparently, Quinn was having the time of her life, she was laughing and dancing with the girl, I think she hadn't even noticed that Katy had left. I checked the time and it wasn't two o'clock yet. I looked at them again and this time they were dancing way too close for my state, or better said, I was pretty sure Q didn't know her, and likewise so why was that girl being so handsy. What is going on with that girl!

"Ten minutes won't make a difference, go and get your girl." Mark said and I gave him one of my biggest smiles ever.

"I owe you, thanks."

I walked towards Quinn. This other girl was getting on my nerves. I don't even know how fast I got there but as soon as I did, I tapped on top of the girl's shoulder."Do I know you? _No_, right? Does she know you? I do not think so. Go get lost." I wasn't trying to sound a bitch, on second thought, yes, yes I was.

"Saaaaan, what's up?" Quinn said finally bursting out her bubble.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, and a protective one at that." With that, the girl turned and left.

I gave Quinn a questioning look. What is going on here? I wanted to show that girl how we solved things in Lima Heights but I took a deep breath and tried to keep up my composure.

"Q, you okay? Who was that girl?"

She looked confused. "I don't remember her name; she was sweet and was talking about my skirt. I told her I bought it on H&M, and then we were laughing about how weird we would look with matching skirts. I don't know." I could tell she wasn't paying attention to anything she had just said.

I let out a chuckle and grabbed her hand.

"You ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay wait here for me, I'll be right back, don't move." I went to the back, and looked for my things. I put my jacket on, folded my sweatpants and put them in my purse. I was not going to walk at this hour so why put them on. I started to walk back to where Quinn was. "Q, where's your jacket?"

"Oh, I left it in Katy's car. Don't worry I'm not cold. Where's Kat?"

"Take mine." She shook her head a few times but she finally took it. I had to help her put her arms in the sleeves and when we finished that, we walked to the exit and stepped outside.

"So I wanted to apologize about the other day San, I don't know, I was scared, I got nervous and I had Superman and he is such a good puppy, I mean he's not a puppy but still, I didn't want Lance to worry, I'm just sorry." I nodded; not really understanding what was she talking about? However, if I had learned something in all this time was that asking questions to a drunk was never a good idea.

I called a cab and we stepped in. She kept talking about how bad she had felt and a million other things, I was doing nothing but enjoying listening to her rambles about God knows what. She took a breath and after we sat down, she continued.

"Once Superman waited for me in front of my apartment door, he's so nice and charming." Suddenly she stopped talking, I looked at her and she was asleep, her head was resting in the back of the seat, she looked so tired.

"Ma'am where are we going?" The taxi driver asked.

Shit! I hadn't thought about that!

"Q, where you live?" I shook her lightly.

"Um… yeah, around the corner." She mumbled.

In a matter of seconds she had fallen asleep again, not knowing where I had to take her I made a choice.

"I'll take you to my place, Q." I told the man my address and he nodded. The taxi made a "U" turn and she shifted closer to me. I opened my arms and she placed her head in my shoulder. I couldn't really help it so I put my arm around her slowly, trying not to wake her up.

When the taxi stopped in front of my building I was not sure how was I going to get her upstairs like this. I shook her again.

"Quinn, can you walk?" I said with a worried tone.

"Of course I can walk Katy."

I laughed a bit louder than I had intended to, she is so sleepy, wow.

I don't really know how she did it, but she stepped out of the taxi and we started walking to the building.

"Kat, did I say bye to Tana?" She sounded worried.

"Um, yeah." I replied after I thought if I should tell her I wasn't Katy.

"No I didn't! I don't remember. Here, take my phone and text her this: "San, I forgot to tell you goodbye, Katy was rushing me." She growled a bit at the end of the sentence. I was trying my hardest to not laugh at what she was saying.

The elevator door opened, I was glad they fixed it, and we stepped inside. I had my arms around her waist and she was leaning into me trying to support herself.

"Kat, you are such a great friend." She said with a sweet tone I was not used to hearing. "NO! WAIT! You're not! Because of you Santana won't text me tomorrow morning. Did you see her today? I did. She's awesome, right?" The transition of her tone from sweet, to mad, too dorky was too adorable for words, and I felt pathetic thinking all those things.

"Yeah she is." I said in the best impersonation of Katy's voice I could manage now.

Once we made it to my floor, I almost had to carry her all the way to my door. I opened it and she was trying hard not to fall. I helped her sit on my bed and she took off her shoes.

"Third drawer to your left. Give me my pjs."

I looked at her in amusement, how drunk did you have to be to think you were at your apartment with a completely different person. It was amusing and scary all at the same time; I decided to ignore those thoughts for the time being and proceeded to open my drawer. I gave her one of my pjs pants and one of my tank tops. She had her eyes closed when she started taking her skirt off and I felt like I should have turned around but I couldn't move, I felt like I was crossing the line so I turned quickly before I saw something, she needed privacy.

After some rumbling I heard her body drop in bed so I turned cautiously, not wanting to peek at her, it just felt excessively personal.

"You know what… I'm going to tell her Katy, I'm going to tell S." She said while she was getting under the sheets.

Wait, what she going to tell me? I knew she probably wouldn't have answered what I wanted to know so I settled. "Okay Q, night." When I looked at her, she was already asleep.

I went to the restroom and changed my clothes. I sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of if I should sleep on the couch or next to her.

I looked at her sleepy form, her back was facing me, her hair is falling on top of her shoulders, and for some odd reason even though it was all messy it made her look stunning. I slowly made my way into the bed avoiding any sudden movement that could wake her up. I rested my head on the pillow and she shifted so she was now facing me.

Her face distracted me, I was trying to put a stop to my thoughts but it was nearly impossible. How could someone not stare at her? I always knew Q was beautiful, I mean everybody knew, but suddenly her beauty seemed different somehow. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she wasn't a stuck up bitch anymore or maybe it was always there and I never took a second to really look at her. My eyelids felt heavy with sleep. I was falling asleep any second now, it was a matter of time, but all that was running through my mind was how fucked up I _was_. For the first time, I was not second –guessing my thoughts. It was impossible to deny it any longer, I had it bad for Quinn Fabray, and I was not sure how it had happened, but it had.

I could hear my mother's voice in my head telling me: _"I didn't want to say this, but I told you so."_

I found myself smiling at the thought, it should have made me angry but for some reason it had not, seconds later I felt myself drifting off to sleep. What would tomorrow be like, was the last thing I remembered thinking before I couldn't remember anything else.


	10. If You Let Me Stay

**Q's POV**

I felt so comfortable in my bed; these sheets are the absolute best. It has been a while since I last felt this serene and content. For some reason my room was unusually bright this morning, I had not opened my eyes yet but I could feel the clarity sinking in, I tried opening my eyes but was unable to control my body.

I feel a huge pressure in my head. I did not really know how I had gone from feeling serene and content to this uncomfortable mess in a matter of seconds but I had. I started to move a bit, shuffling here and there trying to gain all my strength and once I did I felt like I had something wrapped in my arms, no; scratch that, not something, more like someone wrapped in my arms which I had to admit, smelt really good. WAIT. SOMEONE? There was someone next to me?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't help but to scream at the top of my lungs, my eyes finally opened in a frantic search for the stranger lying next to me.

"AHHHHHH, WHAT IN THE HELL QUINN!" Santana jumped and faced me. Shit! This was bad. What had I done, my heart was pounding hard. Although I was happy to see her, a familiar face instead of a random girl or worst… a random man.

"Santana why am I here? Why are you here?" I said to her trying to understand everything that was going on around me. I looked down at the clothe I was wearing and noticed they were not mine. Oh, no… This was not happening. Had we slept together and I failed to remember anything? "Where are my clothes? Did we sleep together? Oh God!" I blurted out before I could think of what I was implying. Damn it.

"God Quinn, could you just breath for a second, you need to breathe, ok. This is my place and no, we didn't sleep together." She said rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

"San," I said trying to catch my breath and steady myself. "Why am I here? What happened last night?"

Santana lay down and placing a pillow under her head. She is so God damn beautiful, my head is killing me, this is killing me.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" She smirked.

"Um, I remember bits and pieces, like going to Azzardo, dancing a little and talking to you, but I don't remember after that." Her eyes popped open, she looked like she was amused, really amused. "Everything seems blurry; I don't think I'll remember anything, unless I get rid of this horrible headache. Did I get run over by a fleet of elephants or something?"

She smiled beautifully I had to add. She stood up and started walking towards I do not know where. I was nervous, my hands were shaking and I felt a shiver go all the way up to my back.

"Look Q, your friend asked me if I could take care of you because you didn't want to go just yet and she was ready to leave with her boyfriend, or whoever that guy was." I could hear her voice coming from the next room. "I was planning to take you home, but you fell asleep the moment we stepped foot on the cab and when I asked you where you lived you could only mutter incoherent words so I brought you here, better safe than sorry." She is being sweet… I've never seen Santana Lopez acts like this, her tone actually sounded worried and if I wasn't fooling myself, I thought there was a bit of nervousness as well, this was really something. She entered the room with a glass of water in her right hand and two pills in her left hand.

"Thanks, you mighty savior." I took the pills and drank them. I looked at her and she was already staring back, I could feel my cheeks burning under my skin.

She looks so sleepy, what time was it? "Thanks again, I mean, for bringing me here and taking care of me. You didn't have to." I replied when she did not answer.

"No problem Q, I had fun with you last night, and I wasn't about to leave you with any of the perverts who were hanging around, no way in hell." She said in a much more serious tone than before.

I covered my face, fun, she had fun? Great. "I wish I could remember something, anything at all. I can't even remember how I managed to put on these clothes in my drunken state, I can barely get dressed when sober and this is a miracle." I said joking trying to make the atmosphere lighter but it came out sounding more annoyed than amused.

Thankfully, she laughed anyway. "You told Katy to give you your pjs, so Katy gave you your pjs."

"Huh, Katy?" Oh my God, I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing, please have mercy. "You have to explain this a little bit better Santana, God knows what I said and I just, I don't know, what did I say, or worse what did I do?"

"Quinn relax a little, okay. Let's see how I can explain this," She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "When we were on the cab you thought I was Katy, so when I brought you here and you flopped down on the bed, you told Katy a.k.a. me, where your pjs were cause apparently not only did you think I was Katy, you also thought you were in your apartment, so instead of explaining that you were wrong and all mumbo jumbo I gave you my pjs and let you be. Oh and um, don't worry I didn't… uh, look at you while you were changing or nothing." If I wasn't blushing a few minutes ago, I definitely was now.

I didn't know if I wanted to kill Katy or thank her for creating a whole situation that made seeing this side of Santana possible. I was still incredibly embarrassed, but it had ended up in a good outcome, or so I thought. Was it true though? San wouldn't lie to me, right. No, she wouldn't, I believe her.

"You should've seen yourself when we danced." She said motioning the space between her and me. She was enjoying telling me all this, I could tell. To make matters worse, my drunken alter ego had decided that dancing with her was a good idea. Gosh, I don't remember anything, this is infuriating. "You started doing one of our old cheer routines and you almost fell twice."

"Twice?" Was all I managed to get out?

Suddenly a few memories came rushing back to me, I remembered myself slipping and her catching me instantly, her arms were around me holding me tight in place and her lips, I mean her face isn't that far from mine. That scene, the one that had popped in my head seemed as if it belonged in one of those classic old romantic movies… and there was a slight chance, a slight one, that I was actually enjoying it.

"Um, yeah I think I remember." This is unbelievable how I am supposed to act "normal" in front of her when she is making me feel all these obnoxious things.

"You are truly hilarious, Q." I looked around her studio trying to focus on anything but her eyes. It was then when I noticed how beautiful everything was decorated, the windows, the colors, and how every little thing was placed made everything look gorgeous and classy but somehow it still managed to give you that home like feeling. It was amazing to say the least. "There are a lot of things you can learn about someone when they're drunk, and you were definitely far from sober." She was talking but all I could do was look at her studio, it wasn't that big but it was perfect.

"You like my couch Q?" Santana said giving me a half smile.

"Um, yeah I actually do, it's nice. I bought a rug that would match heavenly with it."

"I know. You showed it to me last night, it's cute, you actually have decent taste." She tried to contain her laughter but failed miserably.

"I did? Ugh, you must be kidding me. Although it kinda does sound like something I'd say when drunk, so I won't argue too much." Could this be over already? I nudged her arm sharply to get her attention. "Stop making fun of me Santana."

"I'm not Quinn; I had a lot of fun with you yesterday. I'd do it all over again."

Great, just when my heart was going down to its normal pace she had to go on an open her big mouth. "You need to eat something. Want some eggs and bacon?"

I didn't know what time it was, but I did know I was hungry. "Yes, I think I should. Thank you." She must be sleepy. "But San I can go so you can sleep, you look tired."

"Its fine Q, I'm off today. I can take a nap later." She made her way to the kitchen and I followed. This gave me flashbacks to three or four years ago when we had our sleepover and Santana made us breakfast the day after. Nevertheless, unlike those sleepover there was something different, something in the back of my head kept telling me something had changed. I mean it was only us but It almost felt foreign, then again I guess that's normal, after all we are different from those girls who used to do those sleepover so It's only common sense that it feels different.

Santana said once again bringing me back from my thoughts. "Quinn, this is nothing new, it's not the first time I've made you breakfast so you don't have to feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that Santana, I just, I… missed you" I was hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. I was doing such an excellent job keeping everything to myself so far, why I had to go and screw that up. Then again she is my friend, this was not something I shouldn't say, that wasn't the case and either way I had promised myself that as soon as I was out of the Fabray household I would let myself be a little more open to the possibility of actually expressing my feelings. However, even though I had gotten somewhat better at doing so it still felt wrong for some reason. I had kept to myself for far too long, it was overwhelming and exhausting and I definitely needed to take a well –deserved break and the only way of doing so was letting things out. Still, how do you let things out when you have been taught to bottle up your feelings all of your life?

She stopped moving for a second, if it weren't for her chest rising up and down I would've thought she had stopped breathing all at once, she looked like she was at a loss for words. She looked at me intently, and when she did, it made me stumble for words, once that happened I started to think that maybe, just maybe, telling her wasn't that good of an idea. She was quietly moving towards the table, not saying anything while she made her way, her gaze didn't leave me one and with that, she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"I missed you too Q, a lot." I was blushing, hard. Somehow, she managed to make me feel alive without doing anything out of the ordinary and because of it, I wanted nothing more but to hug her, but that would have been awkward, awkward so I settled for eating instead.

"You still remember how I like my eggs." What evil force overcame me in order for me to say that I frankly didn't know, Oh my God. She chuckled and nodded. "By the way, nice place, San." I was trying to find a way of formulating a somewhat normal conversation now.

"Thanks Q, I like it a lot. You should see how it looks at night." Tingling, my body was tingling all over at that comment. She's nothing but a friend Quinn, what was going on, I felt like if I was fighting myself over and over trying to prevent something, I didn't know was coming in the first place. I kept trying not to have certain feelings when I was around Santana, but just what those feelings were about?

I honestly had no idea, and it's not like I let myself explore them too much, frankly it scared the crap out of me and because of it I wasn't too eager to let myself venture with them. "The lights of the buildings I mean." She replied once I took forever to answer.

"Sure, let me know when and we can watch a movie or something." I said hoping she meant what I thought she meant. "If you want to of course, it can be in my place too if you'd feel more comfortable with that." All I kept thinking was would you stop rambling, just stop, it cannot be hard to stay quiet, just stop.

"What are you doing today Quinn?" That definitely took me by surprise and to be honest, it felt like spending the day with would be ama- SHIT, I have to go to class at noon. What hour was it? Oh God, what should I answer? She is talking and you're not paying attention, pay attention. "Do you want to have dinner with m-

"Yes!" I squealed out before she could finish the sentence. Smooth, very smooth, not. How lame from one to ten is to agree to something before whoever asking finishes asking? I am pretty sure the lameness had to be over ten, this was such a pain. Why I got like this around her was beyond me, but I had masked my feelings and dealt with situations much worse than this a million times before so I would dig my way out of this one, I would.

She was giving me one of those looks I used to know so well. Nevertheless, no matter how hard I tried I could not decipher what it meant, we had changed and this was proof of it and it was nerve-wracking to say the least. Looks like that, could mean a thousand things and I was not sure if they would do me any good at all. Not feeling too comfortable with what was going on I tried to change the topic. "What time is it?"

"Dinner or do you mean what time is it now?

Oh crap, right. Uh. "I meant now, but I need to know the time of dinner as well so I guess… both?

She laughed again, and if it were not for this moment, I would've never realized how unusual it really was to hear her laughing so light-heartedly. It felt as if all the worries from the past have left there, which was extremely odd for both of us, seeing as neither of us was used to not being criticized and judged. It was exonerating, new, interesting, it felt like getting the chance to know someone all over again but without the pressure that high school brought upon you.

"It's ten –fourteen, need to be somewhere?"

"Shit! Uh, I mean yes, I have class at noon, where do you live?"

"Wow, Quinn Fabray _cussing_, I think it's the second time I hear you doing so but I could be wrong, one never knows."

"I did not cuss; you're losing it, S."

"Oh yes you did, I heard you loud and clear."

"Did not, you have no proof."

"I do, I won't show you, but I do."

"Lies Lopez, its all lies."

"Is this a challenge I'm sensing?" She answered far more excited than I would've liked.

"Okay no, I do not want to go there with you. Last time someone challenged you they ended up in a wheelchair for a week."

"Oh come on, you're still holding that against me? That was_ totes_ an accident, if I wanted to hurtz Patty McGee for real she would still be in that wheelchair, besides someone had to defend our honor… your honor, that bitch got what was coming for her."

"Still. It was too harsh. Did I ever say thank you?"

"Yup, in your own freaky way, but you did."

"I should have given you a proper thank you anyway; you did a lot more for me than any of my friends did."

"Wasn't that bad though, at the end you found out who had your back and who didn't. Sure it sucked how you found out but to this day you still know."

"That is true."

"Yeah, I told you I'd have your back and this Latina keeps her promises. In addition, on to the main subject again, I didn't forget. You did cuss and we both know it, can you agree so we both get over it already."

"Maybe." Huge ridiculously grins that is taking all over on my face please go away. "I have to go, I have to make it back to the apartment so I can shower and go to college."

"See that's what I don't get, you went out and got wasted when you had something to do somewhat early the next day? And you can shower here; I'll lend you my sexy nun costume I used last Halloween."

"Ha, very funny. I felt like celebrating and no it's okay, I'll ride the subway and get there… actually I don't know how long it will take since you haven't told me where you live."

"It's not a problem Q, I'll bring you some clothe I know you'll feel comfortable with, if you go to your apartment and get ready you won't make it to college in time." She walked away and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. I could not help but to stare at her. This is definitely, not how I remembered Santana Lopez. "Your college is ten minutes from here, if you take the subway." She smiled. Ten minutes? It usually takes about twenty minutes from my place. "I mean, like I said, if you leave now you can go to your place and get showered. But you may get to class late, but if you feel more comfortable getting ready at your apartment its fine by me."

I lowered my head, my forehead wrinkled. Did I want to leave? I was having a thousand thoughts at the same time, some were telling me to leave right now others were begging me to stay here a bit longer.

"It depends on what clothe am I going to wear."

She chuckled.

"Quinn, you know I don't wear… pretty dresses like yours, so what about something a bit more casual?" She opened her closet and I followed her, sitting on the bed once we got there. I never had the chance to get to know this side of her, somehow it felt as if she was taking care of me but I was probably making up all of it. She returned with a white V –neck shirt, two jeans, a plain one and a ripped one, and a gray hoodie in her hands.

"You can try the jeans and see which one you like best, I have another hoodie for when you don't like this one, it'll probably be chilly outside."

I was blatantly staring at her, I couldn't move. When I didn't say anything, she moved forward and motioned for me to take the clothe, our hands graced for a second and I felt embarrassed from the tingling sensation I had gotten from such a small gesture; just like that I forgot the hurry I was in. I stood up from the bed, slowly; feeling like any sudden movement could give away how I was now feeling. Her face was inches away from mine, all I could see were those beautiful dark eyes staring back at me. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Um, let me show you the restroom then." My hands were sweaty and my breathing was uncontrollable, this couldn't be happening. What is going on with you, get a grip, and was all I could think. I shook my head and followed her. She stopped in front of the door and opened it for me.

"Call me if you need something." I nodded and she smiled making her way back to the room.

Once I was in the bathroom I closed the door and laid my head on it for a while replaying what had happened. The morning had filled with awkward silences, shy laughs and staring, lots of it is possible for her to have a crush on me? Then again, she told me she missed me. Therefore, that was probably it and in any case, did I really want her to have a crush on me? I have been so out of it lately, I was constantly trying to find an explanation to every little thing which was actually something I usually did but when almost all those thoughts were about S, well, that's when I begun to worry.

As soon as I moved, I stumbled trying to avoid tripping over the end table that had candles placed on top of it. I took in a deep breath and let the water run for a little while longer, I wanted to feel the steam forming before stepping in the shower. I started taking off the Pjs Santana had lent me the day before. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned red remembering how child like I had and was now acting around her.

I shoved my hand inside the shower checking just how hot the water was, I could feel goose bumps forming, it was way too cold for my liking, then again I was in nothing but my hot pants and bra, so that would've been easily the reason, either way I adjusted it till it got warm enough.

I was about to unbutton my bra when I heard something behind me fall. I turned around in a swift movement and saw the same candles I had been about to trip over earlier. Nevertheless, this time they were on the floor and when I looked at the door, I found a frozen Santana was standing there with a towel in her hands and a look I had never seen before, it was as if a thousand emotions had overcome her all of a sudden and she didn't know what to do. Then again, I would've been describing _myself._

"Uh, I, I – I, I came here to… and then you, I'm just going to leave this here. Do you need anything? What the hell am I saying, I'll just leave, God, _wow_, I'm just, um, here you go." She placed the towel on the sink and bolted before I had a chance to say anything.

I was being honest what was I going to say anyway, I had stood in front of her in my underwear with a shocked look I knew didn't seem too welcoming. Besides, what was I thinking? Shouldn't I have been welcomed but I mean I didn't want her to feel bad for "intruding" because she hadn't really. She was bringing me a t_owel_, sure she could have knocked, then again maybe she had and I hadn't heard her cause the shower was running, but that doesn't make sense cause I did hear the candles falling, oh GOD STOP, just stop. I need to take a shower, I will deal with whatever this was later, I can't right now.

Going back to my apartment when she had first said I could if I didn't feel comfortable seemed like an amazing alternative right now, but it was too late for regrets. This was going to be awkward, really awkward. I prolonged the shower as much as I could, getting late to class suddenly seemed much more tempting than facing Santana after our little meeting.

I had to get out of the shower already, when I finally did, I checked my cell phone and it was eleven twenty –six, crap! I chose the ripped jeans, if I was getting out of my comfort zone, why not do it all the way. After you buttoned my pants, I put on the white V –neck and grabbed the hoodie, I'd put it on once I was out the door. I combed my hair, and was thankful I had decided to keep it relatively short, it would have be horrible having to deal with my long hair in a rush like the one I was facing.

I faced the mirror and realized I had no make up whatsoever, ugh, I felt naked. It was then when I noticed that wrapped in the towel S had brought me when, um, when she barged in, there was a small case, I opened it out of curiosity and felt relieved, she had really thought of everything. I picked up the eyeliner and after I applied it, I chose one of the shades of lipstick that worked best with my lip tone.

I didn't really use a lot of make up, much less when I was going to college but for some reason letting San see me like this felt weird, I wanted to look my best but today was proving to be somewhat difficult to do said task. I took one last look and got up some courage, opening the door suddenly felt like a burden, I was hoping our conversation would not be too hard to handle, I certainly didn't need the stress and anyway it shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was, it felt like it was.

San was nowhere in the bedroom and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Okay, calm down, the worst already happened, what you are so worried about? I kept trying to repeat these thoughts but it was not too comforting. I kept looking for thoughts that would calm me down, we had seen each other in much less clothe in Cheerio practice years ago, yes, ok that was working, and this wasn't such a big deal. That was, until the thought of a naked Santana came to my mind, no, no, no, please don't go there, oh God this is such torture, can we get this over already.

I was so submerged in my own thoughts I didn't notice S pacing back and forth in the hallway, we bumped into each other, hard. I bent down in a quick move. "Oh God, I'm so sorry San, are you okay? I wasn't looking and then you wher-"

"Shit. It's fine Quinn, I was not looking either. I was kinda, um, you know about before…"

I managed to chuckle. "Uh yeah, that was really… something, but it's fine, it just happened, no need to feel weird about it, I'm not going to snap at you if that's what you're worried about."

Thankfully, she managed to let out a smile as well. "I'm not worried about that, I can handle your HBIC moments just fine, I have many of that myself, it was just… it doesn't even matter, what time is it?"

I searched my pockets until I found my phone and checked the time. "Eleven – fourty-tw, shit I have to go!"

"Someone's cussing a lot." She said, smirking in the process.

"Nope, hadn't we agreed that you were imagining things?"

She laughed. "Making a habit of cursing and then lying about it, I see."

"Whatever, I have to go." I was trying to push back the growing smile that was taking over my face but it was impossible.

"Glad to see I still amuse you, not like that was ever in jeopardy, but you know."

I teased. "Glad to see you're still full of yourself, not like that was ever in _jeopardy,_ but you know."

"Oh, you're paying for that one Fabray."

"No thank you, I'll pass. Being in a wheelchair doesn't seem too appealing right now."

"Yup, you're definitely paying, big time."

I have suddenly been stucked by a handful of confidence. Lots of it causes next thing I knew these words were coming out of my mouth. "You don't scare me Lopez. Oh and while we're at it, at what time was that dinner you were talking about?" I didn't know what had come over me but now I had to play the part.

"If we're going to continue these little chats of ours I'm going to need at least four of those baths you took, apparently it gave you lots of confidence and energy. How are you so perky? You're supposed to be hungover and grouchy, I don't get women."

"Santana Lopez admitting to not getting how women work? I'm impressed, maybe we should hang out in the mornings more often, you're not as feisty now."

"That's because I don't have the energy, and I said I don't get women but that's not the same as not knowing how to_ deal_ with them, which I do."

"I'm leaving, before I pop that "everything's perfect bubble" you're living in."

"Aha. Seven –thirty?"

"What about seven – thirty?"

"Dinner, here, you know that thing people do where they hang out and eat together, don't know if you've heard about it."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, and yes that sounds good, now I don't know if I'll be able to say the same thing about the food, guess I'll have a few numbers of take out if." It had been a long time since I had last teased someone this much. Moreover, would it be too wrong to admit I was enjoying little exchange of ours more than usual?

"Everything I do turns out good, better than good actually, you'll see tonight." She licked her lips and smiled.

My eyes lingered on her lips more than I usually let myself so I stood up quickly trying to make as if it hadn't happened, realizing at the same time that we hadn't moved since we bumped into each other. She stood up and took one long look at me.

"You should wear clothe like that more often." She seemed taken back what she had just said and followed it with a "Your dresses work just as well though; you just seem different like this. A good different."

I was blushing furiously but I wasn't about to let go of the progress I had made. "I might take you up on that. New York's all about starting from scratch and trying new things, and I've enjoyed it so far, a few more won't kill me."

She shot me a curious look and made her way to the kitchen. "So you say make sure you know what you're getting into before you go handing out flyers of your super cool new approachable self."

I followed. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was always laid back and approachable, I have been just adorable." I finished making a face.

"Wow, Quinn Fabray actually has a decent sense of humor, who knew." She grabbed some keys and made her way to the front door.

"Was always there as well, not my fault you didn't take the time to see it."

"Sure, my fault, totally true." If there was someone good at sarcasm, it was she.

"Yeah, your fault, I'm glad you realize, now let me out so you can keep being mad at how hung over I'm not."

"Please, I can out drink you any day and wake up as if I had spent a relaxing day at the spa the day before."

"Lots of talking, not enough action."

"You're on."

"I rather not, but seriously, thanks for you know, watching out for me yesterday and today, I'm going to kill Katy for putting this horrible burden on you."

"Hah. Nah, no burden, although I do endorse the killing part, her constant groping with that boyfriend of hers had me about to puke five times."

"I hear you. I guess it's inevitable when you like someone that much, it hasn't happened to me yet so I don't know."

"Yeah but at least if we do it, it's hot, I mean not like you and me, I mean like you know cause we have calibrated but here, it's just eh."

"San, you've always had high standards, give the girl a break."

"The best of the best, that's my motto."

I genuinely laughed as if I had not in a long time, God I had missed her. How had I gone all these years without S's presence in my life, I had no idea, but I could not be happier I finally had her back. It was comforting and I kept catching myself thinking of spending time with her.

"Well I'm officially late." I said looking at the clock and putting a stop to my thoughts. "It was great seeing you again, I'll hang out with you after this as well, if I don't die from food poisoning, that is."

"Oh don't get me wrong, my food is to die for, just a different dying though."

"Mhm. See ya' S."

She went in for a hug and I freaked but I managed to accommodate and hug her properly, her body pressed to mine a lot tighter than how hugs usually went but there was no complaining coming from me. After we said goodbye, I made my way out and walked to the nearest subway station. I got there fast to my advantage, I made it to Columbia at Twelve –o'seven.

I was dreading going into the classroom, I knew people would stare; they always did when someone was late, and I thought I would be chastised when people started staring but to my surprise it was not because of the reasons I thought. Thankfully, the professor had not arrived yet, but apparently, my attire for the day had caused some shock, a guy who I hadn't talked to all semester told me I was looking good and that we should seriously hang out.

I didn't know what was that about but when I bent down to look for my backpack as an excuse to not pay attention to him anymore. I realized I hadn't brought my backpack, because you know, I had gotten drunk the day before and had slept with S, I mean not like that, I wish- no, you know because of the whole drunk thing, okay. I need to find some paper or something I can write in before the professor gets here.

Today was lab class and he tended to make us write a lot and I couldn't afford to miss any notes since I didn't really talk to anyone in this class and was definitely not talking to the guy who had hit on me. Therefore, I turned and asked for some paper to the girl who was sitting on the back. She seemed nice and so I thought it would be a good idea, but when she failed to answer my question I started getting annoyed, thankfully she snapped out of it and shot me a huge grin and gave me an extra notebook she had, I told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted and told me I could give it back later. I was not in the mood to do the whole "_no it's okay, really thank you, no, it's okay" _thing, so I settled for a quick thank you and a promise to give it back next time we had class together.

Class went horribly slow, I kept thinking of how dinner would go tonight. After all, it was just a dinner, nothing too fancy but I was excited about it. I was looking forward to it, it was just what I needed and I felt especially jittery when the thought of seeing S again crossed my mind. This was ridiculous, considering I had seen her a few hours ago. I guess this completely bonding with her again after all these years had me all pumped and what not.

Mr. Robinson was being specially insightful today, which I would've loved any other day but today I was in a hurry, if I could have skipped this whole time till it was seven I would have, but I can't so I gotta stay here and suck it up.

_Seven. _Just a few hours to go and it will be seven.

Lunchtime had arrived; I had thought of it for a while but had not gotten around to it. I got my cell phone out and texted Ben. Ever since I had talked to my mom about the whole Thanksgiving thing and taking him with what and me not, he and I had not really been talking.

He had gotten mad about me not sticking up for him, he said I should have defended his views and not side with my mother, which I kinda had. I mean I hadn't agreed with her about the whole gay thing being wrong. In the other hand, I hadn't exactly disagreed with her either, and after all, Ben didn't know what I was dealing with at the moment. The only person who really knew what was going on, about me liking girls, was Katy, and she had found out because of my own bad timing, it was not like I had told her either so I understood where he was coming from.

A few minutes had passed and he hadn't replied, he was mad, really mad, I knew he was, he had gone through enough crappy moments already and I just added to it, id have to make up for it eventually, and I would, he had been one of the greatest friends I've had through college. I was not going to lose him over this. After a while of him not answering and me dealing with my thoughts I decided I would text S, I had to ask her a few things before we had dinner today so I did, I texted her and made my way to the next and last class I had today. A few hours more and I will see her, I'll _see S._

* * *

**S's POV**

I stood there looking at the door Q had just closed. If I think I had a crush on her last night, I was having major issues this morning. She is so beautiful, and I found myself liking her more every minute I spent near her. This is bad; I don't know how I'm going to handle this whole dinner thing tonight. I'm Santana Lopez, I'm not a mess. But that was the problem, the thing is I was enjoying this mess, thanks to Q.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I picked up the plate Q had eaten on earlier and placed it on the sink. I don't want to have breakfast so I grabbed a bag of rice, placed a small pot on the stove and let the water boil. I stood in front of the fridge trying to think what I should cook for Q and me.

There's a lot of food to choose from but this was not a date though, I shouldn't worry, I was confident in my cooking skills. Anyway, if I was to take her on a date I would not have chosen my place, she deserves better, like a fancy and beautiful restaurant. Taking my straight friend on a date sounds pretty challenging, challenging and ridiculous but I did love me some challenges.

A few minutes passed and I am finally eating, I ate a bit of rice with some chicken I had cooked the day before. I didn't know just how hungry I was till I started eating. Once I finished eating, I washed my plate and went back to bed. I was tired but I didn't mind.

I stretched my hand and grabbed my other pillow, I snuggled with it and that's when I noticed the pillow had a scent that was not mine, it was Q's. Her body has to be one of the best ones I've seen, and I've seen a lot. Her legs are firm and her… um, they're round and perfect, her back is seamless and her hair is stunning, I like how it almost touches her shoulders but never quite makes it. She makes me feel things I had before but not to this extent, and for the first time I think I was scared.

I set the alarm and without really noticing, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was hugging both pillows. I felt rested and calm. I checked my phone and saw two text messages; one of them was from Q.

-Should I bring wine to wash off the after taste your cooking is going to make us have?

I laughed. I like the free spirit she seems to have now. I rested my chin on top of the pillow she had used.

-Quinn you are definitely messing with the wrong person, I am no Katy.

-Oh, believe me Santana, this is nothing compared to the speech I just gave her, besides I told you I wasn't afraid of you.

Feisty. I found myself smiling again.

-I think I might need to see that.

She took a bit longer to reply, but once she did I was impressed with what she had replied.

-I'm ready Lopez, just five more hours utill you can poison me and take my identity.

-Hmm, I wasn't planning on doing that, but it's not such a bad idea, I might just do that.

-Watch it, I have proof of your evil schemes.

-We both know you could never hand me to the police.

A few minutes had passed and she hadn't replied, so I sent her one more text

-Or maybe you already did ;)

I decided that maybe, calling Puck so we could play golf was not that bad of an idea.

"Hey Puck, what you up to?"

"Tana are you calling me to let me know you are going to play golf with me today?" He said way too happy.

"Yes, Puckerman I'm in a good mood, good enough to hang out with you playing Golf."

"It's not going to be that bad Tana, I thought it was lame myself but then I got into it, get dressed I'm in the neighborhood, be there in ten."

"Puck I just woke up from a nap give me fifteen."

"Sure thing babe, hurry bye."

I took a quick shower, trying to avoid the thought of Q showering in here earlier. That thought alone could make me stay there for a while. I got dressed with some dark skinny jeans and a black, three-quarters long shirt. I put on a white scarf and let my hair down; I can't wait till seven –thirty. I closed the door to my studio and proceeded to exit the building.

I found Puck smiling at me, wearing huge sunglasses.

"Babe, I forgot how cute you look when it's chilly in New York." He said kissing my cheek.

"Shut it Puckerman, you know I look good all four seasons."

On our way to the gold court we were singing loud, a couple of cars looked our way and everything. When he stopped, I could not see a golf court at all, there were many buildings and one of them had seemed to have a huge lake behind it.

"Puck why am I sensing we're going to do something illegal?" I gave him a confused look.

"Tana, we're here to play golf, plus I know the owner of the building."

I rolled my eyes at him and we went inside the building. We stepped on an elevator and reached the top floor where the penthouse were usually located and surprise, surprise, we were at one.

"This is amazing Puck." I said enjoying the great view I had before me.

"The best for my Lez –bro." He said smiling like a dork.

The balcony had this area ready with two bags full of golf equipment and in front of it; there was something that looked like an artificial grass mountain. I looked at the lake and saw another thing that once again looked like a floating artificial grass mountain with a flag and a hole on top of it.

"This looks like something out of a sci –fi movie."

"I know, right. You want something to drink?" Puck asked.

"Just water." He shot me a weird look.

"Water? What's going on with my Feisty Latina?"

I laughed. "Nothing is wrong with me Puck; I just don't want to drink, yet."

I loved how these huge mountains were place, one of the best illusions I had ever seen, it really seemed like they were floating. We stepped on them and started to swing, most of my shots, or whatever you call them, went straight to the lake making him smirk.

"So, what have you been up to lately Tana?"

"Same old, same old. Working, hanging out with Qu- uh, going to classes, all that mumbo jumbo."

"Hanging out with whom?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to hide your hot women on women relationship, so the Puckmaster doesn't _barge in_?"

"Like you wouldn't find ways to barge in anyway"

"Touché, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Nothing like that, you're just assuming things your sick perverted mind would like to see happen." I swung my golf club once again and for the first time the ball went right where it was suppose to, meaning I had just made a hole in one. "All that talk has you falling behind."

I picked up the note pad and wrote my score. "Better start concentrating all that testosterone, has you falling flat on your face."

"No sweat, you learned from me after all."

My phone buzzed and I picked it up quickly, I could not help but to smile a little when I saw who was texting me.

-Sorry, the police asked too many questions, I had to run to the restroom and leave through the window. I think you are safe for a couple of hours. Red or White wine Lopez?

I started smiling like a fool, completely forgetting Puck was watching me. When I looked up, he was staring back at me with a questioning look. I looked at the phone again and continued typing my reply.

-Should I thank you for your kindness even though you were the one who set me up in the first place Fabray? And, Red is good.

- Noted. Thank me later, see you in a bit San.

When I turned, I saw Puck next to me, and he was definitely trying to see whom I texting.

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"What was what?"

"That smile, that dreamy smile you had right now."

"What dreamy smile?" I asked trying to keep my composure but lost it and started grinning like a fool.

He pointed at me again and said. "That smile, I haven't seen it in a long time."

"Oh, come on."

"A long time, Tana."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said quickly.

"A long, long, long time." He had a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"Shut it Puckerman."

"Spill it Lopez."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who were you texting right now? If you don't tell me imma give your phone number to crazy Sara."

"You wouldn't, I will end you." I said, sounding annoyed.

He didn't seem to care. "Spill it."

Grunting I said. "Don't come up with any ideas, it was Quinn." I sighed.

"Which Quinn?"

"Did a rat eat what was left of your brain? Fabray, Quinn Fabray." I snapped at him, a little annoyed at his slowness. He stood dumbfounded, looking like he was searching for the words that has been knocked out of him.

"Since when do you speak to her?" He asked in a low voice.

"Since we bumped into each other at Azzardo. I didn't know she was in town till then."

"So, she's just visiting?"

"No, she lives here."

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before I started talking again. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit tense."

"No, I'm okay, it just took me by surprise."

"Me too."

We started swinging again. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"For all I know, yes."

"Good… that's good."

"Yes, it is." Everything had suddenly turned a bit tense, or at least it felt like it. I guess Quinn was one of those few girls Puck actually cared about and because of it, it made the topic a bit awkward.

"Maybe we should all hang out. A threesome never fails to cheer me up." He snorted.

I forced a laugh and shook my head "Wouldn't you just love that?"

"Oh hells I would."

"Ain't gonna happen." I knew I had a crush on Q, but I didn't know how bad it was till now. I felt hot all of a sudden and was clenching my fists at the thought of Puck making a move on her. Puck's charm worked as well as a dead frog on Q since all I remembered, but she had changed so much I wasn't really sure if it could actually work with her now. I rapidly cleared my mind and decided to put a stop to my thoughts, there was no need to go that far ahead. I would cross that bridge when I got to it.

"What time is it?"

"Four –fourteen." He answered.

"Kicking your ass was very, very, very fun, but I need you to take me home now."

"Oh, come on Tana, weren't you off all day?"

"Yes, but I have plans."

He pouted. "Santana you owe me more time."

"I dragged my ass out of my very comfortable studio to come play GOLF with you; I think my debt is paid."

"I won't let you off the hook so easily." He said in a humorous tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Always a drama queen."

He put one hand on his chest and the other one on his forehead and said "Oh no, how dare you say such an abominable thing!"

We had a good chuckle and we made our way to the elevator. Thankfully, there were no awkward vibes anymore. At least none like the ones that surfaced when I mentioned Quinn. He dropped me off and I left with promising we would do something else soon enough.

I opened the door to my studio, went straight to the closet to get the clothe I had left ready before I had left with Puck earlier. I took a quick shower and decided it would a nice time to start making dinner. I didn't want to get dirty the clothe I was going to wear for dinner so I took off my pants and put on a big shirt. I definitely had to start cooking and this time I had to outdo myself. When I had made my way downstairs to meet Puck earlier I had left the steaks in the sink, so they would not be too frozen when I got home.

I took out the mashed potatoes and started preparing the meal. Here was hoping Quinn liked steak and mashed potatoes loaded with bacon and cheese. I had made enough for when either of us wanted to go for seconds, and if it turned out that Q did not like neither of these things then I would have to take her up on that take out suggestion. It was a matter of minutes now, I still had a few things to do but nonetheless, a couple of minutes more and I'd see her again.


	11. Till I Can Hold You In My Arms

**S's POV**

Have you ever felt like the air has been knocked right out of your lungs? As if an amazing day has suddenly turned for the worst, kind of like that awful feeling you get when you are in the drive thru and someone starts taking your order but you haven't decided yet. That awkward feeling of, of… I can't seem to grasp the word.

Nevertheless, that's what was happening to me. It is not something that easy to explain as anyone can obviously see; in all honesty, it is kind of a bitch to deal with. If it was easy, if that was the case, I would not be rambling right now. Before any of this, I didn't even know I could ramble. Feelings are just horrible to deal with, even the good ones and because I generally perceive them that way, this one has been just off the charts annoying. This one showed up when you least expected it did not it would fail to represent its name and definition. Good ol' fashion UNCERTAINTY. That's what I was experiencing when Q's number popped up on my cell phone's screen not more than five minutes before dinner was due.

A million thoughts raced through my mind, was she already at the door? If she was, I was totally screwed. More than screwed actually, I hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Now I was wearing a big ass baggy shirt I usually wore before I had to get ready for a date or do chores. Sure I only had to run to the room and get on with it since I had already done my make up but still, I wasn't planning to let Q let herself in, and much less to make her wait while I finished getting dressed. My Mom used to nag me all the time precisely cause of this, cause of how much time I usually took to get ready. She would say that if we had made plans or I was going somewhere with someone, I should not make said person is waiting.

"Si te van a dar pon, esta lista media hora antes, así si pasa cualquier cosa y llegan antes, no tienes que pasar malos ratos."

If someone's giving you a ride, be ready about half an hour earlier, that way if something happens, you won't have to find yourself in an uncomfortable situation that will probably ruin your mood.

Damn her and her wise comments… or should I say damn me for not listening to them when I should have the most. Like I said before, there were a million thoughts banging my head but then… then I got to one of the bad ones. What if Q was not calling because she was at the door, what if that was actually the furthest reality. What if she was calling to cancel because something had happened, was she okay? Worse, what if she was calling because she WANTED to cancel, maybe she had found something better to do.

Sure, like that could happen, you are a Lopez, you know how to get a party going, and you know how to show people a good time. However, what you should be worrying about is how ridiculous it is for you to think it's worse that she wanted to cancel on you, instead of the fact that something bad could have happened to her. Shit, you need to get your priorities checked. In addition, to make things a little more insane I was now having ongoing conversations with myself. No, no, wait. Q had just hung up while you were still busy rambling to yourself, AGAIN. In addition, she hung up cause of it, tough luck Santana, tough luck.

I dialed her number back. It rang, and it rang and it ra-

"S! Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry!" That didn't sound good. What was she sorry about? She wasn't coming; something in my gut was telling me so.

"Sorry about what Q?"

"About dinner? Uh, Oh, crap… You forgot. Ah, um, uh, it is okay. We can do this some other time, I wouldn't want to impose its fine, I'll ju-"

I didn't feel comfortable with all this awkwardness going on so I settled for teasing, teasing usually worked for me. "Hold up! What are you talking about Q? I do remember. We even texted about it a few hours ago, are you drunk already?" She was trying… trying to hold it in, but I could hear her laughing.

Once she could keep it together, she spoke again. "No, but I trust you will be, very soon. I got held up buying wine and then I bumped into a friend I'm not really that friendly with anymore and I wanted to fix something and, never mind. I just called to let you know I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." So now, she was the one rambling, interesting turn of events.

"Making me wait, I see how you're playing this."

"It's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing."

I laughed, and then realized what she was saying… wait. "What?"

"Uh, yeah, never mind, I just meant you know, the point is I'll be there in fifteen."

"With the whole vineyard, I suspect, if you meant that comment of getting me drunk, I mean that's what you'll need, I'm a tough one so it's either that or it just won't happen, aw too bad."

"Don't be so sure, I'm bringing something that will erase that cocky smirk I know you have on right now, so buckle up Lopez. Tonight we will see what you're made of."

"You do know I'm a bartender, so unless you're planning to drag me it won't work. I pretty much know every alcohol there is, even the ones that aren't legal in the United States."

"Just you wait Lopez, just wait."

"That's what they all say."

"And who's _"all"_ compared to the legendary Quinn Fabray? That's right, there's just no comparison."

"Wanky."

"Either way I'll be there in about fifteen minutes or so to prove you wrong, get ready."

"That's cute; you actually think you have a shot at getting me drunk. See you in fifteen, Q."

"You'll see."

"Bye."

By now, I had thankfully finished cooking every bit of food I had in mind. I had actually gone out earlier and bought wine and other beverages for when. I was not planning to get Quinn drunk. I had seen her like that too many times now, and even though I loved being around her when her walls were down, even though I loved it to pieces, I didn't trust myself not to make a move while sober, I could only imagine what I'd be capable of doing drunk.

Although I do have decency, and my ego is painfully present even when I am drunk, but I didn't want to screw this up. I couldn't afford to screw it up; it was just out of the question. So I would either have to make sure neither of us would go overboard, nor contain myself as best I could considering the situation. Moreover, it already seemed a bit unrealistic because Quinn seemed set on the task of getting me drunk. Enough thinking, more doing.

I still needed to get dressed and set a few things but at least this bought me some time. I was having problems with how to set the table; I don't want it to look like the ones you see in romantic comedy movies, because after all, it wasn't a date. But, at the same time I wanted it to look like it was. These are the times when I wish we could control our feelings better than we actually do. It was frustrating, and if it was usually frustrating for normal people, it was even worse when it came down to me. I wasn't big on romantic gestures, I used to be at one point of my life, but that was long gone and since then I had stray away from anything related.

I had done a good job, it didn't need a lot of effort, most people didn't seem to get to me, none of them seemed good enough, not that they were bad to start with, actually yeah, most of them were. However, it wasn't until now that I had felt all those annoying left over feelings I had once felt. I didn't want them, I didn't need them, I had convinced myself pretty well of it, but she was sending all this progress to hell.

I started feeling anxious, I fucking hate all thinking I had done lately, I kept thinking having this dinner might not have been such a great idea after all. What if everything turned out for the worst, what if I ended up liking her more than I could handle and… nah, that wouldn't happen. She likes guys, and that was it. The problem was that I couldn't stop thinking about "what if". Those freaking "what ifs" could bring hope to even the coldest douche in the world. As I said before, uncertainty, that is as best I could describe whatever I was feeling.

Either way tonight will be fine. What else could happen? I'm having dinner with my best friend. If I could even call her that? We were basically strangers once again so I wasn't sure of anything.

I looked at the time, now the hard part –which should be the easiest- is to find the correct outfit for the non-date/date with my dear old friend. I normally looked hot in everything but I had to do something else. I wasn't sure of what I wanted to imply, but my level of hotness had to increase tonight, one way or another.

I walked towards the closet and pulled out some black long harem trousers, now the problem was what blouse I was going to wear with these pants. I tried to see which of them looked better on me, but for some reason all of them looked either as if I was ready to go to a ball or like I was getting the trash out on a Sunday. I opened one of my drawers and reached for a black tank top. Yes, this works. This style will definitely look hot but not extravagant enough to make it look like I'm ready for a date.

I placed everything on my bed and looked at the time once more and realized Quinn would be here in a few minutes. Shit! I checked my phone and noticed I had a text from her.

-San I know I'm close. But maybe I'm not so sure if I am or am not in front of the correct building.

I looked at the time she sent me the text. A minute ago. I couldn't help but to laugh before texting her back.

-I bet you're already drunk Fabray. Where are you? Tell me what's in front of you.

-I am not drunk… yet. I'm right in front of Luigi's Pasta.

-Okay Q, turn around and walk two blocks, you should see it then.

I left my phone on the bed unattended.

I made my way back to the bedroom and picked up my clothes; after I changed, I took one good look at the mirror and smiled. God bless the Latina blood that flowed through my veins. Most people, especially today, were insecure about their looks, I wasn't, and I guess because of it I didn't worry if I caught someones eye or not. I never really had to work too hard to get what I wanted, in the looks department at least, everything else was a different story.

I had worked my ass off since I could remember, and at least something good had to come my way, and my best guess was this, this which I saw in the mirror. People used to say I was a conceited brat cause of how smug I was, and I have to admit back then, I was a pain in the ass, but I've changed, not that much but it's something. I would always tell people that knowing you were attractive wasn't necessarily a bad thing, our culture made you think it was, but it wasn't. Many hated me for it, and so be it, as If I cared, I was proud, I still am, very much so, actually even more now. I just do not waste that much time being a bitch anymore.

If I handled tonight, as good as I looked I'd have this in the bag. However, what exactly would I have? Here we go again, a mental rodeo threatening to attack. This whole working the entire time thing had made me lose it. Thankfully, the low season was around the corner and because of it, I would not have to work as much anymore. I needed time off, ASAP. Saying I was excited was an understatement, I would finally have a damn chance to catch my breath, work on my lyrics and go to more singing classes.

After all that's what I was here for, I wasn't about to give that up, I was working hard, but I was saving most of my money, and so far it was looking good. I was proud of myself for making it this far by myself, my parents were proud, and in general, I felt good. I felt alive and ready to kick this dinner's ass. As in good, that is good, not bad, whatever.

Five minutes later, I had decided to move the small table to where the large glass wall was in my studio, through it you could see the whole city. Who could not love a view like that? Here was hoping she wasn't one of those people who didn't. However, I wasn't going to keep worrying, I had done more than enough. I invited her to dinner. That right there should have encouraged and shocking enough. I don't do these things; everyone knows it, so why do I keep repeating it? Maybe cause even though "I didn't do these things." Here I was, doing precisely that. Moreover, to make things even more entertaining the invitation had fallen from my lips faster than I could blink. I hadn't been in my right state of mind, and then again how could anyone be in their right minds when a girl like Quinn looked _so_, looked like that, so early in the morning. I did better than most would.

Quinn should be close by now. I pulled my hair back and let my locks hang freely. Everything was perfect, except for the part when I noticed I needed shoes. Shit, I don't think flats will work. I heard the doorbell ring, my heart was about to burst through my chest. Quinn was at the front door. I grabbed my red pump shoes and started to run towards the door, I was running and jumping all at once trying not to fall while putting my shoes on.

I stood in front of the closed door with one heel on my right foot and the other one in my hand. I put on the other heel fast and fixed my clothes once more, taking a deep breath before placing my hand on the doorknob.

I was shocked. When would her insane beauty stop surprising me? She has one of those long jackets you see in spy movies, with the exception that this one was black instead of the usual beige color, and she was carrying a bottle of wine. I closed my mouth and made a hand gesture letting her know she could come in. I'm tired of this… This "not being able to understand what's happening in my stomach every time I see Quinn Fabray thing" is getting very out of hand.

"Hey, Q! Come in. Let me help you with that."

She's staring at me. This would be a very different story if this was any other woman at my doorstep. I took the wine; she took off her jacket and handed it to me. If I thought, she looked beautiful with nothing but a simple yet elegant jacket I was wrong. Underneath it, she had a stunning white shirt with black sleeves, low waist black skinny jeans and flats.

This is going to be the end of Santana Lopez. She hasn't said a single word; she's just smiling and nodding. Can't help but wonder what she's thinking. She moved forward and opened her arms. Within seconds, she was hugging me and before I realized what I was doing, my arms were wrapped around her, tightly.

She smiled. "I need to thank you for not looking like this in high school Santana." She cleared her throat before she continued. "I certainly would've had a lot of issues being popular then. Not like I didn't have it going for me, but you're cute though." She teased and proceeded to place her bag on the counter.

"Oh, don't start Q; you always knew I was the hot one." I took a breath. "You're not that bad either though."

She arched her eyebrow, like if she was waiting for something else to come out.

"Okay Quinn, I mean Hot Fabray, are you hungry now or do you want to do something else?" She chuckled at my statement. Yes, I can get used to these types of interactions any day.

"I'm starving San; I think I might actually take the risk of eating your food."

"You'll love it, believe me. I'll probably even have to hide the rest of it." I gathered the food and placed it on the table that was now placed in front of the glass wall. I could see her looking through it. I was smiling, hard. She looked so beautiful; I felt this huge pull, as if I just wanted to be close to her.

"This is amazing San, it's so beautiful." She turned and looked at me. "Can I take a picture of it one day?"

"You can take it whenever you want Fabray." I smiled at her, moved to the table and placed our wine glasses. "Are you into photography? I mean if you want to take a picture you have a phone so…"

"Yeah." She blushed. "I love it, it's nothing professional though and more like a hobby, but it really entertains me. Calms me somehow, you know."

When I finished placing everything else, I served wine into our glasses and we sat. "Can I see your pictures one day?"

"If I survive this meal, be my guest." We laughed. "I hope this tastes good, it looks delicious San." She took a small bite making a face while she chewed and a low moan escaped her mouth.

My eyes went wide and I was trying hard not to think of what had just happened. "I hear apologies coming my way. I know how to cook. I'm Latina, its genetics."

"This is so_ good_ San. Mmm I had never tried mashed potatoes with bacon before."

"Are you serious? They're delicious, well if I make them, that is." I winked.

We kept eating and I could honestly notice she was enjoying the meal. After she was done, she looked out the window, grabbed her glass of wine, and drank a little. A smile instantly appeared on my face. How it is possible for someone to be so naturally cute? It was honestly beyond me. Instead of feeling giddy and content, I could not help but to feel jealous, jealous of the man who would marry her one day.

"Now that I'm certain I'm not going to die, I have to tell you something." She laughed. "I brought wine, but this is not going to get you drunk. We'll need like two cases."

"I was going to say something about this wine, but…"

She chuckled. "Lopez, there's nothing you can say to convince me that you're not going to get drunk."

"Are you trying to take advantage of the situation? Because let me tell you tha-

"I thought about it and then I remembered I'd be at your place, so it would prove to be a little difficult since I don't know where everything here is." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "I'll work on that when you're completely drunk."

I didn't know what to do or say, I felt like a mumbling blob. Quinn is so... Hot and different and-

She kept talking once I didn't say anything. "San this was delicious. Thanks! I loved it."

Her plate was empty. She was happy and for some reason I wasn't hungry anymore. I felt a tingling sensation, kind of like if a million ants were crawling on my skin.

"Any time." Was all I managed say.

"Let's play a game." She looked so alive, who was this girl, and where had she been all through High School? I stood and picked up our plates and placed them in the sink.

"Truth or Dare? I think we're too old to play that game Q."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"No San and we can play whatever we want, we are young you know." She stood up and walked towards the counter filling our glasses with wine once again. "I just want to know you, what's been happening in your life and how much you have changed." She was looking at her shoes now.

"I like that okay, but why did you pour me more wine? Does one have to get undressed every time we lie?"

She burst out laughing. "San, if you need some time alone, I assure you I can go."

"Fabray I assure you, YOU need to stop the teasing."

I wanted to remember this version of her, forever. She opened her bag and pulled out something that looked like a jar. "You are going to like this S."

"Why? Cause you put some drugs in it?"

"I'm pretty sure Katy's boyfriend has some but no, there's nothing but good ol' alcohol here." She opened the jar and pulled out a strawberry. "This."

I was laughing hard. "God Q, you're going to get me drunk with strawberries?"

"Strawberries submerged in red berry Ciroc."

"Interesting Fabray, since when are you a vodka fan?" I was curious, very curious.

"I haven't tried it yet. I was waiting for a good occasion. Nevertheless, my Mom used to do this all the time back when… I'll explain some other time. The point is I was waiting for a good occasion."

"How long have they been dipped in vodka?"

"Three hours, I think."

"Bring it then, Blondie."

She smirked at me and moved forward with the jar in her hands, she looked out the glass staring at the building lights with a smile on her face once more.

"So where do I start S?"

"Truth or Dare, wasn't it?"

"So how are we playing this?" She opened the jar and grabbed a strawberry. The smell of vodka was strong. I could see the fruit dripping in alcohol. "Okay, so every time we refuse to do a dare or lie about anything we have to eat one."

"Not lame, Fabray, not lame." It was interesting how she was setting everything up. I have to admit I'm a little bit nervous. Not because I'm afraid to do one of her dares, if not cause of the things I was feeling, somewhere in my chest.

"Okay San, let's do this." I took the table out of the way and pushed a couch to where we were. I then sat and she followed. "Truth or Dare?" she smiled at me moving the fruit in her hand.

"Truth." Let's see how this goes first.

"Ah, looks like someone isn't afraid of vodka? I see." She cleared her throat and her eyebrow rose. "What do you usually do in your spare time?"

"Nothing too interesting, what do you do?"

"Uh uh, it's my turn to ask. You'll have yours, now answer as you should or these…" She said pointing to the jar filled with strawberries. "Will get gradually worse." She finished smirking in the process.

"Oh scary. Okay, I usually lay back, I don't really go out because you know working at a bar and Starbucks the constantly socializing gets out of hand. So I like to be by myself or go to a small get together, nothing too loud."

"See, you said oh scary, yet you answered. I still feel like you're not giving me the full story though."

I giggled. "Nothing much, just here."

Her brows furrowed. "You can't just be here and do nothing; there must be something you do to make time pass." She said placing a soaked strawberry in her mouth.

Shit. What was she trying to do? It wasn't even her turn to eat one. "Well I write, not stories or anything like that, but the lyrics, I write lyrics." I finished throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Mmm these actually taste amazing. Nevertheless, these are not half as amazing as the fact that Santana Lopez writes? And lyrics? Oh this was definitely the best game we could have ever played."

"Yeah, you can ask more questions once it's your turn again, but it's not so tough luck Blondie."

She pouted and God forbid if it was the most precious thing I had seen in my entire life, but then she spoke proving me wrong once again. "I see we're making a habit of the nickname." She said biting on her lip absently.

How could anyone go from cute, to insanely sexy in such a short spam of time? It was unbearable, no, no. What it should have been was illegal, it should have been illegal.

"Not if you're going to be a baby about it." Before I knew it, she smacked my arm.

"You deserved that, and its okay, I see how we're playing this." Oh no, that smirk, I remember that smirk, she would have that face whenever she was developing a devious plan. It could be worse it could be good, either way it was nerve wracking, even to me, so I swallowed, hard and changed the topic.

I shifted in the seat and spoke. "Okay um, it's my turn right?"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"No…"

"Yes we are, you didn't eat your strawberry." She said motioning to the new one, she had picked after she finished the other one.

"Oh no, you're not getting me with that one. Weren't we supposed to eat one if we refused to do a dare?"

"Aw, who's the baby now? It would seem that either someone's getting cold feet or that I didn't explain myself very well." She said looking at me defiantly.

"Explain yourself again because I smell a trap, and Santana Lopez does not get played, I'm sorry it just doesn't happen."

"Oh really now, okay. Well the point of the game was that if you don't choose a dare or refuse to do one then you have to eat a strawberry, so basically the only way you get out of not eating a strawberry it's if you do a dare." Was her eyebrow always arched or was it just something she did a lot now?

I took the strawberry from her hands and said. "So basically I can't win. Or better said, basically you won't win since I have an outstanding alcohol resistance."

"Nothing to worry about then, if you're so sure about yourself… that is." There we go again; I swear her eyebrow was always arched. I could do nothing but laugh, Quinn was just some other thing.

"Okay so it's my turn then, what does the dopey blonde at the end of the couch wants truth or dare?"

"I do not appreciate these nicknames you're providing, and I am not dopey… yet."

"Sure sure, I'll stick to first and last names for now."

She looked lost in her thoughts and then something changed and she answered. "As that proverb says if there's a wuss in the room, act as a wuss as well, so I'll take truth cause I won't give you the pleasure of daring me."

I had not really caught what she was saying; I was too deep in my thoughts when a decent question popped in my mind.

"Oh no… what are you going to ask? I know that smile Lopez, I'm a sweet human being, don't be too rough!"

"What face?" I knew exactly what a devious smile she meant but it wouldn't kill me to play dumb for a while.

"Oh, um." She cleared her throat and shifted a bit closer by accident. "You know…"

"I hear lots of talking, not enough doing. Hmm, let's see… How about this? What's something freaky, no one knows you do or can do?"

"Freaky? What type of freaky?" She was the epitome of nervousness.

I teased. "Oh so there's types now… okay well didn't know you were so diverse, like Wanky freaky then. Something no one would expect from a good ol' daddy's girl."

She huffed. "I'm going to kill you, you know."

"You know how this works, if you don't tell me then that mean the dosage of sweet strawberries goes up, by a lot."

"I am not saying."

"Oh you just gave yourself away, there is something, I see. Just so you know I will find out."

"I know, there's not anything. Whatever give me those strawberries."

"Here you go, two for you, if you refuse to answer another the amount goes up by one."

She glared at me and took the first strawberry, she ate it without giving it a lot of thought but then just when she was about to eat the other one something outside the glass wall caught her attention, and I started seeing it all unfold before me. It looked as if she had lost herself in thought, but that wasn't something I couldn't handle, I would've handled it just fine if it hadn't been for the fact that she was playing with the strawberry while she got lost in her thoughts. She would move the strawberry from side to side a little and then bite it a bit too slow to be considered a normal pace. It was driving me insane, and I was sure it was noticeable, the room felt hot, I felt hot, everything around us could have burned up but I didn't really care. I couldn't find a way of detaching myself from the view I had before me, and God did I wish I was talking about the view outside the glass wall, but no, I wasn't. I was blatantly staring at Quinn eating a strawberry, I never thought seeing someone eating a strawberry could make me feel like everything was burning up inside. I needed water, I needed to cool off somehow but I couldn't move.

Then like a heavenly call from above the phone rung. She jumped up in surprise and I followed knocking out a few napkins I had stacked next to the table I had pushed.

I bent down and started picking up everything. "Shit, can you answer the phone while I fix this?"

"I don't know, I mean it could be… uh someone, I do-

"Who could it be? Never mind please do me this favor besides couldn't the legendary Quinn Fabray handle pretty much anything that was thrown her way?" I said mimicking her when she wiggled her eyebrows earlier.

"Sure, pull that one now. You'll pay for it when I get back."

"Mhm."

And off she went, I started gathering the things I had knocked over and taking deep breaths getting ready for whatever happened when she came back. In the distance, I could hear her mumbling a few things and then a little bit of laughter. She was laughing? Who was she talking to? Great, I'm at my apartment and Quinn is answering my phone, and I don't know who it is and shit, maybe sending her to answer the phone wasn't a good idea.

Before I knew it, she came back, a weird smile plastered on her face.

I couldn't help myself so I asked. "What was that about?"

"Jealous are we? It would appear so that I get along much better with people who are around you often."

"Psst, please. I'm a joy to be around."

"You can say that again." She said smoothing her shirt.

"You never answered."

"I did not. Seems you're right."

"Fine, I won't beg, but this is my apartment, I will find out once you leave."

"Throwing me out, no chances of sleepovers? I see you don't want to wake up next to this."

"What, no you can stay over if you want; I just meant I'll find out either way."

She bit her lip and played with her feet a little before she looked up and started speaking once more.

"It was Puck."

Oh no. This was not happening, not after that awkward Maury type conversation we had this afternoon on the golf court. When I told him Q was in town and that she actually lived here, he looked like if I had just told him he wasn't the baby daddy and he actually wanted the baby. Jesus, what had his huge ego -which was the only huge thing he had I must add- stomped on this time. Then again, I really needed to get my shit together, Quinn was not my girlfriend, she did not even play for my team, Puck was available, he always was and sadly, it was the circle of life. I should have seen it coming, I should have listened to my wise mama, but no, I wanted to get messy.

I was mad, a thousand thoughts roamed my brain, but I had to say something so I pulled myself together and spoke. "And?"

"He seemed kind of really happy to talk to me, which was a bit weird… considering, you know."

"Yeah, that's Puck for you. He's charming like that." I wanted to sound like I was okay with all of it, but I wasn't and because of it, I sounded as annoyed as I felt. Thankfully, she either didn't notice or decided to ignore it.

"Charming? Well that's a word I thought I'd never hear you using when describing him."

"We all change, or so I've been told." I was trying to keep the words that came out of my mouth short, if I didn't something awful would come stumbling down and I was not in the mood for it.

"I guess, anyway he invited me, we actually, to a Halloween party. His Halloween party apparently? I see that hasn't changed." She finished trying to find my gaze.

"Yes, his annual Pucksaurus Halloween Smash Ball as he calls it." There was silence, nothing but extremely loud silence. How can silence be so loud you may ask, well I was sure we were both painfully aware of just how quiet it had gotten so how could that not be loud. Anyway, I brushed it off and continued. "You should go. It's fun."

"I don't really feel like going, unless I'm going with someone... That is."

"Last time I checked Puck was available, you can always ask him. I'm sure he would just LOVE that." I was annoyed to say the least.

She walked to where the couch was, picked up the jar full of strawberries and ate another one.

"I don't feel comfortable with that, plus he must have a thousand girls on the waiting list already."

"He'd make an exception for you."

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea, is what I meant then. I would actually want someone totally different to go with me."

"Then ask that person and go."

She stood there with her mouth open, I knew she was at a loss for words but I didn't know just what about. Who in their right minds would turn down Quinn? A jackass, that's who. Maybe it was Puck after all.

"I… can we keep playing?" She asked blushing furiously.

What in the hell was going on, I was about to get a whip splash from all the stupid mood swings everyone was getting lately. I settled and answered. "Sure thing."

We sat down and after a while, the tension was almost gone completely. We were laughing and to be honest I was feeling kind of dopey myself by now, not as much as her, but I was definitely being buzzed and was failing miserably at hiding it.

"My turn." She hummed. "Let's continue with a simple one, okay?"

I nodded and she looked straight at my eyes. I was getting used to this constant glancing at each other. I was getting used to her.

"Why New York?" she blurted out.

"Great Q, you just want me drunk."

She laughed. "I warned you San, I'm going to prove that you are not as bad ass as everyone seems to think."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well it's easy. Lima was quiet and boring. New York seems like a good option for a woman like me." She nodded. "Besides, New York is full of dreamers, maybe one day I'll reach mine. And if not at least I tried."

"Wow, Santana Shakespeare Lopez!" She said clapping.

"Shut it Quinn!" I said slapping her arm playfully.

"Make me."

I looked at her arching an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? She did nothing but stare at me and I couldn't help but to look at her lips. I closed my eyes and laughed.

She gave me the strawberry and I took a bite. I had already eaten a few but damn it, they were delicious. The vodka flavor was so strong but combined with the sweetness of the fruit, it was like heaven on earth.

"Shit Q, this tastes good."

"Really, you like it too? I know I did but you hadn't said anything so I wasn't too sure."

"Yeah, it tastes great, your turn."

"Truth, I pick truth."

"Okay don't get me wrong, I like it... But, why aren't you as guarded anymore?"

She laughed. "And by guards you mean a bitch, its okay you can say it, remember I'm not as guarded anymore I won't bite." She finished with a wink.

"Not really, I mean you were a bitch, but so was I, that's something we can't really prevent it's just who we are. But what I'm talking about is how different you seem now, I'd say carefree but that's not the right word, it's almost like, like you're happy for the first time."

"I am."

"You're what?"

"I am happy for the first time." She finished, a dopey smile taking over her features.

"For the first time though?"

"I mean it's not like I haven't been happy before, but it is the first time I don't feel pressured. I mean I do but not like before. I used to have a reputation to keep up, parents to please, friends who weren't really friends, no offense. People who I didn't even know looking up to me, it felt like a lot to handle so I didn't feel happy."

"It was a lot."

"What was?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"What you dealt with."

"Well you dealt with the same things and you still managed to look somewhat happy when you weren't yelling in Spanish that was."

"Ha, very funny. I managed, besides even though my parents weren't a walk to the park they didn't really pressure me into anything, they were and are pretty accepting still so I never had those problems you did."

"Still I would've handled it better, I guess."

"You need to give yourself a break. You could only do so much; we were teenagers for Gods sake, what they expected from us."

She shot me a huge smile. "I guess you're right, you're not so bad after all Lopez."

"You're not so bad yourself Fabray, now eat your strawberries."

"Strawberries as in plural? Why are we talking in plural, I answered it, I'm suppose to get one."

"So you're a wuss, okay."

She opened her mouth and her arms shot up indignantly. "Am not!" Before I could say anything, she had grabbed four strawberries and said: "But if you're going to make demands, then so will I, you need to eat these two and I'll eat these two."

"You don't see me whining."

She huffed and shoves one in her mouth. A few minutes later, we kept exchanging truths and dares and by then I was feeling a lot woozier than I had originally planned.

"You seem a bit flustered S." She said poking my nose.

"What, no way, those strawberries haven't done a thing to me, you're crazy."

"If you say so, now dare me, come on, dare me." She said in a sing-song tone.

"You on the other hand are definitely buzzing but whatever lets me think of a good dare." I scrunched my nose, coming up with dares was a lot harder than I originally thought.

"I'm getting old here Lopez, throw the best you got my way little missy."

"Okay, but you're not going to like it."

"Pish posh, tell me, I'll do it cause Quinn Fabray says yes to everything, except tap dancing I'm just not to fond of that."

I burst out laughing, God she was ridiculously cute.

"I dare you to tell me what freaky thing you do."

Her eyes went wide and she stood up so quickly my intoxicated brain could not even register the action.

"Oh you're sneaky, I like that… I respect that." She said, shifting closer.

"You best do, Blondie."

"Well if you must know, I've been told my dancing skills are pretty rad."

"Oh come on, that's not freaky, we all know your dancing skills are pretty good, that doesn't necessarily make it fair-

"Lap dancing Lopez, I mean lap dancing."

She motioned for me to come closer and for the first time in my life, I gulped.

"Yeah, I've been told I have the right skills to pull off a great lap dance. I have never really tried it per se, but I've been told several times so here's to taking their word for it."

"And who exactly told you that?" I was amazed I could manage to get the words out. She was so close to me, I could feel her breath or was that the alcohol? I wasn't sure but suddenly everything smelled like strawberries with a dash off… of pure unadulterated sex. Shit, snap out of it!

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said drinking a bit of wine from the glass.

"That's why I asked." I said trying hard not to bite my lip but failing miserably at it. I needed to get all this built up frustration out somehow, and biting my lip seemed like a good option. That was until I saw her looking at my… was she looking at my lips? Oh shit, something told me I wouldn't make it out alive of here tonight. She started leaning in, and I was sure I looked composed outside, but inside, I was freaking the fucking out. She looked a bit nervous, but considering what she was leaning in for, who wouldn't be? She licked her lips and smirked.

My mouth hung open and that is when she averted her sight and wrapped her arms around my waist and positioned her face on the crook of my neck instead. What in the name of God had happened? I was sure she was leaning in for a kiss, but then she suddenly stopped and went in for a hug instead. Oh yeah, I know what happened. She's straight, she's drunk and this is what happens, people get freaky but instead of getting freaky all the way she decided against it, cause that's Quinn, she probably thought of what she was really doing and made a better judgment.

We lay there for a long, long time. And just when I was about to ask her if she had fallen asleep she spoke.

"S, will you go to Puck's with me?" I could feel her breath on my neck, this was driving me insane.

"What? Now? He must be out partying or sleeping, it can wait, we can go there some other time."

She was giggling, why was she giggling?

"No, I mean like for the party, I don't want to go to his house, what made you think I wanted to go to his house? You're insane and drunk, definitely drunk." She said pulling me in a bit tighter.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Oh as in you'll go with me, or oh as in I already have a thousand of girls who I plan to score and won't have time to spend time with the infamous Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh as in I didn't think you'd want to go with me, don't you have a million of guys who would want to go with you to a thing like this?" I was honestly surprised, why would she ask me to go with her, it was so not like her.

She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it, you know her mouth being in the crook of my neck still. Jesus!

"What was that Fabray?"

She lifted her face a little bit, making me miss her warmth instantly and said. "Are you calling me easy Lopez? Because if you are I must retract my invitation." She laid her head back once more and the coldness went away as fast as it had come.

"You? Easy? Please, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd remained untouched utill marriage."

"Who says I haven't lost the big V –card already? Miss know it all."

"I mean it's a possibility, it's not like there wouldn't be any suitors, it's just I doubt you would for some reason." I finished letting out a breath.

"I guess you'll have to find out in some other game of truth or dare then."

"I guess I will then, to both things."

"Both things?" I could feel her nose scrunch up.

I laughed. "The party and finding out I mean, not necessarily in that order."

"Whoa there, you have to buy me dinner first."

"I seem to be confused, isn't that what this was? Oops, let me cancel the mariachis then."

"You ass." Was all I was able to hear.

"I'm an ass? I made dinner, you're the ass." I said trying to look at her as best I could when I noticed I was playing with her hair, when had I started playing with her hair? This girl made me do things I wasn't even aware of.

"True, but even though this was pretty magical I do know that if Santana want's to romance a girl, like the date type of thing she goes over the top, cause that's how she does things. It's either all or nothing with her."

"Why are you referring to me in third person and even more frightening who is this romantic Santana you are speaking of? I don't seem to recall these romantic events ever happening."

She let out a giggle and after some time passed, she spoke again. "I missed you."

"Oh so you don't miss me anymore, I see."

She slapped my arm and huffed. "Be as cocky as you want San but I know you missed me too, otherwise you wouldn't have invited me to dinner."

"Maybe I was bored."

She started drawing with light circles on my back with her fingers."Maybe you're bad at making up excuses."

"Maybe… I wanted to spend time with you."

That's right, I said it. She moved a little grabbing the now almost empty jar. She opened it and grabbed a strawberry. What is she doing?

"That seems pretty true to me. Here you go; you get to evade a dare." She placed the fruit in front of my mouth. She kept her face buried deep on my neck and started to press the fruit on my lips.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"You have to eat one San."

Her fingers grazed my lips and I took a bite of the strawberry. Her fingers were filled with the strong substance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I swallowed the fruit and once I had finished, her fingers weren't on my lips anymore. I looked her way while she ate the rest of the strawberries and licked her lips.

"San, do you have tape?"

I laughed.

"Why do you need tape Q? Are you ready to start your plan of taking over this place? Because let me tell you I'm not drunk. At all."

"San tell me where is the tape and stop being such a coward."

"Nobody calls me a coward, Quinn."

"Well get your fine ass up and get me that tape."

"If you release your hands from my body."

She laughed. "Right. No, don't move tell me where it is. I'll get it."

I wasn't sure what this woman was doing but whatever, I was going to find out eventually.

"Third drawer in the kitchen to your right."

She stood and started to walk towards the kitchen, stumbling a bit on her way. She opened one of the drawers.

"San there's just forks here, and spoons." She shouted.

She's an adorable drunk. "Fabdrunk that's your left."

"Let's see who is the drunk one in a minute, Lopez."

I was curious. She had duck tape in her hands and my mind started to run by itself. Was she going to tape my hands and legs to the chair? Shit, what am I even thinking? Of course not! Instead, she pulled some tape out and placed it on the floor, right in front of me. What the hell?

"Get up and walk a straight line Lopez."

"Who do you think you are? Officer Fabray?"

"Don't make me arrest you then, San."

I laughed; she was trying hard to stay serious, which made everything just that much more hilarious.

"I got nothing to hide officer."

I stood and once I did, everything felt like it was spinning, I felt a little dizzy to say the least. The lights in front of me blurred for like three seconds before it all went back to normal. She was laughing so hard. This could not be happening. How many strawberries did I eat?

"Check this out Officer." I tried to move my legs as normal as possible, but my heels were not helping at all.

"Miss, you are not even in the line." She was covering her mouth with both hands, trying to muffle the laughter.

I took my heels off and started to walk on the line. This was embarrassing, how the mighty have fallen.

Suddenly I heard a shutter. No freaking way.

"What do you think you're doing Fabray?"

"Remembering the glorious moment when Santana Lopez lost against me. You are drunk."

"Give me that right now."

I started running after her. I was blinking fast. I was not allowed to fall. That would have been the end of me. Dignity, I had to keep my dignity intact.

She stepped behind the island in the kitchen and started to do I don't know what's on her phone.

"Fabray! You better delete that photo now." I tried to sound normal, but it came out sounding like a scowl.

"It's Officer Fabray for you Missy." She said laughing and pointing her phone at me.

In a swift moved I snatched her phone, and started searching for the picture.

"You won't find it San. I deleted the picture. After sending it to my email, of course." She was grinning.

I smirked, pressed the home button, and touched the small envelope in the corner of her phone.

"What are you doing?" She was almost yelling at me.

"Are you really that drunk Q?"

I looked at the phone screen once more and almost growled when I saw the "make a new account or add an email" thing on the screen.

"The answer is, NO!" She laughed and took her phone away. "I'm smart you know."

"No you're not." I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh.

"That's a lie Santana, you have to eat a strawberry."

"We're not even playing anymore Quinn."

"I am."

I walked towards her and grabbed one of the last strawberries from the jar. She seemed happy about it.

"Are you ready for more or do you just want to accept I won and get this over with?"

"There's nothing you can do about it Q, I'm not drunk."

She rolled her eyes pointing at the jar and said. "Let's make a deal. I will eat these two and you eat the rest okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to see how you wake up in the morning when you're all hungover."

"So you're staying?"

She blushed. "Uh. No, I don't want to impose, I should go. Actually I need to go it's getting late."

"Lies, you want to stay. Eat one Quinn."

"I… that's. Okay." She grabbed two strawberries out of the jar and proceeded to eat them slowly.

"You can stay here if you want to. I wouldn't let you walk alone this late in New York anyway." She nodded and handed me the last strawberry. I chuckled and ate it quickly.

"Were you in love with Jessica?"

What the hell? Why was she asking me about her. How had she even remembered her name?

"Um, no I wasn't Q."

"Should I make you do _shots_, liar?"

I shook my head. "She was a selfish bitch, a hot one with great lips but a selfish bitch nonetheless."

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you describing yourself four years ago?"

I grabbed one of my couch cushions and threw it at her.

"Ouch! That was not cool. When I become a Vet I will sedate a monkey and then when he's up, I'll throw him at you."

She is unbelievable. "What would a monkey do to me Dr. Fabray? I could probably give him a banana when he wakes up and become his best friend."

"Plot twist, the monkey will have _rabies_."

We both burst out laughing and fell flat on the couch. A few seconds passed and she started staring out the glass wall again. "So you weren't? You were not in love with her?" She had this particular grin plastered on her face. I could not decipher what it meant.

"Not at all, Quinn."

She nodded. "Good."

"Good?" I asked almost instantly, a hint of shock lingering in my voice.

"Yeah, I can't imagine us hanging out right now if she was still with you. If she really is like you describe her, your double and what not. She would be here right now sleeping and being all grumpy."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, then I would have to sedate two monkeys instead of one."

I laughed as if I had not in a long time. This Quinn Fabray was perfect in every single way, she was so lighthearted, and it almost felt as if I was meeting some other girl for the very first time. On the other hand, her past self was still very much there, but it would usually present itself through her snarky remarks, which made her interesting to say the least. Maybe if she had been like this in high school everything would have been easier for me… or that much harder.

"I see you have no objections."

"About what?"

"About, making one of my future wild animals attack your past lover."

"My ex being the very wild animal right?"

She snorted at that, and it took me back to those sleepovers we all used to have, that's when we would really let our walls down. At least half way down, that is when Q used to actually let her laugh/snort out. That was one of the easiest ways you could spot when she actually felt comfortable in your company.

"You can read minds then, I'm glad." She said smiling.

"Don't tell or there will be very bad consequences, speaking of, what time is it?"

"Mm, I don't know, but this couch is comfy, I don't want to move. No, correction I can't move."

"Please, you're just being lazy Blondie."

"Cannot move. Physically impossible."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, where had I left my cell phone? I checked in the living room, the kitchen, the table were we had dinner earlier, but there was nothing. Then I remembered I had left it on my bed. I went to look for it there, forgetting shortly that there were other clocks around the house. I picked it up and saw a few text messages, I would check them later. It was one thirty –two. Fuck, I really needed to go to sleep, tomorrow was one of my busy days. I worked at Starbucks and Azzardo, and to top that of I also had to attend singing class. This hadn't occurred to me when I first invited Quinn for dinner though, I guess I'll have to be a buzz kill for tonight, otherwise there won't be a living soul that will be able to handle me tomorrow.

"Hey Q, you tired yet?" She said something but I couldn't really catch it so I got closer. "I asked if you're tired yet?"

She mumbled a few things and after a while, I could actually understand something.

"Mm little bit." A hint of sleep in her voice.

"That little bit sounded like a lot."

"Maybe, but I don't want to be a party pooper."

"God Fabray, who says party pooper?"

"Oh yeah I'm a God alright. Wait, not a God, more like a goddess, yeah." She said with a goofy grin.

"Okay… that's our queue, let's go to bed. Well you can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"NOOO. We can sleep in the same bed, like old times. It's fine." She tried to stand up but was struggling so I ran, a little wobbly myself, and helped her up.

"I could've stood up just fine by myself but thank you anyway Miss Lopez."

"Sure you could, that's why you're clutching my shirt." I teased.

"Shh, I ate more strawberries than you did, cut me some slack miss I'm a bartender and I know it all, and watch me flex my alcohol resistance pecks." She was trying to free her hands from my grasp so she could flex her muscles but decided against it after a while of struggling.

After a few minor trips and lots of laughter, we made it to the bed. She started talking about how many things she had to do tomorrow, something about going to class early and then having to work, there was a truck coming with new books? Honestly, I did not remember very well, my mind was fuzzy and I just wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be a bitch.

She snuck in bed, wrapped herself in the covers and motioned for me to get in.

"I'm cold San, get in bed." She said pouting at the end.

"I'm coming." I said from the bathroom.

I heard some insane laughter and then nothing but pure silence.

"You asleep Q?"

Nothing.

Once I walked in, I saw her lying there peacefully asleep. I snuck in, pulled the covers and was trying to find a comfortable position when I felt a hand wrap itself around my waist.

"You're warm. Warm and comfy." She hummed.

Oh God, kill me now. Was Quinn really cuddling with me and telling me I was warm and comfy… I was so much more screwed than I thought. I needed help, I needed to snap out of it, but instead I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist and intertwining our legs.

"Goodnight Q." I whispered.

She said nothing. I was trying to fall asleep but my brain kept working itself. I seriously considered drinking some pills just so I could catch some sleep, tomorrow would not be easy. I picked up my phone very carefully trying not to wake up Q with any sudden movements, and set my alarm. She said she had to wake up early and so did I but I didn't know just how early she meant so I set it to half an hour earlier than I usually did and shifted a bit. For the next couple of minutes I did nothing but lay there and breathe.

Finally, after a while I started getting sleepy so I shifted once more and before I knew it, I was placing a warm kiss on her now cold forehead. I sighed not really knowing what to do with myself and slowly drifted to sleep with just one thought in my mind:_ What I'd do to fall asleep every night with her in my arms like this._


	12. You Made It Better

**Q's POV**

_I do not remember how I got into the elevator. My hands were shaking and sweating. I was holding my bag and the bottle of wine like my life depended on it and maybe, just maybe, it did. I feel so nervous, what if I'm overdressed? What if I found her in sweat pants? Not that I complain, I'm pretty sure she looks good in everything but still. I mean, it would be good if I found her dressed for the occasion maybe that could trigger the possibility of something happening._

_Time passed and I found myself standing in front of her door. I was ready to knock but something was holding me back. I was about to knock but then I lowered my hand rapidly and thought some more instead. What was going on? I wanted to see her, right. I do, of course I do. So why am I standing in front of her door instead of getting this over with so I can finally do so?_

_As soon as I was thinking, my hand had a mind of its own. I knocked and waited. My heart was beating so fast; it felt like if I had jogged all the way up here. She opened the door, my heart came to a stop, and then it slowed gradually while I kept taking everything in. She stood there looking beautiful and ready for our... Hang out? Date? All I knew was that she looks amazing. The clothe she had picked for tonight was one of my favorites so far. I put a stop to my mind, you know before it started toying with my emotions, making me imagine that beautiful Latina before me wearing almost noth-_

_"Hey, Q! Come in. Let me help you with that."Yes! Quinn. Do not think of your friend like this. I smiled and nodded. Simple as that._

_Why am I being such a weirdo? Fabray, speak for the love of God! She is your friend, you should not be nervous. I wonder how much more time I'll be feeling like this in her… presence. Like this need or want by making any type of physical contact with her. It is weird, whenever she's around I feel this pull towards her, it works like a charm. I can barely stop myself from touching her somehow, but I have to. _

_I guess it's kind of a normal thing to feel, when you have such a beautiful friend, right? I leaned in for a hug and she went for it without hesitating. She smells so good, God. I really have to keep myself in check; I don't want to have to regret anything tomorrow. Then again, just what will I regret? Whatever, it didn't matter now, I was ready to enjoy the night. These past days I've actually been enjoying the Latina's company a lot, much more than I thought I ever would. Much, much more. But then again she was no stranger to start with, and that's why I couldn't understand why I constantly acted like one around her._

_Well that would change tonight._

_I smiled at her."I need to thank you for not looking like this in high school Santana." I wasn't sure what I wanted to imply but it felt like something normal to say. Like a real friend would, right? Okay. I cleared my throat. "I certainly would've had a lot of issues being popular then. Not like I didn't have it going for me, but you're cute though."_

_"Oh, don't start Q; you always knew I was the hot one. You're not that bad either though."_

_She looked like she wanted to say something else, her mouth was shut but I could see it in her eyes, so I waited but nothing came. Silence took over us and there we stayed. At least she thinks I'm not that bad myself._

_"Okay Quinn, I mean Hot Fabray, are you hungry now or do you want to do something else?"_

"Mrs. Fabray, the question five –a in the book, is it truth or false?"

Crap! I looked at the book and scanned the words trying to find section five as soon as I could. I read the title: Anesthesia in animals and its effects before they turn six weeks old. Okay. I know this.

"Truth?" I said sounding as if I was not a hundred percent sure. You know, being spaced out and all, thinking about Santana.

"That would be correct. Now why is it correct Mrs. Fabray?" He added.

I looked at the book again before I began speaking once more.

"It's not suitable to apply the same dose of anesthesia one would normally use for older animals; their small bodies are not strong enough to handle as much, but in case of an emergency it is of course preferable that the animal is not awake during operation. Therefore, the dosage has to be carefully measured and then applied; otherwise, there won't be any good chances of helping the animal in danger. So yes, it is true, anesthesia should only be applied when one is sure it's the exact amount needed, even if it's an emergency otherwise it could be fatal, therefore defeating the purpose of protecting the animal's life."

"Hmm. Correct! You got out of this one; I'll be watching you though." He turned and for once, I could start breathing again. My head pounded a little harder. I've been drunk two days in a row now. This never happens and now I know why.

I finished my class, went straight to the vending machine, and bought two bottles of water. I could feel my mouth going dry. I started drinking when some water dripped from my mouth.

_"Come one San, don't be such a hater. Drink a little vodka."_

_"Are you trying to kill me, Q?"_

_"No, I was supposed to take your life, remember?" I teased._

_I looked at her mouth while she made her way to where the jar was so she could drink from it, but instead of doing so she stopped and looked at me."I hate your dares. The rules say you're supposed to eat a strawberry every time you pick truth or evade a dare, it didn't include this."_

_"Coward, Lopez is coward."_

_She finally started drinking from the jar and I started shouting."Chug, Chug Chug!"_

_She burst out laughing and a string of vodka dripped from her mouth._

I smiled at the memory until I remembered the crappy headache I had in the first place. I took my phone, signed into my email and searched for the picture of S. I started to feel something in my stomach as soon as I saw the picture, but I completely ignored it because what good could come from it? I set the picture as my wallpaper, took a snapshot, and sent her a text including the picture.

- Mrs. Lima Heights, look at my wallpaper. Last night was SO worth it. ;)

My phone buzzed almost instantly and I smiled imagining what kind of cocky reply she had in store for me. Nevertheless, when I saw who it was since I felt a little disappointed. It was Ben.

-Are you busy?

I sat on a bench and texted him back quickly, I needed to fix the huge mess I had created.

-I'm on a bench in front of the cafeteria.

-Can I join you?

I looked at my screen for a minute. My head was banging and I felt groggy but as Russell used to say, adulthood was all about dealing with things you didn't want to, almost all the time. Therefore, I went with that and made a choice. I knew today was not a good day to have this conversation, but I was afraid I wouldn't get another chance as good as this one, where I could explain myself fully. So I sucked it up and replied.

-Sure.

That was all I replied, I felt bad about the situation but I wasn't going to throw him a pity party either. In a few minutes, he was in front of me, looking as handsome as ever, a light smile adorning his features. Ben is tall, kind of ripped but not body builder type ripped, more like surfer guy type ripped. He has gorgeous brown hair and a pair of spectacular grayish eyes. In addition, to top that, we had a million things in common. In other words, I was sure that if we were both straight we would probably be dating each other right now, but that was obviously not the case and I was happy about it.

"Hey again."

I took off my sunglasses. "Hey to yourself."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "So…"

"Yeah. So."

Ugh, this was going to be painfully awkward and I needed to put a stop to it, fast. I couldn't handle any of this right now.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, I get it. I don't really blame you, but I don't think what I did was that horribly either so I would like for you to give me a break cause I'm kind of new at this whole being emotional stuff and because of it I'll say stupid things without realizing how hurtful they are. Moreover, I need you to be a friend and tell me, instead of getting mad at me for not noticing right away. As if I said, I am new at this and I woul-

"I know Quinn, that's why I texted you today. I have been so angry since that talk you had with your Mom and I just I-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Ben, I just didn't know how to react and I should've known better but-"

"Let me finish Quinn. Now as I was saying, I have been so angry since that talk with your mom. I just, I don't know, it took me back to when things were really shitty and I didn't want to revisit those feelings, you know? So me being the ignorant man I am sometimes" He winked. "I bolted. I know your background and I know just how vicious you used to be and I know that wasn't you; I know that's what the pressure around you made you do. I understand, seeing how you were brought up and stuff but I just wanted to let you know that all I expect is some respect, because that's something everyone should have. I know you come from a Christian family and that sometimes puts a bent in relationships between people like you and people like me but I've known you for so long… I just don't want to lose this. You're one of the greatest friends I have and I don't want this to get in the way, not if we can prevent it at least."

"No, that's just the thing. I know exactly what you mean I just did not realize it now. Nevertheless, our whole discussion made me come to terms with some things, and look, I may be brought up a certain way but that does not mean that I will think the same way my family does it's actually quite the contrary and I just wanted us to talk so you could understand that. Also I don't appreciate being put in stereotypes either so let's not talk about that ever again." I understood where he was coming from, but I felt like I was being judged, and that's what got us in this fight in the first place, so I wasn't going to take it either.

"I know, and like I said I'm sorry to because, I know I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did, after all you didn't side with your Mom on the whole "being gay is a sin" thing, right? Anyway if you had I should've respected your opinion. It just stung a little bit more coming from someone I actually care about."

I laughed and he seemed taken aback. If only he knew just how much I sided with him he'd be stunned. If only he knew that's the conversation where I came out to my mother, but he didn't. He didn't because I had avoided the topic as one would avoid a plague.

Something brought my attention back to our conversation and away from my thoughts.

"Everything I just said made you laugh, Q? Seriously?"

"Oh no, God no. And for the record I didn't side with her at all. It's just that her reaction took me by surprise, I knew she wasn't very welcoming of the topic but I didn't know just how much and well we fought about other things too and everything got way out of hand and I didn't really know how to explain it all to you so I shut down as I usually do. I wanted to talk to you about it when I bumped into you at the liquor store but as usual I didn't find the right words and I was in a hurry so you know."

He nodded. "But why didn't you tell me all of this back then when we had that conversation?"

"I don't know, this is just… me. I shut up when I should speak up; I speak up when I should shut up. It's my curse I guess and things have changed so." His phone started ringing, he checked who was calling and set the ringer off.

"Sorry you were saying."

I cleared my throat. "I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that things could be the same between us if you want them to be. I'm not used to saying this a lot but, I am sorry. I should have had your back and shush, my mother but it just took me by surprise so I didn't. But to be honest I kinda miss you, so what do you think?"

He laughed and wrapped me in a hug. And that's when I realized just how much I had missed him. "I missed you too Quinn. You're my rock, I can always count on you. I love our deep talks and hearing your endless rambling about how beautiful and horrible people are. How could I not want that in my life? Plus, I've had a little trouble telling my roommate just how much I like him without looking like a loser and you're the only one who would be honest enough to tell me if I was acting like one or not so yeah. Either way as you can see I missed you for a thousand reasons so of course I want us to go back to how we were."

His phone started ringing again.

"What is it with this thing!" He said pointing to his phone. "I'm sorry Q. Some people don't know when to quit, let me take this."

I smiled at that. "It's okay."

Just then, my phone beeped. I slid the unlock bubble and read the text.

-Q, you better stop! I recall me looking hot in the morning so if I looked hot hungover let's imagine just how hot I looked SOBER when Officer Fabray stopped me yesterday. ;) Yes I'm being a bitch today, and yes it's all your fault. Worth it.

Once I was done reading the text I started to formulate a clever reply. It's not like I was ignoring Ben, after all he was still talking to whoever that was on the phone.

-San I think you're forgetting the point, all I had to do was get you drunk.

I got two texts right away.

-I wasn't.

-Believe me, you haven't seen me drunk yet, Q.

Wow, she was stubborn and I would have some fun with her because of it.

-If by drunk, you mean shouting in Spanish and "ugly sobbing" like you did in Rachel's basement, then yeah, you would be right. I have NEVER seen you drunk.

-Practicing the use of sarcasm through text, I see. Well, at least I'm not introducing myself to myself when I'm drunk.

My heart stopped, what she meant.

-What are you talking about?

-Exactly. Talk to you in a bit Q. ;) x

-You better explain that later Lopez. On the other hand, there will be consequences. Very bad consequences. :)

Once she didn't reply I started paying attention to my surroundings again. Ben was still pretty submerged in the conversation and there were not that many students anymore. I guess they were all in a rush to get to class.

I turned my attention to my phone, pressed the home button, saw her picture, and wondered if your head could explode from too much laughter? Because I was sure mine was about to.

_I heard a ruckus. As if somebody had a stereo system turned on. I tried to search where the sound coming from was but found nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed my head was in Santana's chest and her arms were around me. I could feel her chest rising. I stopped everything for a second, closed my eyes and stayed there enjoying what was going on. The room was filled with some type of gray light, no… wait. That wasn't some type of light, it was actually raining and the room looked like it was glowing because of it. My head wanted to explode but I felt so comfortable and happy I didn't want to make any sudden movements and screw everything up._

_That's when I noticed that the loud sound I had heard before was coming from the alarm. Santana wasn't moving, I didn't think she could hear the alarm clock yet. I opened my eyes, moved my head slowly and looked at her. She looked so drunk, yet so breathtaking. I did not know what time it was, but I was pretty certain I needed to leave. I smiled at the sight before me, placed a strand of hair behind her ear and shook her a little._

_"San, wake up." My head felt like a car had slammed right into it._

_She rubbed her forehead and shifted."Sleeping!"_

_"Okay, can you just turn the alarm off please?" I smiled and positioned my head back on her chest again._

_She wrapped her arms around me and I felt electricity at the touch. I felt safe… safe and calm._

_After some time she extended her left arm, grabbed her phone and pressed the red button on the screen. Once she did, she let me go almost instantly. She was awake now. I removed my head from her chest and looked at her. She smiled at me and then she covered her face._

_"Morning Fabray." She said in a low growl, rubbing her eyes._

_"Morning to you S." I said stretching a little bit._

_She glared at me. "This is your entire fault."_

_"My fault? Did you wake up and drink more vodka by any chance? Because if I remember things right, you were "sober" last night." I said making quotation marks with my hands._

_"Shut It Fabray. My head already hurts, because of you." She said covering herself with the sheets once again._

_I was glad there were no awkward moments this time around, and because everything felt so natural, I followed my instincts so I leaned next to her and kissed her forehead._

_She stiffened for a moment but relaxed just as fast._

_"Wake up San." I said poking her sides. "Come on; give me some pills and water." I could definitely get used to this._

_She did nothing but look at me for a long second and then proceeded to stand up with a smile creeping on her face._

_"Just for the record Blondie." I rolled my eyes. "I can see you checking me out. Therefore, I won the bet and look hot while doing so. It's not easy looking like this in the morning." She said going straight to the bathroom without looking back once._

_I could do nothing but laugh and think of how she would react if she knew how true her statement was._

_"Come on San, we both know you're looking at yourself in the mirror and fixing your hair as we speak."_

_I heard when she burst out laughing and then I heard her again when she was trying to stop herself from laughing so much._

_"Shit Q, sometimes you scare the shit out of me."_

_"I see you still have a lot of HBIC in you."_

_She came out of the bathroom with her hair in a bun and a glass of water in her hand._

_"Don't get me wrong." She handed me the pills, I smiled and mouthed a thank you. "There's a lot of HBIC I still have inside, you just have to trigger it and that's it." She winked at me and walked towards the kitchen._

_I smiled. "So no more strawberries for you San?"_

_"Q, I could still eat like three more and be completely fine."_

_"Sure." I said arching an eyebrow._

_She made her way to the closet while I looked around. I really love this place, and I'm definitely getting used to her._

_"It's raining and it's cold out Q, you better use some jeans." She yelled from her walk-in closet._

_She walked out holding a change of clothes._

_"You were dressed cute last night, but these are more comfortable." She smiled and left on top of the bed the clothe._

_She had brought me some skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that was actually cute. "It will match your shoes and jacket." I heard her say from somewhere in the loft._

_I took a deep breath and noticed the strong smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. I closed my eyes. This is perfect. She is… perfect._

_A moment later, she was walking towards me with a mug in her hands and handed it to me._

_"I put some vodka in it. I mean we both know you are the one who's drunk and hung over here." She chuckled._

_I wanted to erase that smug grin on her face so I threw her one of the pillows._

_"Q, my head hurts and I still have your coffee in my hand."_

_I laughed. "No pain, no gain. Thank you."_

That is when Ben snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What the hell Quinn? What's going on with you?" He said looking both annoyed and confused.

"Nothing what's wrong with you?" I snapped at him.

"I'm not the one who's smiling, blushing and playing with her hands all at once."

Okay.

"I was just thinking while waiting for you to finish your call." I said trying to cool down.

"That was three minutes ago I even bought you a bagel and… wait." Realization dawning on him. "I know that face! Where were you last night? Oh God! Where were you? Tell me everything now."

"Nowhere. I stayed… w-was with a friend."

"Stayed? Is there something I need to know about, Q?" He said resting his hands on his chin.

I laughed. "I think this is the first time I have ever seen you do anything remotely gay."

"Yeah, you know I'm manly and stuff." He said flexing his arms in a ridiculous way. "But really, I want to know."

"I'll tell you some other day. I have to go work now. Thanks for the bagel."

"Okay, rain check?"

"Sure." I started to stand up. "Hey Ben."

"Yes."

"I'm glad we're okay now."

"Me too, Q."

"Can you go with me to work?" I normally would not have asked but I really wanted to spend more time with him.

"Sure, I need to do some research anyway."

I pulled him into a quick hug and we started walking towards the next subway stop.

"Are you going to tell me about this new friend?"

"Do you want to go Halloween costume shopping with me tomorrow?" I tried to change the topic, but then realized she was involved in this conversation too. And I haven't really told him my friend was a she.

"Quinn, don't evade my questions. But sure, I'd love to."

* * *

**S's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I am not a salt shaker, what is going on! Oh, crap everything hurts.

I settled for a quick reply. "Sleeping!" I was excessively comfortable to move.

"Okay, can you just turn the alarm off please?"

Quinn! She is right here with me. I could not help but to wrap my arms around her. She felt so good in my arms it was a perfect fit. I wanted to stay like this forever. However, the freaking alarm was driving me crazy so I took my phone and pressed the snooze button. This was bad, every body part screamed in pain. Shit! Wait. I just realized what I was doing all this time. Quinn was awake and talking to me. With her head on my chest and arms wrapped tightly around me. I freaked out a little, what was she going to think? I quickly unwrapped myself from her and shivered at the loss of warmth.

I looked her way and smiled. Great, now I'm being all cheesy and shit.

"Morning Fabray." Great that sounded WORSE, keep screwing it up S. You're doing great!

After the tension dissipated we talked a little, and I felt like her walls were coming down. She teased me and fucks! I am so whipped. I covered myself with the sheets.

Suddenly I felt her body shifting closer. Next thing I knew she was placing a kiss in my forehead and now the air was kick out of my body as hard as Finnocence used to kick the choir room chairs.

I needed to move. Now. Away from this bed, away from the heat radiating off my body, away from her cuteness, away from this painfully sexy woman. Now. I needed air so I started walking to the bathroom together the pills she asked for.

"Just for the record Blondie. I can see you checking me out. So I won the bet and look hot while doing so. It's not easy looking like this in the morning."

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror praying to God that the earlier comment wasn't too far off. I didn't look half bad but I needed to look a bit more decent and awake. I splashed my face with some water, rubbed my eyes and fixed my clothes and hair.

"Come on San, we both know you're looking at yourself in the mirror and fixing your hair as we speak."

I burst out laughing. How did she... This can't be happening. Oh my God she's the greatest human being so far. I can't even with her. I was trying to stop laughing but it was nearly impossible.

"Shit Q, sometimes you scare the shit out of me." I grabbed her pills and handed them to her with a glass of water.

"I see you still have a lot of HBIC in you" She said with a smug grin.

"There's a lot of HBIC I still have inside, you just have to trigger it and that's it." I winked at her and walked to the kitchen to finally put that damn coffee maker in use.

"So no more strawberries for you San?" I think she wants me to black out.

"Q, I could still eat like three more and be completely fine." I lied.

I like how we're always going back and forth; we both have comebacks for everything. In addition, for once I know that will keep things interesting.

"Sure."

I guess she needs some clothe. It's cold outside and she has those shorts on that make me want to... Don't think about that. Say what you want, but be careful. Yup, I'm going insane now. Shit, my head was pounding hard. Grab whatever you can find, yes these. She will look hot in these ones.

"You were dressed cute last night, but these are more comfortable." I said putting the change of clothing on top of the bed. I want to see those jeans on her they are my favorites.

I walked to the kitchen and looked at her. I was amused to look at her hesitantly when she was grabbing the change of clothes, she couldn't see me but I could. "It will match with your shoes and jacket." I added.

I poured coffee into two mugs. I drank a little bit from mine before walking to the bed, where she was. Quinn's on my bed. Bed. Ugh. For a second there I forgot about the pounding in my head. Ugh. Pounding. Bed. If I don't die soon, it's a miracle.

She was seated Indian style, with a pillow resting on her lap and her hair looking all kinds of messy, which strangely enough made her look sexy and adorable at the same time. I wish I could... Use my coffee maker more? Yeah that's what I was thinking, nothing else. Not wishing I could do things to her, nope! Okay I wasn't going to lie to myself, mainly because I couldn't so there was no point. I already knew how much I wanted her. But these thoughts weren't getting me anywhere, I need to think of other things and soon so I spoke trying to free myself from my thoughts.

"I put some vodka in it. I mean we both know you are the one who's drunk and hungover here." I chuckled and she threw me the pillow that was before resting in her lap. I moved her coffee just in time and the pillow hit me in the chest instead.

"Q, my head hurts and I still have your coffee in my hand."

I gave her the coffee and the proximity made me realize how amazing her eyes looked. I needed a diversion so I looked out the windows and noticed it wasn't raining anymore.

"I think you should leave clothe around here if you don't want to use mine anymore."

She smiled. "San, step by step. I really like this loft so I need to find a secure way of disposing your body first and then I can keep your clothes. I actually like 'em so." She said, tracing the edge of the mug with her finger.

I laughed and sat next to her. "You know sometimes, I look at you and try to remember the girl you were before, but I never can."

"I don't think you want me to be bitchy and bossy again, so why remember?"

"You're right, but you're still a serial killer so I'm pretty sure you're not going to be a Vet anyway."

She slapped my arm and we laughed. I noticed how our shoulders were brushing each other lightly and the fact that such a normal thing shot electricity through my body made me worry a little more than usual. I looked at her eyes and then looked down to her lips. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. She kept my gaze and licked her lips. Why In the world did she do that? It's pretty weird if you come to think of it. Isn't she straight? I'm not sure but lately I find her doing things that are a bit odd but could be accounted as normal, but then there's others that make me think she's making them on purpose. Could she be flirting?

She cleared her throat.

"Um...I.."

"Yeah, sure. You said last night that you had something important to do in the morning. You're still on time."

She smiled sweetly, grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. She stood and walked to the restroom with her clothe and mug in hand.

"Hey, Q! The towel is inside."

She blushed crimson red and nodded. That image of Q in her underwear will be engraved in my skull for the rest of eternity. It was one mistake I would always love and all thanks to a simple towel. Once I heard the door shut, I threw myself back in the bed and huffed. Ugh! I can't believe myself. This can't be happening. I thought it was going to stop, but now I just can't help it. I like Quinn, a lot and it sucks. I feel like a horny twelve- year old boy, filled with hormones and a thousand unanswered questions.

Some time passed and silence filled the apartment. I knocked on the door, maybe she wanted some breakfast?

"Um, Q, are you hungry?"

"No, actually. Everything hurts and feels funny. Thank you for asking though." She said from the other side of the door.

I knew she probably didn't want anything to eat and I didn't either but I asked anyway.

I drank two aspirin and started getting my uniform ready. I really don't want to work at Starbucks today. Because one, I'll have to be around people, and two that should be reason enough.

She walked out of the restroom.

"San, last time I stayed here I ended up going to class without my backpack. Do you have a notebook or something I can use? I really don't want to repeat that story again." She laughed.

I looked in the drawer that was next to my board and pulled out a notebook, and a pencil. I turned around and saw the beautifulness that was Q, wearing my clothes. I had to take a deep breath and look at the notebook.

"Quinn, you look nice, it's a shame you don't wear clothes like mine more often." I handed her the notebook and froze there, wanting to admire her beauty for as long as I could.

"Thanks, don't flatter yourself San. I have clothe like this you know." She turned and I couldn't help to check just how cute my favorite jeans looked at her. Thank you jeans!

She put her phone in her bag and looked at me.

"Thanks again for your hospitality Ms. Lopez, I guess I'll see you around." She said biting her lip in the process.

"Yeah, sure Quinn. Anytime. I'll text you later okay." I waved at her and she opened the door, took one look at me again and smiled.

"Bye Santana, take care."

"Same to you, Q!" She smiled and closed the door. I exhaled, turned around and started getting ready for work. Hoping there was no more thinking of her, if only just for a few minutes.

Once I finished I opened the building door and left. Everything around me felt so bright, bright and loud. The night before had made all of this totally worth it, but that didn't reduce how crappy I was feeling now. I knew today would be a bitch since it dawned on me that I had to work. You would think I'd hate Mondays like normal people do, but why would I? Those were usually my days off. Now Tuesdays and Thursdays… I loathed those days. Those were the days when I could barely hold myself together. I am seriously thankful low season is right around the corner. I had tried my best to look hot or at least presentable and stuff, but I think this was the first time in years I actually looked like crap.

I'm just assuming this cause I didn't get hit on from lots of costumers how I usually do, though. Then again, that could've been due to the fact that I was wearing a "Hello my name is Santana don't dare speak to me Lopez" sticker all day. I worked in autopilot mode today. I've drank so many aspirins and still managed to feel like Finns body does, all blobby and gross.

I thought drinking a few black coffees before I ended my shift might help but nope, if anything it had made it worse. I still had that bad sensation in my stomach, and that damn pounding in my head was going to make me do very bad things. In general, today would not be a good day and someone would end up crying. And in fact, I was such a bitch that cry they did.

Once I was done, I changed my shirt in the bathroom and was ready to go. With my first shift over, I started walking to the subway making my way to class I was ready to sing. I needed to sing. I swear I'm going to kill Fabray.

Seven minutes passed and I was now in front of the building.

"Ms. Lopez, are you okay?" Mrs. Taylor asked a little worried once I entered the room.

Great. I looked at myself in the phone and didn't see what the big deal was. I don't look that bad. My hair is in a messy bun and I just have eyeliner on. I was hungry though and I was probably still drunk but Q didn't need to know that.

"Yeah. I just had a great night and a bad headache as a gift." I tried to laugh but it came out sounding more like a whine.

"Well I hope you can sing, because today is when I recommend my best students to Mr. Williams's class. He's obviously the one who ends up picking five students anyway, but he always asks the teachers for a list with at least ten people on it and today I make that list so I can give it to him next Thursday."

She took off her glasses. "I know you're going to do an excellent job." She put her glasses back on and looked around the room to see if people were paying attention to her. "Remember that on Thursday you all have to sing the first strophes of your own song." She looked my way arching an eyebrow while doing so.

Oh, SHIT! I completely forgot about that and Mr. Williams. I mean how can I forget his swinging by? He's like one of the best agents in New York City.

"Are you ready Mrs. Lopez?"

I gulped.

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready."

Mrs. Taylor looked at her watch; she was almost ready to start the class. Without her noticing, I ran out of the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Doing a double check never killed anyone. I felt a bit at ease, I really didn't look that bad. I took out a bottle of water from my messenger bag and drank slowly.

Hope I can sing well after the night I just had. I checked my phone and saw a text from Q. We texted for a few minutes and every time my phone beeped I would smile like a dumbass. That was until I noticed the time. Crap! Now I was ten minutes late. I texted her again and ran into the classroom and Ms. Taylor was already doing the vocal warming exercises.

She was facing the piano and everybody was doing the warm up exercises. "La, la, la, la" the entire group sang. They would go from low pitch to high ones, and they would reach different notes every other second. I stood up next to Emma.

"You're good; she hasn't turned around since you left." She continued singing.

Emma has short red hair and wears those huge black glasses nerds wear. But I have to admit that it works for her, she's cute and has a soothing voice. She's also the straightest human being in the whole world. When I saw her for the first time I liked her, ten minutes later she opened her mouth and man, what a turn off! She really knows how to ramble; she and Berry should be best friends. Emma isn't really a friend but that is the easiest way of describing her. Either way now I have Q. She however, is my friend. Sadly.

I drank a little bit of water. And continued warming up.

"One more time." Mrs. Taylor said waving her hand.

So far, I was doing excellent. "That was good. What are you going to sing Santana?" Emma asked.

"I think Taylor Swift, and you?"

"Christina Perry." She smiled. "Mrs. Taylor is going to recommend us to Mr. William. We are the best in her class." She whispered, a huge grin taking over her face.

"Yes we are." I said a little bit too loud.

Mrs. Taylor turned around and looked straight at me. I mouthed a "sorry" and she looked at the door. When I followed her sight, I saw a dark skinned man in a gray suit knocking on the doorframe. Ou Shit!

Mr. William entered the room and Mrs. Taylor looked a little surprised. Now I was nervous.

Emma whispered. "He's taller in person." I just nodded dumbfounded.

"Mr. William good afternoon, I wasn't expecting you until next Thursday." The teacher removed her glasses and started walking to the door. Once there she shook his hand. There was complete silence in the classroom.

"You are correct Mrs. Taylor. I was in the area and decided to pass by. You know how I like to see people when they're not prepared for auditions." He winked at her. "That's when you notice their true talent."

"Of course, Mr. Williams! Today is an excellent day."

They walked together to Mrs. Taylor's desk. She gave him a paper and a pen and proceeded to sit down at the piano. She cleared her throat, looked at us smiling and gave us thumbs up. She looked at her list on top of the piano and called the first student.

I was ready I think, but I didn't want to be the first one. What if this headache and dry mouth make everything worse?

"Luke Ford."

He stood and gave her a paper with his info and music sheets. The band gathered all their instruments and started playing. He did well. I mean this class was not like those American Idol crap auditions. I looked at Mr. Williams and noticed that when Luke finished his song he wrote something in his paper. I drank water slowly again, afraid I would choke, start coughing and then hurt my vocal chords.

"Emma Gunter."

"Good luck." I said to her and she smiled.

In seconds, her music started playing. She was a little bit nervous, but looked ready. She started singing and I looked his way, seeing if his facial expressions changed. Emma's voice reminded me a little of Q's. I smiled. My Q has a beautiful voice. She could calm anyone just by singing a few strophes. I bet Mr. Williams would pick Quinn right away.

Emma finished and I clapped a little. Everybody turned to look at me. I turned red but composed myself and glared at them, which made them turn around as fast as they had looked my way.

"You did great, Emma." I said, excitedly taking over my tone.

She mouthed thanks and we both stared at Mr. Williams who wrote a little more than what he wrote when Luke sang.

"Santana Lopez."

I sat there looking at Mr. Williams. He stared back at me and Emma nudged me in the arm.

"Breathe Santana; you're going to do excellently."

I let out a breath, stood up and started walking to the front of the class. I gave my papers to Mrs. Taylor and sighed.

"Relax Ms. Lopez, everything will be okay."

I looked at her and as soon as I did I wasn't shaking anymore. My mom told me those exact words when I was six; going on stage, ready to sing for the very first time in a talent show. I smiled, you can do this San, do it for you.

She started to play the piano and I could hear the guitar in the back. I started to sing and for a minute, I forgot the room was fill with strangers. I felt just like I did back when I was in Glee club singing by myself. I kept singing and I could picture my mom sitting in one of the chairs, my dad next to her, both smiling at me. I looked down and kept singing. Now I could picture Puck sitting there with a stupid grin on his face. I looked to where Mrs. Taylor was and she was smiling too. My voice sounded great. Better than ever before, I could honestly say. I closed my eyes and remembered to breathe between verses. Before I finished the last strophe, I opened my eyes and pictured Quinn applauding and smiling at me as she used to.

I couldn't help these stupid feelings anymore. I didn't know how to describe whatever I was feeling right now and I could be certain this was the first time it was happening. I was in trouble, I had never felt so helpless and alive at the same time but for once I didn't care cause I felt happy.

Mrs. Taylor smiled widely at me and Emma was fist pumping. I looked at Mr. Williams and he nodded no trace of expressions in his face. I turned, smiled and started walking gracefully to my seat.

"I had never heard you sing so beautiful before Santana. That was amazing."

I smiled at Emma.

"Thanks, I think we got this." I winked at her.

We both laughed a little and Mrs. Taylor glared at us. We composed ourselves and watched the rest of the class. When the class finished nobody left, waiting for Mrs. Taylor and Mr. William to finish their talk. We sat in complete silence. My hands were sweating and Emma was chewing on one of her glass legs. Mr. Williams shook her hand, gave her a paper and left. She turned, waiting for Mr. William to be out of sight.

"We all know the rules of this academy. The ones who were not selected, I recommend continuing in my class for another semester and wait for the next auditions. Mr. Williams chose no more than three students this semester. To the ones who were selected, you shall know this is not a sure contract. It's more about exploiting your talents and making the best of them. Mr. Williams is just one of the many multiple music agents in New York. Now you have to work harder."

Everybody was tense, including me. Emma grabbed my hand. I was sweating.

Ms. Taylor placed the list on the board and started walking to her desk. Once she was far away from the board, everybody started running. I just sat there. I could see the ones who were not selected, it was not hard to spot, you know with all the crying and sobbing. I saw Emma walking towards me. No trace of emotion in her face and she was not breathing normally.

"Santana..."

My heart started to run.

"We're in."

I was ready to-

"What?" I ran towards the board, saw her name, and mine written in the most beautiful handwriting that had lain upon this earth.

"AHHHH!"

I ran back to where Emma was and hugged her. I almost strangled the tiny girl. I can't believe this!

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!"

"Congratulations EMMA!" I was hyperventilating.

"Congratulations to YOU, too Santana!"

We jumped and we hugged again. I looked at the list once more and then in the classroom and there were just the three of us left in the room with Mrs. Taylor.

"Congratulations Ladies." Chris said hugging us both.

"Same to you Chris." I said and looked at Emma, she was calling her mom.

I walked to the board, pulled out my phone and took a perfect picture of the paper and the three names written on it. I looked at the paper again a million emotions racing through my body. I did it! Without even noticing, what was happening, a single tear fell from my eye. I smiled and felt myself exploding with joy.

"I knew you had made it to the list when you sang that second strophe. You are so talented Santana." Mrs. Taylor was now standing next to me.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate all you did for me here. I'll do my best."

"You have talent Santana, I didn't do anything." I was hugging her now, whoa, I really was happy.

"Hey, you're welcome. Now I still got you till December, so you better keep working hard on that song." She smiled.

"As of you two. I'm very proud as well, congratulations. Now I will see you Monday and Wednesday instead of Tuesdays and Thursdays, okay? We have to work harder now." We all smiled and nodded.

I walked towards Emma.

"Em, are you busy tomorrow? Can we have lunch to celebrate?"

"Who's too busy to celebrate? I know I'm not, so yes! Why not. Here." She took my phone and added a new contact.

"Congrats again, see you tomorrow." I turned and started to walk out the building.

When I opened my studio door, I wasn't as sleepy as I had fallen hours before, anymore. I guess with all the news I was too excited to think about sleeping. I took off my jacket and shoes and lay in bed. I checked my phone and saw it was two twenty seven.

I looked to where my lyrics were pinned, stood up and grabbed them. I need to work on them soon. I have to work at Azzardo tonight, but I still have time.

I took my phone set the alarm and texted Quinn.

-Hey Officer Fabray I need to tell you something. :D Let me know when I can call you.

Even though I didn't feel sleepy I knew I was tired so I needed some sleep, after I finished this call that was.

I looked through my contacts and called mom.

"Hey Mija how are you honey? I was going to call you later, after you took your daily nap. You work today right?"

"Hey Mom! Yeah I am working today. I was calling to tell you something important!"

My mom started laughing a little.

"Oh my God, San! Do you have to introduce me to your girlfriend? You turned Quinn already?"

"Mom... Um... It's not that it's about my singing classes." Turn her? I'm not even going to attempt to have a conversation with her about that. Can I turn Quinn? Being gay it's not something I can turn you in like vampires and shit. Okay, she is not a vampire. She could be a fucking sexy vampire- What am I thinking? Unbelievable San.

"You completed your song already?" I was excited again. No more stressful topics. "Sing it now Santana!" I smiled.

"Mom! Today was Mr. Williams auditions!" I shouted.

"Oh my God Santana WHAT HAPPENED? Roberto! Come here now!" I could hear she was blowing her nose, I think my Mom was crying and I haven't even told her yet. "Baby you are on speaker."

"Mom, Dad… your daughter is in Mr. Williams's class!"

They started shouting a lot of "Oh my Gods" "Mi beba es una estrella" and "I knew it."

"Santana Lopez we are very proud of you!" She said, her voice cracking. I wiped the tears that were rolling on my cheeks with my sleeve. "You are now a step ahead Mija."

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't care. I could do this. I'll keep trying until I'm famous.

After all the commotion had dissipated, I talked with my parents for an hour. I ate something and caught myself doing as seventeen different happy dances and now I needed to lie down, I was sleepy. I have like four more hours of sleep before I have to go work at Azzardo so I'm good.

I woke up later than I planned but I still feel so tired though. My head was not pounding anymore, thankfully but I could still feel the dryness in my throat. Earlier today I ate some noodles to see if it would help but it didn't do much. I didn't want to eat nothing too heavy for my stomach, so I would have to make some soup again. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost died. I have huge bags under my eyes. Thank God I wasn't looking like this in the audition today. I guess I just need some more sleep but I couldn't do that now so I got ready and started walking to the subway when I got a text.

-Prisoners are not supposed to have cell phones in jail Ms. Lopez. You can call me whenever. ;)

I laughed, boarded the train and after I found a seat I took my phone out and called her. It rang one time and she picked the phone.

"Lopez! How are you?" I have this huge grin on my face.

"I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I don't want to see or eat another strawberry in my life."

She chuckled. "There's others fruits you know."

"Fabray, I think you need to see a professional. You're drinking too much."

"You are no fun, S."

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Anyway Q, I'm calling you to tell you something important that happened to me today."

"Oh, did you put some poison in my coffee as a punishment for making you drink last night and now you are regretting it and want to give me the antidote?"

I laughed. She is so spontaneous sometimes. Me gusta. "Oh Quinn believe me you'd be dead by now if I wanted to." She laughed. "But no, that's not why I'm calling you."

"Okay then continue."

I yawned. "Well you know I take vocal range classes right?"

"Mhm."

"Well my institution is affiliated with the best music agents in New York, one of them is Nyle William-

"Nyle Williams as in one of the Williams in charge of Howards disc labels?" She knew about this, hot.

"Yes, ma'am. So every semester they pick five students for these special classes. Well they just picked three this semester, I don't know why. But the point is, I'm one of them." She wasn't speaking. "Are you there Q?" The guy next to me shot me a weird look.

She squealed. "No Shit! Are you serious? That's amazing Santana! When do you start? Are they going to sign you? Oh my God I'm so proud of you!" I laughed.

"Thanks Quinn!" I was sure I was blushing. Hard. And I felt a huge knot in my stomach. "Well it's just classes but just getting picked is so fucking amazing Q. They teach you everything, it's unbelievable."

"San, I'm really happy for you! I know you can do it, you're going to be the best in the class and they're going to sign you and I'm going to be there for your concert, first row and oh my God, I'll be there for everything!" She finished and I swear I heard her voice crack a little bit.

I was off the subway now. I unzipped my jacket a little bit and took my scarf off, I felt hot even though it was pretty cold out. I was smiling so hard and no matter how cheesy it sounded, today felt like a dream.

"Thank you, Quinn. It means a lot."

"That's why I'm here right? We're… Fri- friends, right?"

Ouch! Better, that nothing I guess. "Damn right Q." I laughed. She cleared her throat. "Don't worry Q, Imma be there as well when it's your time to cut that cute red ribbon in front of your brand new office Dr. Fabray."

She giggled. "I guess we'll be together for a while then."

I know she didn't notice how that sounded, but those words. Ugh, I'm a living mess right now, standing here in front of Azzardo.

There you go, you stayed quiet and now she started to stammer.

"I … mean, you know. Whatever. I'm happy for you San, we should celebrate, without alcohol of course."

"Sounds nice Q." I looked at the time, I had to go in. "Text me okay, I'm here in front of Azzardo, I gotta go."

"Sure, um… did you sleep well?" She's so damn cute.

"Um yeah but I'm so sleepy and tired."

"Sorry, it was my fault." She actually sounded somewhat sad.

"No worries Q, I had fun last night." She laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Well I will let you go. Talk to you later okay."

"Sure, good night Q."

"Good night to you as well San."

"Bye."

I hung up, and took a deep breath. Every time I have any type of socialization with Q, it's like I'm walking in quicksand and I keep getting sucked in deeper and there's just no way of getting out.

I walked through the back door and entered Azzardo.

"What in the hell Santana?" I looked at Mark with a curious face. "What is wrong with you? Are you okay?"

I glared at him. "Come on Mark you know I'm hot… I'm just a little bit… tired."

"Well, the new girls working the bar today, If you want to go home, it's okay with me."

I really like to work here, but I'm tired. Anyway, I'm loosing like what… seventy –five dollars plus tips, eh. I went in the bar and looked at the floor. The place wasn't as packed as usual, maybe I could take the day off.

"Thanks Mark, I would normally stay but I'm really tired."

"It's fine Santana, go and rest. You never miss a day anyway."

"Thanks again."

"See you tomorrow."

I put my jacket, scarf on, and start walking to the subway station. I was happier now; I was definitely not in the mood to work until five o' clock in the morning.

Ten minutes later, I was in the elevator. I opened my door, dropped everything, took a quick hot shower, goy into a baggy white shirt and jumped in bed. I grabbed my phone and texted Quinn.

I smiled at myself, this is crazy. Santana, you are really losing it chica.

* * *

**Q's POV**

I opened the door of Katy's car and covered my neck with a scarf when the cool breeze ran through me. I took my purse and walked to the cupcake store. My cheeks cooled down a little bit once I entered, the temperature inside was just right. I smiled when the expected smell of cake hit me. I looked at one of the cupcakes and laughed when I read that the label in front of the pink one said strawberry shortcake. I don't think Santana would appreciate this one.

Well anyway, here I am in a cupcake store trying to get something for Santana. After thinking a long time, I decided to get her something cute and small, like a cupcake. I mean, it's not every day your friend get's picked by one of the greatest music agents in New York, that's like every singer's dream.

I kept looking at all the different cupcakes, examining all the possibilities. I really don't know which would be Santana's favorite, this is frustrating.

_"Oh, you got it bad for Santana, Q." Katy's said looking at me intently._

_"Come on Katy, I'd do the same if you told me an agent picked you for his advance internship class."_

_She nodded. "And I'd still probably think you were trying to hit on me too." She smirked._

_"Jensen it's just a cupcake!"_

_"Today it's a cupcake, tomorrow it's flowers and next Saturday it's you going with her to a Halloween party, as her date. Emphasis on the word date!"_

_"I wanted to go with her, like I go with you to other places. You know what, I'll take the subway. I knew this was going to be a bad idea."_

_"Hey chill out Quinn, it's almost nine and it's freaking cold outside, I'll take you home." She smiled at me._

_I ran my hands through my hair, infuriated at myself for snapping at her. "Is it that obvious?"_

_She nodded. "A little." She cleared her throat. "She is a pretty girl Q, she knows how to take care of you, and just with that, she has fifty extra points in my book."_

_"I don't know, I mean yeah she is, but… let's just get this and go, okay?"_

_"Okay, I'll wait in the car."_

I nodded and looked at the cupcakes again.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The clerk spoke.

"Hi, can I have the Red Velvet one with white icing? And two velvet cake pops, please."

I paid and she placed the cupcake in a small brown box, then I gave her the money. "Thanks."

I turned around to leave and in seconds, I was in front of the counter again.

"Excuse me, I asked the lady for two Red Velvet cake pops."

"Oh so very sorry, here you go."

I opened the door and walked towards Katy's car. Once inside Katy was smiling widely at me.

"So, you went inside the store stayed there for like ten minutes and bought me nothing? I thought what we had was real."

I laughed and gave her one of the cake pops.

"I take it back, whatever we have is real, Q!" She said grabbing the pop. My phone beeped saw it was a text message.

I opened the text and smiled. It was Santana's.

-Mark let me go early. I looked like crap thanks to you Fabray. Then again, thanks to you I'm laying in bed at home, so thanks.

"Okay I take that back, we don't have anything real." Katy said wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed.

-Laying in bed in your pajamas. What a punishment, San.

-Who said I was wearing anything?

I choked on the cake pop and Katy laughed hysterically.

"Katy turn around here, Santana's at home." I said biting my lip.

"Yes my lady."

A few minutes passed and I was in front of her door now. I looked at my hands and saw the small brown box. Whatever Quinn, calm down it's just a cupcake. I knocked on the door. Oh, God what if she is in her underwear, oh come on! She wouldn't answer her door like that… or would she? The door started opening slowly. She looked tired, impossibly cute but tired. She smiled widely at me, and I was standing there like a fool doing the same.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" She smirked.

"Uh, I- no, um. Congratulations San!" I said pushing the small box in front of her. Santana grabbed the box and wrapped me in a hug.

"Q what are you doing here? I mean you have told me already, um, I, did you walk in here? It's late." She opened the door and motioned for me to step inside.

"I was going to pass by Azzardo, but I got your text just in time. Katy's waiting for me downstairs."

She opened the box and smiled.

"Thanks! Red Velvet my favorite!" I laughed.

"I though your favorite was strawberry Ms. Drunk."

We laughed. "I thought you had stopped with the teasing Fabray."

"I thought you had stopped with the lies."

"What?" She asked tilting her head curiously.

"Never mind." God, what was I thinking? What was I going to say? "You lied because you do have clothe on." Of course, not, that thought could not come out of my mouth. It needed to stay there, under lock.

We stood there inside the apartment, saying nothing and everything all at once. She had grey sweatpants and a black tank top. I was staring so I found something else to look, like her big glass wall but after a few seconds, I couldn't help but to look back at her once more. She was staring at me, a light smile crossing her features and I blushed. Hardcore. This is not normal, why do I act like this every time I'm near her. It's like I never want to leave, I always want to be here… with her.

"Thanks for the cupcake Q. You just made my day, definitely." I blushed for what seemed far too many times today.

She had this grin plastered on her face. I looked at my shoes and then at my hands.

"You're welcome San, and um… I'll go now so you can rest." I tried to move but I was glued to the floor, to her and her eyes and every-

"You know, I shared this moment with a friend who also got in the class with me, my parents and you. Sharing it with Emma was okay, you know she had her own emotion to deal with. When I talked to my parents it was awesome, but I didn't have them here with me. But you, you're here and it feels so great. Like a dream come true." My heart started to race. I walked towards her and hugged her tight. I could feel her heart beating as fast as mine do.

"I'm really proud of you Santana." I understood what she meant. I felt the same way when I was around her, the peace she gives me makes me feel different, happy.

"Thanks, I don't remember the last time I felt… you know, like I was home." I still have my arms around her neck and she tightened her grip on my waist. "I guess you're going to be stuck with me, Q."

I pulled her out of the embrace and looked at her eyes.

"I don't mind at all." I said while I held her gaze. She smiled. "Okay, you need to rest." I didn't want to bother her and was a little sleepy myself anyway. I still felt like I wanted to stay here with her but three days in a row… that would be too much, right?

"Thanks again, Q! Honestly." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "By the way I don't look that bad, right?" She opened the door for me.

I walked out and faced her again. "No you don't. Goodnight, San and congrats again." She bit her lips and stared at me. I could feel her looking at me while I was walking towards the elevator. I pressed the button and looked back at her. She was like ten feet away from me but we could still see each other.

"Rest okay." I said, raising my voice a bit.

She nodded and the doors of the elevator opened. I placed my hand between the doors, avoiding the elevator to close itself. I looked at her once more; we smiled and waved at each other. With that, I went in the elevator and sighed feeling like a school girl in love.


	13. Jealousy Suits You Well

**W's A/N:** Dear Dianna Agrons and Naya Riveras of the world, I admire all you've had to endure reading this fic, but worry not my dears! I promise you that when something does happen, all that bottled up sexual frustration will be worth it. ;D Also I am stoked! We reached a 100 followers HELLZ YEAH, thank you guys so very much, this feels incredible! Please feel free to share whatever it is you guys want to see happen through the course of this story, we will always take your opinions under consideration. On with it then. Enjoy lovelies! :3 Next chapter Halloween partttaaay. xx

* * *

**S's POV**

My alarm ringed again, this was the third time I had moved to press the snooze button. I opened my eyes, crawled off bed and started walking to the restroom. After I brushed my teeth and looked for a towel, I found myself stuck with specific thoughts swirling through my head.

One of them being the fact that I already miss her. Well, missed her since she had already left the day before. I had spent two days with her, and I already felt like I wanted her around me as much as possible. This constant want didn't feel like me, or at least not the Santana Lopez I was used to deal with. I was looking for any form of distraction so I made my bed and got in the shower. The water was hitting my back softly when thoughts started taking over me.

_Last night when she left I closed the door and looked at the brown small box she had given me for a few seconds. I walked to the huge glass wall, box in hand and sat in the couch where a few hours ago she had been with me. It was amazing how we could spend minutes in silence without it feeling uncomfortable and that just about did it for me. Quinn is pretty much a treat for the eyes, she's gorgeous and to top that of, her sense of humor is outstanding, lately anyway. I grabbed the cupcake and took a bite out of it. I moaned slightly at the wonderful taste that took over my senses; I'd have to ask Q where was this damn magical place that baked these cupcakes located and even more important why wasn't I a full time customer already? _

When I gained control of my thoughts I turned and the warm water was now hitting my chest.

But just like that my thoughts went overboard once more, the warm water cascading my body reminded of the freaking sensation Quinn constantly caused in me. Like yesterday for example, when I first opened the door I was expecting Puck or even one of my stalkerish costumers, but never Quinn. It felt like if my heart had crashed to the floor and I had to pick it up and place it back in position. Once I saw her I didn't care about keeping my feelings or anything to myself, I just wanted to let her know how much it really meant to me.

I had to admit that I had been feeling a little depressed lately but somehow Q managed to make it better. These past two weeks she had kept making me feel more in tune and confident with myself than I had in a long time. Whenever she was around me it felt like if I had gotten shocked with a sudden boost of excitement and I couldn't shake it off. I hadn't found the right words to explain it, but that was as close as I could get. After some more thinking I closed the shower tab and started drying off.

I guess one of the simplest ways of explaining just how good did I feel lately was by saying I had finally found that place where I belonged. I could never control myself around her and for some fucked up reason, I liked that.

I stepped out of the shower, looked at the time and started getting ready for work. I wasn't really hungry so I'd eat something at work later. I looked at myself in the mirror and thanked God I looked much better than how I did last night. After I got dressed I made my way to the front door put on my sunglasses and walked out of the building heading to Starbucks.

I put my headphones on and in a few minutes I had reached my destination. I groaned when I saw the line forming. It was typical at this hour, but I still didn't feel like dealing with it and the worst part was that it usually died down once my shift was over. Hu-Fucking-rray.

I made my way to the locker and texted Emma letting her know where and at what time should she meet me for lunch. Once I was done with that I felt pretty a feeling of serenity took over me, I was sure nothing was going to ruin my day, which was a miracle to say the least. After last night I felt pretty good with everything that was going on lately and if there was luck on my side it would stick like that for a while longer.

I walked to the counter and started taking some orders. I was bored out of my mind, the time seem to be going slower and slower by the second. I kept looking at the clock wanting my shift to end already so I could drag my ass out of here. But no, apparently the time lords didn't have mercy on me today cause when I checked the time; it was just nine thirty-eight. I kept cleaning the counter while there were other two costumers deciding what they wanted. I waited for them to make up their mind and when I looked at the front door, the air caught up in my throat. I had to blink twice before I actually believed it. There she was, Quinn Fabray and fuck my life, she was looking flawless as usual. I don't even understand how scarfs can look so sexy on someone, aren't they supposed to cover up skin? And if so why the hell did they do just that for her and still managed to make her look like that. Someone kill me.

I closed my mouth and straightened my posture when I noticed a guy opening the door for her. How very charming of him, now back off, or I swear over my hot red stilettos I will ends you.

My anger went away a little when I noticed her standing there seeming a bit loss. But just when I was calming down my anger went right off the charts when he suddenly, WHAT? He put one arm on her waist and brought her closer to him. So, here I was guessing they knew each other, otherwise he would be lying in a hospital bed, horribly I'll by noon today, faster than he could say: "Ay Dios mio!"

Once they were inside, he whispered something in her ear and I was really about to lose it and go all Lima Heights on his ass. I was trying to control myself from jumping over the cabinet and dragging him all around the store when I saw him placing a kiss on her cheek. Who does he think he is? Shit, shit! I needed to be far, far away from Q right now! I don't think I can handle interacting with him or her right now.

I could see them talking and laughing, like one of those couples you see walking on the park. Ugh, nausea, I was getting nausea. And to top everything off, why did he have to be so fucking cute? Was he dating her? I mean I'm a bitch but I know how to hate someone's guts and admit that they're attractive or have something going for them at the same time. I gulped and stared at him for the longest time. I needed to see if the reason why he was all over Quinn was because he liked her or something else. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Calm down Santana, get your shit together. She is your friend. Your friend, from high school. Ugh! I'm sick of this, and now I have to act as if everything is alright cause I'm about to take their damn order, if there was something I couldn't do it was this, definitely this! I cannot for the life of me be a hypocrite, it's just out of my reach.

When they made it to the front she looked at me and I smiled back, trying to hide whatever shitty feeling I was undergoing right now.

"We're ready." They both said. I was breathing slowly, not to give away any of my current emotions. I moved my gaze over Q's. I didn't care nor wanted to know who this guy was.

"What do you want hon?" He said smiling lightly at her.

I tugged at my shirt a little too hard when I head the nickname, but decided to enjoy the view in front of me instead. I wasn't about to waste my time looking at Max Steel in steroids over here.

I could see Q was acting a little weird; she kept staring at me, playing with her hands and looking around. If she had been alone I would've asked her what was on her mind, but she wasn't so I wouldn't.

"Hey S, morning. How are you?" She said, a half smile taking over her features. Max Steel kept looking back and forth, and I was about to yell at him when I remembered I couldn't afford to do. So instead I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Q." Right now I had about a thousand marvelous ideas of how to make this ballsy action figure disappear from planet earth. I looked directly at her and smiled as best as I could right now. "I'm good and you?"

She seemed to be deep in thought for a second and then spoke once again. "Um, I'm fine thanks. How did you sleep last night?"

_Better if you had stayed with me_ I thought. But I couldn't say that so instead I looked around and said.

"Good, good."

Hazel eyes stared at me carefully when I heard him clearing his throat loudly. She apologized and introduced him as a "friend". I shook his hand a little tighter than I should have and suddenly felt like I was forgetting something. That's when I realized I hadn't taken their order.

"Can I take your order?" I asked.

He answered quickly and I cursed him under my breath when I heard him calling her "hon" for the second time. Apparently this… whatever they had going on is recent, if not he wouldn't be ordering for her, trying to woo her. He kept gazing at Quinn and I, and his expression resembled the one of someone who was trying to detonate a bomb. I was not amused at the blatant staring he was doing and was pretty sure my face talked wonders for me. I looked at her again and swallowed hard.

"I want a Butter Croissant and uh, the drink you made me last time." She said smiling widely at me, and just like that I felt my anger dissipating, I just couldn't resist that damn smile. This is the reason I was so happy yesterday. She has a unique way of smiling that makes you feel way too much with too little. I smiled a genuine smile this time and decided to not be weird about this encounter anymore.

"You want alcohol in this one or just plain?" I teased. She answered and I could see the light shade of red taking over her cheeks. I finished putting in the order and proceeded to take care of my other costumers.

Every now and then I would glance at them sitting in one of the tables on the far back. I wanted to know what they were talking about so bad and this only got me to feel even more annoyed at myself for wanting to.

I finished dealing with one of the costumers and when I looked at them again, she was already looking at me smiling. I blushed and looked away in a swift movement. I needed to stop this, whatever I was feeling… these things wouldn't do me any good.

I put their food in the counter; seconds later he stood up and picked it up for her.

At least he's a gentleman unlike some of the assholes I knew she could end up with. Then again everything he was doing I could do just the same and much better but what was the point of thinking that, at the end of the time I didn't have her. I turned and looked at him with a blank expression. "Thanks." Ben a.k.a. Max Steel said and walked away.

I couldn't help myself, I had to look at them; and everytime I did, they seemed to be having a very interesting, serious conversation.

I wanted to take an order of coffee, walk by him and casually drop the insanely hot liquid on him and then be all like "Oh, I'm so sorry I dropped this on you sir, I swear it was not my intention."

I snickered at the thought.

After a few minutes passed It wasn't that crowded anymore and so I decided to pick up where I left of, cleaning the counter and working near the register so I could keep and eye on Q. I turned so I could organize some cups and deal with the frustration that was taking over my body. This teenager jealousy was going to make me do irrational things. I shook my head trying to think of anything but Q.

"You better get ready." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around ready to have a smack down with whoever it was behind me when I saw who it was. "What the hel-Oh Q it's you. Wait, get ready for what?" I tilted my head feeling a little lost.

We talked a little and while we did Ben kept staring at us all the way from the table. I wanted to take her away and throw Max Steel overboard. But whatever, it's not my fault the lady doesn't know how to seize an opportunity like this. When we finished our talk he was waiting for her at the door.

She winked at me and turned. He grabbed her by the waist again and I felt hot. My blood was boiling, I needed to break something. When I couldn't see her anymore I turned and drank water.

I kept thinking if I had a chance with her or not. I mean she kept looking at me while their date was happening. If that's what they were having. Then again Q was as straight as they came. Ugh! Why didn't I just listen to my mother and got on with my life?

A few hours passed and it was finally time for me to go. I clocked out, went in the bathroom, saw I had a text from Q and knew I had to call her but seeing what time it was I decided to call Emma first.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

I started changing my clothe and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Santana, I'm right here waiting for you. Where are you?"

"I just got out of work, be there in ten."

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting." She chuckled.

"Okay, bye."

As soon as I hung up I finished getting changed and made my way to Emma, while I dialed Q's number.

Thankfully the tension was no longer there and just when I was beginning to feel comfortable with our conversation I heard her saying "Puck"

PUCK? This can't be good. I was nervous, they hadn't seen each other in the longest time and for all I could see Puck was still kind of hung over her. Just then I found Emma waving at me from the other side of the street while I was still on the phone with Q, she asked me for a second and put me on hold.

"Hi, Em." I hugged her and after a few seconds of making small chit-chat I forgot Q had me on hold.

"Mother of God Santana, I did not know you possessed all of that." She said pointing at my cleavage.

I chuckled. "Emma don't be ridiculous, I'm not even showing that much."

"Oh but you are, look at that cleavage, I didn't know we were having this type of celebration, otherwise I would have dressed accordingly so." She said winking.

After I controlled my laughter I asked Em to give me a second so I could check if Q still had me on hold. After some heated exchanges, the tension was right there where we left it when she first left Starbucks.

A few seconds passed and Emma elbowed me.

"S, what do you want to eat? I'm buying!" She squealed.

Right then I heard Quinn say: "I'll show you Lopez, talk to you later."

"I'll be waiting." I chuckled. "Bye."

After I entered the restaurant with Emma we finally had time to have a proper conversation.

"Sorry bout that Em."

"Is fine." She said happily. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving." I blurted out and she laughed.

The waiter came and asked for our order. I ordered a salad; I didn't want to be too full when I was about to try costumes on. After a few minutes, he brought our food and we started eating.

"Hey Em, are you excited for the class?"

"Are you serious?" She said eating her pasta. I waited for her to finish the bite she had just put on her mouth. "I'm more than excited. We should totally do a duet once we are in class next year."

"I agree we should do something." I drank a sip of water. "I was pretty sure we were the the best in class but I was so scared they weren't going to mention our names."

She nodded. "I was too. I knew we would make it through. Our vocal abilities are far too precious to be ignored or shunned."

We laughed and kept eating.

"Are you busy after lunch?" I asked.

"No, what do you have in mind?"

"Well my friend has this Halloween party on Saturday and I thought maybe you wanted to go? I mean if you have something better to do it's fine. But I'm asking because I want to go costume shopping after lunch. Would you like to go with me?"

So far I had had a pretty good time with Emma, she's pretty funny and spontaneous so why not invite her to the party? After all from all I heard while I was on hold, Q was bringing some other unwanted people.

She stared at me so I spoke once more. "I'm going with a friend, but I'm sure you can bring someone if you want to."

"Are you serious? Nobody has ever invited me to these types of social gatherings. I guess I'm too boring for them, but if it's not an inconvenient and you really want me to go, I definitely will."

"You're not boring Em." I chuckled. "You're just different. So would you like to go to the party and help me pick a sexy ass costume today?"

She pushed her glasses up and nodded frantically.

I smiled. "So it's settled."

"Can I take my cousin Zack? He's amazing and very funny. Oh, wait, my cousin Zack is gay. I thought I should let you know just in case. You don't have any problem with gay people, right?" I was laughing hard now. "I know you're straight, but come on we-

"Emma, sweetie," I had to interrupt her rambling. She was looking at me like if I had grown another head. "The only straight I am, is straight-up bitch."

Her eyes went wide and after she laughed, she mouthed an "Oh."

"Do you have a girlfriend, then?"

I liked Emma, she seemed pretty cool. "Nope. I've been having issues with a girl lately; she's straight to be honest so you know."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" She asked curiously. I remembered that Ben guy and felt a sudden rush of uncertainty.

"I-I don't think so."

"Well it's okay. It is testified that fifty percent of the girls that have tried being with someone of the same-sex have liked it." She giggled. "I already did and although it was exhilarating to say the least, I must admit the enjoyment was not as much as to make me consider having a long-term relationship with someone of the female gender."

We laughed. "Ew, you're gross Emma. How can you be straight?"

"I think it's my undying love for abs and muscles."

"Don't get me wrong but you better give me another explanation, cause I have both and you don't like me, thankfully."

"True but I can't really explain Santana, there's just something about how mysterious they look and how men are so roug-

"Too much information, Em."

She picked up a napkin and threw it at me and we both laughed because instead of it hitting me in the face it fell slowly in front of me. A while later the waiter came and I insisted but she didn't let me pay the meal.

We headed out and walked to the subway. Twenty minutes later we were in the mall.

"Santana do you have any idea, of what you want to wear?" Emma asked excitedly.

"I tell you when I see it, okay?"

We entered the store and she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the women area.

"This is not your style, well maybe it is but you should wear something less girly?"

I looked at her smiling. "You're good at this; I just need some very specific stuff." I signaled her to follow me. "Do you have something to wear?"

"Yes, I was planning to go as Alice in Wonderland. Zack and I usually get dressed and stroll around Central Park and then we go home."

I felt a sting at the girl's word but brushed it off and smiled. "Well you don't have to do that anymore." I winked and kept looking for the accessories I needed.

After some explaining of who I was going as and how my costume worked we were making some mayor progress.

"That would look awesome on you, Santana."

"You think so? What do you think about just one? Or two, are two better?" Her eyebrow rose while she looked at what I had in my hands.

"I think two will be fine if you wear them here." She pointed at my waist.

"I was thinking about wearing them right there. You have good taste in costumes, Em."

We kept talking and going from store to store till I found all the accessories. I just needed the shorts and the shirt now. The costume was pretty simple so we decided to use what we found and modified it and let me tell you, It was perfect.

On the way back we talked about our past and why we both ended up in New York. She told me about how she was brutally bullied in High School and how she moved here to become a singer. I really like her company, she seems down to earth and there's something about her that makes me feel a little nicer. Even though she's a new friend I'm glad she can get to know me by who I am now and not for who I used to be.

We said our goodbyes after I thanked her for everything and I was now walking to the subway. I didn't have to work on Azzardo today, so I was planning to chill out and work on my lyrics.

I pulled out my phone and answered a text I had from mom. Just then I saw Q had texted me two hours ago.

-San, come on tell me what you are going to wear.

I smiled.

-Nope, you'll see me when I pick you up Saturday.

Once I made it to the loft I took a shower and changed into the most comfortable clothe I could find. I was now lying down with the lyrics spread all over the bed. After some intense train of thought I added a few strophes and was pleased. I shifted and checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls, or texts. Nothing… maybe she was working? That's all I could come up with cause I didn't want to think the lack of reply had anything to do with Sparkly Ben.

I stood up and opened my curtains letting all the bright light shine in. It was five-twelve; I grabbed a bite and picked up my phone so I could call Puck.

"Hey babe, I knew you were going to call me!"

"How did you know? Okay don't answer that. How you been?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Peachy, as always."

"Good. By the way dufus, I forgot to tell you. I got into Mr. Williams class!"

"You shitting me right? Why didn't you tell me before? Shit I knew it babe. You are like the best, ever."

I laughed. "Yeah, I forgot sorry, I guess I was… distracted."

"Well, you better make it up to me."

"I don't like how that sounds."

"I guess you will know for sure on Saturday."

"You wish Noah." I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Saturday I invited a friend of mine and she's going with her cousin, kay?"

"Sure Tana, told you, you can invite whoever, you don't have to ask. I invited more people today too so it's all cool with me."

I sat in the couch. "Good! So did you pick your costume already?"

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled. "Oh-uh I'm sorry, yeah. I'll have a lot of babes following me all night." I could picture the stupid grin he probably had right now. "Ha! Take that sucker!"

"Puck what the hell are you doing there?" I snapped.

"Tana, hurry, turn on your PS3 and help me kill these bastards, fucking noobs."

I laughed. "What are you playing?"

"Oh no you didn't, fucking troll! U-uh I'm playing Gotham City Impostors since Ruben fucking scratched COD3, anyway hurry Tana I need you!"

I chuckled, hearing Puck playing shooters was always fun. "Okay, okay talk to you there. Add me to your party so we can talk though Bluetooth." I hung up, turned on the PS3, put on my headphones and waited for the loading screen. A few minutes passed till I finally got Puck's invitation. Once I accepted it we started talking.

"Can y- he- me Tana?"

"I don't hear jack squat, Puck."

"Wha- this damn inter- nection sucks"

"What?"

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yup, loud and clear."

"Okay, glad to have you on the team again babe! My buddies can't measure up to you. Team PuckTana is on bitches, get ready to get your asses whooped!"

I snorted. "You're such a dork, Noah."

"Shhhh, you know the rules. Do not use my first name, EVER, unless i'm being a douchebag."

"I'll call you Noah all the time, then? Okay."

"Heyyy, that was uncalled for."

We both laughed like a bunch of idiots and started playing.

"Aww yeah, we're on the jokers team baby, Bats better watch out."

"They sure do." I said feeling way too amused at Puck's obvious excitement.

"You need to play more often Tana, I get lonely!"

"Well I work a lot, and when I don't, getting online so little kids can yell profanities at me cause I beat them is not something I look forward to. Also you should use the Jack Hammer as your main gun and equip the Gate Keeper as your second one, both merged with more rounds"

"I hear ya'! Also you sound so hot when you say things like that. Speaking of, I saw Quinn today."

A knot formed in my throat at the mention of her name. I knew they had seen each other for all I head while I was on hold but I didn't think he would mention it.

"You did? How was it?"

"Cool… I guess? I was delivering some boxes to Ruben and I saw her in the changing room, lady looked hot in that costume!"

"She was wearing a costume?"

"MOTHERFUCKER GAVE ME A HEADSHOT, you will die stinking bat no one messes with the Pucksaurus!"

"I got you Noah! There, he's been pulverized." I said in between laughs.

"Thanks Tana, see, this works. You need to play more often!" He whined.

"Yeah, yeah, now about that costume."

"Someone's awfully interested in Quinn's costume. Why?"

"No reason, just want to know."

"You're going with her right?"

"Well yeah, what does that have to do with anything though?"

"I don't know but you girls have weird girls rule, and I don't want to get in between that, if you want to know her costume then ask her. You two ruled the school and destroyed anyone who messed with either of you in any way, so I'm out. Not getting between HBIC's, I happen to like my manhood. And I happen to know telling you happens to be no bueno."

"Oh come on, we're not like that anymore."

"Like I said babe, not getting in-motherfucker! Uh not getting in between that."

"Whatever then. There you go you whiny brat, I got the most points. The score board is mine Puck, you can go home now."

"I am home, and no you didn- oh you fucking did! How the hell can you not play for like a month and then come back and be first while I play almost every day and always end up second or third? Is it your Latin blood? You guys are expert serial killers, I'm sure it's that."

"You best take that back if you want to make it out alive, Noah."

"See what I mean! This is why you always win; killing is in your blood. It's genetics!"

"Ay Puck, te lo juro que te voy a dar una escarpiza por pendejo."

"I did not understand anything you just said, but that's your angry Spanish voice so I'll just go ahead and say I'm sorry and go make myself a sandwich, be right back."

"You better make me one too!"

"You're not even here, Tana."

"Next time then!"

"You want Pucks sandwich… feisty I like that!"

"NOAH! I will end you."

"Okay okay… serial killer." He mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"The fuck! What an ear."

"Well we have to have all our senses well-developed if we want to be the best killers, don't we?"

"Ahhh, see, you can say it but I can't? Racism."

"Are you going to keep whining or are we going to kick some ass?"

"Keep talking dirty to me… a woman after my own heart." He grinned and with that we played all night.

* * *

**Q's POV**

My room looked empty and cold compared to Santana's. For the past few days I' had been waking up next to her. I keep catching myself missing her warmth and the way she held me. No matter how much I wrap myself in blankets, it's not the same. I sighed. Maybe she wouldn't have minded if I had stayed with her last night, actually I'm pretty sure she wanted me to. But I don't feel like it would have been right, I don't want to make a habit of it, it's what I mean. Well I want to, I just… never mind.

I kept shifting positions, trying to find comfort in this empty bed but was failing with each attempt.

I'm not even sure what time it is anymore, but I'm pretty sure Ben will be here in a few minutes.

So I gathered my strength, and walked to the restroom once I heard the doorbell ring. I looked trough the peephole and found Ben smiling. Odd. I opened the door and greeted him.

"Morning beautiful." He said giving me a light kiss on the forehead.

"Morning Ben." I walked towards the restroom. "Give me a few minutes, I just woke up."

"Oh, honey I can tell. Your hair looks hot. You should not brush it." I could hear him laughing.

"Leaf me alown Ben." I mumbled while brushing my teeth.

"I don't understand what you just said, but I'm letting you know that you need to learn how to take compliments Quinn!" He shouted.

I took one look at the mirror and wondered if Santana thought the same too. I mean I have slept with her for the past cou- oh poor choice of words, now I can't stop thinking of- okay stops Quinn. I blushed and walked back to my room.

On the way there I notice Ben was following me and then proceeded to sit on my bed.

"Why are you blushing, Quinn?"

"I am not." I glared at him, pulled off my shirt and walked in the closet.

"Quinn, come here again please."

What is he talking about? Gosh.

I walked out of the closet with the shirt still resting on my neck. "What?"

His mouth hung open and he had the weirdest expression. "Butter my ass and call me Susan! Oh my! Since when do you have that body? Last time I checked you weren't that toned."

I smirked. "Last time I checked you weren't my boyfriend. How should you even know how my body looks?"

"Touché, you are beautiful though and because of it you would make one ugly boy."

I rolled my eyes, turned and walked in the closet once more so I could finish.

"Thanks Ben." I said raising my voice a bit so he could hear me.

"You see that's what I'm talking about. That's taking a compliment, lady." I chuckled.

I finished putting my shirt on when an idea popped in my head. I shoved a beanie on my head, covering my eyebrows completely. Put on my comfy sweatpants and let them hang so my underwear was showing. Then I took one glance at the mirror and laughed at how much I looked like a rapper. I put on a serious face, crossed my arms and walked out the closet spreading my legs a bit.

"So." I said. "You wouldn't like me as a boy?"

He almost choked when he saw me. He lunged himself back to the bed laughing hysterically, while I kept flexing my muscles, rubbing my chin and licking my lips as the great LL COOL J would.

"Oh my God Quinn, I love you! " He said in between breaths and choked again. "Oh my God, you are definitely not my type, I don't like rappers and you look horrible. You should go dressed like that to this Halloween party; I bet it would scare everybody."

"Come on, I look hot." I laughed again before taking off the beanie. "No, but seriously, I can't go like this. I want to look sexy."

"Oh believe me; anything you wear will be sexier than that." He winked at me. I turned and started putting on clothe I was really going to wear.

"Honey, hurry! I'm in need of caffeine, it is morning after all. There's a Starbucks somewhere around here, right?"

My heart started to race. "What time is it?" Santana must be working right now.

"Nine fifteen."

Shit! "No! Starbucks is too far from here, let's go to Jane's Café or somewhere closer." What was I doing? What's wrong with me? I want to see her. "No, okay, sure Starbucks yeah." I said playing nervously with my hands.

"Okay? Something wrong?"

"Nope, everything's fine." I walked out and grabbed my purse.

"Now you look hot. Way too hot I think."

"Thanks, let's go." We started walking out of my apartment.

"Somebody is feeling a bit overconfident, are we not?"

I winked at him. Once we went down to where the mini lobby was I saw Lance sitting there.

I can probably take Superman for a walk in the afternoon after I get out of work. I chatted with Lance for a while and when we said out goodbyes, Ben and I made our way to Starbucks. I was undergoing a raging storm of nerves, my insides felt like they were being attacked and at the same time I felt positively calmed. What the heck. That's pretty much all I had to say.

A few minutes later we were right in front of Starbucks and I made it a mental note to stop by that beautiful little vintage store where I had bought that gorgeous rug a few weeks ago.

Right when Ben was about to open the door, I froze and couldn't get myself to walk in.

"Are you going to come in?" Ben asked.

"Um, sure." I hope.

He opened the door for me and a huge wave of anxiousness took over me. Ben grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little dizzy, come on let me get you something." He said kissing my cheek.

"I'm okay thanks." When I looked at the front counter, I saw Santana giving Ben and I a weird look. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I mouthed a "Hi" and she continued taking the costumers orders. The line wasn't that long so I walked next to Ben. Once we were in front of Santana, Ben ordered for us.

"What do you want, hon?" He looked at me but I was staring at my beautiful friend. He looked back at her and then back at me again curiously.

I gulped. I needed to say something, and fast.

"Hey S, morning. How are you?" Ben shot me a weird look and looked at Santana again.

"Q" She muttered.

By the way she is looking at me right now I don't even think she is happy to see me. "I'm good and you?" She said smiling. To any other person that would've seen normal, but that was not Santana smiling, that was Santana faking a smile. I had been around her long enough to know the difference; most people however didn't have that advantage. I took a deep breath; this was making my chest ache. What was going on? What did I do to her?

"Um, I'm fine thanks. How did you sleep last night?" I grabbed my purse a little tighter.

"Good, good." She said looking around the store.

Ben cleared his throat.

"Oh, I-um. I'm sorry San, this is my friend Ben. Ben, one of my best friends from high school, Santana."

Ben took his hand out of his pocket and shook her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you." Santana said faking another smile, again.

"Can I take your order?"

"Yes, please." Ben quickly responded.

"I want a regular Espresso Macchiato and a Cheese Danish and you hon, what do you want?" He looked at me and then back to Santana trying to find what was causing the weird vibe, that I was sure he was aware of.

She had this plain look in her face. Like the one she had when she was being passive aggressive. But why would tha- Was. That. No, it can't be.

"I want a Butter Croissant and uh, the drink you made me last time." I looked at her smiling as much as I could every time. I could see her face calming down a bit and then she smiled back, a real smile. Yes!

"You want alcohol in this one or just plain?" She joked and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"I've been sober for almost twenty-six hours now, that's a record, so no." I teased her and forgot Ben was there until he cleared his throat. When I looked at him he had an arched eyebrow and was smirking. That couldn't be good news.

"Sure it is Fabray." She laughed and we paid for our food.

"Thanks." She nodded and continued taking the others costumers order. I turned and jumped out of fear because Ben was too close to my face.

"What's happening here Quinn Fabray? First of all, why are you all nervous and stuff? Second, why are you blushing? Third, why are you looking at her like if this was the last time you're gonna see her?"

I dragged him by his arm and sat us in a table.

"First nothing happens. Second, I'm not blushing and third, I missed her." My eyes went wide at the realization of what I had just said. This will be bad.

"I understand. So are you going to explain who she is or do I have to start guessing?"

"I already told you, she's one of my best friends from high school. Her name is Santana Lopez."

I risked a quick look at her and to my surprise she was already looking back at us.

"So why is your friend Santana giving me an "I want to murder you and sell your internal organs in the black market" look?"

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear lost in thought. For some reason thinking about Santana being jealous of Ben was really interesting and made me feel a bit more excited than usual. Ben was after all the typical gay guy friend that treats you like you're his girlfriend but he didn't look it, the gay part I mean. He was actually very manly, too manly at times and so taking one quick look at him you probably wouldn't even think that he was, so I didn't reall- oh. I smiled, realization dawning on me.

"Are you even listening to me Quinn?"

"Um sure, say that again."

"Never mind, let me go get our food." He stood up and went to pick up the food. That's when he looked at me and noticed I was looking at her, again. He placed our food in the table.

"Thanks."

"So," Crap. I know he wants to know what's going on but I can't explain him everything, not yet. Not till I know what's going on myself. Not till I know how to deal with all of this.

"I had not seen her since graduation. Two weeks ago I found her in a bar, well not found her there, I mean she works there. She's a bartender."

"At a gay bar?"

"Uh, no. Why? Um, how did you… never mind." I took a sip from my coffee, wanting nothing more than giving my mouth any task so it wouldn't have to answer Ben's questions. Interesting tasks like getting a certain Latin- crap! Focus Quinn. "We've hung out since then."

"Sure, ok. I see you don't want to talk about it and I won't impose. Girls are a bit too much to handle, so I'll just let you two be."

I nodded frantically and thanked God, Buddha, Allah and every other God out there who made Ben shutting up about it possible. Because let me tell you, Ben not pushing the subject HAD to be a miracle brought upon the Gods, any God.

A few glances later, we were ready to leave and comment the costume shopping. I told Ben I had to go the bathroom real quick, but really I just wanted to make sure I could pass by the counter so I could say goodbye to S. Yes, I know, what's wrong with me. Ex-HBIC now looking for ways to catch someone's attention… how the mighty have fallen.

Once I finished, I made sure S wasn't doing much and made my way to the counter.

"You better get ready." I said, a light smile playing in my lips.

She started turning around.

"What the hel- oh Q, it's you. Wait, get ready for what?" She said tilting her head, looking like a lost puppy.

I smirked. "Get ready to beat people up on Saturday."

"And why would I do such a thing? Not like I wouldn't enjoy it but yeah, spill."

"I'm about to go Halloween costume shopping with Ben." I said licking my lips absently. "And I'm making sure it's something that will break necks."

She dropped some of the receipts she was holding and after she picked them up she spoke again.

She seemed a bit nervous, she kept looking around the store and when she did look at me she would look up and then down and repeat the process again. "And?" She managed to get out after a few seconds.

"And wasn't I your date?" I said tracing the edge of the counter, slowly.

She gulped visibly.

What in the name of Jesus, was taking over me? I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, or why I was about to say these things next, but I couldn't shake off the want of S claiming me as her date. For some odd reason there was something that kept making me say all these stuff that was implying ridiculous things that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Ah yeah. But I won't have to beat up anybody Fabray. I'll look so hot you won't want to leave my side all night either." She said, a devious smile set on.

I felt goose bumps, oh she would see alright. She would see just how much she wouldn't want to leave my side that night either.

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh so you admit it then. I'll look hot. Okay."

I swear if I didn't know how well Santana kept her emotions in check I wouldn't have know that her eye would've twitched and that she would've had a panic attack right then and there.

"That's not what I mean Blondie."

"We'll see who won't leave whose side that night. Although I'm pretty sure that with Ben helping me out I won't have that much trouble. He has no problems telling me what I look hot in." I said looking back at where he was and waving at him slightly.

She glared at me and if I was not mistaken she was gritting her teeth. "That fairy looking boy." She chuckled sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure he's a regular costumer at the women spa next door, you know after he finishes buying all the latest lotions at Victoria's Secret."

"If you say so. Now if you excuse me I have some shopping to do." With that I winked at her, turned around and thanked God that Ben was already waiting for me by the door. He put his hand on my waist and out we went. I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw S mentally throwing daggers at him. I smiled deviously.

Plan successful.

"This looks too skimpy, Ben."

"Skimpy? Who says skimpy, though? Anyway, as a fellow person of the male gender I can honestly say it looks stunning and it kind of makes me want to not get drunk around you cause I've been known to get freaky with whoe-

"Stop right there. Thank you, I do not need to know of your sexcapades."

"Moody. Did something happen when you were talking to your friend right before we left?"

"What?"

"Ever since I asked you if there was a Starbucks near by you got all worked up and then when we were there you almost choke on your coffee a few times and seemed to be acting a tad weird when you guys were conversing."

"Conversing? Who says conversing, though?" I mocked.

"People who are clearly classy and do not the word skimpy." He winked.

"It's better than saying slutty or whorish." I huffed.

"Whatever child, get out of those clothes." I shot him an amused look. "Not like that, God no. I mean try the other twenty costumes you have in there."

"Like I wanted you to mean it. You clearly need to learn the difference when I'm being serious or joking."

"Cut me some slack, you're kinda hard to read."

"If you say so."

With that I kept trying costume after costume but none measured up. Sure there were a few that made some people outside of Ben stare, but I didn't feel completely pleased. And that just wouldn't do. I am Quinn Fabray, I need to find a damn costume that makes S want to pick me up and shove me into a-

"Earth to Fabray. Are you done zipping that up?"

"Uh yes."

I stepped out and as soon as I did Bens jaw hit the floor. The sales lady flushed and some random guy got slapped in the head by his… wife?

"Oh Quinn, if I was into girls… you wouldn't come out of here alive."

"Come out of here alive? That's a bit ironic, don't you think?"

"Who cares, did you just not hear what I said? That's the one! You have to pick that one, please!" He said putting a little bit.

When I first came out of the dressing room I felt a bit uneasy under the stares of all these strangers around me, but that feeling lasted as long as I was hoping S resistance did once she took a good look at me. I walked to the wall that was covered in mirrors and took it all in. The smirk that took over my face didn't go unnoticed.

"I see you like it." Ben said standing up next to me.

I nodded slowly. "I think I do."

"Here let me take a picture of you so I can send it to Katy."

I grunted. "No. She's going to be all obnoxious about it."

"Maybe but she'll give you that push you need."

"Or made me reevaluate why I'm friends with her in the first pla-

My phone started ringing and Ben, who had my purse and my cellphone looked at the screen shocked and puzzled.

"It's Santana." His tone much more amused now that the initial shock had dissipated.

"Hand it over to me."

He extended his arm and just when I was about to grab it, he started moving it from side to side.

"Someone's eager to get the call."

"Ben, you will regret not giving me that phone. Now hand it over."

"No."

"Ben!" I hissed and it would appear it worked since he flinched and took less than a second to hand it over. "Good, I see you cherish your life." I said, answering the call in a swift movement.

"Officer Fabray speaking."

"Is that what you're going as?" Santana quickly asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes Sherlock. That's why I asked."

"Well if you had my Sherlockian skills, you wouldn't have to ask, but you don't so I guess you'll have to wait for the party and see." At this Bens forehead wrinkled and his head tilted.

I apparently had paced back and forth, nerves do things and you don't notice till everybody else does, I guess. I moved as far as I could from Ben without leaving the changing area and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You don't have those skill though, cause you don't know what I'm dressing up as, smartass."

"Oh but I do."

"No you don't."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I highly doubt you'll recognize who I'll be dressing as."

"I think you're forgetting I'm HBIC Quinn Fabray and I know a lot about many things."

"Sorry Blondie, this is not mainstream enough for you." She laughed sarcastically.

"Oh you'd be surprised, I am a bigger gee-

"HOLLY SHIT Fabray LOOKING HOT SEXY MAMA."

What I was witnessing before me was not happening. It just wasn't, out of all stores, out of all times, he had to come into this one.

"Puck." I said more to myself than anybody else.

"Puck? Why are you saying Puck?" Santana asked suddenly, snapping me out of the trance I was currently in.

"Uh um, yes S, he's here at the store, give me a second."

I quickly signaled Ben to come to where I was and he obliged.

"Here, hold this please." I said pointing at the phone.

He smirked and took it off my hands.

"Quinn! It's been so damn long babe! You're looking fine, better than you did, and you used to look stunning, so you can only imagine." He said winking.

I wasn't a fan of Puck, not sexually I mean. But I did care for the guy, he was like a huge teddy bear, well a huge perverted teddy bear. He was some what cuddly… when he wasn't trying to shove his tongue down your throat that was. But cuddly nonetheless. Whatever I guess one would have to engage in a friendship with him to understand what I mean. I didn't like him as boyfriend material, but he had something, some type of charm that made you like him even if he was horribly crude ninety percent of the time. He made you feel safe, and when he wasn't throwing sexual innuendos your way he happened to be a great guy, you just had to pass through all that awkward stage first.

"Thanks Puck, I see you haven't changed much." I said pointing to his still very present Mohawk.

"Why change the product when it gets the goods?"

I laughed, oh how I missed his wittiness. I could honestly see why other girls wanted to be around him so much. But even more so I was happy that I had a chance to catch up with him and have him around as a friend, I was very set on making him understand that so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"Sure, the goods." I said arching an eyebrow. "Puck meet Ben. Ben meet Puck." I dragged Ben next to me, wondering if he had talked to S on the phone or if he had left it there.

"Nice to meet you bro." Puck said trying to high-five Ben.

Ben looked a little loss at first but then got up to speed and high-fived him after their second attempt.

"You are coming to my party, right?" Puck pointed at both of us as he set some boxes on the floor.

"Well I don't know anybody there so I think not." Ben finished.

"Nonsense man! You need to go, it'll be a blast! And Q, you should totes bring some of your hot friends, there can never be enough hot mamas around. Not for the Pucksaurus at least." He wiggled his eyebrows.

We all laughed and then I looked at Ben, silently asking him if he wanted to take Puck on that offer.

"Sure, it sounds like you know how to throw a party." Ben smiled.

"I like you man, you recognize a Grade A Badass when you see one! I have to go now, but Quinn, do remember to page your hot friends if they want to have a kick ass time." With that he gave me a quick hug, shook Bens hand and left in what looked like a Harley Davidson. No surprise there, that was so him.

"That was fun?" Ben finished unsure of what to say.

"That's just Puck. Give me the phone."

He nodded and passed it on.

"S, you still there?" I felt horrible for making her wait that long but there wasn't much I could do. Not under the shocked state I was in a few seconds ago.

I heard some talking and laughing but no answer.

"Emma, don't be ridiculous. I'm not even showing that much." Santana said to what's her name. Emma apparently. Who was this someone and what was she showing too much? Showing what? That sounds like if she was pregnant. I scoffed at my own ridiculousness, yeah right. But who was this girl and why wasn't S answering.

"Oh but you are. Look at that cleavage, I didn't know we were having this type of celebration, otherwise I would have dressed accordingly." This Emma girl said and I was not appreciating her tone one bit. I was about to hang up and do something horrible when S picked up the phone and talked again.

"Q, you there?'

"Yes." Was all I managed to get out. I felt like my caveman instincts were kicking in and I needed release, any kind. NOW.

"I need to go, I'm having lunch with a friend. You owe me two explanations now though, the costume and Puck."

"You may get one, can't promise anything more." I was about to lose it. What was wrong with me? It was apparent that San couldn't have any other friends according to my thoughts, that is. Yes, a friend. That's right, nothing else but a friend.

"Oh I'll find out some way or another." I could hear her snickering.

"Good luck with that, and have fun at lunch."

"I will, and I'll also have fun buying my costume which you will not recognize and see till the party so if anyone needs luck here it's you."

"S, what do you want to eat? I'm buying!" That Emma girl said.

I was about to turn purple, I felt like all the blood was rushing to my head. This needed to stop, now.

"I'll show you Lopez, talk to you later."

"I'll be waiting eagerly." She chuckled. "Bye."

And she hung up.

Quinn Fabray, breathe in, breathe out.

"Why is it so damn hot in here!" I hissed.

"It's not but you look positively red, are you okay? Sit down, we don't want you fainting in such a revealing outfit Quinn."

"I don't care. Let me breath for a second."

"Grumpy."

I glared at Ben. Was it really that hard to let me have a damn second? I didn't want to be such a bitch but I couldn't help it, considering that S was out having lunch with some girl, who was commenting on her cleavage. Who even does that? I mean I think about it, but at least I don't say it out loud. Maybe I should… but what if S gets creeped out. I didn't know what to say or do, but these constants "what ifs" were not making anything easier for me.

I went in the dressing room, took the costume out, piece by piece and then sat on the little bench in the privacy of the closed doors, enjoying the solitude it provided. I needed a time out, I needed to be by myself or with someone who wouldn't torture me with all these questions I didn't have answered for. I needed to have a night out with someone safe, someone who wouldn't care if I had make up on, if I was properly dressed, or if I acted a certain way. I needed Lance.

It had been a while since Lance, Superman and I had a night out and I missed it terribly. Every time we went out it seemed as if the world stopped and I could breathe again. This man had a huge piece of my heart; he treated me as his own and checked on me every day. If his shift ended sooner than expected or he hadn't seen me, he would slide notes through the door, asking me about my day and demanding I'd tell him about it the next day, and told him I did. He had gained all my trust, and even though it took time he earned it day by day.

The fact that my father was out of the picture did help him quite a lot as well, but I know he would've been a special of my part nonetheless. Going from being your daddy's girl to the kid I had with his woman who I was married to, was not an easy transition. The day he packed his bags and left us to go be with that woman, I begged and cried clutching at him in desperate need of getting him back. He hadn't left and I already felt lost. I needed to see a glimpse of the man who had showed me how to ride a bike, the man who cradled me and put me to sleep. The man who helped me with science fairs and fought when he thought I had done a better job than I was awarded for. He was my hero, what I wish I grew up to be.

And now there was nothing left of him. He left his wife and daughter to start a new life, erasing the one he had before, completely. How could anyone do that? It was beyond me, and Lance, well Lance understood. He would look at life in the strangest ways. He would laugh and cry at the weirdest times, and he was one of the most interesting people I ever had the pleasure to come across. This man had so many stories to tell, so many layers buried within that just when you thought you were getting to the very core of it all, he would unleash a whole new set of layers and let you just as intrigued as you started. He's life hadn't been easy, and because of it I woke up everyday trying to make the best of mine.

"Everything we love deeply becomes a part of us, Quinniekins. You may feel hollow now, but give it time my dear. I promise you, life will give you an ending worthy of prose. But only if you remember to live life with love and courage in your heart."

I smiled, where would I be if this man had never reached out to me that night two winters ago.

"Quinn you alright?" Ben shouted from the spot where I left him when I went in the changing room.

I took one last breath and thanked God my anger had visibly lowered. It wasn't often when I snapped, but when I did it felt as if the earth trembled.

But I mean, getting angry like this because S was having lunch with a friend? That was just ridiculous, I was being obnoxious and unlike myself. I wouldn't let a bit of jealousy get to me, but then again just what was I jealous about in the first place?

"I'm alright Ben, be right out." I changed back into my ordinary clothe and came out looking somewhat refreshed.

I was expecting some long ramble about what was my attitude about, and why had I been such a big snob but to my surprise as soon as I came into view, he walked right to me and wrapped me in a hug. I tensed up at first but then relax into it, feeling like this day might turn out to be okay after all.

After thinking it through I decided I would buy the costume, Ben seemed ecstatic and I was actually pretty pleased with it. I would make S lose another bet. She didn't even suspect what was about to hit her.

Once I paid and Ben checked some other costumes, now that he was going to the party as well, we made our way back to my apartment. I took a quick shower, dressed and took the subway to the library. It was days like this were I was thankful for this job. Because today I got to be around books all day and visit my dear special place.

When it was my time to take a break I decided to call Lance and see if he was up to going out and eating ice cream. Thankfully he could and told me he was actually going to suggest something around the same realm, in a few days. I sighed content and snuggled up in that beautiful tight space that took my breath away every time. I read and read till it was time to go back to work.

After my shift was over I hurried to the apartment and when I got to the lobby I noticed Lance wasn't there. I looked around till I remembered we had agreed to go out for ice cream and he would be at my doorstep at seven-thirty. I looked at my watch and saw it was six-thirty-three. I made my way up, took a long warm shower and got dressed. Now all I had to do was wait for Lance to knock on my door.

Around ten minutes later I heard three knocks followed by three barks. I smiled and made my way to the door, once I opened it I saw Lance standing there with a smile on his face. I tackled the poor old man, and quickly retrieved myself from him, checking that I hadn't hurt him in the process. He chuckled and told me.

"I'm made of steel Quinniekins, don't you worry about me."

"I will anyway."

"I know." He sighed.

"Well are you ready? Superman really needs to take a walk."

"Sure thing." I said crotching down and ruffling Superman's head.

After a long walk, we finally got to Ben and Jerry's, Lances favorite ice cream parlor ever since I took him once with promise that he wouldn't want to eat ice cream from any other place.

"So, anything on your mind Kiddo?" Lance asked once we were seated and had our ice creams.

"Same old same old."

"Don't lie to your old man."

My heart clenched at his choice of words.

"Well there may be something." I said blushing lightly.

"Something or someone?" He asked in a playful tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows, shocked at the statement. "What makes you think it's a someone?"

"It's always a someone."

"I guess you'd be right."

"So, tell me about this guy."

"Guy… right."

"Come on don't be shy." He said elbowing me slightly.

"Well uh… sh-he's great, hard to handle but amazing nonetheless."

"Hmm, does he treat you good?"

"Yeah."

"I need a lot more than a yeah, kiddo." He said squeezing my hand softly.

"Well she's great, like I said hard to handle, but precious and special in far too many ways."

"She? I see." He said, with no sign of shock in his voice.

My heart felt like it had been shocked by lighting, here I was talking to a man I considered my father and I was about to screw that up, just like I had screwed up the one before. Just cause I couldn't seem to remember to say he, instead of she. Everything started spinning and I felt like if I had eaten a bad shrimp. Nauseas, I had nausea.

"What? She? Uh I- I-I'm sorry I got confused, I must've switched words it wa-

"It's ok Quinniekins, it's certainly a surprise but a great one either way."

"Y-You don't mind?"

"I know I'm old, but just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm old fashion. I'm hip!" He said laughing loudly.

"I-I don't think you… are you sure? Do you know what it means? I think you-ure confused."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it means you like girls instead of guys, right?" He said eating a spoon full of ice cream.

I took a deep breath, wiped some sweat out of my forehead and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Okay then, care to tell me about her."

"I can't believe you're taking this like this…"

This man before me kept surprising me each day. With his optimistic outlook on life, with his jokes, with the way he did things, with his views. I had never been more thankful to have someone like him in my life.

"Well what is there to tell… I like her, she's precious, but you know."

"You are precious as well, does she like you back?" A worried expression making it's way on his face.

I sighed. "I'm not sure… yet. We went to high school together, and we were great friends but then college came along and we distanced each other, and now I bumped into her and I feel, I feel like I finally have something to look forwards too, you know?"

"I must certainly do, darling." He pinched my nose. "I don't mean to be a pessimist but, does she like girls as well?"

I laughed, oh did she.

"Yes, she was actually one of the first girls to come out in our school. She had a girlfriend back then and everything, but all of that doesn't necessarily mean she can like me now, so you see my problem."

"I see. But you lack to see the most important thing of all. You're a marvelous young woman, you brighten up a room as soon as you step in it, you can make anyone laugh and your beauty is beyond words. You remind me to my very own sister. You're classic beauty and refreshing way of being, clears paths for all people, you're a diamond in the making."

I felt my cheeks burning, I may not have the love of my own father, but I certainly had this amazing man before me who did his job famously. And if this wasn't what it was like to be a man, then being a man had no worth in my eyes.

I took a moment to go over his words carefully, and then realized something. "You've never told me about this sister of yours, why?"

"Letting go is not easy, but I'll tell you about her someday when the sky looks gray. Today a blue sky surrounds us and there's no reason to let that go to waste." He said ruffling my hair a little.

"Ok, I'll hold you on to that."

"You should, you know?" He said, a particular sparkle in his eyes.

"Should what?"

"Court her."

"Court her?" I snorted. "Lance a few minutes ago you said you were hip."

He laughed whole heartedly and spoke again. "Do you kids not say court anymore? It would seem I am old. You should woo her; claim her, whichever you prefer."

I blushed at the thought of actually making that happen.

"I guess."

"Don't guess dear. We waste too much time guessing, we need to do, that's the only way we get things done. So don't guess and just go for her, if it doesn't work out there will always be more things to do."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're kinda wise?"

"It may have been mentioned once or twice."

"Well you are." I said standing up and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Our evening went along famously; we had ice cream, played with Superman in some nearby park and even helped some kids fly a kite. Every other minute I would check my cellphone to see if San had texted me anything and she had. My heart ached in the most amazing way, and I couldn't help but wonder how was it possible to feel something so new yet so real for someone you had already met in a different time and place. Now all there was to it was to decide once and for all, if I'd listen to Lances advise and take the chance or if would let it pass by. Make Santana mine, or let time decide.

* * *

**A's A/N: **Hey everyone, we updated as fast as we could. Thank you very much for your reviews, follows and favorites. I love you guys! I wanted to tank you all for reading our story, it's amazing how you guys like what comes out of our heads. We promise you it will be awesome, we have a lot of ideas and we're going to make them work somehow. Next chapter will be the Halloween one, don't worry we're not going to make you wait much. Feel free to message us and thanks for reading, till next time.


	14. Wanky

**W'S A/N: **Ladies and… gentlemen? Uh yes, I'll go with that! I can easily say this will always be my favorite chapter for many reasons. I truly hope you all like it as much as I did. I'm going back home today –frowny face- so Alez and I will have to do the editing through email/phone so please bear with us. We'll keep trying to update as we are now but it may take an extra day or two. Thank you guys for being so amazing, your words have done a lot for us and so we try to give it back. Enjoy! Xx P.S. I Love you, A.

* * *

**Q's POV**

I was a huge pile of nerves. These past days have been spent talking and texting with Santana continually. We talked about everything and nothing at all, and so far it appeared that we were having an unspoken battle over who sent the first good morning and last good night texts.

I had been getting ready for a few hours now and in a couple of minutes, Santana would be knocking at my front door. I was pacing back and forth consumed with anticipation but I needed to distract myself from what awaited me so I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair one last time. While I was applying some of the last touches I remembered what Ben told me a few days ago and so I decided that making my hair look a bit messy was a plus. Erm, morning/sex hair… as he called it.

I picked my phone and read her text again.

-Morning Fabray, ready for today? Hope so, pick you at 8:30 ;)

My stomach churned at the thought. It came as no surprise that every text I had gotten from her was making me nervous, even if it was as simple as a good morning. But seeing as things were kind of confusing at the moment I couldn't really complain too much. I didn't know where I stood when it came down to my relationship… friendship with S? And that was the thing; I didn't even know how to describe it. Maybe that was the main problem, people's obsession over defining everything. Then again I already knew the answer as to why people did that. We obsess because if we don't, we tend to get stuck in a huge pit of despair and confusion. We get stuck in this pit because we're not sure of what we mean to someone, because we don't want to get hurt. Not if there's a way of preventing it at least.

But getting hurt didn't always mean a bad thing, maybe we should all take chances. There is no worse faith than keeping a secret that could've changed your life in a positive way. I mean, I wasn't an idiot, I knew there were huge risks I was taking when I decided that maybe, just maybe I should make a move. Not telling S felt wrong, keeping secrets from her, even if she may have preferred to not know was just something I couldn't do. I had lived a life of this, of bottling up my feelings, of never going after what I really wanted and frankly enough was enough. I would try at least, after all Lance asked me to try and so try I would. If he thought I was special enough, then I wouldn't argue with him.

But enough thinking for now, I had to call Katy and Ben so I could give them directions. I was kind of excited that they were going but at the same time it worried me. Katy was one of those friends that would talk about things you just shouldn't and Ben, well Ben was alright but around Katy everyone acted differently, she had a huge power of conviction and sometimes it got you to do things you never thought possible.

Once I dialed her number it started ringing and in a matter of seconds she picked up.

"Quinn! We're going to be the hottest girls at that party tonight! You ready for this?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her comment. "Sure, sure."

"I know you rolled your eyes but whatever, you know it's true." She said chuckling.

"I, w-what. You freak!"

"Hah! See. I know you girl, far too well if you ask me."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"We both know you do."

"Okay. Can you just call Ben, so we get this conference over with and I free myself from you."

"Act all you want, I know I keep amusing you after all these years."

"Think whatever you want, Jensen."

"When Quinn calls you by your last name, you know shit just got real."

"Ben! Call Ben, for the love of God."

"Okay, okay. Grumpy."

I didn't mean to snap at her but her comments did not go along well with my current mood. Just when I was about to answer she switched lines and in a matter of seconds Ben was on the line as well.

"Quinn! How is my stunning girl friend that would look absolutely horrifying as a guy, doing today?"

"Hey! I resent that. I think I'd make a great looking guy."

"Ha, good one Quinn! That baby face of yours makes looking like a guy impossible, no way Quinn. Plus you're so girly, OMG I can't ever picture it." She finished laughing so loudly I couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"That's what I told her Kat. But she just wouldn't listen, and she takes it so personal. As if not looking like a guy was a bad thing. Let me tell you, women, I just don't get them. I'm glad I don't have to deal with any of you in that department."

"That's why you roll on the other team Bencakes. But I don't know how you do it, how do you even score dates? You don't give off the gay vibe at all, except when you talk. You talk all fancy and shit and that confuses people but I don't know if it's to the extent where they think you're gay."

"A gaygician never reveals their secrets, Kat."

"Oh my God, you guys are ridiculous. I can't even deal with you two anymore. I'm going to send you the address through text and you guys work it out by yourselves." I snapped.

"Well someone's not in a party mood, honey it will be fine." Ben tried to reassure.

"You need to tone it down, Quinn. The date will be fine." Katy said, forgetting that Ben didn't know anything about it.

"Date? What date?" Ben asked almost instantly.

"Oh God, someone kill me please! I'm begging." I grunted.

"I don't mean anything by that Ben. It's just she'll be looking so hot, she'll have a million dates, ergo the date will be fine." Katy quickly countered and I thanked her silently. It's not like I was hiding it from Ben, I just didn't tell anyone. I've always been taught that your private life should stay private and even though I had changed some things about myself, or better said; let myself experience new things, there were some that I actually liked, like privacy.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure that will be true. Unless you're going as a guy, then… not so much." He laughed.

"Well okay guys. This was lovely, REALLY." I said sarcastically.

Just like that I heard a knock, my heart stopped, my palms started sweating and I squealed.

"I have to go guys, I'll send you the address in a bit. See you both there." I hung up before any of them could say anything and started looking for my jacket, cursing myself for not checking where it was before. Once I found it I sprinted towards the door, put the jacket on and opened the door slowly after I had regained some of my breath. To my surprise San and I had thought alike, because once the door was open we noticed both our bodies were covered in long jackets, making it impossible to figure out what the actual costume underneath it was.

"Are you planning to go the party as a Spy, Q? Should I have brought a gun? Oh wait, never mind." San said smirking lightly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied grabbing the edge of her jacket.

"Building up a little tension never killed anyone, I thought I'd give it a try." She winked.

"Yet…" It hasn't killed anyone yet.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"And so the secrets begging, okay then."

I winked and closed the door in a swift movement. "Building up a little mystery never killed anyone; I thought I'd give it a try."

She laughed and spoke again. "You always do that though."

"I always do what?"

"Repeat what I just said giving it your own twists, it's kind of endearing. You copying me and what not."

"I do not."

"Oh yes, you do."

"Whatever Lopez. Is that any way to treat your date?" I said letting go of her jacket.

She looked at me for a long moment, arched an eyebrow and swallowed hard.

"The cat got your tongue? Too much talk, not enough action." I said moving towards the elevator while she stood there looking paralyzed. "Are you staying there all day or are we crashing this party?" Once again some outburst of confidence had taken over me, and I was partly thankful and disturbed.

She started moving and once she got to where I was she started speaking again. "Technically, we're not crashing this party. I'm an honored guest and you are my date… This makes you honorable too but not as much as me."

"So my role here is to play the first lady, I see." I said gracing a finger through my lower lip.

"Yes, Michelle."

"Obama does whatever Michelle says, so I see no problem." I said walking in the elevator with an extra swing of the hips.

Since Santana hadn't moved from the spot she was when I finished talking, I had to put my hand between the elevator doors so they wouldn't close.

"S, are you okay? You seem a bit… absentminded."

She shook her head and walked into the elevator mumbling something as she went.

I arched an eyebrow at the sight and spoke. "What was that?"

"N- Nothing."

"And so the secrets begin, okay." I laughed lightly and spoke again. "I see what you mean now by me always repeating what you say giving it my own twist."

"What?"

I moved towards her, closing the little space we had, and placed my hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed, S."

"I'm fine." She groaned.

My forehead furrowed. "But you're sweating, and you're as red as our Cheerios skirt."

She stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine. Just a little hot in here that's all."

* * *

**S's POV**

When we walked to the party there was loud music and people everywhere. I saw Puck dancing with a girl and laughed at his costume. He was dressed as Thor; the blond wig reached the top of his shoulders. His arms were on full display and the hammer was stuck in the belt on his back. Once he noticed us he came sprinting.

"Okay, why aren't you in your lady costumes? Take off that jacket already." He grinned. "Let me go get you some drinks babes."

With that he made his way to the bar. There were lights all over the place and the music laying was actually enjoyable; he really knows how to throw a party. Suddenly, bringing me back from my thoughts I felt a hand on my waist and when I looked to see who it was, I calmed down.

"I'm going to take this jacket off." Quinn whispered. Damn this is going to be a long night.

"Sure." Was the only thing I managed to say. My eyes followed her till she closed the door of the restroom.

"So," Puck was now in front of me holding two cups. "I know that face Tana, I think you're in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Here take this." I started taking off my jacket.

"Are you serious? Lara Croft? So. Fucking. Hot."

I smirked at him.

"So, do you know what her costume is?" He said pointing at the restroom.

"No idea Puck, she hasn't told me anything about her costume yet. I guess I'll wait."

"Wow Tana, I think you need to chug this. You look all hot and bothered."

"Puck, don't you have any girl to hammer?"

He threw his arms on the air and smiled. "Lots."

He made his way through the crowed room but stopped abruptly and came back to where I stood. "The napkins are right there Tana."

I shot him one of my glares and touched the corner of my mouth.

He smiled stupidly and said. "I've seen her costume, remember? I think you'll need as many napkins as you can get, you know for when you drool yourself to death."

Shit! Now I was even more nervous. For some weird reason Q is being really cocky –more than usua- today and it's been harder to control myself.

"Hey Lara Croft!" I turned and saw a guy who was dressed as Captain America. "Do you want to explore this tomb?" He said moving his hips back and forth.

Oh fuck no! This guy really doesn't know who he's talking to. I started walking up to him. I wanted to show him just what Tomb I was going to explore, but then Puck grabbed my arm.

"Hey babe I got this." He winked at me and started walking to where the guy was. He started poking his chest and saying things like: "If you don't want Puchthoraus to unleash the wrath of the Gods on you, you must move along peasant." I was laughing so hard, oh God. I really love that man. A few seconds later of watching the scene I completely forgot I was waiting for Q. I looked at the restroom and found nothing, the door was opened but I saw no sight of Q anywhere. I quickly searched for the girl in the room, but there were no signs of my beautiful girl. I was about to search the room again when I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned around and for ten whole seconds I couldn't breathe.

I stared at Q's costume in awe. She is wearing black boots, tights, a skirt that looks like a tu-tu, a corset who displays her collarbone marvelously, gloves that went all the way to her elbows and a black bow tie. I gulped and tried to look as calm as possible. What is she? Oh I know a sex goddess!

"I guess you like it." She said in a husky voice and that's when I died and went to heaven. She had two tiny fangs that looked absolutely perfect. A fucking vampire! I was ready to have a heart attack now. A thousand thoughts of rough sex and Q biting my neck came to mind when I shook my head and thanked God she couldn't read my mind.

"It's awesome Q, you look... Amazing!" I managed to say in what I thought was a calm voice; okay I don't know how that sounded but I tried. Where's my damn gold star?

She blushed. Gosh, how I loved when she turned all red and shy. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Had the room went up a thousand degrees?

"I guess my date deserves a dance." I said smiling at her. My heart was pounding hard. She wasn't talking so I extended my left hand and she grabbed it. Her warmth calmed me in seconds and even though I was still nervous I felt okay.  
We started dancing and I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. She was so fucking beautiful. I was sure somebody out there was testing my power of will today. I felt like I was addicted to her.

She kept dancing and moving her hands around me but never touching me in the process, till I grabbed her hand and made her do a turn. She laughed and I had to stop for a second so I could get a good look at her fangs. If this was real, I would have been bitten years ago. Who the hell could resist her? I started moving slowly again, even though it didn't match the rhythm of the music.

I pulled her closer so she could hear me. What a mistake! She smells so good that I felt my legs starting to shake. "So, Ms. Cullen," She laughed. "I'm glad you're here, with me."

She blushed again. I'm such a living mess right now. She moved forward, gracing my ear slightly. "I'm glad I'm your date Ms. Croft." Electricity ran trough my veins and my breathing hitched. We stared at each other, stopping the dancing for a second. She smirked; and I felt my face turning red.

"You shouldn't make me blush, you know with all that blood rushing to my cheeks." I whispered.

She shook her head and looked back at me. Slowly, she placed a kiss on my cheek. I was pretty sure I was blushing harder now. How can she get this reaction out of me in a matter of seconds?

"I know," She said smirking. "But you can hardly notice the red cheeks of a Latina." She said placing a finger in my chin and we kept dancing.

* * *

**Q's POV**

After a lot of dancing, I didn't think I could keep up with the closeness so I suggested we would go grab some punch.

"Lara Croft, huh? I must say I like what you came up with a lot." Those shorts, that tight thank top, that high pony tail, those leather gloves, the gun holsters, it was all too much. I was about to pass out. She looked so damn hot in that costume. It was so simple yet so alluring. Then again, there's nothing hotter than a bad ass chick.

"How much time did it take you to Google that, Fabray?"

"No time. As in I didn't have to Google it. I know that game very well… or her for that matter."

Both her eyebrows shut up in surprise and then there was just one arched. "Sure. Who told you, Puck?"

"I'm not kidding. I actually know that game."

She smirked. "What's the name?"

"Of what?" I loved playing dumb around Santana. She would get so frustrated and that ended in her looking absolutely adorable, which was kind of a rare thing so.

"The game."

"Easy. Tomb Raider."

"It would seem you did your research."

"How could I've done research if I was right next to you all this time?"

"Cause people can be sneaky?" I could see she was getting frustrated, she was running out of ideas as to why I knew who she was, I could see all the different emotions playing on her face.

"True. But I wasn't. It's just, my sister's boyfriend use to swing by our house a lot an-

"You girls want some drinks?" Puck yelled waving a bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"Nah, I'm good." Santana replied almost instantly.

"I'm fine too, Puck. No thanks."

"You will cross to the dark side, babes! And I'll be the instigator." He said wiggling his eyebrows and offering drinks too all the girls in the room.

"You were saying."

"Right, uh, my sister's boyfriend used to come by the house a lot and he would play lots of games, and one of those was Tomb Raider. I actually played with him a few times, until Franny got sick of all our "bonding time" which was ridiculous considering I was never going to be into h- it was just ridiculous but at least I got to finish the game." I squealed out in excitement at the memories.

"Ex- HBIC Quinn Fabray playing video games… that's ho- a-a shocker." Was she about to say what I think she was about to say? Oh gosh!

"Yup." Was all I managed to get out. To be honest I was having problems with forming words, or not staring at Santana's chest. Out of all the things she could've dressed as, she picked the one I would've never thought of. To be frank, ever since I played that damn game I started realizing that maybe I was looking at women in a way I shouldn't. It was a video game for Gods sake; I didn't know I was capable of being attracted to a fictional character, much less one that happened to be a woman. But there she was, unfolding all my little geeky secrets, without a single clue. I was going to die today. Those shorts and boots she had on were beginning to make me feel dizzy. And I found myself pressing my legs together searching for some kind of relief.

And to top it all off, she was not wearing one thigh gun holster, but two. TWO. I didn't know why I found that sexy, but I did. Handling the amount of time I passed trying not to stare was proving to be a bitch. I would catch myself blatantly staring at her thighs, moving on to her gloriously tight hips and stopping at her chest. But to make matters worst, I would then keep gazing all the way up to her face and that just about did it. Her lips looked so plump, and those eyes. God, those eyes were looking back at me with a force I couldn't explain.

I was about to push her into the nearest wall and make love to her right then and there without a care in the world when celestial help made it's way.

"Santana! May I ask how are you doing this fine night?" The girl threw herself into Santana and hugged her way too tight.

"Em! Hi, you look awesome." She said smiling back to this… girl... Wait that was not just any girl in the world that was Emily… Esmerald? No, no! That was Emma, yes Emma! The same girl who she had dinner with that day I was out buying costumes, the same girl who commented on her cleavage and the same girl who was about to die.

I cleared my throat and stared at them both. Santana's mouth hung open and then she smirked.

"Em, this is Quinn. Quinn this is Em." She practically yelled since the music was so loud.

"Hi Quinn, it's lovely to meet you. May I ask from where do the two of you know each other?"

"From way back." I replied dryly.

"Oh. Well, uh, that's just great! I love your costume and Santana, you look hot! We did an outstanding job." We? What we? What was she talking about?

"Don't give yourself too much credit Em, it was my idea after all."

And now they were teasing each other? Had I imagined the constant flirting going on between S and I? Was this just how she was? Oh gosh, I'm going to faint!

"Quinn are you ok? You seem a bit feverish; may I help in any way?" Yes! Go, far away from here. Just go, keep walking. But instead of saying any of these things I settled for behaving.

"I'm fine, just dandy." I hissed.

"Uh, okay. Well I'll go grab some punch, any of you want?" She said fixing her glasses.

"Do you need anything, Q? You look kind of pale." She said in such a sweet tone I couldn't help but to get lost in her voice.

"Q?" She shook me a bit. "Quinn?" She said raising her voice a bit.

"What?" I snapped.

"I asked if you were okay, cause you look a bit pale."

"Well I am dressed as a vampire you know, that included pale looking make up."

"I know Sherlock; I just mean you look a bit flushed. Not cause of the make up, you just look a bit dizzy. We should sit down."

I nodded and with that S put her arms around my waist, which made me blush that much more and took me to a couch near the main entrance.

"There, now you can rest. All that make up, boots and costume must make you feel hotter than usual." A guy who was definitely drunk tripped near us and she yelled. "Even more when there's so many dipshits around." I chuckled while she glared at the guy who shrug and kept on walking, or should I say tumbling over his feet.

"I don't know what got into me, I just felt dizzy for a second but I feel just fine now."

"Maybe we should stay here for a while, I don't want my date blacking out when the party hasn't even begun." She said putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

It was moments like this that made my heart race, there were hundreds of people around us but for some reason it didn't feel like that. I couldn't even hear the music, all I saw and heard was S. The way she was looking at me right now made me blush a thousand shades of red. Much to my surprise I noticed her blushing too, I was dying to know what she was thinking, but I couldn't just ask… right?

"What are you thinking?" Came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

She seemed taken aback but relaxed and shifted in the seat. "Change. I'm thinking about change."

"What about it?" I asked almost instantly.

"How much can change in such a short amount of time."

"What do you call a short amount of time?"

She looked at the floor and then at my eyes. "Two weeks… two years. Depends on what I'm talking about."

"Which one of those two were you talking about?" I was looking around, scared of looking at her and finding something I wasn't ready for. But as usual my eyesight betrayed me and stopped on her lips. I licked my lips unconsciously and she seemed to notice, because she shifted again and started nibbling on her lower lip absently.

"Both. I think both." She said some what distracted.

"Interesting. I agree with you."

"Of course you do." She said bumping my shoulder slightly with hers.

"How humble."

"You know me, I'm all about being humble."

"Oh watch out, Mother Santheresa has arrived and she's bringing gifts for all her humble followers."

"Shut it, Fabray. You know I'm not like that."

"I know, under that cold, hard exterior there's actually a heart." I mocked her.

"You keep talking like that and Mother Santheresa won't give you any presents."

I rested one hand on my forehead and brought the other one to my chest, clutching tightly and said: "Oh, the pain… I don't think I can't hold on any longer! Please tell my children that I-I…" I closed my eyes and rested my head on the crook of her neck. WHOA, big error. The scent of her perfume hit me like a tidal wave. I stood up quickly and searched around the room for any distractions, ANYTHING that would make me stop thinking of how good Santana smelled. It was the second time in the night I almost jumped her right were we where. And even though it sounded great, so, so great, I couldn't bring myself to lose control like that. Apparently I was taking my vampire costume too seriously. I already sounded like Edward… uh, not that I watched any of those movies, erm.

"What's wrong, Q?" She stood next to me and her hand brushed my neck and slowly made it's way to my shoulders. Oh God, no.

"Yes! I mean, I'm looking for Ben and Katy. They're supposed to be here by now."

"Ben? He's coming? Since when is he coming?" Her posture changed dramatically and if this were an animal planet documentary we were watching I was pretty sure this was the part where she attacked. I took one step back, giving her space in case she needed to take a breather and continued.

"Well when I was trying on costumes we saw Puck, and he invited Ben. He also told me to bring "hot babes" and so I invited Katy." Not that I thought Katy was hot, but she kind of was the only friend I had who would actually enjoy these kinds of parties.

"Marvelous." She ran a hand on the back of her neck and sighed. "Look I'm gonna get some punch. Want any?" Even though she was asking her tone seemed like it had something else hidden. So I shook my head and off she went.

I looked around to see if Ben and Katy had actually arrived, since they were actually supposed to be here already but found nothing. I walked around the different rooms for a while, trying to block out the loud music and meaningless conversations going on around me when I saw them. Their bodies were resting on the wall, beers in hand and goofy grins took over their faces.

Once I was almost in front of them Katy perked up and tackled me in a hug.

"Quinn, babe! You look hot, has the Latina caved already?" She said with a slight grin.

"Shh and no. Could you please not talk about that now, or ever?" I hissed.

"Sure babe, no problemo. Here drink a little." She brought the can of beer to my mouth but I shoved it away before any could get in my mouth.

"I don't feel like drinking Katy. Thanks."

"Okay, it's your loss lady."

"You guys look adorable, well Ben looks adorable you actually look sexy."

"Like there's a moment I don't look sexy, thank you though coming up with a werewolf costume that looked sexy was not easy, but I guess wearing a short skirt and a white buttoned down shirt that's ripped is pretty much out there so."

She looked around the crowd trying to find Ben.

"Where did that man go? He's taking his costume too seriously!

"Waldo! Hey Waldo where are you?" She shouted. "Ah there he is! I found you Waldo, game over come here!" She said motioning him to come to where we were.

"Quinn Fabray, I must say you look like sex on legs. I bet all the guys around here must be throwing themselves at you. Lucky." He said arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure. I guess, I haven't been really paying attention."

"Oh but you must. You never know when you'll find your soul mate."

"You mean to tell me I could find my soul mate here? In one of Puck's parties? Right."

"Well honey, you're an amazing person, so are Katy and I and we're here." He finished winking.

"Touché Ben." Katy said in an amused tone. I bet she was finding everything he was saying hilarious since she knew I actually liked Santana.

"Well, I give you that Ben." I said a bit annoyed at his cleverness.

"I always am darling."

"What did I miss?" Santana grunted, standing next to me.

"Oh S, glad you're back. You know my friend Katy."

"Yes, nice to see you again."

"Same to you." Katy said in a cheery tone.

"And Ben, this is Santana, we happened to see her when we went to Starbucks, remember?"

"Oh I most certainly do. Lovely to see you again. I can honestly say you make a wonderful Lara Croft."

"Thanks." She was awfully quiet, and that was definitely not like her.

I had decided to get to the bottom of it but then Emma joined the group and every time I tried talking to her about it some hoochie mama looking girl would swing by and talk to her about the stupidest things on earth. I mean who cares which of the Kardashians sisters has a bigger ego, and ass. And who told these ridiculous girls that those were good topics when picking up women. God forbid me if I didn't murder one of these girls today.

"Okay, okay. Everybody listen up." We all turned around to see where the voice was coming from and our eyes landed on one vaguely drunk Puck standing on top of a table babbling about some game.

"We're going to play spin the bottle but I'm gonna pick who gets to play since they will get to kiss all this."

There were a few "howls" and then some "boos".

"Don't be jealous people, it's not my fault your genes didn't make you look as good as this."

It was ridiculous how many girls were swooning over him right now, but I guess that was Puck and the boy had something that worked famously with his huge ego so I didn't blame them.

"Okay, Tana, Quinn, your friends over there and this hot section over here come sit and play."

"What? I'm not sure I want to play that." I said a bit annoyed at the endless possibilities of kissing drunk induced strangers.

"Let's go, it may be fun after all." Santana said grabbing my hand and shoving people out of her way.

I obliged, mainly because the possibilities of kissing Santana were there, sure there were about twenty other possibilities as well but I would take whatever I could get.

Everyone sat and the bottle started spinning. By the time I got my turn Puck had kissed over six train wrecks who he seemed very pleased with and two guys, he didn't seem to mind and my respect for him grew a bit, but just a bit.

I spun the bottle with all the strength I had, praying that it would point to Santana. I'm not sure if praying was a good idea but I was out of options. The bottle slowly stopped and I was afraid to look where it had landed. I heard everybody howling but I wasn't sure where it had stopped. When I looked my jaw hit the floor.

Katy, I have to kiss Katy. Oh my GOD. WHAT. There was just no way, how could I even kiss her, she was, what. No!

I looked at Santana and she seemed to be battling herself between fuming and being amused. I took one deep breath after another. Katy looked just as shock which calmed me down to a great extent. A few seconds passed and everyone started getting anxious.

"Come on babes, it's just a kiss. Take it from me, I kissed dudes and hot mammas with pride. Ain't nothing wrong with exploring." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I looked over at Katy and nodded shyly. This was not going to be pretty.

"Come on Quinn, this is the time to show me why I should switch teams." She started crawling to the middle of the floor and I stood there paralyzed. Someone nudged me and after I glared at them, I made my way to the center as well.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Everyone started shouting and whistling and I felt like if I had sinned enough for a life time. Katy seemed a bit too ecstatic for my taste but whatever, she was drunk and a horn dog, it was to be expected.

"I can see why you're fond of it." She said quietly.

I noticed Santana trying to lean a bit, trying to hear Katy's comments, I guess? She wanted to hear something interesting, huh? I was going to give her something interesting then.

"Don't knock it till you try it, that's my policy." I winked at Katy and licked my lower lip slowly.

Santana's face fell. She turned all red and started hyperventilating, I wasn't sure if it was due to jealousy or how uncomfortable she felt. I wasn't sure of anything but somehow I couldn't stop myself from teasing her.

* * *

**S's POV **

I was having mixed feelings right now. The thought of ripping Katy's head off was present, but looking at Quinn kissing another girl was so fucking thrilling. I don't know how to describe it. I felt so much in such short amount of time that it's ridiculous. I still had a knot in my stomach and for some reason I was sure that kissing Quinn in this game was not a good idea, and I kind of didn't want it to happen like that either, if it ever happened anyway. I kept chastising myself for thinking like that but I just wanted it to be… special I guess? The thing is I think she deserves better than a kiss happening cause of a game, I don't know. I wouldn't mind cause I mean it's Q, but yeah, Agh fuck! Whatever I am not going to have another headache beca-

"Tana, your nightmare showed up! Happy Halloween!" I heard Puck's voice. I looked at him and he has a grin on his face. I shot my head back to Quinn and she had a surprised look on her face. What the hell is going on? I looked down and saw the bottle pointing at me.

Shit! Who do I have to kiss now? I looked back at Q, trying to understand if I had to kiss her. Nope! And she looks kinda shock, but now that I think of it, that would be her reaction if we had to kiss.

"Don't worry Santana I won't bite." Ben said moving forward.

You have to be kidding me right? I wasn't going to kiss Waldo! He better star hiding cause there's no way I'm doing this.

He looked straight at me. I looked back at Q; she had a blank expression… I mean not everyday your boyfriend or whoever this guy was, has to kiss your friend.

"Are you afraid of something Santana?" He said way too confident, and people around us started whistling.

That's it. I'm Santana Lopez! I moved to the center and grabbed Ben from his chest and pulled him into a kiss.

I moved my lips slowly. I couldn't even remember the last time I felt the roughness of what guy's lips felt like and his five o' clock shadow itched like a bitch. Gross!

I pulled back and he looked shocked and amused. Great another one in the list. I completely understand him though. I smirked.

"Done!" I said and he pulled back, whispering something in Katy's ear, and burst out laughing. Okay.

After a few more kisses and complaints from people, I was thankful I didn't have to kiss Q… I still wanted to though but yeah. Shit, who understands me?

I looked at Puck again and he was hugging a girl but I couldn't see her face, she has long brown hair and a nice body though. It could be just about anyone; this place is full of women so. She turned and I could get a good look at her face. Fuck my life. This couldn't be happening. First it's Katy and Ben distracting Q, now fucking Jessica is here too, is everyone trying to make my life miserable? I gave myself a pad on the back for not having any left over feelings for her. She's a bitch so it was obvious it wouldn't take long to get over her.

I rolled my eyes and placed a hand in my forehead. I looked at Q and she was already looking at Puck and then back at me. Shit, what is going on!

"Okay we have another player, open up the circle." Great! I quickly stood and left the circle not looking back once. I swear Puck would be in so much trouble.

I kept walking when I felt someone grab my hand. At first I didn't want to turn and face whoever it was, but when I felt them rubbing the inside of my hand I automatically knew who it was, just because of how I reacted to the touch.

"Are you okay?" Q was smiling, but I could see she was a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied, smiling back.

"Don't you dare trying to fool me Lopez; I know that's your fake smile." I opened my mouth trying to say something but nothing came out.

I moved and walked to the kitchen. I felt calm again since Q was still holding my hand. "Let me get you something to drink, okay Q?" She nodded.

I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water trying to refresh myself somehow.  
I poured some juice in a cup and headed back to Q, when I found Jessica inside talking to her. Oh no, no.

This Bitch! She better stay away from Q! Thank God my guns are fake. My stomach had a funny feeling but I ignored it and walked to them quickly.

"Uh, excuse me!" I snapped. Q turned and faced me. "What are you doing?" I asked Q, and glared at Jessica.

Quinn cleared her throat and fixed her hair. "San. This woman right here was introducing herself when you just, stopped her now." She was arching her eyebrow.

"You don't need any type of introduction, Jessica. We're in a party and we want to have fun. So if you excuse us." I grabbed Q's hand and started walking out of her sight when Jessica's hand stopped me.

"Tana, I just want to talk." She looked at me and then at Quinn. "Please?"

"There's nothing we need to talk about Jessica, just go away okay!" I pulled my hand back from her and started to walk far, far away.

"So, that was the famous Jessica." Quinn told me arching her eyebrows. "She's cute, what a shame I don't have that monkey I told you about, right now."

She's cute, are you serious? What the hell! "It is." Was all I could manage to say. I felt hot and like I wanted to explode.

"Quinn come here and play beer pong with us." Ben shouted from across the room. I looked at Q, my heart was racing. This is fucking great, even Max Steel want's to play with Q.

I looked at Q and she was showing no emotion what so ever. "You can go play if you want to, Q. I'm not your babysitter." I said playfully.

She nodded, smirked and started walking to the table where Katy, Ben and Emma were.

I was having a good time watching Q win the game until I noticed Jessica was still around and apparently making her way through the crowd.

"So this is the part when you drink alcohol right, Tana? " Puck said coming out of nowhere while I sat on one of the couches, getting a better view of Q and the game.

"Shut it Puckerman, you are so dead right now. How could you invite her?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't. But you know she always comes to my parties, she don't miss a year."

I need to control myself, I don't want to look like a fucking teenager in love, jealous and ah- I took a breath, and tried to calm myself.

"I just want to talk okay." Jessica was now seated next to me. "Like the adults we are, Tana."

I looked at her. "Sure." I took another breath slowly. "How can I help you?" I said sarcastically and smiled at her.

"Come on Tana, I know that face, don't be like that."

I looked at Q and noticed she was staring. Katy nudged her arm, letting her know it was her turn to throw the small ball.

"So, that girl right there." She pointed at Q. "Does she have a girlfriend? Are you her girlfriend?" I was openly laughing now.

"It's none of your business but she's a friend. A good friend."

"Oh, well can I ask her out? Since she's not your girlfriend so-

"Are you listening to me? She's my friend; ergo I won't let her get near to a vile thing like you." I growled.

"If you say so." She was now inching closer to my face. "There's nothing I can do to get you back, right?"

I couldn't believe the nerves of this woman. I was busy taking in how cute Quinn looked chugging down her cup when she looked my way and her expression changed.

I looked back at Jessica and replied harshly. "Nope!" That's all I said and smiled.

"Kay, I'll be right back." She took me by surprise placing a kiss on my forehead and started walking to where Puck was.

Fuck! This girl is unbelievable. Who does she think I am?

I walked to where Q stood but she wasn't paying attention to me. What had I done to her now?

"You done already Croft?" She said concentrating at where she was going to throw the ball next.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want water so you don't get too hung over tomorrow?" I just wanted things to feel normal again with Q, but she kept playing.

"You sure your ex doesn't want anything, San?" She threw the ball and it landed right in Ben's cup.

"What the hell Q? I'm asking you, not her." What's going on with her?

She danced when she won the game. She looked at me and turned her eyes. This is fucking ridiculous.

"That's it Q, come with me." I grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way upstairs and we entered one of the rooms.

The door slammed shot, drawing out all the loud music and chatter that came from the other side of the room.

"What the hell is up with you, Quinn?"

"What the hell is up with YOU?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say, cause let me tell you it's getting old!"

"So much for finding it endearing a few hours ago."

"I find it endearing when it doesn't involve you being irrational!"

"Oh so now I'm being irrational? Why don't you just come out and say it. Just say it!" She was pacing back and forth, throwing her arms in the air.

I squinted my eyes, took a deep breath and spoke again. "Say what?"

"That I'm being a bitch."

"You're not being a bitch, I've seen you being a bitch and this is not it. There's something bugging you and I want to know what the hell it is. If I don't know I can't fix it, what do you expect I do?"

She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her head.

"I can't say!"

"You can't say what? It's me Quinn, for fucks sake. I'm not a stranger, we've known each other for a long ass time, and you need to know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not about this S, you don't understand."

"I can, if you try me."

"I bet that's what they all want to do!" She shot back, glaring at all the inanimate objects surrounding us.

"Who's they?" I asked curiously.

"They, them! Those bimbos, ugh I dislike them so much."

"What bimbos, what are you talking about Q?" I spoke slowly.

"The bimbos Lopez, you can't tell me you don't know who they are! Oh my God you don't even know the difference anymore; this is all going to crap faster than I thought!"

"You mean the girls in the party? What does that have to do with your attitude tonight? This doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it doesn't make sense, how could _I_ think it would make sense." She mumbled to herself.

"Quinn I don't want to snap at you but you're not giving me much choice! What the hell is going on?"

She stared at me, stood up and walked to where I was, leaving a few steps between us and she started yelling again.

"Don't you scream at me like that, I've gone though a life of shouting I don't need anymore."

"Well too bad, cause this is what you were doing to me downstairs. I was trying to have a normal polite conversation with you and you would roll your eyes, glare at me and make snarky comments."

"What the heck did you want me to do? Were you not seeing what I was?"

"For the tenth time, NO. This is why I'm asking you!"

She took a step forward and glared at me.

"How could you not notice all those bimbos throwing themselves at you? Everyone notices those things, you're just playing dumb, which makes me, makes me want to, makes me want t-to

Santana didn't see what was coming next; she stood in front of Quinn, waiting for the blonde to let all her frustrations out. She clearly knew what she was talking about, but if she wanted to find out what this friendship meant, she'd have to play dumb. She needed to do so in order for Quinn to do what she did next.

In a swift movement Quinn slammed Santana against the wall and pressed her lips tightly into hers. She moaned at the feeling and felt her body slowly becoming Jell-O. The taste she found there was one of pure ecstasies. Quinn's hands were resting on her hips seeming as if they wanted to explore every inch of her body but couldn't get the guts to start. The room was dead silent except for the pants both girls were already making. Mouths were moving hungrily, lips were pressing into each other like in a frenzy.

With one harder push, Quinn caught Santana's lower lip and nibbled at it like if her life depended on it and it did, it so did.

Life seemed to be escaping their frigid bodies, they hadn't really noticed how but hips were now grinding into each other forcefully. Quinn's moans were driving Santana mad and Santana's whimpers were about to make Quinn roll into pure unadulterated ecstasies without even touching an intimate part of the girls now fuming body.

"What are you doing?" I asked her between breaths.

"I don't know." She was so close to me I could feel her breath tickling my neck.

"Maybe we should stop." I didn't know what had overcome me to say that, since that is not what I wanted to do at all but somehow it still came lolling out of my lips… my now red swollen lips.

"Maybe we should." Quinn said inching closer. The hands that rested on my hips were now entangling themselves with mine. She clutched them both and brought them up to the top of my head she pinned them there and pressed her lips with mine once more, I moaned loudly at the touch. I couldn't register anything that was going on. Was this a dream? Was Quinn really straddling me against a wall, knowingly?

"You're not stopping." I said biting her lower lip slowly.

"You don't seem like you want me to stop." She breathed out in what had to be one of the sexiest voices I had ever heard.

When I failed to respond a devious smile took over her features and with a lick to her lips she started tracing slow wet kisses all the way from my jaw to the crook of my neck. I jumped slightly and struggled to keep from moaning too loud. The pressure I felt between my legs was out of this world, I wasn't used to this. I was usually the one who took charge, but here I was pinned against a wall, while Quinn Fabray had her way with me. What had the world come to?

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered in a husky voice. "Do you want me to stop this?" She said biting where shoulder connected with neck. My legs trembled and she took the chance to slip one of her legs in between mine. Right then and there she put force into it and slammed it into my core. I felt my eyes roll back and I couldn't even decipher whose moans belonged to whom anymore.

If she wanted to play dirty then so would I. In a swift movement I snuck my tongue in her mouth and took the chance to turn the tables. I slammed her against the door, careful not to actually hurt her and pinned her hands on the top of her head. The look of shock she wore was completely alluring. Her chest was rising consequentially and I couldn't even bring myself to wonder where the hell had her fangs had gone. All I was painfully aware of was how damp my panties were.

The sight before me had darkened my eyes with lust and I was sure she noticed because once I pinned her against the door she smirked and bit her lip seductively. What a tease, who would've known Fabray was such a tease.

I lowered my mouth to her ear, nibbled on her earlobe and when she grunted I whispered "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head frantically. "Two can play this game you know." I bit her neck slowly and then sucked on it slightly trying to soothe the burn of her flesh with my tongue. She whimpered and her legs quivered just as mine had when she had done something alike seconds ago. I let go of her hands making her understand that just because I wasn't holding them it didn't mean she could lower them. I started moving my hands through her hips and abs… those flawless abs. I whispered into her ear once more "You didn't answer my question."

"W-hat?" She squealed.

"Do you want me to stop?" I said taking her lower lip into mine, sucking it roughly.

"N-no. Please don't." She whimpered.

"Please don't, what?" I hissed.

"Please don't s-stop!" She practically cried out.

I dragged my nails through her back softly and whispered "You need to be more specific…"

"Please don't stop anything, it feels so good." Before I could say or do anything she had entangled her hands in my hair and had merged her lips and mine in a battle for dominance. Her tongue traced my lips roughly begging me for entrance. I couldn't resist any more so I let her in, it darted in and out in a playful way and once it was fully in she traced my tongue with hers in the sexiest way possible.

We had moved significantly and at some point we bumped into something but we didn't care, we were to busy kissing, licking and sucking every piece of skin we could find. The party going outside seemed like a distant memory now, or at least it did till we tripped over something and slammed into the floor.

I had landed on top of Q when we both started laughing uncontrollably. Q tried covering my mouth with her hand a few times so our laughs were muffled but failed, after some time passed we finally regained control.

The room was painfully silent, the earlier arousal still very present but in a very different way. Once we locked eyes however everything changed. Quinn smiled, a genuine smile and pushed herself on her elbows placing a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. The action made my heart ache and so I started grinning like a fool and leaned in placing an even sweeter and slower kiss on her plumped lips. However this kiss felt different, it was slow… tender almost like if we were trying to tell a thousand stories with the gracious movement of our lips. And oh my God it felt like if I had finally found my heaven, my sweet merciful paradise. I never wanted to stop, I wanted to keep this pace… this love filled moment for as long as humanly possible.

But I had too many questions swirling through my head. I tried to ignore them, and almost did every time Quinn pressed a little tighter, every time she caressed that spot on my back, but these questions always came afloat and I knew then that I couldn't ignore them cause I'd be missing out on what was going on. I wanted to give my all to the women who laid below me so I stopped abruptly. Once I did I could almost swear I heard her growl.

But I had questions and I had to get them out, I needed answers.

"Why didn't you tell me Q?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows in the process.

"Be a little more specific, please." Our mouths still hanging very close of each others.

"About this… do you? Are you, is this just an experiment or are you like bi or something?"

She tilted her head at the comment. "Bi?" She stared at me as if I had grown another head.

"Yes, bi as in bisexual." I said a little annoyed at her lack of comprehension.

"BI? THAT GIRLS NOT BI, WE WERE WATCHING CRAZY STUPID LOVE THE OTHER DAY AND WHEN RYAN GOSLING TOOK OFF HIS SHIRT SHE WAS STILL STARING AT EMMA STONE AND TALKING ABOUT HOW HIS BODY LOOKED WEIRD. FUCKING RYAN GOSLINGS BODY WEIRD, WHO DOESN'T LOVE THAT MAN? OH I KNOW, QUINN." Someone's voice boomed on the other side of the door and everything stopped.

"Is that? No…" Quinn stood up in a flash and swung the door open, founding a very giggly Katy, Ben and Emma snooping around.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped at them. I stood up feeling kind of lost and making my way to the now opened door. My knees felt weak, shit, shit. I needed to sit down but I couldn't ignore what was going on around me.

"Oh fuck…" Said Katy making a face.

"I asked you guys something, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn hissed.

And they were scared, oh I know they were cause once she was talking like that I felt myself dripping with excitement. I had no idea that something I used to hate so much, her being an HBIC back in high school and all would someday make me this… aroused. Fuck.

"Oh Quinn, I must say I tried to warn them but I didn't know what they were spying on… I didn't know you were dong that…" He said pointing at me, and to my surprise she relaxed visibly and smiled. What. "But I swear on Ryan Goslings abs that I tried to get them out, but you know I get dragged in easily. I'm sorry honey!" He pouted.

"I-I uh, this is painfully awkward and I must excuse my behavior since I was invited by you Santana and I'm proving to be a shameful guest a-and we were all barging in, on a very private moment and it was a huge error but I can't take it back now. I can only apologize." Emma rambled, while playing with her fingers nervously.

"It's ok guys." I said and to my surprise everyone, including Quinn looked shocked at my statement. "What? Shit happens; I've snooped around before it's human. Now not because it's human, it means you can do it again, cause if I catch any of you, you will know why cosas malas happen in Lima Heights." I glared at them.

"Noted." Emma said followed by other likewise comments from Ben and Katy.

"You guys did sound hot though." Katy winked and fanned herself with one of her free hands.

"Oh my God Katy that's gross! Don't ever talk about that again or I will unleash hell on you."

"I doubt it'll be hotter than that though." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I burst out laughing at her comment. I liked this Katy girl, she reminded me a bit of Puck, which was as much amusing as disturbing.

Quinn seemed to be frozen right on the spot, so I took the chance to clear the hallway and drag her downstairs.

* * *

**Q's POV**

I still have San's hand wrapped in my own. All these feelings are just impossible to hide anymore. I felt like I wasn't in a party anymore. All of this had to be a dream and I didn't want to wake up. I blushed at the possibility of her actually being my girlfriend. But I quickly pushed the thought aside; It was too much excitement for one night. My heart was still pounding hard. I had never felt like this before. But I think the best part of it all was knowing she could feel it too.

Once downstairs I felt something buzzing in my pocket. I searched around and took my phone out. I looked at Santana and brought her closer so she could hear me. "I'll be right back, I have to take this." I whispered in her ear and instantly felt her hand on my waist. She nodded. The burning sensation in my stomach was growing, so I walked away from her as fast as I could.

"I'll be here Q." She winked at me and I walked outside to take the call.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said. "Why are you calling this late?"

"Hi, baby everything's fine, I'm okay. I just wanted to tell you we booked our flights for the twenty-second. I was too excited and wanted to give you a surprise but couldn't hold it in."

"Wait, we?" I let out a breath. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Oh, come on. You'll love it." She chuckled. "Why are you awake, are you studying?"

"Nah, I'm at a party."

"Oh, I won't take time away from you no more then, be safe. Take care."

"Always have." With that I pressed the red button and ended the call. That was awkward.

I entered the house again looking for Santana. I saw Katy and Emma laughing hard in a corner and Ben had his arms crossed talking to some cute boy. Ohh so manly. I laughed. Just like that my smile faded.

Jessica and Santana were sitting next to each other talking. I would not allow this bimbo to bother S anymore. I was nervous of what it could mean but the anger I felt was stronger. I quickly walked towards them and in a swift movement I sat in Santana's lap seductively.

"Hi, S." I placed my arms in her shoulders. I could feel Jessica's staring. San placed her hand securely around my waist and smiled. I gulped at the feeling. Planning to annoy the bimbo next to me I turned and acted surprised. "Oh, Jessica I didn't see you." I finished playing with the fake guns San had strapped around her thighs. I shoot her one of my glares and started tangling my fingers through Santana's pony tail.  
She looked back at S and back at me.

This is so much fun. I moved closer to San's ear. "I can call someone, you know." I  
said in a husky voice. "I know people who can bring me the monkey and-

San started giggling and caressing my lower back. My heart beat was rising with every second and the way she smelled made me such a goner I even forgot to finish the sentence.

I couldn't resist anymore. It felt like a force fill stood between us. I looked at her eyes and without even knowing it; my hand was already caressing the back of her neck. Her eyes turned dark and I inched closer, grazing my lips with her but not actually touching them, I inched a bit more and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and smirked at the reaction I got from both women.

Jessica cleared her throat. I forgot she was there. "Um, well, I... Puck is... Bye." And with that she moved away from us.

I looked back at Santana and she was looking at my lips. "Wow."

I smiled at her and whispered. "I don't like her, S."

"Welcome to the club Q, this was a test, you're in!" She laughed. "Congratulations."

I tried to stay serious but a smile made it's way and caused me to chuckle. "Stop it!" I nudged her and placed my head in the crook of her neck. I could hear her heart beating fast. This felt so perfect… too perfect for it to be real. I wanted to stay wrapped in her arms like this for as long as humanly possible and then some.

"Hey Q," She hummed and stroke my thighs. "It's getting late, want me to take you home?" I was remembering every feeling, every touch and every single word that had been made a few moments ago. "I can take you, I don't think those three over there will be a quiet ride home."

I looked towards Ben, Emma and Katy. They were staring at us, talking to each other and looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Your date is supposed to take you back home… right?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Of course, my vampire." She said looking at my eyes. I didn't move, mainly because I couldn't, my body was not responding but she wasn't complaining so why make any more attempts? When a few seconds passed she talked again. "I enjoy having you on my lap Q, but I think you're the one with super strength, so stand up and carry me!" I laughed and grabbed her hands, helping her stand up. I placed a kiss on her cheek and looked back at our friends in the other side of the room.

"Take me home, before these three get on my nerves and I start shipping head's off."

A few minutes later we were outside, jackets on, walking towards Puck's car. We laughed and talked about nothing in particular. We stepped in Puck's car and I rested my head in her shoulder. She placed her hand in my thigh and started drawing small circles.

"So, how long have you been... like this, Q." I stayed there, looking at the street lights passing me by. I took a deep breath and thought how could I explain it.

"I've been like this for a while now. I think I always knew, but how I was raised mattered so I repressed it… I guess? I just know I can't hide who I am anymore."

She chuckled. "Well you hid it well from me Fabray." She said playing with her fingers on my thighs.

"I was scared. I-I'm sorry I though about telling you, but I guess I didn't want to ruin everything, you know."

"You wouldn't ruin anything, Q. You know I care about you."

I removed my head from her shoulder and looked at her face. She was looking at the road, glancing at my face from time to time.

"I'm sorry." I rested my head again her shoulder once more. "I'll make it up to you okay. I just need strawberries."

We burst out laughing.

"No please, no more alcohol in a month." She said quickly.

"Somebody doesn't like when I tease her."

"Oh, believe me Q… I love it." She smirked.

She smiled looking at the road without glancing at me once. Everything looked blurry for a second and my stomach had about a million feelings inside. I loved this.

"We're here Q." She said while the car stopped in front of my building. "Wait here, Fabray." She turned off the car and took out the keys, opened her door and in seconds she was opening the door for me. I was blushing. Hard. She placed her hand before me and I grabbed it.

"Thank you Ms. Croft."

Santana closed the door and stood next to me.

"I like your red cheeks." She said fixing part of my jacket that was stuck on my collar.

* * *

**S's POV**

"Mhhm?" Was all she said.

We started walking to the building, I opened the main door and she tripped with something. I quickly grabbed her, preventing her from falling.

"San, you saved my life." She said in a funny soap opera voice.

"Q, there's no steps here, can you tell me with what did you trip?" I laughed.

"Leave me alone, Lopez. This is just how I am, I'm not even tipsy." She pressed the elevator button and in seconds the doors opened.

"True. Maybe I should dress as Superman." I said entering the elevator with her clutching next to me.

"I should be a good looking Louis Lane, then." I looked at her in shock and laughed. I like how this going. How did she even know about these things?

She laughed and before the doors of the elevator closed, I saw an old man, staring at us with a smile on his face. The doors were shut now and for some reason I didn't find his obvious staring creepy. I felt quite comfortable; I even wondered who he was.

"This is me." Q said and I took her hand while we walked out of the elevator, making our way to her door.

"I'm here to protect you Ms. Fabray." I winked at her.

"Okay, let me trip now." She teased.

She stopped in front of her door and took out her keys from her jacket.

"It was a lovely first date, San." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Second, now that I remember, Officer Fabray." My heart was pounding hard, my hand steady on hers and my breathing started to hitch a little.

"Well," She whispered. "Thanks for our second date, San." I licked my lips. I wanted to burst in and make love to her. But here I was again, stopping myself from screwing everything by moving too fast. This is different… not a fling is what I mean, and what if she doesn't want to go that further anyway, I couldn't handle that type of rejection right now so I pushed the thought aside and took in her beauty instead.

I moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good night Quinn." I said still holding her tight in my arms. This is unbelievable, every touch feels like the very first one.

* * *

**Q's POV**

She pulled back and placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled and in seconds my lips were pressed in hers. She put her hands around my waist and kissed me back harder. She sucked on my lower lip slowly and I felt like the air was kicked out of my lungs. How can this feel so perfect? I can't even feel my legs now. I was about to trip again, but she held me close to her preventing my fall yet once again. Once we pulled out I looked at her face, noticing that her eyes remained closed I found myself kissing her again, a light moan escaped my mouth. Her lips are too addicting, and they feel so great against my own. She whimpered and rested her forehead with mine. Our chests rising up and down as one.

"I ... I'll let you sleep now, Q."

She gave me another peck.

"Have a good night. Okay."

This time her kiss lasted longer that the other ones. This was driving me crazy.

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" I didn't know why I said that but I had made it a point to not regret anything anymore.

"Of course babe, night."

My hands trembled at the endearing nickname. I don't think she even noticed what she said but I wasn't going to let her find out.

I shot her a dorky smile and stood in front of me, hands in her pockets. She was hesitant, we both were, it felt as if neither wanted to leave.

After a few seconds she smiled and walked to the elevator. Once inside she pulled out one of the guns from her gun holsters and pointed it at me.

"Get inside Fabray, now!" I laughed and threw my hands in the air.

She is so hot. That costume makes her look even more... ugh, she is amazing.

"Okay, okay. Text me when you get home, okay San? I wont arrest you for now."

She pressed the elevator button with the gun and winked at me.

"Okay. Now rest, Q."

She stepped out really quick and shouted something else.

"Bye, go to your coffin!"

With that she re-entered the elevator and the doors closed. I sighed and shut my apartment door. Falling in love with her seemed easier by the day.

* * *

**Lance's POV**

I sat on my desk in front of the building doors, watching people pass by like any other day. I couldn't sleep so I started my shift earlier than usual. So far this was my favorite time of the day, since there weren't many people around the lobby it was a perfect moment for me to read the morning newspaper in peace.

I drank a bit of coffee and looked towards the elevator when it dinged.

Once the doors opened I saw a lovely woman inside, she was smiling dreamily at the floor, playing with her hands. She seemed to be dressed up as some type of power woman, but I wouldn't know of just who. I made a mental note to go on the computer, on that internet thing the kids nowadays spend their time on and see if I could find out. Maybe I could ask Quinniekins since I was sure that was the girl who accompanied her to the apartment. After a few seconds passed she looked at me, waved and smiled widely at me and in that moment I knew she would be perfect for my Quinnie. Showing kindness to strangers says a lot more about you than people generally think.

"Have a good day, young lady." I chirped, she nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Already had it, but thanks nonetheless. Have a wonderful day yourself, sir." With that she walked out the building looking like she was glowing and I smiled, I smiled because if I was good at something it was definitely this. I could read people well and that girl… that girl had it bad for my Quinniekins, all that was left to do was for either of them to seize the chance. And if what they were lacking was a little push in the right direction I would most eagerly oblige.

* * *

**A's A/N: **Please let us know if you liked the chapter or not. Thank you so much for taking interest in reading our baby. This is my favorite one so far too. Gosh I keep saying that but I just love where this is going. Thanks for the fav/foll/rev. Here's hoping you like the funny parts. My bestie right here died laughing when she read the snarky comment of Captain America "tombs". She kept saying I didn't understand how great the joke was even though I was the one who wrote it. She's so special. I read her A/N now :O Don't go, marry me instead! I love you too and I'll miss you like crazy. Anyway thanks for reading guys till next time, love. o.o


	15. Simple Things Make You Happy

**W's A/N: **I am shocked. We have gotten SO MANY reviews on the previous chapter… holly crap you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your words. Some of your reviews made me laugh for quite some time and for that I am most grateful. We're going to find ways of keeping the story interesting and not let everything get solved that easily because lezbihonest what's the fun in that? Anyway, here we go dearies! ;D Enjoy! Xx

* * *

**Q's POV**

The heat of the sun made it's way once I reached the last step of the subway stairs. I put on my aviators and smiled at the rareness of it all, it was not every day that one could feel some type of warmth under this cold weather. And that's precisely why I always liked this time of the year; I finally got to use all the scarfs I had stored way back on my closet but still enjoy myself while doing so. But none of that mattered as much as the fact that I was ready to meet Santana. I was nervous but the emotions taking over me felt… different. I think after what happened last night everything is going to change to a great extent, and I can't wait to see the end result.

I gripped my bag at the thought and kept walking. I took my phone out and unlocked the screen. I laughed when I saw who was texting me. I couldn't believe for the life of me that Katy was texting me this early. I mean it's almost eleven but I thought she'd still be snoring and or yelling at people trying to ignore her hang-over.

-You better tell me everything Fabray! Did you break in the rug? And by break in, I mean had wild lesbian sex on it all night. ;)

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I would never understand how I ended up with a best friend like her, but in some ways I was glad I had.

-Katy, you are such a boy. Talk to you later.

I didn't want to go into full on discussion with her, not now at least, or ever for that matter.

-You didn't deny it though. I win!

-Yeah well. You're going to think whatever you want no matter what I say.

-Quinn, don't you forget I've kissed you –I'm so saying that all the time now lol- and I happen to know that one kiss from you can turn anyone on. Gurl I'm pretty sure you're as dirty as that rug now. Latina loving. ;)

-Oh God, why. I forbid you to say anything about that kiss ever again. And no, we didn't do anything like that.

-Oh come on… you can trust me, I'm your buddy. Did you make some hot salsa splash all over the room?

-Make hot salsa? What are you even talking about?

-Oh God! You're a lost case; these are all hot lesbo sex references. Get on with the times sister!

When I didn't reply she texted again.

-So, did she dip her breadstick on your salsa or was it the other way around? Or did you both eat out?

-Oh my God, Katy what are you, no, just no.

-So you did, you both ate out, I see. You go girl!

-I'm going to ignore you now.

-Heeeey. Is your muffin buttered?

- You are not quoting Mean Girls!

-Would you like us to assign some to butter your muffin?

I smirked and decided to play along for once.

-Oh My god Karen you're so stupid.

-Hahaha so you do have a sense of humor, and no surprise it came out when I mentioned a film involving a bunch of hot women. Noted Quinn, noted.

-You are insufferable. Goodbye now.

-You'll come back for more, they always come back!

-Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night, Katy, whatever you need.

-I WANT MY PINK SHIRT BACK, I WANT MY PINK SHIRT BACK!

She was ignoring everything I was texting her so I decided to ignore her and put the phone back in my purse. After I laughed for minutes that was, not like Katy would ever find out how much I actually enjoyed our little exchange but yeah.

Without really noticing I reached the place I was supposed to meet S in. I looked through the window of the little store and saw her. My heart jumped as I opened the door and walked towards Santana. She was reading the paper and it seemed like she hadn't noticed that I was here. I took off my sunglasses and made my way towards her slowly. I placed my mouth near her left shoulder and gave her a light kiss while poking her right shoulder, causing her to look in my direction and risking getting beaten up. She shot up and glared at me but once she noticed who I was she let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. I laughed and laughed, she seemed so annoyed, but she quickly brushed it off when I kissed those beautiful pink cheeks.

"Q." She folded her paper and stood up giving me a sweet hug. "Good morning."

I hugged her back and let her go right away not wanting to hold her for a longer time than necessary. Afterwards we sat and did nothing but look at each other in complete silence for a few seconds.

"Good morning to you too San, how are you?" A cheesy smile taking over my features.

She bit her lower lip for a while and looked at her hands. I was still nervous so I tried looking at other things besides her... anything at all, anything like these now very intriguing napkins. Yes, good. But as usual keeping these eyes to myself lasted as long as my dignity when drunk. I had to look at her, just one good look and holly crap does she looks beautiful! My eyes kept taking in all her beauty and the shape of her lips. The same lips I made mine last night, or better said the same lips I made mine hours ago. I could still feel the sensation pulsating though my body.

"I'm fine, how about yourself? How did you sleep?"

I thought of telling her how I couldn't sleep a lot, or nothing at all for that matter but after some time I thought otherwise. I had all these emotions swirling through me, and for the first time I felt like I was ready to accept them and discover what they really meant. But I still needed to keep my cool, being to blunt about things before was what cause me trouble in the first place. I used to end up with unlimited headaches and a lot of unanswered questions, but lately I had been getting the feeling that those questions would be answered soon enough and so being patient seemed like the best approach.

"Fine, just fine." I kept looking at her when our waitress approached the table and placed our coffees.

"You… ordered for me?" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Nope, I guess they gave us the wrong order." I stopped drinking my coffee right away when I saw her waving her hand to get the waitress attention. I put the cup on the table, I looked at her and then at the guy who was walking towards us, I hated when these things happened. It made me feel awkward for many reasons, but the main ones where because one, I shouldn't have thought she would order me a drink and two, I had just drank a strangers beverage.

She must have noticed how frustrated I was because that's when she started laughing out loud. I looked back at the waitress thinking maybe he had fallen or something but he passed right by us and proceeded taking others people orders. That's when I realized why she was laughing in the first place. She was messing with me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Santana! I tough I was drinking someone else's coffee." I kicked her leg under the table and glared.

"It was so funny Q; you almost spit the coffee! I think I need to have a camera with me twenty-four seven, you never know when Quinn Fabray will get you some views on YouTube." She said wiping a few tears away.

"Stop it San." I tried keeping a serious face but Santana was laughing so hard, I just had to join her.

"Hope you like your coffee, Q." She said once she regained her breath.

"Well now that I know it's mine, I will enjoy it, Lopez." She smirked. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure… so," She cleared her throat. "That time we were in Central Park, and you told me about the not speaking to Judy deal, was it because you're gay? Does she know?" I gulped. Out of all the questions she could ask I was definitely not expecting this one. I tried calming down a little but it was basically impossible, however I had to in order to answer so I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, it was just a question after all and this was San who we were talking about… not Ben and certainly not Katy so yes, I could do this… I could try to open up.

"Yes… The thing is when I came to New York, I didn't have any friends, so I used to call her a lot. With some time I found an apartment after some hardcore research I must add, and when I did the rush of college and work had me so busy we stopped talking so often. But every time we did talk she would insinuate I should find a boy to keep me company. By then I was struggling with… the things I was feeling. I didn't want to hide them anymore." I said grabbing my coffee. The warmth of the cup relaxing me momentarily. "And so a month ago I called her to check if I could bring a friend with me for Thanksgiving… Katy would be visiting her family in LA and I was going to fly all the way to Lima with Ben because he didn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with."

"Was?" She asked looking lost.

"Yes." I answered quickly and she smiled. "So, she started making a big deal out of it, you know the whole -Oh, a friend. Is he handsome?- saying I shouldn't be embarrassed cause Ben was my date. I told her that wasn't the deal at all but she told me that was the only logical reason why I'd bring a friend of the male gender to her house. I got mad and tried explaining that the opposite sex can be just friends, but she didn't listen… so that's when I snapped and told her that Ben was gay and so was I."

"Wait! What? Ben is gay?" She was the one almost choking now. "Wow, I'm such a dumbass."

"I thought your gaydar was working." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "And I love how that's what shocks you the most out of everything I said."

"Well, it's definitely not working, it didn't work for you or Max Steel and no, I'm shocked you actually told her, that was... very HBIC of you." She winked.

"Max Steel? That's how you call Ben?" I was laughing now, hard. If I had any leftover doubts of how jealous she was of Ben and I, they were gone now. How cute.

"Fabray I had a lot of headaches because of him, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"That he was gay, damn it. So many time worrying over nothing… fuck me!" She said rubbing her forehead.

Oh I want to. What the hell Fabray, no! I cleared my throat and spoke. "San, you never asked his sexual orientation, so I just… let it be. He is my very manly gay friend."

She huffed, laughed and took a sip of her coffee, not taking her eyes off me once.

"So what did your mother say about you and Ben being gay?"

"She told me no sinner would step in and pollute her household. So I told her it was fine, I wasn't going home then."

"Fuck. Are you in better terms now?"

"Yeah, she called me a while ago and told me she was going to try. She wanted to know the real me or something. She doesn't approve of this of course, but she doesn't want to lose me again... or so she said."

"Whoa… that's new coming from her. I bet you were shocked."

"I was, but we're trying… well she's trying so that's something."

She tool hold of my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm happy for you Quinn." I hold her hand in mine.

"Thank you, San. A lot."

She smiled sweetly and just like that she turned serious. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Did you have any… girlfriends back then?"

I couldn't help but to feel relief once I heard the question, I was tired of all these serious talk but I knew it had to be done so I had to suck it up. "I… we dated for three weeks, but it wasn't working. She kind of broke up with me."

"You're joking, right?" She removed her hand from mine and took her jacket off. "Who In their right minds breaks up with Quinn Fabray?"

I blushed.

"Well she did. But it was okay, Ben and Katy came almost every day with huge pints of ice cream, calling themselves "Ben and Katy's life savers" in honor of Ben and Jerry or something and I forgot her almost instantly. How could you not, with friends like those keeping you busy… right?" I chuckled. Since that happened I understood how much I really loved those guys.

"They sound like great friends." She said smiling widely.

I sighed."They are."

"As good as Truman Burbanks friend Marlon, or better?" She said pointing to the small tv hanging on the corner of the café.

I was impressed to say the least. "You actually remember their names?"

"Yup. I've always liked that movie, it's kinda refreshing in a weird way."

"The Truman Show movie is refreshing? That's a first. I had never heard someone describe that movie as refreshing."

"I guess I get what he felt throughout the movie. You know the -my life feels empty and I don't know why- thing. I kinda always felt like him, like something was missing."

I was in awe; hearing S talk about something that troubled her for so long in such an open manner was fascinating. She used to be so guarded, so careful about what she said that you would come to think she just didn't have much going on. But as I got to spend more time with her I realized that just wasn't the case, actually that was never the case. She was just too clever for the rest of us to notice. Then I realized that she had used the past tense and I had to ask.

"Something was missing, as in no longer?"

She furrowed her brows and tapped her fingers on the table, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "I guess."

"You guess or do you know?"

She smiled. "I'll get back to you on that one."

I nodded. "Okay."

"So… I kinda have to tell you something."

Oh wait. Was it time to get back to me on that one already or was she about to unload something bad on me? The look in her eyes told me it was something bad, I was just praying it wasn't anything too bad. I just didn't want it to be something I couldn't handle right now.

"About?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving, where?" I squealed out.

"Oh God no! Not like that, don't worry Q. I'm just saying I'm leaving to Lima tomorrow but I'll be back in four days."

"Leaving but why? Is your mom okay? Oh my God did something happen? Want me to go with you? You need someone to be there for you, and I'll be there even if I have to quit!"

She was looking at me with a blank expression. Why wasn't she talking? Did she want to cause me a heart attack?

"Well speak, im dying here S!"

"Q, nothing happened. I'm just visiting mami and papi. Calm down." She placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed it tight.

"What?" I said putting one hand on my forehead.

"I said they're fine, everyone's fine. I'm just visiting."

"Oh… and you're leaving tomorrow?"No, no I didn't want her to leave. Not now. We had just begun whatever this breath taking thing was and what if she changed her mind while she was there? What if she realized she didn't like me that much after all? I was going to have a panic attack If I didn't stop these thoughts now so I relaxed and focused.

"Yeah… I had booked the tickets some time ago and well…" She motioned between us. "I didn't know something like this would happen so."

"I… it's okay. I'm sure you miss them."

She tilted her looking like a confused puppy and oh my God she's so adorable. "Miss who?"

"…Your parents?"

"Right, right my parents. Um yeah. I do."

"Right."

Awkward silence, no please. Not this again, I thought we had passed this stage already. Damn it!

"Yeah so I'll be leaving tomorrow, I have to finish packing most of my clothe today and all that but I'll be back Friday so."

"..We can hang out then?"

She smiled. "I'd like that." Phew… no more awkward silences. We're back to the good part.

"Then it's settled." I winked at her.

"It is." She grinned. "Unless there's a plane crash or something."

"San!" I kicked her leg under the table.

"Ouch Fabray, fuck. That hurt."

I glared at her. "Well you deserve it."

"No one deserves a kick like that." She rubbed her leg trying to sooth the pain and I felt a little bad, but brushed it off quickly. Or so I thought.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… for now. Though Friday when I'm on my way back I still don't know."

"You don't want me to hit your other leg, do you?" I hissed.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me now."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Oh yes you do Miss Fabray." She arched an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"I'll have to think about that one."

"Whatever, I don't owe you anything so."

"You'll do me the favor anyway."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I whispered.

She nodded. "Deal."

Our coffee date… hangout? Went along famously. We laughed, teased and got a rise out of the other, and for once it felt as if all these tornado of emotions weren't bad. It almost fell too good to be true, and maybe it was. But that wasn't going to bother me now, and how could I be bothered anyway when watching Santana, watching a movie she loved so much was rapidly becoming one of my favorite past times. I was glad that this little café was playing The Truman show. S would recite almost every phrase and she would talk about the most interesting things while watching. It was a much more incredible experience than I thought it would, but not it was time to go. But maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be for the last time and so I smiled.

* * *

**S's POV**

Having coffee with Q has to be one of my favorite things to do, I didn't know you could have so much fun with someone doing nothing but grabbing a cup of coffee. But now that I'm home and I think of leaving Q for four long days I find myself feeling weird. I mean we've hung out lately so I know I'm going to miss her a lot, having her around constantly makes me feel kind of invincible and when I'm not well I feel the opposite, obviously. This could be easily described as weak, weak and grouchy. I had gotten really grouchy whenever I caught myself thinking of the time we would spent apart, it felt like if I was being forced into going instead of actually wanting to go, which was ridiculous since I did want to go and was not being forced.

I grunted and saw there was a pile of clothe on top of my bed. I kept folding and placing them in my luggage but that damn freaking pile seemed like it never got smaller. I threw some clothe to the floor, feeling angry at how much work I had to do when my phone started ringing. I looked for it everywhere and once I found it I picked it up.

"Are you ready to run away from me San?" That was an angelic voice alright. It was ridiculous how she could get me to relax and smile so quickly with nothing but a call. I laughed at the thought and shook my head when I heard her speak again. "How dare you to laugh? I'll have to make you pay."

"Q, it's just four days." I can't tell her I'll miss her, I mean I can, just not now. "Besides you'll be at work and school, you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Oh, that's so easy for you to say. I don't know if you remember we used to live in Lima on the same neighborhood? Oh wait, we even lived on the same street, Santana! I could be there now, except I can't, but ugh, you get me."

I smiled at her rambling, her cuteness was unbearable and because of it I forgot I had things to do. "I never said I didn't want you there with me."

Nothing. I heard nothing from the other side of the phone until she cleared her throat. I have this huge dorky smile on my face. With each passing conversation Quinn was getting all the information she needed to tear my walls down. It was refreshing and terrifying all at once.

"Well in that case…" I could feel her smirking. "I hope you have a great flight." She chuckled.

"Oh wow, I totally forgot I have like three bags, my laptop, purse and an extra hand bag to carry. You know a lot of stuff. All about as big as the Eiffel tower. Wow how in earth am I going to carry all that?" I said jokingly. "I would need an extra hand. Oh, if only, If only I had a friend of the female gender who was blonde and strong." Lame Santana… I think you're losing your charm.

She burst out laughing and spoke. "Sure, sure of course I can help you with your luggage." She laughed again. "At what time is your plane leaving? I thought you'd never ask."

It would seem I still got it. High five! "At ten something."

"Good, I have class at twelve so I'll be able to do both."

"Yup and I can pick you up, Puck's lending me one of his cars and then you can return it to him if you don't mind, later when you get out of college, don't worry about it he has like seven."

"Wow, I can't imagine Puck's ego at the moment."

"I know right, he's full of himself but he's okay. At least he learned how to manage his damn money."

"True. I have no problem with any of that so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, S." She said, exhaling deeply.

I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to hang up but there was not much I could do so I spoke again. "Sure."

The phone called was filled with the loudest silence I had ever heard, I heard some sounds and then she spoke again. "Hey, um… do you want to have breakfast with me, tomorrow? There should be a lot of places in the airport where we could eat."

"That sounds like a good idea Q."

"Excellent! Talk to you later San, See you tomorrow."

"Night Q, sleep tight."

"You as well, honey."

"Bye."

"Bye San."

I laughed. "Bye Q, night."

She giggled. "Okay. bye."

I wasn't sure if she wanted to hang up or if she was waiting for me to hang up but somebody had to so I did, I couldn't stay there all night doesn't matter how much I wanted to. I looked at my bed and then at the pile of still unfolded clothe. Four days, I could do this. But I was sure as hell going to miss her.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up quickly checking who it was.

-Night San ;)

How can this be? It's nothing but a simple text and I still feel like I want to throw up because of how many emotions it causes me.

I jumped in bed and texted her back.

-Night, Quinn!

After I finished packing, I took a long shower and was ready to sleep. I found myself thinking of Quinn again. How cheesy Santana, how freaking cheesy. I shifted a little smiling at how different everything felt lately and fell asleep.

The alarm woke me up at seven. After I hit the snooze button about a thousand times my phone beeped and I seriously considered throwing it against the wall. I want to sleep. God. Why cant I sleep? Wait, was Quinn texting me?

-Mija, remember to bring everything. We'll be waiting for you outside the gate. Love you!

-Sure mom, see you in a few hours. Love you too!

I rubbed my eyes and started walking to the restroom when I heard a knock on my door.

"San, it's me open the door." Puck yelled.

My heart started to run it normal pace again, who the hell banged a door that hard at seven am? Oh yeah that's right, my stupid ass friend Puck. I opened the door and there he was looking at me, a smirk on his face.

"So you lied to me?" He whimpered.

"Huh?"

"You told me you sleep naked, now look at you on your Pjs."

"Puck you never giving up?" Motioning him to enter.

"You know me babe. Nothing can stop this." I rolled my eyes and entered the restroom.

"Hey I brought you the car keys. I don't know why you just don't keep the car, you always use that one anyway and it suits you well."

"Are we seriously having this conversation again?"

"Yes, Tana and we'll always have it until you take the car."

"Maybe one day I'll take the Jeep."

"Good, now you wanna eat something before I go?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry we gonna eat later." I cover my mouth. We? This is perfect I was waiting for hi-

"We? As in you and who?

I turned red.

"Wait, we as in you and Fabray?" He said smirking lightly.

"Shut it Puckerman."

"Tana she's got you in the palm of her hands. You better sting her with your love. If you know what I mean, babe."

I shook my head and smiled.

"You know, hot lesbo sex." He spoke again.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "You are disgusting. Now leave I have someone to meet, and thanks for the car."

"Kay Tana, remember I don't need it." He smacked my fist with his and turned. "Tana, take care okay. Be back soon, imma miss you."

"It's just four day's Puck."

"Oh…okay, whatever then. Bye Tana say hi to Quinn." With that he closed the door. I finished getting dressed and got in the Jeep.

A few minutes later I was in front of Q's building. I looked at myself, everything was fine. My leather jacket looked good, my skinny jeans looked even better and my scarf was perfectly placed. And my face, Well it was always perfect so nothing to worry about that. I parked the car and walked in the building.

"Good morning young lady." The old man said making me stop abruptly.

"Good morning... sir." I smiled shyly.

"Lance. Call me Lance." He put his hand in front of me.

I shook his hand and nodded. "Santana Lopez, nice to meet you Mr. Lance."

"You can call me Lance, just Lance." I nodded again. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad my Quinniekins has a well-mannered lady friend like you."

"Q? oh, yes! We're friends since high school. She's a great human being."

"I agree with you." He smiled and a dog made it's way to where we were and started poking my legs with his head.

"Superman, hi." I squealed out, crouching down and rubbing his head.

"Oh, I see you've met my lovely dog."

"Yes, Quinn and I walked him once."

"That's wonderful. It's also rare."

"What is?"

"Which one?"

"Both. I'd like to know both."

"Ah, stunning. A lady who does not only want to hear what sounds like good news."

I nodded even though I didn't know what he meant, but Lance made you interested in whatever it was he was talking about so I paid attention anyway.

"It's wonderful that you've already met and liked Superman, it's rare that he didn't bark at you."

"Is it?"

"Most definitely, this little fella does not like strangers, he barely let's people pet him, yet he went straight for you when he saw you." He said smiling wide.

"Oh, then it's an incredible honor to be of your delight Sir Superman the third." I said petting him once more.

"I like your personality darling and I'm glad you are making my Quinniekins happy." He finished saying and even though I didn't know what he was talking about again, I nodded.

"I'm always going to make her happy si-Lance. As much as possible."

"Good, she deserves a good lady like you." I looked away and smiled. I guess Q is his friend or something. Not that, that would be odd or anything. Quinn has this unique gift of connecting with elders… but anyway I could honestly see the appeal of this one, he's a keeper. I wonder how much she has told him. "Well, I won't hold you off anymore; I bet she's waiting for you."

I chuckled. "Thank you Lance."

"For what Miss Santana?

"For taking care of Quinn." I replied quickly.

"No problem, she's like a daughter to me." He said waving me goodbye. I pressed the elevator button and got in. He smiled and rubbed Superman's head, whispering something in his ear while he did. In seconds I was in front of Q's door. I knocked and waited, I was nervous but I wanted to see her already, so I stood there smiling at myself thinking how had things gotten to this point.

"Hey San morning." She had a skirt on and I couldn't help but to look at her legs, her long smooth legs.

"Hey to yourself, beautiful." I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. She put her arms around my waist and laughed.

"Someone missed me." She said placing a kiss on my shoulder. My heart started racing.

"Nope." I was holding her tight now. She had shifted so her head was now on the crook of my neck and just like clockwork the tingling sensations in my body started.

"No?" She brushed her lips on my neck. "I think someone did miss me and is lying about it." I could feel her breath tickling my neck. She's such a fucking tease. "I think someone's being a bad girl." She pressed a kiss on the outline of my jaw. And I went ape shit, I wanted to do so much and, I-I just couldn't.

"Maybe I missed you a little." I mumbled not knowing what else to do. She kissed my neck slowly, took a deep breath in and perked up making her way to the elevator.

"Good Lopez. Let's go I don't want you missing your flight." I was looking at her with dark eyes. How can she do this to me? I mean she does that and then she let's me hanging? What! And to make matters worse she was smirking. She pressed the elevator button and waited in front of it playing with her hands. Sweating, I was sweating.

"Are you coming?" She said raising her voice a bit and I laughed because I was sure I must've been dripping.

I walked up to her and grunted. She laughed deviously entering the elevator and I followed her. As soon as the doors were closed I kissed her cheek. She looked at me curiously; and I could see her cheeks turning pink, she gave me a cheeky smile and stuck out her tongue and I laughed, like I hadn't in a long time.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Superman ran to her and placed both his paws on Quinn's tights.

"Superman!" I squealed out as she started petting him and doing that baby talk that sounded annoying coming out of anyone's mouth except her.

I laughed. "Hey Superman, how's my baby today?" She caressed his head and walked out of the elevator. "Lance, good morning." She gave the old man a tight hug and pinched his cheeks. "Lance this is Santana my friend. San, this is Lance, the best friend someone could ever ask for."

"Hello young lady, so we meet again." He chuckled and Q looked at us like if we were insane.

"Long time no see Lance, Superman." We both laughed and Q was completely confused by now.

"I introduced myself a few minutes ago Quinniekins." Lance winked at Q.

"Oh, okay. Well, good." Q said.

"Have fun ladies. " Lance said cutting Q's awkwardness short.

We said our goodbyes and I opened the door for Q.

"He looks like a good man." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"Yes, he is. He's the closest I got to a family here." She looked away and then returned her earlier gaze. "And now I have you."

Could your heart have two strong emotions at the same time, like unbearable pain and unimaginable happiness? Cause that's exactly what I was feeling right now.

"And I'm not going anywhere." I said in a low voice.

"Santana! You are leaving me in a few hours" She pouted.

Oh God why. Why is she just so damn adorable?

"Come with me then."

"You know I can't." She pouted even harder and crossed her arms resembling a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"What if I told you I'll be back in three days and twenty hours? Will that help?"

She stomped her feet. "Maybe."

"I'll text you every day if you want to."

"Everyday?"

"Everyday."

She smiled and then furrowed her brows. "Wait and no calls? Oh you're in trouble Lopez."

"If you want me to."

"Oh so you don't want to, I see." She moved further on the seat and crossed her arms yet once again.

I laughed, oh how I loved teasing her. "How was I supposed to know you wanted me to call?"

"Because I- I'm not even going to answer." She looked a bit annoyed now, and even though I know I should've knocked it off there was something in me that rejoiced whenever I could make her smile again after being genuinely annoyed.

"But I want to know." I pouted and moved a bit closer.

"No."

"Really?" I grazed her hand with my fingers.

"N-No."

"Hmm. What if I tell you I wanted to call you before you asked?"

"That you'd be lying just to not sound like an inconsiderate person."

"We both know that's not true." I said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Maybe."

"So, texting and calling then?"

"Deal." She smiled a goofy smile.

I smirked. "I knew I could persuade you."

She slapped my arm and glared at me.

I laughed, hard. "I'm kidding Q!"

She glared at me again and stuck out her tongue.

"Or am I?"

"I know you're getting a kick out of this, but no. And you'll pay for this someday, don't you forget." She crossed her arms and pouted.

If that wasn't qualified as the cutest thing I had ever seen in my entire crappy life I didn't know what was then. The ride to the airport was a great one. We talked a lot and after a while she turned on the radio and started singing loudly. We laughed and cried cause of how much we laughed. I wanted to remember everything about her, four days may not seen as much but things were actually going right for once, and leaving it for any amount of time seemed absurd. Bottom line I was going to miss her but I had to suck it up.

Once I parked the car, I opened the trunk so I could pull out my luggage.

"Let me help you with the luggage." She said looking inside the trunk as I started laughing. "Are you serious? You just have one carry-on bag? What happened to the Eiffel like luggage?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

I bent down laughing and she took the carry-on bag away from me.

"Q… I can… take that you know." I said in between breaths. My head hurt from laughing so much.

She crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow even more. "Lopez, you tricked me. I can't believe I fell for it! That's what I'm here for, right? You just wanted me to be your butler. I see."

"Nah Q, that was just the fastest excuse I could come up with. Lame but the fastest."

"It worked though." She said taking my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers.

Once we settled where we would have breakfast, we ordered and chose our table. A few minutes later she still hadn't touched her food and I had begun to grow curious. I waited a few seconds before asking her but couldn't take it no more and asked. Apparently she wanted to make sure the food in front of her was actually hers. Once we both finished laughing we carried on. I promised to call her at least once a day and text her as many as I could/wanted.

After we finished having a small discussion over who was paying for the food we reached the front of the gate. There wasn't a long line, so when I looked at her my heart ached. She looked sad, how could people do this? How could they have the guts to go and do what they needed to do in far away places in order to support their families… how could they be so brave? Here was I leaving my… friend, girlfriend? For no more than four days and was already considering cancelling the flight so I could stay home.

"Hey…" I said raising her head slowly so she could look at me. "It's just an hour and forty-five minutes. I'll text you when I get there, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me tight.

"Have a great flight San." I let her go and walked in the line to get in the plane. I mouthed a "goodbye" she waved and so did I. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jacket and panicked. There were just two more people in front of me and the car keys were in my pocket. Shit! I left the line quickly and ran to her. Once in front of her I couldn't move. Her eyes seemed to have turned a dark shade of green. She's so beautiful, maybe I could just stay here and star-

"San, what's wrong?" She said snapping her fingers on my face.

"Wha-I… forgot something."

"What?" I handed her the car keys. "Oh… that." She looked at my hands and grabbed the keys.

"And this." I grabbed her by the waist and pressed our bodies together. My lips found hers in a second and It felt as amazing as It had yesterday. She dropped the keys and entangled her hands in my hair. I kissed her slowly then fast. Every time we kissed it was as if time had stopped and nothing mattered anymore. She took my lower lip and sucked on it a little, a whimper escaping both our mouths. Oh yes, I was going to miss her alright. I had already missed not having her lips on mine and I would definitely miss her overall. I wanted her, I really did, and every time we were around each other I needed more. I pressed our lips tight together once more and then stepped away slowly. She smiled and gave me one last peck. I could only hope she felt everything I did and then some.

"You need to go S." She pouted, snuggling in.

I grunted. "I know Quinn. I'll see you on Friday babe. Behave."

She kissed my nose. "Always." She winked. "I'll be waiting for you."

I waved goodbye once more and walked in the line. When I looked back this time she had a different look on her face. She looked… happy. I smiled and gave my ticket to the lady. Once I was going inside I turned around and caught her blowing me a kiss. My heart was going to burst out of my chest and I wasn't going to be able to stop it. With one deep breath I made my way to the airplane, taking my sit I sighed. "I can't wait till Friday."

* * *

**Q's POV**

I opened the door of the jeep and stepped in. Once I pressed the button of the radio the sweet sound of music filled my ears. I placed my purse in the passenger seat and kept staring at the wheel. I closed my eyes and remembered what had happened minutes ago. My stomach was undergoing a battle with itself, there were so many feelings making themselves present as in right now, at one point I thought I would drive myself insane.

I drove out the parking lot thinking about her. I touched my lips and smiled, I wasn't sure if she felt like I did but maybe I shouldn't even question this, maybe I should enjoy it for once. San was guiding me to a whole new place, I didn't know where or how it was, I just knew it made me feel alive. She gave me hopes and for once I wanted to grip tight and never let it go.

After all that I've been through, all that has happened in my life I don't have to pretend to be someone else, I know it's a cliché to say such things but it's the truth, with Santana I could let myself be. I was uncertain of many things, but this one, this one felt like a perfect fit. And it's strange to think that I didn't see it before. I mean could it had even happen before? I don't think so. After all I've changed, Santana has changed, it's kind of like if we looked the same but were two complete different people. It may have been maturity, it may have been the rough patches of life that made us who we were, either way I was thankful. All there was left was hoping it wouldn't break with time, and that scared me more than I could ever explain.

S had written the address of Puck's house in my hand, but I remembered it pretty well. You know with the -not trying to stare at her the day she drove me there- thing. I parked the car and went up the stairs, I rang the doorbell and out came a wide-eyed Puck.

"Fabray, what you doing here?"

"I just came to give you the keys of the car you lend to San."

"Oh. Um I, thanks. I thought she was going to leave it there."

"I thought the same but yeah."

He seemed a tad nervous, he kept scratching his head and looking everywhere.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Okay, I'll just go inside then. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay…"

Suddenly a sharp voice boomed from the other side of the door. "Hey Puck papi, come over here this kitty is getting cold."

"Fuck." He said almost instantly.

I started laughing and shaking my head.

"Puck if you were… busy… you could have told me." I said in between breaths.

"Yeah, I guess. I just." He seemed like he was trying hard to find the right words.

"You just what?"

"You remember the party?"

Oh no. Where was he going with this.

"Yes."

"There was a girl there, you know your friend, the one you kissed."

Okay, now this was just plain out weird.

"... What about it?"

"Is she..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Single?"

I laughed, this couldn't be. "Wasn't bimbo your style?"

He chuckled. "I don't date bimbos."

I arched an eyebrow. "Define what you consider a bimbo."

"I know she wasnt. She was a classy lady, foul mouth and all but still, she was really cool and we kinda hit it off."

"Hmm. Lets do this, I'm running late for class. How about I think if I should introduce her to the Pucksaurus" I mocked. "and let you know."

"Awesome! I'll take what I can get. You're the best Fabray, after my Latina of course." He wiggled his eyebrows.

What did he mean by that… oh God.

"Uh, sure." I cleared my throat. "Well I have to go now. You take care, talk to you later."

He nodded and wrapped me in a hug.

"See ya Quinn and please if you do decide to introduce her to all this, let's ignore the bimbo that's in my house right now. I'll be a changed man if you let me see her again, maybe." He winked.

It would seem S and I weren't the only ones who changed. Sure he hadn't changed that much but it was a start.

S had told me if I decided taking the car to Puck's first that there was a subway station right next to his house and that I would definitely get to Columbia faster through there than on car. So I made my way to the subway and took my phone out.

It started ringing untill she finally picked it up.

"Katy what are you doing today?"

"Not much, but sit here and ignore my no longer existing love life." She huffed.

"Sounds like you need a quiet girls night."

"That sounds like heaven Quinn. Don't mess with my emotions!"

"I would never. My house, 7pm?"

"Got ya and thanks. You're not a total snob after all." She chuckled.

I laughed. "Keep it up and I will be."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later."

"Bye."

I was kind of grateful I had the friends I did. They may be too much to take some times but they always come out swinging at the end. I smiled when I realized S's name didn't pop up when I mentioned friends. How long would it be till we actually were something else though… It seemed like she wanted it, and I was pretty sure I wanted it but I was also sure I wanted to wait sometime before jumping right into it. And for once waiting sounded okay, that way it wouldn't feel rushed, and best of all we would know if it would really work or not. But enough thinking, I wanted it to be Friday already. I wanted to have those lips on mine as fast as I could and maybe… just maybe even more. I smirked, Santana wouldn't even know what hit her while she was at Lima, I would tease her while she was away and do everything in my power to make her pay for the teasing she had done to me. I smirked; maybe these days away wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

**A's A/N: **Omg omg! You guys are the best readers in the whole world. Seriously. I loved every single review. I was fangirling and jumping, you guys are amazing! Sandy caused a power outage over here so it took us a while longer and as you know W was kilometers away from me so. : ( Hope you like this chapter! Thanks again for all your love and fav/foll ! Keep them coming. We promise to give you an awesome story! Till next time. :D


	16. Echoes From A Distance

**W's A/N: **Who deserves a slap in the face? This girl! Sorry for the long wait guys. I was dealing with a lot of college work plus the Alez and I having to work separately issue has certainly not helped, but we'll keep this going for as long as you want. Remember to let us know if you guys want to see something specific happen and please remember how much we appreciate your kind words and amazing reviews, follows and favorites. Damn chapter is finally here, next ones will perhaps be a bit sexier. ;D Enjoy! Xx

This damn flight took just about forever to land. I looked out the window taking in the scenery, taking special notice at the lack of huge buildings, which in some ways was comforting. I wrapped my earphones tightly around my iPod, placed them inside my purse and turned on my cell phone once the little sign started blinking, explaining it was okay to do so now. It's not like I really thought that it would mess up the plane ride but I was not suicidal, so I wasn't taking any chances to prove a point.

Once I got out of the plane I noticed it wasn't that cold outside, so I took off my jacket and stretched. Oh, how I missed the comfort of being home.

In nothing but a few more minutes I'd be out of the gate hugging my parents for the first time in what seemed and was way too long. All I felt was excitement; and annoyance, annoyance because why the hell couldn't I see them already? I checked the time, once my phone decided to turn on and smiled, leaving my annoyance behind and rejoicing in how good everything was finally turning out. I thought of texting Q but she must've been in class already, what if she forgot to put her phone on vibrate? Then again that could always be a funny little prank.

I laughed and a few people around me smiled too. Well I'm glad I amuse them I guess.

But in all seriousness no, I should let her take her class in peace. No distractions what so ever. I'll just wait a few hours before I text her, I don't want her worrying too much either, plus she would probably get me killed, doesn't matter how redundant that would be. Then again if I make her wait I can picture her doing that cute little pout of hers-NO, I should text her now. I told her I would and she's going to throw a bitch fit if I don't so, best to let the HBIC in her locked up, I don't want to deal with that anytime soon. Unless it's in other areas of our lives, in which I would be more than happy to dea- Shit, Lopez, stop, stop before you wreck yourself. I can't spend more than two damn minutes without my mind going there, damn.

-Hey Q, I just landed. I'm safe, need my bodyguard though. Text me when class is over. X

Okay so… I texted her. I promised her and therefore I had to. It's not that I'm whipped or anything like that so yeah. Anyway my mind is a little messy so I'm allowed to do things like this. The mess doesn't compare to the one I had about two hours ago when I kissed her, though. It felt good, like if that single kiss would've spoken a thousand words in our behalf, or maybe I was just woozy from the Valium I took so I wouldn't put the whole plane in panic, with my tiny winy fear of flying.

Once I made it out of the gate I looked for my parents and found nothing. They couldn't have forgotten that I was coming; I spoke to them this morning so… When suddenly someone grabbed my waist from behind and in a matter of seconds I was spinning in the air.

"Dad! I missed you too but put me down!" I said between chuckles.

"Baby girl look at you! You're so big and gorgeous!" My Dad said smiling wide. He had a few gray hairs, but other than that he still looked the same and I smiled because of it.

"I like your new glasses, pops." I hugged him tightly.

"What have I told you about calling me pops… it makes me feel old and I picked them yesterday Mija. Your mom says I look like a full on doctor now, like if that was ever at stake." He said touching the frame of his glasses and glaring playfully at nothing in particular.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Talking about Mom, where is she?"

"She was in the restroom." He pointed behind me.

"AHHHH, my baby! Santana mi amor!" She hugged me tightly and planted a thousand kissed on my forehead. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, guys."

"Oh my God you have to tell me everything. I want you to sing me the song from your audition. How's work-" She suddenly lowered herself and whispered "You need to tell me any details involving girls. You know I'm a cool mom." She finished winking.

I chucked and remembered how much I had missed all these craziness going on around me. "Mom there's no girls."

"Maribel, you know I'm the chosen parent here to have these types of conversations. Lopez are the ones who possess all the charm after all." He said punching my shoulder lightly.

"Roberto, leave us alone. You definitely don't know how to approach girls. Labia monga esa tuya. If someone knows charm here, that would be me."

"You have charm, I'll give you that, but it's still up for debate. But I don't think Santana has any problems in that department, dear."

I just stood there grinning like a fool. I missed the simple things, like my parents arguing over something stupid, this was one of those things I really missed.

"So, Jessica right?" My Dad asked while my mother rolled her eyes at him.

"You see! That was almost a year ago, you don't know about these things." She nudged him and winked at me.

"Dad, Mom you guys are exaggerating. Your daughter is not in love or some crazy shit like that, so everything's fine." I smiled. "Dad get the car please and Mom we should schedule a day in a spa or something." I tried changing the topic as fast as I could. I didn't know if it was a good idea to update them in the latest change so I just did what I do best.

After an hour and a half of laughter all the way home, we started arguing about who was hotter in the latest movies.

"Santana do you think Scarlett Johansson is prettier than Megan Fox?" My Das asked an unsure tone taking over his voice.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "I don't know Dad, I have a thing for blondes." I chuckled. Wow, you are so whipped Santana Lopez, so whipped.

My mom laughed. "Told you! Megan fox is old news darling. I guess you guys won't be watching Jennifer's Body then. But I'll hide the DVD just in case." I looked at my Dad through the rearview mirror as soon as Mom stopped talking and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing when he mouthed a "We'll watch it later."

I love them, I truly do.

A few minutes later I was in front of my house. It looked the same, a different coat of paint but it still resembled the place I used to call home. I couldn't help but to look four houses down across the street, there in the place it had always been I saw Q's house and thought to myself, amazing how everything can change so fast. Two years ago I wasn't paying attention to any of these smalls things, but ever since Q happened, my life took a weird turn for the best, or so I hoped. I was getting used to feeling in the clouds once again and even though it scared the shit out of me I wasn't complaining. I was actually kind of happy and maybe for once I'd let myself be.

I went in the house and sat down on the couch taking in the familiar scent that surrounded me. I saw my Dad walking upstairs. "Tana, your room is ready; I put your bags on the bed."

"Thanks Dad!" I wasn't moving so I yelled.

I grabbed my phone and answered Q's text. I was sporting the same goody smile I always had whenever I'd get a text from her.

"So, who are you texting?" Mom asked sitting next to me.

"Puck." I lied, not wanting to have this type of conversation with her, at least for the time being.

"Puck, I see." She said, her eyebrows rising dramatically. "You know, one of the greatest things about being a mother is that they can notice when their only daughter is lying."

She poked my nose and I rolled my eyes at her, smiling at all moments.

"Do you girls want to play a game? We can make dinner afterwards." My Dad said entering the living room with a stack of papers and pen's in his hands. He moved everything that was on top of the coffee table and put the papers and pens there. We hadn't even said yes and he was already writing everything we needed in the papers, like he used to when I was little. I caught myself smiling for what seemed the thousand time today, I hadn't played this in years and it was hands down one of my favorite games.

"Okay, baby girl the rules are kind of the same but we added a few more words and therefore columns. In the first column goes "name", second one "last names", third one "town or country" then goes "fruit or vegetables" fifth "things" I smiled and snatched a paper off his hands so I could write my own. He kept saying all the other columns there were: "color, then animal, artist and last but least car." He said way too pleased with himself.

"You know if you want to add more Dad then you should've just asked me, cause I have a lot of things in mind we can add like: "books, movies, places, breeds of dogs." I said sarcastically.

He laughed and waved me off. "No Mija, we'll be here till midnight. Okay, at the end write "total" remember you get ten points if we don't have the same word written when time runs out and five points if someone else has it. Tana you can start."

I started reciting the alphabet in my mind. Whenever one of them would say "stop" we would use whichever letter I was currently going over, to fill all those columns. So if they would stop me and the letter I was currently going over was "F" then we would have to fill all these columns with things that started with that letter. Example "Name: Florence, Last names: Fabray, Town or state: Florida" and stuff like that.

"Stop." My Mother said.

"T."

"Santana, you started reciting the alphabet in your mind two seconds ago, how can you be all the way over the letter T already?" My Dad asked, his forehead furrowing.

"Dad, time is going to run out if you don't stop whining, hurry and write your things with the letter T."

I looked at my paper and laughed. In seconds I had already written a name, last name, thing, state, artist, car and vegetable. Something's missing though, aha, color!

I smirked. "I'm done, you guys have fifteen second to come up with whatever else you're missing to fill with the letter T, which I'm sure is basically all the columns."

"Okay, I'm done." Mom said waving her paper excitedly in the air.

"Me too." Dad nodded.

"Good, what do you guys put on name?" I looked at my Dad and then at Mom.

"Tony." My Dad said.

"Ted." My mother said smiling. "And you Tana?"

"Tiffany. Good everyone gets ten points. Last name?"

"Taylor."

"Tomas."

"Timberlake. Everybody add up ten more points. Town or state?"

"Texas."

"Toronto."

"Tennessee. Wow we have improved over the years." I said smiling. "None of us have gotten one alike till now. Fruit or Vegetable, I put Tomato."

"Wow Tana, out of all the things in the world you wrote tomato? I refuse to share five points with you." My Mom said, and like clockwork we both looked at my Dad waiting for his answer.

"Tangerine." He yelled proudly and we huffed, mostly in annoyance cause we were now losing to one of the proudest Lopez in the family, which only meant suffering. "In thing, I put telescope." He kept on talking.

"Table."

"Thermometer. Ten points everybody, um, color?"

"Turquoise." Dad said smirking.

"Tan." I said almost instantly, feeling proud of my rare choice.

"Again Mija? I wrote Tan too." My mom said, letting her shoulders fall back a bit.

"Five points for you again and ten for me, I think I will win this." My Father said with his chin held high.

"Shut up Roberto and say what you put in animal already." We laughed at that and he put his arm up in surrender.

"Tarantula."

"Triceratops?" Everyone looked at me funny and I smiled. "That's an animal, okay. It counts."

"Tana, there's plenty of animals and you decide to put a Triceratops just so you can have a perfect ten?"

"Well that's the point of the game and I'm competitive you know so Papa. It's not my fault the only animal that popped in my mind was an extinct one."

"Cheater, you have zero on that column." Mom huffed trying to look serious.

"You guys are awful, just plain out sore loser so I'm gonna go ahead and write myself a twenty right here." I said pointing to the animal column. "Because it's a special edition animal and even though you guys don't appreciate it, it deserves a big score. Plus it existed at some point so mala de ustedes padres, mala de ustedes."

We kept on playing for about two hours, filling every inch of paper we could find. At the end we had to use letters like n, p, l, s, z, k and of course the letter Q, which made Mom shoot me a weird look once she saw Quinn's names written on my paper.

After the game was over I started getting hungry; no scratch that, I was famished, so my Dad went out talking about buying some fruit and wine cause according to him "He wanted to celebrate his victory as well as kings used to." Pride ran strong in this family, I tell you.

Not that long after I made my way upstairs trying to seek some peace and quiet. Once there I noticed how my room looked exactly the same as I had left it; I didn't know if I should have felt happy or sad about it. The peace and quiet I was eagerly searching for was quickly taken away when I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs, Mom had to be taking out pots, getting ready to make dinner and all that which meant she was ready to have our girl talk. I laughed softly and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, need some help?"

She nodded, giving me a few onions and garlic to chop. "I tough you'd never ask." She looked happy and I couldn't help but grin like a professional dweeb.

"I like to cook but I want to taste _your_ cooking again, no wait. I don't want to, I _need_ to, so I'm just gonna do whatever else that doesn't interfere with that, like chopping these onions."

She laughed. "You haven't changed one bit Tana." I smiled back at her, opening the cabinets trying to find a proper knife so I could get on with it already.

"The knives are on the bottom drawer, Flaca." She said pointing to it. "Right over there."

"Yeah I noticed you changed them when I started opening cabinets, that's new." Comfortable silence fell between us while condiments got mixed together and vegetables got chopped.

"Tell me everything about the class." She broke the silence after a few minutes. Excitement clearly taking over her voice.

"It starts in January and I can't wait. I have a few songs in mind that I could do. I even googled it and one of the songs actually requires a student to participate since it's a duet so."

"So are you going to pick a random student or do you have someone in mind?"

"Nope, I'm going to be prepared and shit. My friend Emma was picked for the class too, so we'll probably practice a lot and nail it." Mom was grinning.

"Foul New Yorker mouth you got there." She glared and smiled right after. "So Emma, I haven't heard of her before, is she your new love?" She asked while it dawned on me that there was no easy way of not having this conversation with my Mom, and I didn't blame her. It was only good parenting for you to be interested in who your kids shared their life with. Plus I couldn't lie if my life depended on it. Not to Mom at least, everyone else was a piece of cake, even my dad, but Mom… that was a hard one to fool.

"Ew, Mom no! She's nothing but a friend, a good one by the way and I have no "_new love_" as you so cheesily put it."

"Okay then, I'm going to hold you to that."

I kept chopping the onions and once I was done I grabbed some lettuce so I could start preparing the salad. It's not like I didn't want to have this type of conversation with her, it's just that I didn't know how to explain myself in the first place. I mean what if she asked me about Q, and I found no way of giving her an accurate answer. I'm a mess right now. I don't know how to explain to her what happens to me when I'm around Quinn. I have like a thousand emotions at the same time and it's so comforting yet stressful. I just want to be with her and how you explain that to your mother? There's no easy way of doing that.

I looked at the microwave noticing the time. Q must be leaving her classroom right about now. I washed my hands thoroughly and grabbed my cellphone from the coffee table. I texted her back and went in the kitchen again. My Mom looked at me curiously.

"I'm glad you're happy Santana." She said opening the oven to check on the bread sticks. "I think this is the first time I see that look in your eyes." She closed the oven and stood next to me.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here Mom."

She chuckled. "You know that's not what I'm talking about but okay, then." She kissed my forehead. "So, how's Quinn?"

I knew this was coming out of her mouth next, I knew it damn it and if she knew me as well as I knew her, then I was screwed.

"She's fine." I said, hiding any giddy feelings I got from the thought of her.

"Have you guys been hanging out?"

"I'm pretty busy, but yeah, we have coffee once in a while and diner so we can catch up."

"That's nice." She made her way to the sink. "Is she studying?"

"Yeah, she's in Columbia, she wants to be a Vet. Who knew, right? Quinn Fabray, a cute Vet that one." Shit!

"Cute?" She looked up. "I guess she would look cute in that lab coat." I stopped concentrating about whatever was going on around me. All I could think about now was Quinn in a lab coat, walking towards me with that sexy smirk of hers. That must be the hottest thing ever. I gulped, why the hell did that turn me on. I need help.

"Santana!" My mother pulled me out of my daydreams. She was smiling hard. What's wrong with her, anyways?

"Yes, Mom?"

"I asked you something, how was Puck's Halloween party?" I forgot about this too… crap! She knows this stuff and asks about it every single year.

"I had a lot of fun. It was cool until Jessica showed up. I ignored her completely though."

She laughed. "Jessica? Was she all over you?"

"Yeah! Mom, you know I'm irresistible." I tried sounding as believable as I could.

She chuckled. "Sure Flaca."

"I'm trying not to get offended, this is not up for questioning, this is a fact Madre mia." I winked at her.

We kept talking and joking around until dinner was almost ready. Dad had already gotten home, and he was setting up the table while we brought the food over. Dinner went by smoothly; it felt good to be around my parents like this. I always knew in my heart that my home wasn't this one where I currently stayed, if not them, wherever they were my heart was with them. Marching away from this so I could follow other dreams while I already had one here had to be one of the toughest things I've ever had to do. I was just praying and hoping it would all be worth it someday.

My Mom insisted on doing the dishes and even though I had a discussion with her for ten minutes she wouldn't let me even get near the sink. So I sat down on the living room still capable of seeing the kitchen when I saw my Dad going in the kitchen and helping her with the dishes. My heart ached at the view. I knew they used to be close, in fact I always wished I had a marriage like theirs which I thought impossible, but I didn't know how close had they gotten with time. Maybe going away hadn't been a terrible idea, they had grown together because they didn't have to worry about me. I mean I know they still do but, now they have all this time in front of them and they actually spend it right.

My Dad used to tell me to remember the things that were really important, all the time. "A job, responsibilities of the highest position couldn't keep me away from you and your mom when you were going to be born, and ever since I promised myself I wouldn't let anything get in the way. So please do as I try Mija, and I promise your life will be grand. Don't let the important things go, but please be clear what the important things are." He would then put me to bed while Mom smiled all the way from the door, they would both kiss me goodnight and tell me how much they loved me. I could only be thankful for all I was given. I was aware of many people didn't have it like this, Quinn being one of them and it hurt now more than ever. I could only hope for things to get better, but I'd try to make of this her home if things ended up well for us.

Dad came in the room holding Mom's hand, his laughter booming in the room.

"How about we watch a movie Flaca?" Mom asked.

Automatically Dad and I looked at each other and Mom hissed. "We are not watching Jennifer's Body!"

Dad and I pouted and she glared. "Your Dad has learned that pouting thing and it worked for a while, but I've learned to ignore it. So, what will we be watching then?" She asked with a triumphant smile.

"Well since you're being no fun." She glared at him this time. "How about we watch The Truman Show? It's a classic for us, right baby girl?"

My heart stopped, out of all the movies in the world, that's the one they played in that little café place when I was with Q and this was the one they wanted to see now. Was this some kind of way, the universe chose on telling me I should be with her? Or was I just being completely ridiculous thinking the universe would actually take time off to tell me through a movie that I should be with someone… yeah, that sounded more like it.

The movie went on and I got lost in it like I did back in the café with Q and like I always did. I was honestly coming to think that this was my favorite movie in the whole world. It had way too much of everything and I loved it to pieces for it. Besides all the weird looks I got thrown my way from time to time cause of all the secretive texting I was doing, there wasn't a lot of chit-chat going around cause all of us actually liked the movie just as much. I mean It was the first movie we all agreed on watching, and right after we did, we understood why.

When the movie ended I looked over to mom and dad noticing how they both were nuzzled up into each other, sleeping softly. They hadn't been asleep long ago cause I had glanced at them nearly five minutes ago and they were fully awake. I stood up and shook them lightly, but they both woke up as if a bomb had struck in the middle of our living room. They always woke up like this.

"MIJA, Dios mio! Tu nos quieres matar del susto!" My Mom yelled.

"Baby girl, Jesus y Dios mismo, por poco se me sale el corazón del pecho Flaca!"

I lost it and bust out laughing, it was one thing to hear my Mom yelling but hearing my Dad yelling and in Spanish nonetheless, that was hilarious. You know since he almost never spoke in Spanish.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." He glared and I kept laughing. "You're home again, so I _can_ say this, go to your room!" He yelled playfully.

"I'm going, I'm going. Before Mom threatens me with a chancleta."

"Mira muchachita, acaba y arranca pa' tu cuarto" My Mom said quickly.

"I was tired anyway, so I will Mamita and Papito. But because I want to, not because you told me."

"Oh don't try me baby girl." Daddy said laughing.

"Sure, sure. I respect you both so, quit yapping."

"Mucho que lo demuestras." My mom hissed and then winked my way.

"Sure thing ma'am."

I gave them both kisses and hugs. "Bendicion, buenas noches!" I yelled from the staircase.

"Dios me la bendiga, Tana." They both answered in what sounded like a choir. I shook my head and went in my room.

I threw myself in bed and grunted at my inability of going to bed without taking a shower first. I searched the bags and found clothe I could wear to sleep since I didn't really have a lot of pajamas perse, personal option I guess.

I took my phone and typed out a text.

-Did she bore you to death already? I'm sorry you have to endure that.

I smiled and took everything to the bathroom.

Once inside the shower I remembered why was it that I could never go to sleep without doing this first. On hot nights I could cool off, on cool nights I could heat up and even more I could let my thoughts roam free without a bother in the world. It seemed like nothing was too hard to handle in here. Everything seemed to wash away so easily. Sadly I couldn't stay in here forever, but maybe I could bring… Quinn, in here with me, some other day. I smirked at the tingling sensations I got just from thinking about it, and closed the tab.

Once I was fully clothed I dialed a number, took one big breath before hitting "call" and hoped everything remained completely the same with an utmost difference.

**Q'S POV**

"Miss Fabray you're doing surprisingly well."

"What?"

He laughed and cleared his throat. "I said you're doing surprisingly well, most students," He said looking around the lab. "tend to throw up just at the thought, but you're proving my theory wrong."

I raised an eyebrow, full on curious as to what he had to say. "Your theory?"

"Yes, my theory."

"Do I have to ask Professor?"

He laughed lightly and continued speaking. "My theory involving the female gender."

I scoffed. This was not going to end well. "Do tell me more about this Professor, I can multi task. One of the many wonders about being a woman." My tone turning a bit cynical.

He eyed me carefully and let out a small laugh. "I knew you were trouble since the very beginning." He started pacing around the room and stopped near a girl who had thrown up earlier. "For example take Miss Mont… what was your name again?" The girl seemed to be both frightened and angry at the mention or better said, not mention of her name.

"Montgomery." She spit out.

"Like I was saying." He started talking again, ignoring her completely. "Miss Montgomery here has thrown up an approximate of five times since we started or at least tried to start doing this dissection." All the class was looking at him, half looked like they already hated his guts and the other half was mixed between people who didn't care and some who were remotely interested in whatever he was saying next. "As you can see, none of my male students have thrown up or shown any weakness when dealing with this basic task." A few huffs and grunts were heard around the class and he smiled. This man was interesting to say the least, but the Fabray household was composed of men like him so this was just another day like the ones I lived for eighteen years.

"Now I am not blind to how the rest of the class is handling the procedure either. Most are concentrated, including a few of the female gender here and there. But that doesn't really matter nor does it impress me. That's just how things are."

Before I could control myself the HBIC in me started slashing out bit by bit. "So why not voice your opinions to someone who isn't busy then? I'm trying to do the procedure if you don't mind and even though I can very much multi task, unlike many others from the male gender, I rather do my work in peace."

The whole room went quiet and then a butt load of chattering happened. The professor stood in place, a dumbfounded expression resting on his features. As soon as I realized what I had done I cursed myself, I had tried so hard to keep my cool all these years and I had been doing it excellently but then this happened. I guess there's only so much one can take. After all I had already stayed silent for eighteen years; I wouldn't waste a second more doing nothing about these close minded freaks. Even if it would cost me my grade. I'd celebrate it, if it came down to that.

A few seconds later the professor turned around and shook his head. He rubbed his forehead and I could've sworn I saw him smiling. Once he looked up I noticed that I had not lost my mind, he was in fact smiling. Nerves started taking over me, oh this would cost me so much. I bet that smile of him is due to all the horrible punishments, projects, exams and lab assignments he just came up with for only one student, me.

"Like I said earlier Miss Fabray" Once he spoke the classroom went silent. "I knew you were trouble since the very start." He cleared his throat and looked at all the students. "And that's why you're my best student so far." Whole lots of "what?" "no way" and "are you fucking kidding me" were heard around the room. I couldn't begin to register what was going on so I stared blankly.

"W-What?" I managed to get out.

"I won't repeat it, you heard me very well. You proved my theory wrong, no other student or should I say a student of the female gender has ever proven me wrong, but you did and you deserve to know it."

"What did I exactly do?" I said, both eyebrows rose.

"You've been working on this procedure nonstop since we got out all the tools. I paced around for quite some time and not once did you look up. You were engrossed in this, truly engrossed, I even called you a few times and you failed to answer."

Some kid sitting near the door spoke right when he finished. "And isn't that supposed to be considered bad? She was not aware of her surroundings, something could've gone wrong." He looked pleased with his answer; he also seemed to be in favor of everything the professor had been saying up until now.

"That's where you're wrong what's your name." The professor answered smiling.

"Ricardo Mo-

"Did not ask for your name sir. I was merely stipulating the fact that I do not know your name."

"Ohhhh burn Ricky!" Was heard from somewhere around the room.

"Shut up dude!" This so called Ricky yelled.

"Hush now! I need quiet in my classroom or you shall all be kicked out from my class. Like I was saying, Quinn was so engrossed in the procedure she wasn't aware of anything going on around her and obtuse dense foolish minds like Ricky's would think that this would mean a bad thing. That it would probably mean she could be dangerous. However I know that this is all lies. There is nothing more important than focusing whole heartedly in whatever it is you're doing, even more so when it's an operation. Our human bodies are built in such a spectacular way that they let us know by themselves when we're in danger. If our surroundings are hazardous of some sort, our bodies will detect and fight against it because those are out instincts. We are civilized animals, well the civilized part doesn't apply much in New York but you all know what I mean." Everyone laughed and he continued. "Our bodies will defend us from whatever thing we may be undergoing, it is not always successful but it will at least warn you and try to fight it. Now, concentration is something that many people lack and can never quite reach with such skill as Miss Fabray here and those dear students, is why she will go far. Most of you should take notes on whatever it is she does to reach that concentration level, although I'm sure most of you won't be able to reach it anyway and to make matters worse, she is a woman. This is the only compliment I have ever given to a student, and because life is ironic, it had to be a woman." He finished shaking his head letting out a chuckle.

I was perplexed. What had just happened? Had the professor the whole university hated, just complimented me? A feminist hating professor had just given his first compliment ever to a woman? No there was just no way. Once the class continued everyone shot me weird looks, some were amused, some looked just as confused as I felt and some, like Ricky's were full of envy and rage. Ah, it felt good. So very good, I remember now why I used to love being in charge so much. When lab was over I walked to the professors desk and thanked him for his compliment, after all he had said great things so why not? He nodded and smiled widely. "You're a pain in the butt." He said taking me completely by surprise. "But you're the brightest and that makes you the best on my book, now leave. I'll be here trying to understand how I ended up complementing a woman and actually seeing them as capable human beings from today on." He laughed.

"I'll hold you to that." I shot him a big smile.

"I'm sure you will Miss Fabray, now go."

I left the classroom checking my phone quickly and grinned when I saw San's text.

-Looks like Mom and Dad were equally worried, Q. They haven't let me off sight once. And here I thought I had gotten used to being around so many people.

She was right about something, as soon as she boarded the plane I got worried sick; actually lately every time she would go away I'd get worried. We had been spending a lot of time together and she was someone who you simply cared for, even if you didn't want to, no matter how cold hearted you were. It's interesting how she makes anyone care, how she makes anyone see things differently so often. There's also the fact that we've been texting nonstop so I'm pretty sure that just adds to the attachment I'm currently feeling. But I just feel so comfortable and besides I miss her; sure it has only been a few hours since she left and it's not like we're in a relationship, not right now at least. But it feels like it somehow, and I'm sure it's only common to be this worried when someone you love is nowhere close where you could actually do something for them if they needed it. Then again what could I do? Even if she was here I had no concrete way of protecting her. The twinge in my stomach continued forming as I kept drowning myself in all these questions and possible outcomes so I put a stop to them and concentrated on the good thing happening right now and on the possibility of me taking karate lessons.

-I bet you're the one who hasn't let Mama and Papa Lopez off your sight. I know how protective you are of them so shame on you. If you were here, I'd make you eat about ten strawberries for that awful lie.

Once I clicked send I took the subway and in twenty minutes time I was home. I met Lance at the door and talked to him for a while. When I made it to my apartment I ate something and took a shower, a very thorough one because scrubbing the odor away of what we did in lab class today was not an easy job. So far it seemed San was busy since I hadn't gotten a reply so far and I knew Katy would be here in a few hours, so I decided to act fast. I took my camera bag, checked that everything was inside and made my way out. I needed to take advantage of the beautiful day going on outside. Before I left the building I took a picture of Lance and Superman. My heart ached at how beautiful they both looked. That picture was getting framed, they looked stunning, I mean for Godsakes you could see the softness in their eyes and their good intentions. I myself knew that sometimes pictures "talked" to specific people for a thousand different reasons, but this was all it took to make me realize just how true that was.

I took a few shots of the taxis and traffic lights. The back alley of our building had a huge dumpster and a couple of graffiti's adorning the brick walls. The sun was fading in the background slowly. If you looked up, you could see a few curtains flying freely from the windows opened. The trail of stairs attached to the wall was a perfect onyx color. I placed the camera in front of me and took several shots.

I could see the windows, the graffiti's and the orange shades of the sky. Amazing how can you not notice the beauty of something until you really pay your whole attention to it.

Once I had gotten as much shots as I could I checked my phone, I didn't have any texts from San or Katy so I brainstormed a bit. I noticed it was early so maybe I could go develop today's photos. I made my way to the craft and photography workshop and took in this beautiful place where I had spent a lot of my first year of college.

"Hi Ann!" I smiled at the familiar face before me. "Is the Darkroom busy right now?"

The daughter of the owner smiled widely and shook her head in denial.

"No Quinn, and you know what Mom told you. You don't need to pay either unless you showed me a picture."

"You know I don't like that, I'm using your products to reveal my pictures so it's the least I can do."

The young girl covered her ears. "I don't want to hear that." She gave me the key of the room and turned around, so I left the money on the counter with a note.

"Take the money or I won't show you any pictures."

She whined. "That's not fair Quinn."

I made a face and she opened the register, placing the money inside. "Happy?" She grunted.

I laughed and nodded before walking towards the room. "I would've showed them to you anyway. "I opened the door and before I closed it I could hear going: "You traitor!" I chucked and turned on the computer while putting the memory card in. I set the paper in the printer, filled the containers with the liquid. Once that was done I carefully chose the pictures and when the paper was out, I placed them in the container.

All there was to do now was wait. But I didn't mind; not really since I loved this place. It can get so quiet, peaceful like and it always feels like the very first time. It's one of the places where I can actually stay in the dark by myself calmly, this is the room where you can appreciate your pictures coming to live.

I smiled and heard my phone beeping. It was San and as soon as I realized all these emotions had already taken over me.

-Won't deny what's true and sure, strawberries… that's what you want to do to me right now. I'm helping Mom cook, maybe I'll make a fruit salad then you can give me those strawberries.

How could she? How was I? Oh God, one moment I was smiling sweetly at whatever she was saying, the next I was undergoing the side effects of: "World war three: Sexual frustration at it's best." Once I composed myself I took note on how I handled my emotions, I couldn't just blurt out everything that passed through my mind because it was either illegal or completely inappropriate. Plus I had to keep my cool so.

-You are going to burn that kitchen Lopez. But if you don't and you survive, you can show me how to make that fruit salad. I'm sure you won't have to do much though, I'm a quick learner and that way I won't have to risk chances of frying from your cooking.

There. What had we come down to? Flirting, using fruit salads. Well I was in for a treat, literally. I was sure of it, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I picked up the tongs so I could remove the photos from the containers and place them on the rope to dry.

-Fabray, you moaned when you tasted my cooking. I know, I remember very well.

Did I moan that day? Oh gosh, I did. This is so embarrassing although maybe it wasn't just because of your cooking, San. Whoa Quinn, look at you! Thank God she can't see how red your cheeks are right now.

-San you have no proof at all.

-Oh you can believe me when I say I'm never forgetting that, Q. ;)

-Oh, I bet.

Mood swings, she caused me a thousand mood swings like I said earlier. How can we be talking in such a normal way and then the teasing starts and everything becomes a complete chaos. Did she even get nervous? A few minutes passed and she didn't reply so I focused on the photos. I looked at the pictures and noticed they were ready. It was almost seven so everything had gone according to plan. On the way out I saw Ann again.

"Want to take a look?" I said and she jumped on the chair and placed her hands on the counter.

"I want to look too." I raised my head and saw Susan.

"Mom, she paid." I looked at Ann and back to Susan.

"Quinn, you know my rules." Susan grunted, her eyebrow arching rapidly.

I placed the pictures on the counter, seeing if I could get their attention and change the topic. "You guys knows my rules." I said smiling at the pair.

"Wow Quinn these are amazing."

"Thank you Ladies." I smiled.

"Quinn, I ordered the paper for the pictures of the library; it will be here by… Friday, I believe. Please take it as a gift okay?"

"I can't guarantee you anything, but thanks Susan." I grabbed my pictures and placed them inside the folder. "Well Ladies, see you next time. Ann, be a good girl."

"As always" She gave me a cheeky smile. "Bye Quinn."

I waved them goodbye and left the building. On the way back I stopped in a mini marker and bought some ice cream. I didn't know in what state Katy was, but this always cheered me up so I'd give it a try.

I opened the door of my apartment and made my way to the kitchen putting the camera bag on the island and the ice cream in the freezer.I took out my phone and texted both San and Katy.

Seconds later I heard a knock on the door, followed by Katy swinging the door open.

"Hey, Quinn." Katy gave me a light hug and sat on the stool next to the island. "Someone was in a good mood today." She said taking the camera and snapping a picture of me.

I grimaced but she kept taking photos. "I texted you right now."

"Quinn, that didn't look fierce at all and I know, that's why I did a dramatic entrance." I laughed and ske kept speaking. "If Tyra saw these photos, oh my God. You'd be packing your bags cause girl, your photo would not be on the bunch."

She wanted fierce, I'd give her fierce. I started doing a bunch of crazy poses which really were just me arching an eyebrow and placing my hands on every inch of waist I could find.

She laughed and laughed. "I think you'd still be on the chopping block with these ones, Q." She turned off my camera and opened the folder. "Now with these ones, you'd score big time." I smiled. "These are so beautiful Quinn. You have some real talent for this shit, why you wanna be a Vet again?" I rolled my eyes. "Okay this has got to be the most beautiful picture of Superman I've ever seen. Lance is okay, I mean, next time tell him to get on top of the desk and pretend he is reading or something."

"You are the worst person ever. Nobody is posing in that picture Kat, it was spontaneous and Lance looks perfect so hush."

"Well Superman looks like he's staring right into my soul, he looks flawless, and that's a pose alright." This girl is unbelievable.

"Do you want ice cream Kat? I bought your favorite today, thought you might need it." I said taking two pints of ice cream from the freezer.

She looked puzzled. "Why? I didn't even loved Harry."

"Well how about because I wanted to spend a good day with you and make it better adding ice cream?"

"It's not working, Quinn." So she said but she seemed to like the idea anyway. Typical Katy. "Where's your girlfriend by the way?"

"She's not my girlfriend." My cheeks started burning at the thought. Santana being my girlfriend, sounded too good to be true and also a bit hard to handle, but doable, definitely doable. Katy just stood there staring at me so I answered anyway. "She's visiting her parents." I sighed.

"All the way in Ohio?"

"Mhum." I made my way to the couch. "Can you please bring me a spoon?"

"Oh, hold on, the ice cream was for you?"

"Both of us." I smiled at her. "Besides, I know you don't like to stay single for long, so I'm here to cheer you up. But don't get used to it."

Katy brought two spoons and sat next to me covering our bodies with a blanket. "Let's see if I understand this. Harry and I are no longer together and Santana left to Ohio so you're trying to cheer up both of us with ice cream? Am I right?"

I sighed. "She left this morning Katy."

"For real? Well, you're even more screwed than I thought then."

"Why? She'll be here by Friday."

"Right but you miss her already, don't you?" Katy said in a worried but very amused tone, which I did not enjoy one bit.

"Nope, I just texted her."

"Okay, then. Now that you are avoiding the huge elephant in the room, here let's talk about me." Katy snatched the pint of ice cream.

"Why haven't you told me what Harry did yet? I'll break his neck, you know so."

"Sadly there's nothing you can do, it wasn't working anyway. So let the poor old bastard rot."

"Mhm. Can you just tell me what happened?" I snatched her spoon full of ice cream and ate it.

"Ew, Quinn I don't want your saliva all over my ice cream." She chuckled. "Oh, right. I forgot I already had your saliva all over my mouth." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh God. Stop right there. I didn't even kiss you well. That came out wrong. I just mean that's not how I really kiss if I actually like the person."

"What are you saying?" She placed one hand on her forehead. "You kiss better than that?" She basically yelled. "Fuck, I can understand why the Latina is so hooked on you then."

I blushed, not because Katy was complimenting in her strange way but because what if S did like me as much as I do like her.

"You're blushing, I see. When was the last time you kissed her? The party?"

I started at the ceiling and grabbed another spoon full of ice cream, ignoring her every question.

"Oh my God! You kissed her today didn't you! You dirty blonde! Is she a good kisser?"

I nudged her and laughed.

"Quinn Fabray you better tell me! Did you kiss her after the party? Like today for example?"

I nodded.

"Oh fucking hell, yes! How was it? It was time you got it on again! Because that last one although hot, didn't measure up to Satan! Satan is hot and so are you so I approve of this lesbo conjunction!" I was pretty sure my neighbors could pretty much hear everything but I couldn't stop laughing.

Once I regained my breath I answered. "It was good."

"Good? Just good or finger licking good? I need details here woman, I'm dying."

"It was amazing, okay."

"I knew it! Ben owes me fifty bucks that ass! Hah!"

"Ben owes you what? Were you betting on- oh my God you were, I'm going to kill you Jensen!"

She gulped and continued yapping. "That doesn't matter now, you know what does matter, if you had sex or not. Did you?" She smirked.

I didn't answer but not because I wanted her to think we had, but because I was perplexed at how well was she taking all of this. This was one of the million reasons I loved her. But no need for her to find out. I smiled at the thought and wrongly so because she thought I was smiling at memories or something.

"Oh my God you had sex! Quinn Fabray, are you in love?"

"No! We didn't have sex and no, just no. Believe me I'm not, it just feels different, like a good different. I feel amazing." I blushed a little at the end.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay I'm going to ignore what you just said. That was so cheesy. And just so you know about Harry, I just didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. I don't know he doesn't keep up with my humor and I need a man who looks good but can have a laugh."

"That's what's irritating you Jensen?"

"Quinn, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't make him have a good sense of humor so I dumped him. He was old news anyway, I need a new model I can test drive, if you catch my drift."

I choked at that and she laughed. When I could breathe again I spoke. "Well, I know someone who can keep up with your stupidness."

"I don't think that's a word Fabray."

"Whatever… you know Santana's friend, Puck-

"Oh gosh, Thor?" She practically squealed out.

I nodded. "Well, Thor asked me about you today."

"What did you tell him?" Katy asked, the spoon still hanging in her mouth.

"That I'd think about telling you, but it wasn't a sure thing." In a swift movement she kissed my cheek.

"You're so cute sometimes you know? Protecting me and well, he's cute, but I don't know, he has a bad reputation, doesn't he?"

"He calls himself the Pucksaurus and he's a player but besides that he's a good guy."

She looked deep in thought for a moment and then snapped out of it. "I don't want to think about guys today. What movie do you want to see? And please tell me you don't want to watch Crazy, Stupid Love again." She grunted.

And I rolled my eyes at her. "I was going to say Mean Girls."

"God Quinn, can you be any gayer?"

"Shut up."

Half an hour passed and we had no ice cream left. Regina George was being Regina George and Katy was reciting everything she said.

"Today has been a true Mean Girls day, right?" I nodded. "You have to admit my text were awesome."

"Maybe." She nudged my arm. "Okay you are hilarious Kat, your humor _ignites_ the sun, happy?" I shot her a playful glare.

"Only if you tell me I look sexy with my hair pushed back." We burst out laughing.

My phone beeped and I tried to grab it before Katy did, but it was too late.

"Jensen, give me my phone!" I hissed.

"Nope, it's girl time." I was now on top of her trying to snatch my phone. "Oh. Hello there. If you wanted to try out sexy things you just had to ask. Maybe just maybe I'd let you experiment on me."

"Katy, that's the last thing I want to do to you. Now give me my phone!"

"Santana is texting you. Can I read it?" She asked pouting.

"No!"

"Okay." I heard the unlock pass code and then Katy speaking again. "What are you doing, Q? Smiley face."

I was ready to tickle her, since she hates it.

"What if I reply that you're trying to have sex with me?" She teased.

"Jensen, I'm about to tickle you."

A shocked expression taking over her features. "Don't you dare Fabray!"

She wrote something while I grabbed my phone and tried to cancel the text, but it was too late. When I read the text I almost died.

-Checking out some chicks in Mean girl, you know how I do this.

I looked at Katy and she was laughing. I placed my phone on the coffee table and started tickling her as fast as I could.

"STOP! Quinn I'm sorry, don't" I tickled her more. "Do that, Agh!" She was trying to tickle me as well.

"I'm not ticklish." I said between breaths.

"I'm sorry Q! STOP! Okay, okay you look sexy with your hair pushed back!" I started laughing till she was able to knock me off.

"I hate you Katy, with all my heart."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I hate you as well Fabray."

I looked at my phone and saw another text.

-Wanky. You want some time alone with the movie? I can give you some privacy ;)

"Oh God, look at what she answered now!" I threw her a cushion and typed out a text as fast as my fingers let me.

-San, Katy's here she was the one who texted you that.

-Sure, sure. You always gave me that "Wanky" vibe.

-San, I'm serious.

I growled and Katy took my phone yet again and texted her something.

-I'm sorry Santana. Witch Fabray doesn't have a decent drop of what good sense of humor is. So now I'm getting beaten.

-Hi Katy. You may be right, but at least that witch is cute.

"She said Hi." I growled at her and blushed at the text. Then I got another one right away.

-Fabray are you blushing?

-San leave me alone.

-Hahaha hey, I told you I like your red cheeks.

-Sure you do, S.

-I do, they make you look… good.

-Such a tease Lopez.

-But you love it.

I felt like I didn't have any more blood, I had blushed so many times I thought it was physically impossible to blush anymore.

"Well this was fun, but I am leaving. This cute/teasing going on is giving me the creeps." Katy said.

"Don't you mean jealous?"

"No. We already kissed, I'm good. I prefer a five o' clock shadow which you clearly don't have."

"Thankfully."

"Indeed. Thanks for the hang out, um, it was fun."

"Sure thing, and even though you were the one who did the dumping, know that if you feel bad, I'm here."

She gave me a quick hug and mumbled something inaudible and then she was out the door.

Once she was out I typed out a reply.

-The day is about to end and you still owe me something.

A few minutes later I got a reply.

-You'll get it in a few minutes.

I sat down on a bean bag Katy had bought me a few months ago. Something about it having magical getting laid powers or something, I didn't even know where she came up with these things. But here I was, sitting down on this magical bean bag, according to her that was.

A few minutes later I got a call; my heart stopped and then started beating faster than ever. I thought about what to say, what to do but my mind stayed blank. Then just like that I heard a voice and realized that while I was debating what to do my body had already chosen for me. Maybe the professor was right after all.

"But if it isn't my favorite mean girl?" Santana came out saying.

"Ugh, already? I thought you'd wait till about twenty minutes in before cracking out that joke."

"Twenty minutes, huh?"

Crap. "No, no, no. I just meant like a long time before you said that."

"A long time, then?" I could feel her smirking, damn her!

"S! Stop."

"Why? There's no point in stopping." She said in a much lower voice than before.

I didn't even know what we were talking about anymore, one minute in and there was already teasing involved? No way. I'd die of sexual frustration someday and this damn bean bag wasn't helping, why was it so comfortable.

"You still have to." Was all I could come up with.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Aw, you're no fun Q."

"That's not what you thought of me a few days ago."

"Oh you mean a few days ago when you didn't want me to stop?" She quickly countered in a breathy voice.

I gulped; I gulped so loudly some part of me swore she heard me.

"The cat got your tongue there Fabray? …Or was it something else?" That damn voice of her. How did she get her voice to sound so husky and why she wasn't here right now so I could make her suffer. I wasn't very good at this, not on the phone at least so she definitely had the upper hand, she knew it and it was driving me crazy, she was driving me crazy.

"Maybe Katy did."

"Oh Fabray, you did not say that."

"You teased me, I'll mess with your head. You know the drill." I laughed.

"We both know she doesn't kiss better than I do anyway, so."

I didn't say anything, not because it wasn't true, God himself knew that Santana was the most amazing kisser ever and the hottest one for that matter but could I lose an opportunity like this? No I couldn't. My Fabray genes didn't let me back down now.

"You did not just stay quiet. You're going to pay for this Fabray. You're going to pay big time."

"Maybe you can make me, when you show me how to make that fruit salad we were talking about. I've been feeling kind of lonely in this big apartment so I'd appreciate your company… very much so, I'm sure." I said, mimicking the breathy voice she had done before.

The line went silent and then a loud noise came out of nowhere.

"Are you okay, S? Did something happen?"

"I, uh, no. Mierda, que me pasa! Uh, whatever, something fell."

"What fell? Did you cut yourself?" I was getting panicky, the noise had been pretty loud and she had yelled right away, in Spanish nonetheless which usually meant nothing good.

"It's fine Q, there was a glass and it fell so it shattered and you know the rest."

Realization dawned on me like it had never before. Could it be that she had dropped the glass when I told her that? No, there was no way… either way I gathered all the strength I had and kept speaking.

"By any chance, did that glass fell when I started speaking like this?" I said gradually making my voice huskier.

"N-NO. What are you talking about?"

"Mmm, nothing much. Just here looking for some clothe, I'm going to shower in a bit and I can't decide what to wear."

Silence.

I smirked, she was the one who started it after all, now she'd have to deal with the consequences.

"Let's see, a tank top… maybe. No, I'm not using any bras tonight, you know because they'll bother me once I'm going to sleep." I licked my lips even though she couldn't see me and kept talking in a low voice. "I think this hot pants will do, yes. You know what they say, the less you wear to sleep, the more comfortable you are."

"I have never, ever heard of that s-saying." She breathed out.

"Really? Maybe I heard it somewhere… Although I do have the bad habit of making up "old sayings" so do excuse me."

"It's um" She cleared her throat. "It's fine."

"So, how was your day S?"

"That's a drastic change of topic." She huffed.

I laughed, she was so adorable sometimes. "I wasn't the one who stopped talking."

"Like if anyone could talk when you're saying all those things, if I was there I wouldn't have to speak."

Oh no, no, no. I had to change the topic now, she couldn't get the upper hand again, she just couldn't.

"So, about your day? How was it?"

She mumbled something and then spoke louder. "It was good, Mom and Dad are being their old selves and we actually had fun so."

"You always have fun with them, I remember most days you wanted to stay home even more when high school started. I'm glad you're with them. They must have missed you a lot."

"You remember that?" She sounded genuinely shocked.

"Sure."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"S."

"It's nothing."

"Don't shut me out."

"I'm not."

"We both know you are."

"Fine. I just thought you didn't pay attention to anything going on back then."

"Well I did."  
"You sure didn't show it." She blurted out.

And I didn't, I really didn't show it. I would listen to everyone talking precisely cause of that. Most people thought I didn't care about them, therefore whenever I would stroll pass them or just be in any proximity they would keep on talking as if nothing had happened. And the things I learned, oh did I learn. But it kind of shocked me that S thought I didn't care about her, because even if our friendship back then wasn't the best she should've known that I did love her to some extent. Not like now, I never let myself go that far back then but I did love her, much more than I could ever explain, and now I see why.

"You're right but just so you know, I did. Maybe it doesn't make much difference but I did."

She laughed and let out a breath. "Look at us, talking like teenagers, I come back to Lima and drama ensues right away. This is ridiculous." She finished in a playful tone.

I loved this side of Santana, it was a side almost no one got to see but if you did, you should consider yourself lucky, insanely lucky.

She yawned and I realized I hadn't answered.

"A little drama never hurt anyone."

"Did you bang your head on a wall Q? Our kind of drama was hazardous it was as bad as Finn's foot work, if it could even be called work."

I laughed at that, S always took it upon her to diss Finn. Cause of a thousand reasons, there was our whole ordeal, how he treated Berry and basically any girl who showed interest in him. Plus she just honestly didn't like his personality either, she said talking to him always felt like being skinned alive. A bit excessive if you asked me but I could understand her dislike, so I laughed.

"You'd be right. I'm glad you're having fun, you know?"

The conversation had suddenly turned… personal? You would think flirting and teasing would make it feel personal enough but this… talking about whatever we did in our days felt even more personal.

"Thanks Q, I'd ask you if you had fun but I think Katy already answered that for me." She teased.

I huffed. "I was about to kill her. Those texts, oh Gosh. Crippling awkwardness let me tell you."

"We both know somewhere deep inside you, you thought those things. She just voiced them for you." She was flat out laughing now.

"Yeah, yeah. Think what you will, feisty Latina."

She snorted. "Feisty Latina? What is that about? I mean, not that it isn't true, but tell me about it."

"That's how she calls you."

"Who?"

"Katy."

"Hmm. I like her, she seems like a good friend, plus she's a blabber mouth. She'll let me know what's going on with you."

"A little over protective aren't we?"

"Not overprotective, taking care of what's mine."

"…Yours?" Silence fell over us once more and it already seemed like a tradition.

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that. I just… you know."

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Does it now?" She said, still a bit shaken up.

"Yeah." I was smiling like a fool, but I couldn't let her know. I loved how she called me hers without a care in the world. She was always so forceful, but not in a bad way, she just cared about things, she really did.

She yawned again. "Good." I could feel her smiling. "What time is it, Blondie?"

"I resent that. Uh, it's eleven forty-four"

"You resent everything…" Her voice was dripped in sleep.

"Do I?"

"Mhm." There would never be a moment where I'd stop wondering how she could go from feisty, to insanely hot, to this adorable.

"You should go to sleep, S."

"Nah."

"You're all sleepy though."

"Mmm?"

I laughed softly, trying not to wake her up. "I said you're all sleepy."

"I missed you."

My heart fluttered, Gosh this felt too good to be true. I could only hope that if it was a dream, no one would wake me up.

"I missed you too."

I heard her laugh muffled with what I imagined was a pillow.

"S?"

No answer.

She must have fallen asleep.

I started feeling drunk with sleep as well. And while I was battling sleep thinking of what to do I caught myself singing.

"May my dreams be intertwined with your lovely vines of white. "

"May we also share this place, the one we love and long to live."

"Is it time to move along? Paint the sky's with yellow roads."

"Live for you and live for me, stop the time and set us free."

I smiled at the light breathing I could hear coming from the other line. It was for moments like this people should live for. The simple things, those were the ones who knocked the breath out of your lungs and built you a whole new life. I just hoped this new life would be here to stay. Because maybe, just maybe, sharing a life with S, I would finally understand what it felt like to love and be loved in return and hopefully, if I was lucky I'd get a scrapbook full of stories. Stories that would already be told and some that would still be on the making. All there was to do now was wait, wait and pray.

**A's A/N: **I'm dying over here with this chapter. It's killing me I mean, we wrote it but you know. lol OMG my feels! Hope you like the chapter as much as I did! Was it worth the wait?**Eraygoza **thanks for your amazing feedback, it meant so very much to us and because of it this chapter is dedicated to you with much love. 3 Please remember we want all of you to keep us up to speed with what you like and don't like about the story. Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Asdfghjkl! Follows/fav you guys are the best possible readers ever. Come here and let me give you a hug ! :D Till next time.


	17. Feeling The Heat?

**W's A/N:** Okay, we've been taking way too long uploading these last chapters and it's pretty much all my fault, yet again. BUT, things will only get more interesting from now on, so bear with us, or better said bear with me, please. Next chapter shouldn't take long to upload so be on the lookout. Hope you're all well, lovelies. Enjoy. Xx

* * *

**S's POV **

It was weird for a minute. I tried opening my eyes but failed. I could smell a familiar scent but quite tell just what it was until I remembered. I was home, my real home and because of it, I felt like lying down for a few more seconds. I moved my hands around and felt the silky cold sheets of my old bed. Once I managed to open my eyes I smiled at all the fond memories that swirled in my brain at the sight of this room. This room was a few shades darker compared to the one in New York. Yet I still found it so relaxing… but just like that, relaxing time was over, it was late. I could tell from all the light shining inside the room. I never sleep this late. Tuesdays are usually my busiest days, so I was waiting for the cellphone alarm to wake me up but perhaps Mom turned it off. I tried searching for my phone but I couldn't find it in the nightstand where I had left it last night after talking to Quinn.

This is weird. Where's my phone? I searched through the sheets but found nothing until I checked under the pillow. I pressed the home button, but the phone didn't react to the command. Arching an eyebrow, I pulled out the charger from my purse and plugged it in. I took this time to brush my teeth and take a quick shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I didn't even get dressed before I went to check my phone. I looked at the screen and saw I had three unread messages. I quickly pressed it and sat on the edge of my bed.

-You sound so cute San, I knew underneath that rough mold there was a sweet girl hiding somewhere, wish I could take a picture of you right now. ;)

I looked at the time of the text. Three forty-nine in the morning. What?

-I hope I didn't snore. If you're laughing about this now, I will know. Morning Lopez have a great day. xx

I pressed the home button again and checked the call log. My jaw hit the ground when realization hit me. I fell asleep while talking to Q last night. Four hours and twenty-two minutes, that was the duration of the call. I think I spoke with her for two hours. So… what happened then? Did we just stay there? Both of us? Sleeping?

This could mean so many things and then again nothing at all. My stomach started to feel funny. I wasn't sure exactly how to describe it, but I understood what it was; well not quite, I'm still trying to understand. This sensation was new though, it was almost endearing.

With a dorky smile on my face, I started to type.

-Officer Fabray, are you spying on me? I would like to see a warrant when I get home. Morning. x

I started getting dressed when my phone beeped.

-You can do whatever you want, you feisty adorable Latina.

What? Really? Wait I'm not adorable.

-I am not adorable Fabray.

Is she a teasing expert now? Let's see who wins this round. I finished getting dressed and checked my phone but she hadn't replied so I texted her again, I normally wouldn't but what the hell.

-Whatever? ;)

-Santana stop making me blush, I'm in class right now.

-This conversation is not OVER yet Fabray. I'll take care of you I mean text you later :)

Every text, every conversation made everything feel like it was falling in place. I felt relaxed, like if our history hadn't happen completely. Everything felt perfect but something in me was still scared that I would ruin it somehow.

Wish I had been the one who heard her fall asleep last night. I've seen it before, it's a huge cliché, one that I never thought I'd enjoy but here I was, thinking about it and smiling like a jackass. This had been one of my favorite things so far.

"So, I guess you're texting with _Puck_ again Mija." How long had she been standing there? Fuck.

I laughed nervously. "Hey Mom, morning." She walked inside the room and sat beside me.

"Morning Flaca. How did you sleep?" She kissed my forehead and smiled, I could see how happy she was.

"Excellent. I missed this place, I missed you guys and I missed waking up late on a Tuesday."

"I'm glad, but you know it's not _that _late. Come downstairs let's have breakfast. Your father is killing me, he's hungry and he said he was not going to wait." She walked out of the room and I followed her.

"Roberto don't you dare to touch the bread again!"

Dad jumped and smiled. "Tana, about time. I was going to wake you any moment now."

"You know, both of you could start breakfast without me."

"Tana, we've had breakfast without you for a long time. So please shut up and join us." Dad said smiling and pulling my chair out so I could seat.

Breakfast with Mom and Dad felt absolutely amazing, moments like this where you remember how lucky you are to have parents like this. Not like I was voicing out my thoughts to the world, at least not for now but someday when I'd get an award for this tough as shit life I'm carrying right now, I'd thank them. I'd thank them properly.

The only thing I wasn't a fan of breakfast was that dear old Mom told me we were visiting my Aunt. I loved Titi Angelica and all but my little cousins were hard to handle. Once I got dressed and Mom basically dragged me out of my room, the typical family conversation begun.

"Mamita estas bien grande, y flaquita." My Aunt yelled. I had to get used to the loudness, you'd think living in New York would be worst but no, no one talked as loud as la familia Lopez.

"Yeah, I've been told Titi. I've watched my weight as usual; don't wanna get more curves that even I can't handle."

She laughed and nodded. "That's right; we don't want you ending up looking like your Tio Roberto. He has a beer belly and it's not as attractive as it sounds."

"Hey, I heard that woman!" Tio shouted from the living room.

"Aren't you gonna come say hi to your niece?" I yelled.

Apparently, this yelling thing was inevitable to catch.

"What niece?" He yelled right back.

"Would you shut up and come here already, Dios mio no se puede con ellos." My Titi said in a hushed tone.

"SANTANA! My baby niece" He said shaking his head. "Who is now a grown woman, no, no. You need to stay Chiquita, tiny, you can't grow up because that means I grow old and that's blasphemy."

He wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug and released me once I hissed, I needed air.

"Ah sorry, I just got so caught up. I didn't expect to see you here. How's life in New York?"

It felt nice to be surrounding by people who cared about me but not nicer than being in my room, enjoying the peace and quiet I so desperately needed.

"It's fine Tio. Same old, same old."

"That's what she says." Mom's voice boomed through the room once she made an appearance. "But she seems a bit jumpy." She looked right at me and then sat down.

"Whatever." I answered.

"Maybe she has a new girlfriend she doesn't want to tell you about Mija, let her be."

I stared at my uncle for the longest time, was he joking or? It didn't matter, I pushed the thoughts away and continued the conversation.

"So where's Francisco and Stephanie?"

"They're out buying food, I offered to cook but they said they were in the mood for burgers, I guess I feed them too much rice and beans." She chuckled.

"Well I can never get enough of that Titi, so if you want to feed me, you're welcome."

"That's why I love you, always making me feel better Tana." My Titi said, moving some pots around the kitchen.

"Not too much though, remember we're going out for dinner later Flaca. I want you to have an appetite."

"I'm trying not to be offended Mom, you know I always have space for food."

"Chacha esta es un barril sin fondo, but she keeps her figure."

"I heard that Titi!"

"I know."

"Good."

"Look at you two bickering like old times." Mom said grinning. "I am shocked to say I missed that."

I made my way to where Mom was sitting down and hugged her from the back. I kissed her cheek and squeezed her for a second. "I missed all of this and you. We really need to find out ways of seeing each other more often Mami. You know I don't usually tell you things… like this, but being far away from you guys it's not the best feeling in the world."

Mom sighed and I felt her body tense. "I know Flaca, I've been talking to your Daddy about some plans we might be taking but I won't tell you anything for now. You have your secrets, I have mine. However, I miss you so very much baby girl. Even your moody days and that's saying a lot."

"Baby girl? Stealing Dads nicknames, are we now? I don't think he'll be too pleased with that."

"That's all you got from what I've told you, Santo Señor. Kids these days."

I cleared my throat.

"Fine, young adults these days then."

"That's better, and I don't push you to tell me of these plans because I know you wont. But I will find out, that's a promise."

"Mhm."

After Titi finished heating all the food, we ate and talked for hours. By then Francisco and Stephanie had come back and both hugged me to death as soon as they saw me. I laughed and hugged them right back, they were my favorite cousins after all.

We left the seniors to their stories and I caught up with what these two were up to. They had grown so very much in two years and I promised myself I'd be watching out for them more. After a while, Mom left with some leftovers and I left with both my cousins' phone number. It be good to chat from time to time and maybe even snatched them for a weekend in New York, God knew they needed out of Lima at least once.

This day felt like it would never end, I had woken up way too fast and done thing after thing. Not like I wasn't used to it, but so much social exchange was making me get headache, and there was still one other thing to attend to. Dinner. At least this would only be between Mom, Dad and I, or so I hoped.

I wore a short red dress I had urged to wear in the past months but hadn't had an occasion to do so. Luckily, this one had presented itself and I had been smart enough to bring something like this aboard. Once I finished the last touches, I made it down stairs and Mom and Dad were stunned.

"You look so precious darling." Daddy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my. You look like a beauty queen, and look at me I should know. Takes one to know one." She laughed and Dad rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek right away.

"I see where I got my personality from." I chucked.

"You may have your mother's personality but I'm responsible for the charm." He winked.

"Wont argue on that, Dad."

We made it to the restaurant in about twenty minutes. The ride there had been filled with laughter. I had to retouch my make up twice because Mom kept singing all these Pitbull songs and like if that wasn't bad enough, Dad would sing them too but he would sing all the wrong lyrics. It was horrible, plain out horrible and that's what made it so funny.

"A table for three, it should be under Lopez."

Thank God, there was no one else coming it would be us. No one else but us, like the old times. As if she had sensed it, she started speaking:

"Don't worry Tana, I didn't invite anyone else. We wanted to have a family dinner with our little feisty Latina."

"Mom you need to stop speaking to Puck, those nicknames."

"I only speak to him from time to time, how could I pick up on nicknames?"

"Oh trust me, once is enough."

"That's true bro." Dad taunted.

"Oh God, not you too." I whined.

"It's not my fault your mother has all her conversation on speaker. A fella tends to pick up the slang baby girl."

"No, just no. I'll be forced to have a word with Puck about these slangs his corrupting you with. You're all sweet innocent seniors who don't need any slang." I teased right back.

The man who had talked to Dad seconds ago came back and took us to our table.

"I am offendeded. Seniors? Do I look like I have gray hair to you?" Dad whispered.

"Roberto please, you dye your hair every month, let's stick to the truth."

"Like you don't, I know you honey. I know you dye your hair as well because of grey hairs."

"You have no proof."

"I will one of these days Maribel, one of these days."

I was trying not to laugh hard but come on, Dad dying his hair? That was a first. I knew my uncle did it, but Dad always found it so strange, things changed, things definitely changed. Sometime after we ordered, my phone buzzed and with it, a waiter made its way to our table and gave us each our plate.

-I'm no longer in class, which means?

I stared at the text, what did she mean?

-That you are not dying of boredom.

I sent the text and tried hard to remember what had we've been talking about before, what could she possibly mean? Nevertheless, there was no point because I got a reply faster than a strike of lighting.

-Oh playing dumb now, are we? I see, I need to teach you a few things then. Where are you?

I gulped. Was… Was Fabray doing what I thought she was?

-I'm having dinner with my parents.

I couldn't even come up with a snarky comment to reply with. I was too distracted thinking what the hell did she mean.

-Oh what a shame, I just got out of the shower and thought we could speak for a while... I guess I'll just lay in bed for a while then

Oh no. No, no. Was she even doing this on purpose? In addition, what was wrong with me? Getting this excited over a girl telling me she just took a shower and was laying on her bed? Well this was no ordinary girl, this was Quinn, Quinn Fabray to be exact, ex HBIC and oh... her cheerios uniform. Nope, I need to stop this; I need to not think about this while I am having dinner with my parents. This is so wrong but it feels so, so… I'm not even finishing that sentence. I would concentrate on texting her back for now.

-I was going to call you when I got home but uh… how was your day?

-Busy and strangely enough, the weather wasn't being kind today

-How come?

-It was a hot day, I suppose it should be getting cold by now but it didnt, it got really hot today actually

-Oh, that's why you took a shower just now

I hit send and face palmed myself. Mom looked at me funny and mouthed a 'are you okay?' to which I nodded. 'Oh that's why you took a shower just now' as if we only took showers when it was hot, God what's wrong with me?

-Yes ma'am, I just took a long cold shower... Don't know why though, I was thinking of going for a jog but all I have are these short tight spandex pants that work famously but don't help me much right now, since it does get cold at night

Nope. Nope. Fuck this. Short tight spandex pants? She was totes doing this to get back at me for th-oh… that's right I had teased her earlier today. That sneaky blonde… and oh my God, it was working. How could something so simple sound so sexual right now? Mom had glared at me a couple of times already, and Dad had looked at me funny too. I needed to cool down, I needed a fucking cold shower, oh no, cause then I think of Q all naked and, oh no.

-Please, don't go out to run at night, it makes me nervous, NY is not the safest of places

There that should decrease the damage. There's no way she could spin that off, I was saved.

-Well maybe if you were here I wouldn't have to take that cold shower and then want to go out for a run to blow of some steam

Was this even happening? Had she been that direct? Wasn't Quinn shy about these things? I gulped for the thousand times and dropped my fork while I was at it. Mom laughed and Dad wasn't even paying attention so I bent down to pick it up and readjust myself.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Uh, yeah Mom. I'm peachy, just a bit of stomach ache."

"Sure. Stomach ache, okay." She turned and continued talking to Dad and some people I hadn't even noticed before now.

-Why do you need to blow off steam?

-I don't know, big apartment, big lonely apartment, Noah sent me a picture of what you're wearing today, big city, many things…

What? How could Puckerman have a damn picture of what I was weari- Oh, the photo Mom took of us before we left… That sneaky ass must have snatched it from Mom's Facebook.

-Oh, do you now? How can I be sure you do know what I'm wearing?

-Maybe cause we're matching?

-Matching?

-You have that red dress on, I have these red-hot pants on, we kinda match

And I'm dead. All hell broke loose when I read those words. Red hot pants? Who even, oh man, this would be a tough night. I definitely learned my lesson, teasing Quinn Fabray is not to be taken lightly.

-I see you do know, I kinda need more proof though

I sent it and once again, I cursed myself. It sounded like if I was teasing her back but I just wanted to know if she really knew what I was wearing, a color is a color, but knowing how it looks is completely different. Now, uh, I already knew there was an oncoming storm and I was painfully enjoying it.

The next text I got had a photo attached to it, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it. I mean I did the possibilities where endless, but what if I flipped the table cause of the excitement, that could be possible I had done it before over much less exciting things. I took a deep breath, looked around, saw everyone was deep in conversation and opened the attachment.

Surprise, surprise it was the photo I had taken with my parents.

-Oh I'm sure, S. Oh and don't underestimate my power and I won't underestimate your outstanding record speed ability to get me out of these little amount of clothe I'm wearing

If I was not turned on twenty minutes ago, I'm sure as hell I was now. Mom had already given up on trying to catch my attention, my food was getting cold and I did nothing but stare at the cellphone in my hands.

-That has to be one of the hottest things I've ever heard, and I've heard some pretty hot stuff in my life…how do I know it's Q, though?

-Smart, I knew I had good taste. Remember that time you cooked for me? Did you imagine someone kissing you in the neck discreetly while we hugged or did it actually happen? You tell me…

-So, I didn't imagine it then? Good to know. I knew I had you in the palm of my hand back then Q, I knew it

-I'm going to ignore my pulsing urge to correct you and go ahead and say you could had me anywhere right now if you really tried

I didn't know what had gotten into her but I had to make sure this happened when I got back, I was about to stand up say "See ya guys" and hop on a plane back to New York but that wasn't happening of course, well maybe… no, no. I was staying here, sadly but I only had another day to go and then… what? Could we move that fast, should we even move that fast? I didn't even know what the hell we were doing for starters so. Fuck that, I'm just going to enjoy the moment.

-Maybe I want to tease you first

-You already are

-I'm so not, but I'm glad to know I have that effect on you without doing much, I can't wait to actually do something

-I can't wait either, I know this is not how I usually speak, and well text, but I couldn't help it, S

I licked my lips absently and was brought back to the present time when my Mom poked me on the shoulder.

"Flaca, let's go home." She looked somewhat amused and it unsettled me.

"Already?"

"It's feeling a bit too crowded in here for your Dad and I, we must be getting mature."

I smiled. "Old, is what you mean."

She nudged me and cleared her throat. "If you don't want to be homeless for the next day you're staying here, I suggest we do not speak of this ever again, Santana Lopez."

"Alright ma'am."

"Santana."

"Santana I don't mean to be a party pooper but you should listen to your mother or she will hide our favorite movies with dazzling female leading roles and that will make us both sad, so."

I chuckled. "That's kind of gross but not really; I understand what you mean so I'll stop…" I locked eyes with Mom and continued. "For now."

Dad laughed and Mom did too even though she tried hard not to.

Once we got in the car, I took my cellphone out once more. I had to come up with a clever reply, something that didn't make me sound totally lame because even though the Lopez charm was outstanding, I was having issues with Q, she made me get nervous yet refreshingly daring. Mood swings all around and it was getting kind of hard to handle so I took a breather and typed.

-It's fine, if anything it makes it sexier, plus you're always so politically correct it makes my teacher student fantasies that much easier to imagine ;)

-Like I said, I can teach you a few things, after class of course. In other news, how can it be so hot when I'm only wearing a tank top and hot pants?

-Oh that definitely helps with the fantasy as well, here's hoping it never gets cold again

-You're one to talk, that dress you have on today, ugh just ugh

-You don't like it?

-I like it so much it would actually pain me to rip it apart to get to you

-Fuck, Fabray.

-Whenever.

I was losing it by now, was she messing with me? Was this Katy hijacking her phone again? Oh God… if it was Katy I wound ends her. She wouldn't even know what hit her, I'd bring back my lima heights attitude and then some, back, gladly.

-Are you kidding me right now? I don't even know what to say, I can't say, I need to do

-Too bad you're not here, such a big bed, so much time, such little amount of clothing left

-Just, know if it were up to me, I'd have you on the table right now, not the bed, not anywhere else

-Mmm, table sounds good

-That wouldn't be the only thing sounding good

-So, this is sexting, huh? Should've done it years ago

-Doesn't work as well if it is not with me, I can give you my word ;)

-Oh that, that I believe whole-heartedly Lopez.

-I'm taking a shower, I'll call you in a few minutes Fabray.

-Need to cool off, I see. Talk to you in a few then

I laughed. Wow and here, I thought sex was still a touchy topic for Quinn. I was wrong, dead wrong.

After a painfully long shower, I got dressed and made my way to bed.

I grabbed my phone, dialed her number and laughed at myself, this took me back. Who would've guessed I'd end up with Q like this? It's not every day you end up in a relationship with your ex-frenemy, but then again, that's life for you, it always gets confusing when you start to graspi-

"Is that salsa music I hear?"

"What?"

"I hear some really great salsa music, or at least I believe it is." She laughed and I could hear she was nervous.

"Oh that. Right, sorry I was a bit distracted. That would be Mama Lopez for you, she's hearing salsa at ten at night, and she wonders why her neighbors always shoot her dirty looks."

"Heeey, do not insult Mami Lopez." There was a long pause. "She's the best, she could've helped you a bit more, personality wise I mean, but I guess life can't be perfect."

Oh, okay, so she was teasing me again but in a completely different way. Great.

"You talk a lot for the one who's been nagging me to call."

"If you didn't want to talk to me you wouldn't have called, we both know how this ends Lopez."

"I have an idea, you not so much though."

"That's what she says now, because as long as there's no night apparel mentioning she has the upper hand." She said in a low husky voice.

And here we go again. I'm getting whip splash from all these mood swings, if there's something I can't handle well is tension… sexual tension to be more precise. I either get bitchy to no end, which always ends up in someone crying or I get overly jealous, which also involves me being a bitch but to a much worse extent. There's just no wining.

"The cat got your tongue?" I could hear her laughing lightly, oh Jesus, If you're there give me strength.

"No, but I know who wants to."

The next thing that happened had me in tears. Tears of pure joy and bliss, because I had won. Oh, I had so won.

The only thing you could hear was coughing; I even got scared at some point but was quickly reassured everything was fine.

Apparently, Quinn had been drinking water when I took my line for a little spin and she was definitely not expecting it, therefore she had a mini choking section, which I tried really hard to not laugh at, but was impossible to carry out.

"You're such an ass, Lopez!"

"If you have it use it, that's what 'Mami Lopez' says." I mocked her.

"And now, after all the coughing you decide to taunt me. Wow, you're such a catch how did I ever let you go." I could hear the sarcasm a mile away and I laughed because back in the high school glory/shameful days all sarcasm directed at either of us never had a good outcome, yet now it was as if all those years back had never happened. It was a fresh start and I couldn't have been happier about it.

"So I'm a catch? That interests me, let's talk about that."

And she started coughing again. Was my goal causing her death today or?

"I'm going to" cough, cough. "kill you, Santana!"

She also seemed to read minds. Hmm, this worries me cause all these thoughts, no one should know. Much less all the things I wanna do to her, I'm pretty sure about half of them are illegal.

I didn't even realize I was laughing until she made it obvious. "Oh my gosh, are you kidding me? I'm here coughing and you're there laughing thinking about… you're thinking about things you shouldn't right now." She sounded somewhat amused, or so I thought, for all I knew she was hiding it pretty well.

"I-what, no, how did yo-

"Aha! I knew it. This is going in the strawberry revenge system, so far you have to eat thirteen strawberries. You lie too much."

"I do not Fabray."

"You do, and badly." She laughed and I shifted from place.

"I'm a great liar, you're just jealous."

"You did not just say that, I feel like I'm talking to Santana from high school, you need to get back to NY now, that room is making you go back in time."

I snickered. "I'm pretty sure you wanted to tap past Santana too, so."

"I-I never looked at you that way back then. But you do need to come back already."

"Never looked at me that way back then, who believes you I was a fine piece of ass, you probably couldn't look away and I was just too deep in some other stuff to notice."

She scoffed and then remained silent for a few seconds until she started speaking again. "I'm glad you didn't, maybe things wouldn't have worked out back then. We were too hot-headed."

"Yup, but the sex would have been amazing."

"Santana!"

I laughed. "Don't start with that Quinn, you were the one teasing me today, I can't help it now. I'm like a child who has eaten too much sugar; once I start it's too hard to make me stop."

She grunted. "Was that a sex reference?" I laughed again. "You're unbelievable!"

"I'm pretty sure those will be the words you'll use some other time too."

"Oh my…" Silence. Oh shit, maybe I moved too fast, but when the fuck didn't I? She should expect that… shouldn't she? Ugh, fuck. "Oh my… don't whoa, I feel light-headed."

"What? Why? Have you eaten?" Silence. "Quinn! Are you there? Do you need me to call someone to check on you?'

"Hold your horses' cowboy. I'm fine, uh I felt light-headed but not because of any lack of food, I just, um got too excited…"

"Excited about wh-oh… Holly crap Q, that much?" I couldn't believe it but it had happened and I felt incredibly powerful. This felt excessively good, and that scared me because I knew I shouldn't be moving so fast but when you have a girl like Quinn Fabray before you, telling your body to stop when all it wants is the exact opposite is pretty rough. She's just so gorgeous, in every way. I actually like her and ugh. I should calm down.

"This hurts my ego like you have no idea, but yes. That much." Was she being annoyed supposed to be turning me on? Oh, God I need help. I need a miracle, I nee-

My mother threw the door open and the room was suddenly filled with merengue, she was now listening to merengue. "Mija, muevete, ven aca come help me with these boxes downstairs."

"What?" I had to shout so she could hear me.

"Come here please, I'm sorry I see you're talking but please help me. Your father is snoring and I already tried banging some pots right next to him but I sweat that man sleeps like if he hasn't in all his life, well considering all the working out we do now that-

"Oh God, stop right there. I don't need to be scared for life okay. I'll come right down."

I could hear Quinn laughing; I was just praying she hadn't heard anything.

"Hello?"

"Your mom, your mom!" She kept on laughing and taking between breaths. "I am laughing."

"No kidding, Sherlock?"

"I can barely" More laughter. "Oh my Gosh."

"Well Quinn this was very lovely, but now I have to help mom before she tells the neighbors about her apparently now constant sex life."

"I heard that Mija, and it's not 'apparently now' it's always been that way!" Mom shouted from the corridor.

"What the hell Mom!"

Quinn just about lost it, apparently, she heard that too and she was now, just a guess, rolling on the floor laughing. About five minutes later she finally calmed down and spoke normally again.

"I'm sorry, that was just so hilarious. I miss your parents, they're jewels."

"How about we don't talk about them for a while, cause now I feel like I want to gag."

"Stop." Laughter again. Oh my God are you kidding me, now I was laughing too. "Stop saying those things because that just makes me laugh more."

"Okay, okay" I regained my composure once I stopped laughing. "I stopped. "Now I have to go, but I know you have a busy day tomorrow so I'll just go ahead and say goodnight now."

"Okay. You snore by the way. Goodnight."

"What? How can you tell me that and then just expect me to hang up?"

"Bingo!"

"Ahh, I see what you did there. Sneaky, I'm impressed."

"A girl gotta do what a girls gotta do."

"Like keeping her girl from helping her Mom?"

"Damn you for using your sweet perfect mother to guilt trip me."

"I did not suck thing Q. You have no proof."

"Whatever, I'll get you when you come back. Have fun… while you can."

"Oh I have and I will, trust me."

"That better not mean what I think it means."

"Sure thing."

"Lopez…"

"Fabray…"

"I'll let you off the hook cause of your mother, go now before I change my mind."

I laughed. "Okay boss, talk to you tomorrow, sweet dreams."

Silence and then a sigh. "Goodnight S, sweet dreams to you too."

"Likewise, bye."

"Mhm, bye."

We actually hung up that time, I don't know who did it first but we did. But just as I was going down the stairs, my phone buzzed.

-FYI sweet dreams involve the clothe I was wearing to sleep tonight, or the clothe I wasn't to be more specific. Night. Xx

I was going to murder her for giving me such a sweet gift just when Mom yelled again:

"Muchacha if I have to come upstairs and drag you out of the room I will, come down here already."

I smirked and just like that, I left Quinn Fabray off the hook, but not for long… not for long.

* * *

**Q's POV **

I woke up a bit jumpy noticing I was still laying down on the beanbag, I must have fallen asleep yesterday whe-oh gosh where's my phone? The call was still running. I could hear her light breathing and smiled. How can I feel all this in so little time? She's sleeping and all I feel like doing is being next to her feeling her warm body pressed into mine, and just look at her. Edward Cullen, much? I snorted at the thought.

Walking toward the bed, I decided I'd sent her a text letting her know what had happened, that way she wouldn't be as jumpy as I was at, what time was it? Three-forty seven in the morning. On the other hand, maybe I just couldn't help myself. Great! What if the text wakes her up? I placed my head in the pillow, connected my phone to the charger quickly and placed the phone in my ear, checking if I had in fact woke her up, thankfully I hadn't. Somewhere around I slowly faded to sleep, I hadn't meant to still be on the line but I hadn't meant to hang up either. I guess being in lo-liking, liking! I guess liking someone as much makes you do unexplainable things.

Sometime around six in the morning the alarm woke me up, I searched for my phone and noticed the call had ended. Maybe she hung up, or maybe I did when I moved around? I found myself getting nervous but smiling like a dork as I texted her once more. Once I got ready, I was out the door. Busy, busy day, ugh.

On the way to the subway my phone beeped and I felt a lump form in my throat thinking it was from San, but thankfully it wasn't her. Thankfully? I just, I was a nervous wreck because what if I had done something wrong. Anyway, it didn't matter now, so I pushed the thoughts away.

-Hey Quinn… morning, can we have lunch together?

-Of course Ben, if you want to have lunch just ask me where I'll be.

-Can I join?

What? Didn't he just ask me if he could?

-Sorry that was Katy, she has a bad habit of snatching people's phones.

-Believe me I know and sure. I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria.

I walked out of the subway, crossed the street and entered the campus. In seconds, I was walking the annoyingly full halls of college.

-Nice ass Fabray.

I turned around and saw Katy waving at me from her classroom down the hall. I rolled my eyes, waved and started walking inside my classroom.

"Psst…" I turned around again and noticed Katy was next to me. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out.

"Jensen, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"That's not how you greet your best friend, Quinn." I smiled.

I sounded annoyed but she knew me better than that. "I waved at you."

"Shut up and listen." I arched an eyebrow. What's going on with her today? "Ben is ready for today's lunch."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to ask about Santana."

"And?" I wasn't following.

"You have to tell him the truth, he owes me money."

"Katy, are you serious right now? This is why you're making both of us late for class?"

"This isn't about you anymore. He thinks he knows you a lot, and _I'm_ the one who knows you, better than anyone. Well, the Latina doesn't count, but you know what I'm trying to say. You gay people are trying to kill me. You guys won't win this battle. I will fight; I will fight till the end!" She kissed my cheek and ran to her classroom. I laughed and walked inside the classroom noticing my professor and classmates are staring at me. Awkward.

"Good morning." I said in a harsh tone and everyone went back to their business.

The professor started the class a few minutes later. I wasn't in the mood for math this early, I kind of never was but at least I was good at it. He explained a new formula and everyone started working on it. My phone buzzed so I hid it under the desk and smiled like a dork when I noticed San was texting me.

I looked at the professor, he seemed distracted... I made a quick reply cursing under my breath. That text… she doesn't know her effect on me. I looked at what I wrote and was ready to press send when I read it again.

-You can do me whenever you want, you feisty adorable Latina.

Gosh, no, no, no. That sounds so bad. How did I even write that? I deleted the text and thought how could I write what I wanted in a less, um, direct way.

- You can do whatever you want, you feisty adorable Latina.

Yes, that could work. I pressed send and looked at the board again. She texted me back and I laughed, which made a few students look my way but thankfully, no one important noticed.

Of course, you're adorable, S. You got me fooled all this year's though, I'll give you that. I wonder what would've happened if we would've still been in contact after graduation. Before I could think of anything, I could use as a reply to her "I'm not adorable" text, my phone buzzed, yet again.

-Whatever? ;)

Oh, crap! This is not the right place to star teasing me, Lopez. I quickly made it a point to tell I was in class, you know before she started teasing again.

I was ready to leave this classroom; it felt like I had been here forever and maybe I had. I checked my phone for texts, but she hadn't sent anything back yet and to make things even better this professor was still talking about letters, numbers and shut up, will you?

Then the bell rung and I was saved. On my way out the classroom, I saw Katy walking towards me.

"Mr. Monster treated you bad?"

"No."

"You can tell me if he did, I'll find a way to mess him up."

"No."

"Why the face and the one worded replies then? You miss Santana don't you?"

I softened at that and smiled. "No Kat, I'm okay. How was your class?"

"Don't try changing the topic; besides Santana is all Ben's going to talk about in a few minutes."

"Are you guys trying to-

"Are? As in plural? Quinn, you told me everything that had to do with Santana, and I have to thank you, because you don't really speak your mind so I know how tough that was for you. Now, the point here is I want to be there for you, I'm just trying to be a good friend."

I stared at her for a while and nodded.

We were now standing in the middle of the cafeteria. I picked up a salad for myself and a sandwich for Katy and we made our way to the table.

"So, you're gay? I never saw that coming. No pun intended." Ben said pulling a chair out.

I looked at Katy and she was already rolling her eyes, which screamed a: "told ya".

"Ben, you know I'm too hot for only guys to be given the pleasure to deal with this, I don't know maybe one day I'll end up marrying Katy." She said doing one of the best impressions, I had ever heard of my voice.

I chuckled. "I do not sound like that Jensen."

"Oh yeah, want me to try again? Maybe this time I'll remember the voice you had when-

"Got it Kat." I stopped her and looked at Ben; he was still waiting for my answer, ignoring Katy completely.

"I-I, everything happened so fast, this is just how I am." I mumbled.

"Darling, I'm gay. Katy here is a horn dog" Katy clapped. "And you… you're our best friend." He smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that, none of us can or will judge you."

"I know Ben. I'm just figuring things out, it's still complicated."

"Well, I'll be here if you need to talk." He said taking a sip from his water. "Just one thing though, we have to approve of the Latina first."

I laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Yes! She has to hang out with me once, shopping preferable."

"Ben, Santana is not that type of girl." Katy said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What about coffee?" Ben smirked.

Katy laughed. "B, she works at Starbucks, that's the last thing she would like to do."

"Right, I remember now. What about going to a clu-

"Negative! She works as a bartender at Azzardo." Katy deadpanned.

I was amused to watch how they talked about San, as if I wasn't in the room. I kept staring at them with a smile on my face.

"What about…wait she has two jobs? Maybe she's in the mob… she owes money."

"Nah, she's so classy for that, I mean Quinn wouldn't like her if she was in something serious like that."

"Well, it looks like you approved of her already, Kat."

"Pretty much since the second time we went to Azzardo and she took care of a very awesome yet drunk Quinn."

"Took care of Quinn… like-

"No, man… I left with Harry to…you know."

"Oh, Harry can you give him my number? Why you broke up with someone like that?"

I was almost done with my salad by now; they had gone at this for a while. I smiled; I'm glad I have them both. Sometimes we can all be pissed off at each other, but moments like this I was grateful. Everything was turning out good. I had them, my relationship with Mom was improving and I had Santana, everything was okay. I felt happy and I wanted to keep it like this for as long as I could.

"Oh, I know she's a great kisser too; if I wasn't gay I'd be kissing every single part of her, if Quinn wasn't on it already." That is the last thing I heard once I was done spacing out. "She would look hot nak-

"Hey, you two! I'm here you know. Stop talking about my gir- about Santana like that!" I said to gritted teeth.

"Feisty Quinn."

"No Ben, Santana is the feisty one. Quinn's just a huge lesbian, and a great kisser." She winked and I choke on my water. "Ben, you know what she told me?" I glared at Katy.

"I was thinking about how much I loved you guys, but not anymore."

"Oh, come on Quinn, I'm sorry… It's all Ben's fault anyways." She grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze." Ben slapped Katy's arm. I inhaled; looking for any, good reason not to kill them and gave them a quick smile.

"We love you Quinn."

"Yes, Fabray we love you… gay guys love more than girls."

"Ben you have no chance running against me on this. Quinn prefers me."

"Pick one, now!" Ben yelled pointing at me with his fork.

I arched an eyebrow. "This is not a competition."

"Quinn!"

"Okay, you asked for it. I mean I love you guys but I'm choosing Ka-

"I approve of Santana!" Ben interrupted me.

"Ben it is!" I said in between chuckles.

"I thought what we had was real babe!" Katy said laughing.

"That should be our slogan Kat."

I looked at my phone and notice it was almost time to go to work.

"Well, guys it was lovely having lunch with you both." I made a face. "I have to go to work."

I stood up, waved at them goodbye and started walking out the cafeteria when I heard someone yell.

"Nice ass Fabray!"

I looked back and noticed Katy and Ben laughing. A bunch of other students were looking around, to see this great ass, was my guess. I turned red in a flash but and marched out of there as soon as I could. I really needed good reasons as to why I hadn't murdered them already.

Before I clocked in work, I texted San back. I wanted it to be five already. The day was going slow and I did nothing but sit in the desk glancing at the bookshelves that hid my secret place. The sun was not bright enough today and it made me somewhat gloomy. I couldn't see the rays of light shining through the bookshelves, masquerading in that breath-taking glow.

Thank God, it was time for my break. I grabbed a bite to eat and walked behind the bookshelves. By this time, the sun was in place and I remembered why I really loved this place. There were a few things that made me feel at peace, and this one was at the very top, as simple as it was. My phone buzzed and I smiled, knowing already who it was from.

-Are you spying on me now? I just took my break.

-If I were spying on you, I'd wait until you're out of work.

I almost choke; she has been like this the whole day. What I'm supposed to answer. How can she come up with this, instantly? God, I can't wait until Friday.

Home sweet home. Well not quite since it was freezing cold, apparently I had turned off the heater when I left today, why? No one knows. My phone needed charging and I need showering so I placed my cloth on top of the bed, and grabbed my messenger bag.

It was getting dark already; so I put my class books on top off the island counter and walked towards the restroom so I could let the hot water running. What a long day. I needed to study and I really didn't feel like it but it was best to do it now before San called me tonight. Was she even calling me? One thing I'm sure is that I bet she's not going to fall asleep on the phone again. She has a "bad ass reputation" to keep up. I chuckled and opened my lab book, today had been a long day indeed and I needed a cup of wine… or two.

Math and lab, done. I sighed and looked around the apartment, everything seemed so big all of a sudden, and for obvious reasons it made me feel that much smaller. Not less than the bottle of wine though, how had I chugged all of that down? I don't remember drinking that much, I mean for God's sake there was no wine left and that bottle of wine was new. Oh wow, maybe that's why my head felt kind of funny, or was that the spinning room? I laughed, who cares? I need to lay down, my back is killing me.

I saw the beanbag and decided it would make a good companion on this long, sexually frustrated night. Who had told San that teasing a girl who has never done something to herself was a good idea? Why couldn't she tease me when she could deliver?

No point thinking about that now, less talking more doing. I needed to lay down as fast as I could on that sweet looking beanbag. I stood up and felt fine, until about five steps in when everything started spinning, what in the name of God was going on? Oh I knew I shouldn't have drunk, I mean, I got home feeling tired of both the day I had and the throbbing I felt between my legs, San would pay for this, she would pay for this soon.

That's when I noticed I had heard a loud sound, it sounded like, like… I know! That was my phone, but where had I left it and why couldn't I walk a straight line? Oh God.

I followed the sound and after a few bumps here and there I made it to the cellphone, which was conveniently next to, the beanbag, I lunged down and grabbed it.

"He-Hello?" I struggled to speak but I guessed it was fine. I didn't even look who was calling.

"Babe, sweet stuff how you doing?" His voice was somewhat recognizable… but from where?

"What? W-who is this?" Confused was an understatement.

"Oh don't tell me you don't have my phone mami."

"Puck? Is that you?"

"Bingo! What's wrong with you? You sound funny, where you sleeping?"

"What? No I wa-

"Where you sleeping in some sexy ass clothe? Cause I can always make a run for it!"

"You pig. I don't think S would appreciate that v-very much."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. This reminds me of why I called." His voice sounded mischievous and a mischievous Puck is the worst kind.

"I won't have sex with you." I said before I could stop myself.

"Rawr, the lion has been let out to play today!"

"A lion is a male, you jackass!"

"Hey, I don't judge."

"Well that's new."

"Anyway babe, listen up. I know you're not around much so I wanted to send you this I found a few minutes ago."

"What are you talking about, Puck? I don't even understand words right now." Whoa, I should not be allowed to speak when drunk. I chuckled, drunk was a funny word.

"Just wait and see."

"You're insane-

My phone buzzed and the light hurt my eyes.

"Motherfucker."

"Quinn Fabray cursing? I see you did see the photo." He said chuckling.

What was he talking about anyway? I clicked open and saw it was from him, but what was attached to it I definitely did not expect.

"What the hell Puckerman?"

"I know. Mama's looking hot."

He had attached a photo of Santana, both of her parents on each side. It must have been taken yesterday or maybe today? Who knew and who cared, I could only concentrate on how good she looked on that red dress. It should be illegal to look like that. Seriously. Like take me for example, people would tell me I was pretty and all that a lot of times, but this, this that my eyes were taken in was some other stuff. I couldn't even grip the phone, I felt weak just at the sight.

"Are you still there Quinn? Did Lopez suck I mean get your tongue?" He was laughing so loud; it kind of hurt my ears.

"Holly fuck Puck, I feel like the room suddenly turned into a sauna."

"Oh yes! This is what I'm talking about! Now if only you could take that all the way to Lima and let me watch, I'd be in debt forever."

"Hell no. I want all of that for myself."

"Possessive, just so you know that's another turn on." I could feel him smirking.

"What a shocker…" I was still feeling the effects of that damn photo. How could someone look so hot and beautiful, how could I want to rip off her clothe so I could have my way with her and still want to cuddle and be gentler with her. This didn't make any sense, and now the throbbing in my legs had worsen, I had to do something but I didn't really know how and I didn't know if I had it in me anyway. Oh, poor choice of words Fabray.

"That was taken today, babe. Looks like Lopez family is going out, just wanted to send you that so you could both have angry sex when she comes back, okay? I'm trying to speed things up."

"Bite me, Puckerman."

"Oh it be my pleasure."

"Fuck you."

I hung up and tried to compose myself, but it was proving to be a waste of my time. So I did the only thing I knew could work. I texted San, but in my current drunk state a thousand things could happen, but I didn't care, I just needed to get this out somehow, and get it out I did. It was only fair after all; she had teased me all day as well. Including that one moment when I was in the classroom, she deserved for me to tease her, and I would. I would tease her so well; she wouldn't even know what hit her.

A few hours had passed since I had started teasing San, she told me she was having dinner and normally I would've respected that and got on with things I had to do but my head wasn't screwed right today. That may have been the wine talking but I was only hoping I hadn't messed up things. After all, teasing wasn't a bad thing to do, but overdoing it, or pushing for it may have been much. She did seem to enjoy it anyway, but I just… I don't know I was feeling somewhat anxious. Until I got off the phone with her.

Once I did, I kind of felt better about myself, I was still feeling a bit nervous because we didn't talk about my constant usage of dirty talk today but still, maybe it hadn't been that bad. Either way now, I was left with more desire of taking care of my arousal and less want of dealing with it all at the same time.

I decided I'd text her once more before I went to sleep and see what would come out of it, that way I could calm myself down a bit. So text her I did, and she didn't reply or so I thought until I woke up next morning with a huge smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**A's A/N: **Hey guys… we're here! Hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait till they finally get together on Friday. Thanks for the foll/fav/reviews! You guys are fkng amazing. You don't know how happy all of you make me feel. Hi to all the new followers! :D We're going to rush this a little so time kind of goes accordingly, just hold on a little. I guess all sexual tension reached its maximum? ;) Please let us know what you thought of the chapter. My babies are growing up. Till next time… we'll be seeing you in a few days, pinky promise!


	18. But That's What Makes You You

**W's A/N: **Do not worry lovelies; good things are yet to come. This chapter –kind of a filler chapter but not quite- is a bit serious here and there but you'll see why in the future. Love all of your reviews: A+, 5 stars, would recommend.

Enjoy. xx

* * *

**S's POV **

"Flaca, wake up." I could hear Mom's voice in the distance. "Breakfast is ready, wake up."

I groaned. "Sleeping!" She placed her hands on my head and shook. "Don't do that!" I yelled.

She ignored me and huffed. "How do you wake up in the mornings by yourself? Don't you have a lot of responsibility back in New York?"

"You said it well Mom. Dios… we're not in New York, I'm on vacation and I can sleep all I want." I turned around and covered my face with the quilt.

"Darling is one in the afternoon, already."

"What?" I searched for my phone and saw it was ten–nineteen.

"Got ya!" She said way too pleased with herself. "Now hurry and let's eat; you're leaving in less than forty-eight hours."

I stood up and felt a light headache making its way so I walked to the bathroom, took some pills and got dressed. I texted Q 'good morning' and left my phone on the bed.

I made my way downstairs in record time.

"Where's Dad?" I asked when I saw Mom getting the table ready by herself.

"He had an emergency; he's fine, we'll meet with him after breakfast."

I nodded. "Good."

"How did you sleep?" She said placing an empty plate in front of me.

"Awesome. I think I'll take that quilt with me." I said, filling my plate with some eggs and crackers.

"Okay." She chuckled. "So, are you ready for our day?"

We had an appointment at the spa today and it actually sounded like a good idea since this headache was proving impossible to get rid of.

"Yup. Really excited." And I honestly was… we hadn't had a mother daughter day in a long time. I mean I always watched movies with Dad, but did nothing with her and it was about time we changed that.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, Flaca. You don't have to go." She said in a sharp tone which pretty much meant she was hurting, in Lopez lingo at least. That's what we do, we yell and get obnoxious when our feelings are getting hurt.

"I'm not being sarcastic Mom." I said in a soft voice.

There was silence for a few seconds and then she spoke again.

"Okay, let's talk about… Azzardo." And a change of topic, first we yell, and then we change the topic. However, it was best to let her be for a while; I'll make it up to her later.

"Same old, same old."

"I see… so, I was thinking… okay I'll ask you first. What are you guys doing on Christmas?" Wait. What did she mean by that: 'You guys? In plural?' Mom must think I have a girlfriend or something, but there's no way she knows it's Quinn, well she's not my girlfriend... yet. I haven't told her anything. I know that for sure. There's no way… right? Oh shit, I need to say something.

"We?" No, no, no. That's not what I should've said; now she feels like she can talk about this.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Santana, you and your friend." Friend? I cannot fool her even if my life depended on it. It's always the same with her; she always manages to read me like a book. I don't know if I hate it or love it.

"I'm going to ignore you, and I don't have anything planned yet, why?"

She smiled taking a sip from her coffee. "Your father and I would like to visit, if you don't mind." She sat next to me. "I don't want to send presents and wait for you to get them a month later."

I laughed. "Of course you guys can come, I'd love it."

"Excellent, we'll be there the twenty–third."

I grinned; I knew she had bought the tickets already. "This Christmas will be the best, last year was awful, It feels like everything's finally falling into place."

"Last year wasn't that bad, except for you getting our presents late. Freaking Fed Ex." Mom stood up and took my plate to the sink. "There won't be any problems with that this year."

"That's right."

"You need to tell me what your friend likes, I'm not going to New York empty-handed. I can't bring a present for Noah and nothing for her. That's not how I am." I stared at her smiling. Mothers, gotta love them.

I heard her laughing. "Maybe I won't need you to tell me what she likes, I think I know already."

She wasn't facing me but I swear I could see that smug smirk of hers.

I can never be sneaky around her. Maybe she knew something was going on with Quinn and me after all.

"Ready to go Flaca?"

I nodded, grabbed my purse from the closet and started walking out the house. We sang a little on the way to the hospital and once we parked we made our way into Dad's office.

Mom opened the door but there was no one there. She sat on his chair and paged him. There were a few pictures of the three of us on his desk, and the mug I had made for him last Christmas was right next to all of them.

"Where are my babies?" He shouted entering the room.

"Here Roberto." Mom said walking up to him and giving him a little peck on the lips.

I laughed. "Ew."

Dad chuckled and pulled Mom close. "Come here and kiss me properly Maribel."

He kissed her way too passionately -on purpose of course- and I could do nothing but turn around and shout things like: "You guys are gross. Stop it!"

"Oh, Flaca stop hating on your folks. Tu haces lo mismo."

"Uh uh. I'm not kissing someone passionately when there are other people around." I smiled… well maybe airports were an exception.

"So, you saw all the action then." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dad you better stop or I'm leaving." He ran towards me, hugged me and pressed kisses on my forehead. "Ew. Ewww. Stop it Dad!"

I had been scarred for life, but even then I couldn't help but to laugh and so did they.

He sat on his chair, facing us and put on his excited face.

"Tana, we have a surprise for you. We're going to New York for Christmas!"

Mom laughed and rolled her eyes. "I already told her Roberto."

"She said no? You said no, right?" He looked at me with the saddest puppy dog face I had ever seen him do.

"Dad of course you can go. You don't have to ask, well yes… you should because it would be kind of awkward if you guys appeared out of thin air and I'm not ready… or working."

"Or with your girlfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows again. "My guess is that so called Emma girl, what's your guess Maribel?"

I glared at both of them. "Oh Dios. Ew, Emma's just a friend, and you guys estan locos. You guys are cray cray, no more talking to Puck definitely."

"Como quieras, Tana. We won't judge. But remember you're getting old, I can see those wrinkles forming already, so you better find someone."

"I am not so old, I'm just twenty-one. You're just jealous."

They laughed and then he sighed. "What a big number Maribel."

Mom shook her head. "I know Roberto, we're old."

"We? Bear with me woman." He teased and then his beeper went off. "Tana, want to help me stitch a finger?"

I nodded. "I'll go but I'll just look."

"That's not helping, dear."

Once Dad finished stitching up the finger, Mom and I headed out to the spa. The woman who greeted us in set us up in a room and said we would get asked a few things before the relaxing part of the evening started. A few minutes passed by and someone came in asking what type of ambient music we preferred. Mom answered quickly, she knew I loved the sound of rain.

We laid there for about an hour, I could hear the rain in the background accompanied by a few thunders. It felt so good, no stress and no work, and thinking about Quinn made it that much more relaxing, it was perfect.

When it was over, Mom stood up and yawned.

"I'm too old for this, I almost fell asleep." We laughed. "Ready for our manicure and pedicure?"

"Yes ma'am!" We headed back to the lockers and got dressed. I wasn't sure what time it was so I opened my purse looking for my phone but found nothing. Shit! Where could it b –I left it on my bed, damn it! Quinn had probably texted me back by now and I really didn't want her to think I was ignoring her. I knew how her mind worked and this wouldn't be something fun to deal with. Not like I feared her but ugh, fuck.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at the ceiling and then back at Mom.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhum, I just left my phone at home."

"Need to use mine?"

"No, it's okay. Let's go." I really didn't want to sound desperate or ruin the fun we'd been having so far.

We sat on some chairs and a few employees started working on our hands and feet. I closed my eyes and breathed in trying to calm myself. Maybe she's busy with school or working. I breathed in again. I looked across the room and noticed it was three forty –one.

I can't remember what she does at this time on Wednesdays.

"Hey Flaca, I wanted to tell you I really love your new voice. It's so different, sounds perfect."

I looked at her, and took in our surroundings. "You think so? Are the classes helping?"

"You've always sung beautifully, but this time I can notice all the hard work you've put into, you sound so grown up too. It's just perfect." She smiled at me. "I know Mr. Williams is going to notice too. Ay Dios Mija, voy a morir cuando me llames y me des la noticia."

I laughed. "You're not going to die when I call and tell you these 'news' Mom cause then I'll make sure not to tell you. But yeah, amazing, wouldn't it be?"

"Can you imagine? 'Santana Lopez' a worldwide famous singer" She looked at the ceiling and gasped. "You're not changing your name, right?"

"Oh, yes. Of course I am, I'm gonna call myself SLo" She laughed and so did some of the employees.

"JLo will sue you, flaca. But at least we get to meet her!"

I burst out laughing. "I bet you want her to sue me just so you can meet her, don't you? Then you say I'm bad. But yeah, she'll sue me alright, I'll be singing: This is SLo in the house."

Her eyebrows shot up. "With that name what are you going to be? A rapper?"

"Definitely not. I'm keeping my name."

Silence took hold of our surroundings and I tried not thinking about Quinn, since I was having so much fun with Mom it was proving to be somewhat possible but I was still a bit desperate to get home.

Once we were done for the day, we got in the car and when I looked at the radio clock, I noticed it was almost five.

"You okay Ms. Rapper?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Want Breadstix's for dinner?"

"Oh you know me, yes! I'm starving."

She called to the restaurant placed her order and drove over there. I looked at the time again. Okay she's busy Santana, she's busy. Calm your tits.

Five minutes had passed and Mom hadn't come out of the restaurant yet. And that's how I knew I was being annoying, five minutes and I was already throwing a tantrum...calm yourself Lopez. Get your shit together.

A few minutes later Mom was walking back to the car. Why did it take her so long? No, you need to calm down; I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Here." She handed me a few Breadstix's in a bag and I ate some.

"I should buy them, you know before they put them in the oven."

"That would be awesome Mom, then for Christmas you can send me a box... or ten."

"No, you mean for Christmas I can bring you a box... or ten." She winked.

I felt far more relaxed now since we were only two blocks away from home. Once she parked in the garage, I opened the door and speed walked to my room. There it was. I had three missed calls and seven text messages. Four from Q, and the other three from Puck and Emma. Quinn had called once and Dad twice.

I called her as soon as I finished checking everything else but got no answer. I groaned loudly and threw myself in bed, feeling annoyed till no end.

I heard some footsteps getting close. "What's going on?" Mom said in a worried tone once she came in the room.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Nothing, Mom."

"Don't shut me out like you've done these past days. Tell me what's wrong?" She sat in bed and cupped my cheeks. "I'm waiting Santana Lopez, spill it."

I placed myself in sitting position and rubbed my eyes. "It's Quinn."

"What's going on with Quinn, Flaca? Is she okay?"

"Nothing bad. You remember I told you we've hung out, right?"

"Yes. What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing, she's okay."

"I'm not following."

"What I'm trying to say is that… well she's funny and cute." I groaned. Lame Santana, what's happening to you?

"Funny and cute? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter, stranger?"

I chuckled. "She's so different Mom. We can spend hours talking and I always learn something new about her that lets me feel amazed and she's so different from the Quinn I knew back in High School, it's just a lot to take in. She speaks her mind, not like that was ever in jeopardy." I laughed and sighed. "And she's so spontaneous. I'm such a mess now, Mom."

She was looking at me in a way I had never seen before, but I could tell she was shocked because she wasn't blinking and had remained completely silent.

I can't believe I just said all that.

"Flaca…" She rubbed her forehead. "It all sounds lovely but I don't want you to get hurt and I told you not to fall for straight girls because of this same reason." As soon as she finished talking, she had enveloped me in a bone –crushing hug.

"No Mom, it's not like that. Stuff has been happening… stuff I am definitely not telling you the details of, but stuff nonetheless, nothing serious yet but you know somewhat there and we're seeing how things turn out."

She seemed puzzled at first but then a smile took over her face. "So, why are you so mad at yourself then?"

"Because, I don't want to screw things up."

"Why do you think you are going to screw things up, Santana?"

"I don't know we haven't had _the conversation_ yet. I don't know what to tell her once we do, I'm just confused and completely set on what I want at the same time, you know?"

"Look, just tell her what you told me now. Be yourself Flaca, I raised a beautiful outstanding lady; I know Quinn will understand what you're going through. However, you have to be careful too. What if you get her pregnant? I mean you can't get her pregnant, but you never know. Oh my God what am I saying?"

She looked so frightened I just had to burst out laughing. "MOM PLEASE, STOP, DIOS MIO."

"Yeah… I'm sorry. Quinn is wonderful San; you just have to keep doing what you are. Treat her well and respect her. Give her space too. Do not behave like that crazy girl, Jessi? Jessikita? What was her name?"

"Ah you mean the name of the devil also known as my ex. Jessica, that's the name."

"Ah, that's her name. Yes, don't be like her. She was pathetic. Anyway I don't think you have to worry, you have that Lopez charm no one can deny." She winked.

I laughed and bumped her shoulder with mine. "How…" I cleared my throat. "How do I know what she thinks of me?"

"Ask her, but if you told me some stuff's been happening I don't think you should have any doubts." I smiled at her. "Just keep doing what you are; I've never seen you this happy."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"Love you more, Flaca."

Comfortable silence fell upon us until the phone rang, Quinn was calling.

"Okay, I'll go now. My future daughter is calling." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

I chuckled and answered the call.

I heard some shouting outside. "Roberto you owe me money." What? Oh no she didn't, I was going to kill her.

"Quinn! How are you?"

"I'm fine San and you?" I could feel the tension surrounding us.

"Fine, um… sorry I didn't answer before, I forgot my phone at home and I just got back."

"Oh, of course… yeah. Sure, I mean you're having fun with your family, sorry to bother."

"You don't bother me, Q."

"If you say so." She chuckled.

"And yes I'm here but that doesn't mean that-

"San, I'll call you back okay, I have another call. Call you back soon."

What the hell? Great! This is just what I needed. Who was calling her? I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working very well so I went downstairs.

Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, eating the take out from Breadstix's.

"Hey." Dad said, getting a plate of food ready for me.

"Hi Dad, how was work?" Mom shot me a concerned look but I ignored it and looked at Dad again.

"It was good; your mother was telling me about your day. Please tell me you're going to reconsider the SLo name."

I laughed. "That would be terrible; they would make fun of your daughter and that's a big no, no."

"I guess we'd have to try it out first."

Dinner went smoothly, Dad kept trying to come up with artistic names for me but it never ended well. We discussed the trip they'd be taking to New York this Christmas and talked about Moms' job.

However, I was a bit worried about Quinn. She hadn't called me back yet so I helped Mom with the dishes and went upstairs to take a bubble bath or something.

"Mija, come back… we're going to sleep." I kissed them both Goodnight and went straight to my room.

After a well deserved shower I put my pjs on. I looked at my phone, no calls from Quinn. I laid in bed thinking how stupid I was stressing over this. If bad things were going to happen there was not much I could do to stop it, so why worry then?

In that moment my phone buzzed so I composed myself and answered.

"Hello."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Almost."

"Um... I'm sorry about that. Mom called and she's been acting crazy lately so I kind of needed to talk to her but it's exhausting."

"Oh, no, that's fine; I thought you forgot to call back." Smooth, I got jealous over nothing, great. She was talking to her Mom Santana, to her Mom; you really need to get a grip.

"Nope… I just hung up with her."

"Whoa, that was a long conversation."

"That's what I told her." She chuckled. Her laugh made me relax. Maybe things weren't that bad after all.

"I thought you were avoiding me." I said.

"No way. I–I thought you were avoiding me, you know after what happened last night."

I laughed and chose my next words very carefully. "Q, we were being ourselves, there's nothing bad with that... Well there's a lot of bad in that but the good kind of bad." I teased and she laughed. "And besides like I told you earlier I forgot my phone today, which obviously made things somewhat awkward for both of us since we both assumed the worst. Typical HBIC attitude, huh?"

"Totally, I was getting ready to fly to Lima and…"

I smiled at that comment.

When she didn't finish her sentence, I spoke again. "And?"

"Yell at you? Slap you?" She said somewhat uncertain of how I would take her comment.

"Oh, what a bad ass. You'd fly here just so you could yell and slap me? I know of a few other things where those same moves would work beautifully." I whispered the last part, uncertain of how she would react after such a stressful day.

"Wha–oh." I could've sworn I heard her gulp... or maybe that had been me. Er... "I still have my talent hidden somewhere... Don't tempt a Fabray if you can't deal with the consequences Lopez." She teased back.

"I missed you." She stopped laughing immediately. What the hell... did I just seriously choose this moment to say that? What the fuck is wrong with m-"I missed you too San." She said after she cleared her throat.

"It's almost Friday." She spoke again.

"Friday sounds like a good day." I said.

"I know right. What happens on Friday?"

"Oh no you do– She started laughing before I could finish whining.

"I was freaking out you know?"

"About?"

"About this."

I felt my heart pick up it's space.

"This?"

"...Yeah. I didn't know if you were ignoring me or not so I snapped at some innocent people." She laughed and then sighed. "I kind of went full on HBIC, wasn't pretty."

"Oh really now? Glad to know that's the effect I have."

She scoffed. "You ass."

"Cut me some slack. I love to admit it as much as you do, which is 'nada' but I freaked out too."

"Really?"

"Yup. I didn't snap at people since I had a healthier way of coping with it cause I'm so awesome but yeah, you normal people have to deal with things like that." I teased.

"Oh do not make me snap at you Lopez, because I will and I remember seeing you flinching whenever I used to assume HBIC mode back in the day."

"As usual you have no proof." I wouldn't admit it this to her, but seeing her assume HBIC mode was both terrifying and insanely hot.

"Oh but I do, this time I do. Prepare yourself for the future Lopez. You won't even see it coming."

I snickered. "Maybe I'll see you coming."

"I-I, ugh. Oh my God. Whatever. I'm off Friday, well after ten in the morning that is. Who's picking you at the airport?"

I laughed and decided not to mess with her too much. "Could be the same girl who dropped me off."

"Oh, I see… is she cute?" A husky voice making it's way.

"Um, I don't know, maybe you can ask her."

"I'll be there then, waiting for her."

* * *

**Q's POV**

Waiting around has been never easy or at least I didn't excel at it. Today had been based on me waiting for something I wasn't sure if I'd ever get. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating but, can I be blamed? What was I supposed to expect when I had behaved... Uh, not like myself yesterday and then today I was getting no response what so ever.

It was infuriating and depressing all at once. I had lived so much time without worrying about what anyone else thought that now this suddenly felt like a burden. After all, it was a good one, no one said caring for someone and being loved in return was easy. Actually, it never was, but if it was something it was worth it, it was definitely worth it.

Therefore I kept on with my day, thankfully I hadn't woken up too early, if not the torture would've been even greater and that was a big no, no. Working, that's what I was doing or better said supposed to be doing since here I was staring at nothing and talking to myself.

The library had been exceptionally empty today and I was losing my cool. I had already snapped at two people I shouldn't have. The HBIC in me wanted to unleash hell on everyone and anyone who would even dare look at me, but the cool–headed Quinn in me also knew I was being an obnoxious bitch, to say the least.

"Sweet thing, you know where the science books are?"

Oh just what I needed... A greasy testosterone induced little wanna be. Oh, I'd have fun with this one; it's not like I could help myself anyway so on with it.

I smirked at him and he seemed shocked by what he though was 'good' feedback from the 'pretty' girl who works at the library.

"What are you looking for exactly, darling?" I said in the sweetest tone I could manage.

He popped his collar, looked around and scoffed. "You know what I want, baby."

"Baby? Didn't know you were talking about yourself."

"Rawr, a wild one. I can take you, you can marry me and cook for me and all that shit, women shores you know." He shot me a smug smile and waited for my response.

"You have no game, child." I let out a sinister laugh and locked eyes with him without uttering a single word.

He started fidgeting and tapping his feet.

I hadn't lost eye contact yet and if I didn't know better I'd say the little fellas head was about to explode.

"Hey!" He finally spit out. "Move, isn't this what they pay you for? You know what I want, go get it or I'll make you get it." He rolled his eyes and then mumbled under his breath: "Bitch..."

Annndd there it is, the little scrawny boy has unleashed the beast. Achievement unlocked. Good job.

"I am most definitely unsure of what it is you want, but I do know what you need and that is a bath and a full body surgery, asap. While you're at it, you should pick up at least half of the books around here so you can feed some knowledge to that thick brain of yours; if you even have one to start with. But I do understand that you won't recognize half of the words anyway. So if I may say so myself, if I were you, I'd follow that corridor over there, pick up a few books in the kid section, preferably things parents read to one year olds. You know books with many pictures, no words, just pictures, you can't handle anything more than that right now, sorry. And then when you're done with that, take a left and throw yourself out like the trash you are. Good day."

He remained motionless for about three minutes once he reacted he started yelling out profanities and looking for someone he could yell to about my inappropriate behavior. About two minutes later, some guards that were around, kicked him out and warned him not to cause another scene, otherwise they'd have to arrest him, which they made clear, didn't bother them to do.

It was heaven on earth; sure maybe I shouldn't have said half of the things I did, but if I knew, something was that some people only learned the hard way.

After Mr. Smith swung by and apologized for how that guy had treated me, he told me he'd never imagined I had all that in me. I didn't blame him though; most people who knew me now would never expect such an outburst coming from such a 'quiet, sweet' girl. If only the people from high school could see me now, I bet they would be even more frightened, but that didn't matter right now.

What mattered was why was Santana ignoring me? Had I really done so much wrong yesterday? I mean I remember most of it and I know I said some things I normally wouldn't but did I came out of my comfort zone to such an extent she wouldn't even consider texting me back or telling me we needed to talk? Could she just blow me off like that after everything we'd been through? Sure, I know we hadn't been in each other's lives for that long now but surely she felt the same way for me as I did for her... Right?

Nausea, that's all I could feel now. What if she didn't? What if I had imagined things? We hadn't really been talking about moving forward... Sure, we didn't really have time since she left the next day after everything happened but... No, maybe she's just busy and I'm making this a bigger deal than it is.

I'll just calm myself down, for all I know she could've called already, it's not like I have my phone on me so everything possible. I'll just check it when I take a break from entering these results to the system.

A few minutes later, I had taken a break and cooled down when I visited my special little place in between the bookshelves. She hadn't texted me back yet but something told me to calm down. I couldn't afford to cause any more drama and frankly, I didn't feel like it.

When work was finally over, I grabbed all my stuff from the lockers and hurried myself so I could get home. San had called a few minutes ago and so I decided to wait at least five minutes more before I called back. After all, I had tried contacting her a few times already; the least I could do was give myself a bit of respect.

Just like that when I was just starting to talk to her I got another call. It was Mom and I thought of ignoring it a few times but I couldn't, we'd been trying to get along and it was working to some extent so I couldn't just give that up. So I told San I'd call her back and concentrated on everything else going on with Mom.

"Sweety, I've missed you!" She squealed.

Uh, that was new. "I, uh. I-I mis-"

No, no, no sweety. I don't want you to tell me things you don't feel yet. I tell you this because you're my daughter. Even if I wanted to pretend you didn't exist as I have in the past, I could never not stop missing you and I know you're my daughter and you probably feel the same way but I have hurt you too much, I have made you lie way too much to force you into this as well. You tell me when you feel it, if ever." She said the last words with so much pain it nearly made me cry, but I had promised myself I wouldn't cry over my 'family' ever again so I didn't.

"Are you there, Quinnie?"

"Uh yes, Mom. I'm, sorry I spaced out."

"Well, I was just calling to know how you were. I didn't think you'd answer seeing as you're so busy taking over New York but now, oh my I don't know what to say. You'll have to excuse me."

She sounded so... Different. She actually sounded concerned and real for the first time in, ever, so I decided to help her out. I knew it was as hard for her as it was for me so it was the least I could do.

"Taking over New York, huh? I hope you don't actually believe that, otherwise you'll be disappointed when you visit on Thanksgiving." I forced out a laugh.

Silence.

Had I... Said something wrong?

"Judy?" No answer.

"Mom?"

"Oh yes, dear. Sorry I spaced out as well, must be genetics." She laughed. "I just, I just wasn't sure if you remembered or still wanted me to visit."

Oh God, poor soul. "Sure I do. Unless... You don't want to anymore? Have you changed your mind?" It pained my ego to say this but if she had indeed changed her mind, it would hurt as much as all those years ago when she gave me her back.

"Oh no honey, no. I would, I would never. I love you so much; I could never do that to you again. I'm so sorry, dear. I hope you can forgive me someday and no please, don't answer that now either. I just said it out loud for myself. It's okay."

"I understand Mom and I'm actually excited for your visiting and I know this is really hard for both of us but I'm sure we can do it."

She exhaled and I heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like, "Thank you Lord."

I smiled at the phone, a genuine smile. Something I thought I would never do again and my heart suddenly filled with joy, joy and horror because if any of this went bad I didn't know how I'd react. Nevertheless things were finally looking up for once and I'd enjoy it even if it killed me.

A few hours went by and we finally ran out of subjects to discuss, I was relieved, not because I'd been wanting to hang up or anything like that, but cause I really wanted to talk to S.

And talk with S, I did... A long amazing talk. She'd been visiting home for a few days now but it felt like an eternity, I wanted her back already. I wanted to see her, hug her, kiss her... and after that all I kept thinking was 'table, table, table' I smirked and laid my head on the pillow thinking something over and over. As cheesy as it sounds, sometimes 'all you need is love'.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey you guys. Here we are with another installment. Hope you like this chapter :D thanks to the new followers and for the favorites/reviews as well! I love you… you guys know that already. We're doing Thanksgivings, I know it's not up to date with our current time but it will be worth it. We'll try to catch up. :D Thank you again and let us know what you think of this chapter. :D Till next time.


	19. Sweeter Than Heaven And Hotter Than Hell

**W's A/N: **Now that we're finally back on track I'm pretty sure we'll be uploading new chapters as fast as we used to, but just in case wish us luck anyway. lol Let's see what will the future hold for this two... Feistiness is definitely one of them, but that's usually good when it comes down to them. Enjoy lovelies. xx

* * *

**S's POV**

Dad looked at me from the rear view mirror and smiled. I noticed he wasn't his normal goofy self but I wasn't just about to let the fun go to waste. I stared at him for a second and grinned. He chuckled and his eyes focused back on the road. I could hear Mom tapping the window glass, the tension was growing thick, someone needed to address the situation so we could move past it, and apparently that someone had to be me.

"I will miss you too guys." I couldn't help it. I refused to spend the last minutes I had with them in silence.

"Don't go baby girl." He turned off the radio and glanced at Mom.

"I work on Sunday, Dad." My voice cracked a bit. I hate goodbyes, especially when it's my parents we're talking about. Mom gets too emotional and I just can't deal. "Look at the bright side; I'll see you guys in less than a month."

"You know what, you're right Flaca." Mom said turning around so she could face me. "We'll be there and we won't miss you while we're there." She winked. "Then you guys can come visit."

I giggled. "Yes, Mom, maybe we can come visit." After our conversation, I felt like nothing needed to stay hidden. Everything was starting to fall in place. I just needed the last puzzle piece, and in a few hours, it would be waiting for me at the airport. Life was good.

"Let's cut all this tension and have some fun." Dad whined turning the radio back on. He wasn't big on goodbyes either. "Hey, baby girl… remember what I told you about the ladies." I rolled my eyes. "Keep it cool, be nice and charming and you'll be successful. I don't think you'll have any problem with Quinn though." Mom gasped and slapped his right shoulder hard. "Ow, woman." He squealed.

"Mom, I thought that was a private conversation."

"Come on, Tana I figured it out." He said rubbing his shoulder. "We both did. Just let me know what actress Quinn likes, so we can watch a movie together next time."

"Roberto, you're not going to induce a nice girl to your weird activities."

"Hey, what about me? You never argued with him about that for my sake." I tried defending myself.

Mom looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "That's because you like that weird activity too. Who I am to prevent you from doing so now that you're older? Now with Quinn, darling… that's something I'll fight until the end."

I laughed. "She's your priority now? I like it. Dad… I think we need to induce Mom to our activities as well." I said imitating her voice.

"Right, Tana. Momma be jealous."

We laughed. Thank God, we managed to get past all that awkward tension. I couldn't have handled it a second more. But enough of that, now it was my turn to be excited. Excited because I'd be seeing Q, although I had to admit I was going to miss my parents. I guess we can't win them all.

"Well, baby girl. Walk away now. See ya'."

"Get your tanned ass out of the car Roberto!" Mom yelled so he parked the car and took my luggage. Mom walked next to me with one of her arms resting on my shoulders.

"Remember what I've told you Flaca." She whispered. "Everything will be alright, if you just be yourself." She winked and we walked inside.

We chatted for a while, and took some pictures, when it was time for me to walk to the gate we all felt gloomy but somewhat happy.

Dad hugged me first. "Hey, be a good girl okay, and text me about the actress, your Mom doesn't need to know about these things." He gave me a tight hug and I could hear him sniff a bit. "Santana Lopez… I love you."

"Love you more Dad." He let me go and wiped off his tears. "Mom." I called for her.

"We'll miss you Santana, go home some other day Quinn can wait." I chuckled. "Okay, okay. We'll see you soon okay. Behave and let us know when you landed. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you more." I felt another pair of arms around my body. "Love you guys. Don't make me cry."

"Go now… the line is getting longer, we'll be here until you get inside the gate."

I nodded and with that I waved them goodbye and grabbed my luggage.

"Hey, one more thing Flaca. I was waiting for the right moment to give you this." Mom pulled out a necklace from her bag. "There's something very special about this necklace." I grabbed the charm and noticed it was a silver sand watch. "Just in case things don't go well with Quinn, I doubt that, but just in case, I wanted to you to have this." She placed the necklace on my hand and held the charm between her index finger and thumb. "The sand watch is full, which symbolizes a lot of things, one of them being that there's no room for time to be wasted. It also means your family will always be there, we won't run out of time. We'll always be there for you no matter what, there's no space for hate, there's only space for love and understanding."

Before I knew it I was giving her a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Mom, I love it." I mumbled, a few warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You're welcome Flaca. Now go." She wiped off a few tears as well and cleared her throat. "Call us when you get to New York. See you in a few days."

I gave them both a quick hug and went to stand in line. We said our goodbyes for a long time until I was inside the gate and couldn't see them anymore.

A few minutes later I was seated in the plane. I sighed and put the necklace on. I'd miss them like hell. But, right now, I needed to focus on the good things, rather than the not so good ones, so I grabbed my phone ready to text a few people and smiled bashfully when I noticed I already had a few texts from Mom, Dad and Quinn.

I answered my parents and checked Quinn's text.

-See you in a few hours San. ;) Can't wait.

* * *

**Q's POV**

Why where there so many gates, terminals and words on this Godforsaken airport? It was as if suddenly everything had decided to multiply, how was I supposed to find S in all this mess? All I could think about was how thoughtful she was for texting me all the information this morning and arranging things with Puck so he'd leave his car on the parking lot next to my apartment. I don't know how but I had forgotten to ask all the important questions, you'd think I would remember but no; not really, and how could I? When I was about to see her annoying gorgeous self again.

Still. There were so many people and so many damn gates... it was infuriating to say the least but I wasn't about to ask for directions anyway. So, I sucked it up and channeled HBIC Quinn and before I knew it, I had found my way around.

HBIC Quinn used to keep things in order, sure, she was screwed in the head but she used to keep things in order better than laid back Quinn. Still it was somewhat refreshing channeling her from time to time, although in the long run letting myself go like I do now is one of the best things I've ever done.

Nonetheless, it never ceased surprising me how easily I could channel that part of me back. Here was hoping I hadn't been rude to anyone on the way here, I was too submerged in my own thoughts to pay attention to anything happening around me. Either way none of that matter because today… today was the day. A few minutes to go and I'd have her in my arms... or not. Was that a good idea? I hoped it was because in all honesty I probably wouldn't be able to contain myself anyway.

On the way here, a constant thought swirled my head, never-ending, and no restraints.

I didn't want her to _see me_ before I _saw her_, so I looked for a spot where I could make this possible. After a few minutes of scanning the area, I settled for a corner next to a barely visible little shop. Waking up early and taking classes had been a horrible punishment, not because I didn't enjoy any of my classes but because the thought of having to pay attention to someone else when all my brain could think about was Santana was just dreadful. But suffer no more, she would be here any moment now and I was dying of excitement, the sly smile on my face was all the proof anyone could ever need.

A lot of people started coming out of the gates and I searched frantically for her whereabouts. I kept looking until finally after about five minutes of waiting, out of the gate she came. She stood in the middle of the waiting area and looked around, I hid for a second until she looked the other way, then being extra careful I snuck up behind her, hoping she wouldn't sucker punch me to death and proceeded to hug her from behind.

As soon as my arms were wrapped around her I felt her tensing up but before she could say or do anything drastic, I whispered in her ear:

"You don't look like you're from Lima, you're way too cute."

I felt her relax under my touch and then a goofy laugh escaped her mouth. Before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my front a bit further and kissed her cheek. She whimpered and grabbed my hands. I made my way to her neck, placed gentle kisses all over her, and exhaled happily because how could someone be so perfect? She could make me do things I never thought possible. Like groping her in such a public scenario.

Her laugh came to a stop and I worried I might had done something wrong, but just like that she turned around, throwing her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. All I knew was I needed air, I wasn't sure if it was due to how pressed up we were to each other or because of how pressed we were to each other. Yes, it was definitely because of how pressed up we were to each other. I smiled at my stupid thoughts and shoved my face on the crook of her neck breathing her in. She smelt like flowers and sure it sounded cheesy and not at all how she really smelt like but it was all I could describe it as. Sweet, desirable, lovely flowers.

My head was spinning fast, everything was fuzzy and I still hadn't regained my breath. These past four days had pass excessively slow and I hadn't known how much I had missed her until this very moment.

"God, you smell so good." She breathed out.

I laughed at the similar and unexpected thoughts we were sharing. "What?"

She tensed up and mumbled something making no effort to get out of my grasp. "Uh, I said you feel good."

"I know that's not what you said and how is that any less embarrassing than what you said before?" Before she could say anything, I spoke again. "I'll let it slide, but only because I'm so happy you're here." I teased her a little.

"Put that mouth to a good use or shut up, Fabray." She barked out.

"Watch it grumpy. As the infamous Lima Santana Lopez would say: 'We don't yell at people who we wants to gets our smack ons with.' See."

I was expecting a sassy comeback but what I got instead left me dumbfounded.

"You're right, Q. I'm sorry." She mumbled hugging me tighter.

Was this really, S? My S? Santana Lopez was actually passing up a chance to be witty so she could be… sweet? Santana was being sweet... I think I need to sit down.

It's not like she hadn't been sweet before but she was being sweet and loving to me. That was new, I certainly didn't deserve any kindness or sweetness coming from her but apparently she was making an effort or something. I mean the past weeks were proving to be shocking but this. This was different. Maybe that time out we had made me think that whatever I thought we had was too good to be true... but apparently it was and here I was drowning in my own thoughts when I should be making her feel better.

"I was just teasing you, S." I took a step back, untangling myself from her so she could see me. She seemed embarrassed my best guess was at what had just came out of her mouth. "I was just teasing you, Lopez. I mean I'm not the biggest fan of the word 'shut up' you know that, unless it's applied in..." I looked around and then arched an eyebrow. "Other intriguing activities."

The look she had on her face was pure golden.

"Quinn Fabray what did New York do to you?" She seemed a bit excited.

I shrugged suddenly feeling embarrassed of my behavior these past days.

She smirked. "That's more like it, you're finally blushing. I was beginning to worry you had evolved into this sex obsessed no filters machine."

I glared at her but said nothing. I was too embarrassed to manage words right now.

"Oh please. Come here." She pulled me close until we were facing each other. She smiled… a devious kind of smile and said: "You don't know what you signed up for, Fabray." Before I knew it she was kissing me. Not a simple, polite 'I missed you' kind of kiss. She was kissing me, a real kind of kiss, a weak in the knees, melt in the floor kind of kiss. I didn't even mind that everyone around could see us… and how could I when being kissed like this felt… well like this. If this would deprive me from heaven then so be it, because I could never want any other heaven than the one I had right now colliding with my lips.

* * *

The ride back home was filled with her voice. I had never witnessed cheery Santana and let me say it was hands down one of the most wonderful things in the world. She went on about how her mom nagged them about some movies and then how they were discussing her artistic name. It was bliss, pure ridiculous bliss and I was loving every second of it.

Once we reached her loft, she invited me inside and I helped her with her bags. Which were far heavier now, I was taking that as a good sign. I didn't really know what she had done on Thursday since I had a thousand things to do but my best guess was shopping, it had to be because otherwise someone might had planted a bomb in one of her carry-on bags. It was the only explanation for this sudden change on weight. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating but gosh, how much clothe could you buy in four days?

As soon as she opened the door I saw her taking a deep breath in and exclaiming what sounded like: "Hogar dulce hogar."

I'd never noticed how… sexy Spanish sounded. But, that was probably because every time I did hear her speaking Spanish she was yelling some crazy stuff to Rachel or Finn and to appreciate the beauty of language when Santana is going all Lima Heights on someone is something that is not done easily.

I heard some snapping and shook my head, what had I missed?

"Earth to Fabray. You were ogling. Not that I mind but I'd like to settle in first... not that kind of settle in though. "She finished quirking her eyebrows.

"I-I God Santana, what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing… yet." She took a few steps forward and held me.

I couldn't really keep up with all these mood swings but I relaxed and held her too.

"I missed you, Q. I know I'm a closed up bitch half of the time but I did. Not only cause of" She gestured between us and resumed talking. "This… I just missed having you around. When things went bad a few years back with...you know, the only real friend I had left was you and we kind of drifted apart and that just sucked." She let out a breath and shook her head "And now look at this. Shit has gotten stirred up, hasn't it?"

I smiled. "You were being so cute and then you had to cuss, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right, good Old Catholic Quinn. Sign me up for one of those sexy 'this love is forbidden' fantasies."

I made a face and nudged her. We still had to talk about all that had happened but I loved how we could still be us among all this new development. After all what could be better than falling in love with your best friend; If the feeling was mutual of course… which was another thing that worried me but not now. The now I would enjoy, the now I would take advantage of.

* * *

"Would you be kind enough to pass me that bunch of clothe Miss. Fabray?"

"Ugh. I will, if you don't call me like that ever again."

"Why don't you want me calling you like that Miss. Fabray?"

I glared at her. "Don't know Miss. Lopez, you tell me."

She stared back in shock and made a disgusted noise. "I can totally see what you mean now. It kind of sounds like if our moms had something going on and that's just plain out gross, although Miss Fabray has it going on." She teased back.

I stood there in complete shock. "Are you kidding me right now? You are actually saying my mom is… hot? My religious gay hating mom?"

She seemed a bit hesitant to continue joking about this but once she noticed I was okay with it she kept talking. "I don't know, Q. That makes it a bit cooler, make the 'righteous' people stoop down to our level. That's how she would see it, at least."

"You're unbelievable, Santana Lopez."

"So I've been told."

I glared at her again but she looked amused. "Although I have to give her props, she did a great job with her daughter."

"I assume you're speaking of Frannie since apparently you like all the Fabray's."

"Oh hell no. I can joke around when it's about your mom but I cannot cope when it's Frannie we're talking about. Sorry but no me gusta."

"Really? I could arrange a date for you two." I teased back, rejoicing on how uncomfortable the idea of a date with Frannie made her.

"How about no." She huffed. "I don't know if she's changed but man she was a bitch and you're talking to one of the biggest bitch so you know what I mean."

"Oh do I know…"

"I can't even begin to comprehend how you lived in the same household with her for so many years."

"Well it did wonders for my character, I can tell you that much."

"I can imagine. If I would've known earlier you wouldn't have."

"Don't know what you could have done."

"All there was to say was one word and mama and papa Lopez would've come to the rescue."

"I doubt it." I said feeling a bit ashamed of the past.

"Are you insane? They love you to death, Q. Mom and Dad even mentioned you this weekend and th-"

She came to an abrupt stop and I stared.

"And what?" I asked after a few seconds went by.

Silence.

"San?"

"Uh, nothing. They just mentioned you and told me to send you their love." She smiled.

"Oh that's sweet of them. I wish I could've seen them, I miss them so much. They're such sweethearts... and feisty too."

"Oh that, I believe." She started playing with the hem of one of the shirts and spoke again. "They miss you too; they're swinging by for Christmas. Also I don't know what you'll be doing for Thanksgiving but if you don't have any plans, you could spend it here."

I hadn't really given much thought to what I'd do for Thanksgiving since mom was swinging by and that was the least of our problems. However, this actually sounded like a good idea. "Come for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna invite a few people but you should come."

"I'll get back to you on that one. There's a few things I have to take care of first, but just so you know I'd love to." I couldn't say yes but I did want her to know I was interested so I did the best I could.

"No problem, you do whatever you have to do and let me know."

I smiled. "I will."

"You know what? I'm dying of hunger and it's getting hot. Can you order a pizza while I take a shower?"

I laughed; a hungry Santana was something you should always avoid. "Sure, S. I'll get to it."

"Gracias." She winked and grabbed a towel. "Actually if you want to take a shower too so you get a bit more comfortable you can look around for clothe in the top drawer there and make yourself at home. You're not going anywhere tonight." She smiled and disappeared into the hallway.

I laid in her bed for a few seconds while a million thoughts took over. Was she implying anything? Was I making a fool out of myself? Was this just her being casual and nice? How was one supposed to deal with ex-frenemies who had suddenly become your love interest?

After a few minutes I heard the shower turn on and I concentrated on pushing all thoughts of a naked dripping wet Santana out of my head. Uh huh, I pushed those thoughts away after a few minutes of enjoyment.

Once I decided to do something I stood up and made my way to the drawer. I opened up the first one and felt a heat wave, splash me on the face. All I found there was lingerie, babydolls and everything sexual there was to find... which was not the best possible thing to find at this very instance since she was naked in the shower. Ugh, how I hate sexual frustration, it always comes and bites you when you least want it to.

I closed the drawer very quietly and opened the second one, maybe I'd find what I was looking for in this one.

And find I did, thankfully. I shuffled around a bit until I found some modest short pants and a white V-neck.

As soon as I closed the drawer, I heard the shower go off and a few minutes later, a fully dressed Santana was in view.

Well… a mostly fully dressed Santana. She was wearing some white shorts and a matching white tank top that didn't cover her stomach all the way. I could see the outline of her obliques and oh gosh this was just horrible unadulterated torture.

"Found any clothe?" She said smiling one of the most gorgeous smiles I had ever seen on her. Wow, I am into deep. Fuck.

"Yup. Not in the first drawer though."

She didn't look surprised by this and instead shrugged her arms like it was no big deal. "Ah right, that's my private drawer. My mistake." But it didn't really look like she was sorry so I went with the flow.

I arched an eyebrow and spoke. "Your mistake? Sure a mistake."

She laughed catching up on what I was implying and shook her head. "Maybe it was. You're accusing me way too fast."

"Once you've gotten caught a few times your credibility lowers. You can't blame me, blame the system."

"But I should blame you, because you're both the system and persecutor."

"Really?" I stood up from the bed and walked towards her. "I guess you could say that." She looked stunned by my sudden movements. "Maybe I should take the blame." I breathed out, getting closer to her.

She took a hesitant step back. "What, uh, what are you doing Fabray? I don't trust that look you have."

"Nothing." I whispered and her back hit the wall.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Her voice barely audible.

"Mhm." I got close to her neck and kissed her slowly. Her voice was muffled but I could feel everything she felt. "Are you okay?" I asked while I traced my lips on her jaw line.

"Uh" Was all she said.

I looked at her for a few seconds, noticing how her eyes told a thousand stories, her mouth a thousand words and her face a thousand emotions. I inched closer and waited for her permission. Sure, we may had known each other for the longest time but that didn't mean I could do this whenever I pleased, not even after all the development there had been. It just didn't feel right if it wasn't like this.

She caught on and inched closer, our lips gracing each other's in the softest way.

I stepped forward and closed all remaining space with a kiss. She whimpered and God I had to say that hearing Santana whimpering because of something I was doing had to be the sexiest thing in the world. Right next to her biting my lip, which is what she was currently doing. I let out a muffled groan and pushed deeper, her tongue traced the outline of my lips and it felt like I could die at that exact moment. She moaned something intelligible and I bit the side of her neck gently. Things were moving fast, maybe too fast so I took a step back and breathed out.

She looked both surprised and annoyed at my sudden actions. I smiled and stretched my hand grabbing one of the towels next to her. I got close to her ear and whispered "All I was doing was reaching for a towel."

She huffed. "You wouldn't…"

I smirked. "Oh, but I would."

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Don't blame me, blame the vengeful system. That's what happens when you forget what drawer I should look at on purpose."

"If I wasn't about to explode I'd be surprise at the sudden change of events, but you best get out of my way right now and take that shower. A shower I currently need, a cold, excruciating freezing shower I freaking need right now, Fabray!"

I could only laugh, if she only knew how much I wanted to have my way with her right there on that wall. But then again I didn't want it to happen like that, I wanted to do a few things before things went that direction, but it would be worth it. It would pay off soon enough, I just knew it.

"It'll be worth it." I called back and shut the door.

Here was hoping a cold shower helped.

* * *

A few minutes later, both parties had calmed down. Santana seemed annoyed but relaxed and Quinn looked happy which made Santana want to rip her head, or her clothe off, she couldn't decide which one yet. After a few calls had been made and they had unpacked everything from Santana's suitcase they laid on the sofa and picked a movie. Neither of them picked with great interest since both of them were kind of nervous about what had happened earlier.

"San, do you have a quilt around? It's kind of cold." Quinn asked breaking the silence.

"Sure. Let me go get it." If anything Santana had been thankful because as soon as Quinn had emerged from the bathroom the sight caused her migraines. She looked so simple yet so breath-taking, it felt like if someone had made her breathe for the longest time and then that same someone had knocked out all the air from her lungs. She wanted to touch her, kiss her, fuck her, love her... make Quinn hers but she wasn't sure if it was the right moment, so she waited. Something she never really did but then again Quinn wasn't a usual girl, she was Quinn Fabray and she would be treated as such… if she managed to not jump the poor girl while she was watching TV that was.

* * *

A few seconds later S made her way back to the living room with a huge quilt, I smiled and thanked her. As the movie progressed so did our positions, all of a sudden I could feel her arm bumping into mine every time one of us moved a bit.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Do I mind what?" I asked confused as to what she was referring to.

"This." She said pointing to her arm.

I scrunched my nose and spoke again. "That..."

"Oh God Fabray, can I put my arm around you? Kill the mood much? Oh wait; you're an expert at that." She spit out.

Perhaps in any other moment I would've been a bitch back, but I had caused this. This was all my doing, I had teased her and left her hanging, it was only human for her to be this riled up so I smiled, because a riled up Santana, was a wild Santana and a wild Santana was too sexy for words.

But I couldn't do sexy now, I needed a few days at least. After a few days I could take her and do as I pleased, but not now. Now I needed cute, if she was up for cute that meant she was up for a real thing in the future. I couldn't just throw myself out there, much less with an old best friend, things had to be measured carefully and that's what I was doing, didn't matter how painful it was to not make out with her right then and there.

"What are you smiling at?" She huffed.

"You can."

"I can what?" She looked like she was about to burst.

"Put your arm around me." A coy smile taking over my features.

Once I had spoken, she shook her head and laughed. "You're so annoying." She said blushing a bit.

"So I've heard."

"Repeating again, I see."

"Yup, now hush and put your arm around me, I'm cold."

"Sure. Cold. That's why."

I ignored her comment and shifted closer. Her breath hitched and she started tapping her foot.

"Do you mind if I lay on top of you?" I asked shifting even closer.

Her eyes popped and she stammered a bit. "W-what?"

I laughed. "Not on _top of you_, I mean like this." I laid my head on her chest and got closer to the point where we were cuddling, her being the big spoon.

"Oh... that." She breathed out.

"Yup."

"Yeah, I like this."

"I'm surprised you do."

"I'm a huge box of surprises."

"No doubt."

"Wow, you're so deep with your long ass answers Gwen Stefani."

I smacked her arm and snuggled into her body in a way I could still watch the movie even though I didn't really care for it.

A few seconds later, I felt her hand tracing patters on my skin, every place her fingertips would rose made my skin shiver and just like that, we were holding each other, watching a romantic comedy in her loft all alone. A few kisses here and there, eating cold pizza, holding hands... living.

She hadn't let go of my hand ever since I had snuggled into her and it felt amazing. How could the action of holding someone's hand make you feel so much would always be a mystery to me. However, it was rapidly becoming one of my favorite things to do when I wasn't distracted looking at those plump lips of her, that gorgeous face or that body that was just to die for. Yup, I was screwed and I had never been happier before.

I opened my eyes and Santana was intertwining her fingers in my hair. She moved a little and smiled at me.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"No. Are you?"

"Q, you are snoring and about to drool all over my chest."

"You like it." I mumbled.

Santana placed a kissed on top of my head. "Quinn." Her voice sounded serious. I removed my head from her chest and looked at her.

"Yes, Lopez?"

I could feel her playing with my shirt. Her fingers tracing lazy circles on my stomach."Would you like to go out with me on a real date?" She finally spoke and I smiled. "You know, a real one. Where I go to your apartment, we go to dinner, maybe even watch a movie and at the end of the night I drop you off on your doorstep and you kiss me goodnight."

I smiled at how cheesy she had decided to put it, here was hoping she hadn't been sarcastic since a date like those actually sounded kind of nice. "I'll kiss you tomorrow if you kiss me goodnight now."

She shrugged and kissed my forehead. "I'll take that as a yes. Good night Q." She smirked.

I slapped her shoulder and she shook her head. "Women" She said laughing and moved closer. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." Before I could say anything our lips connected in a fiery kiss. In any other occasion I would've held my pride further, but pride made you lose amazing things sometimes and I wouldn't risk it, not this time. So I smiled into the kiss, it's not like I could've helped myself anyway.

* * *

**A's A/N: **hey you guys Merry Christmas! Hope you liked the chapter. I know, I know don't hate us because of the sexy times. We are waiting for the right moment. Thank you for the foll/fav/rev. They are always well received. Sorry, for the long wait. Kisses.


	20. Girl You Make Me Want To Feel

**W's A/N: **To the guest who asked if the title being the same as the song in the fic Locked In was a coincidence know that it is. Pure coincidence, that's amazing though. lol Anyway enjoy lovelies! xx

* * *

S's POV

The air was knocked out of my lungs when I saw how beautiful she looked standing on her front door.

"You look… stunning Quinn." She smiled and did a quick spin grasping the edges of her wavy skirt.

As soon as she finished I could notice how her cheeks turned red. "Thank you San, you look absolutely stunning as well."

I grabbed her hands and pulled her close; bodies touching each others without a care in the world.

And that's just the thing... I find myself needing to touch her constantly, in need of being closer. Pathetic, yeah I know. However, this is how I feel when she's close to me.

I got lost in a river of thoughts when I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

"Hi." She said in a low voice.

"Hi, Q." Can I kiss her now? Is it… appropriate? It could be fine... Plus we're both in heels so I don't need to stand on my tippitoes to kiss her.

Her lips were perfectly positioned with mine, I couldn't control myself anymore so I settled for a breve kiss on the tip of her nose but somehow she managed to move rapidly and peck my lips.

I smirked cause Sneaky Quinn was one of my favorite Quinn's.

"Thank you San." She said in a sing-song tone and removed her arms from my neck.

I waited for her outside while she went in the apartment to get her jacket. "I thought you were withholding yourself from kissing me till the Goodnight kiss." She shouted teasingly.

"I was." I said calmly. "But, apparently sneaky Officer Fabray had other things in mind."

"Come on San, you know I'm adorable and that all that is due to the fact that you can't resist the thought of me in a sexy police uniform."

I chuckled, her bluntness never ceased amazing me. "I prefer the doctor's coat."

She stood in front of me, grabbed the hemp edges of my jacket and pulled me closer. "Then you'll have to wait for when I finish studying."

"Or… we can skip our date and go get one." All this proximity was driving me nuts. Then the words of good old Mr. Lopez popped in my head: "Stay cool with the ladies and you'll do fine." What a goof… but he was right. So I calmed myself down and played it cool.

She licked her lips and kept talking. "I'm looking forward to see where you're taking me Ms. Lopez. Maybe we can plan activities of such sort some other time."

She closed the door and for a second there I almost forgot to remind her.

"Wait. The camera, did you bring it?"

"Yes. It's in my bag." She smiled and I could see what was coming next.

"Not gonna tell you so you can drop it."

"But you can't ask me to bring the camera and not tell me what I'll be using it for."

"I can and I just did."

She pouted and then glared when I didn't give in.

We walked next to each other, hands brushing from time to time, teasing us in a light way. "You're gonna love it Q." I was sure she would. I mean for Gods sake this date could not get any cheesier.

Okay, maybe it could... it would be cheesy, sappy and romantic and if everything went according to plan it would turn out perfectly… It better would. That's what she deserves and that's what I'm giving her.

"Am I?" She said after a few seconds went by.

"Yes." The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped in.

"Whoa, someone is extra confident tonight."

"Quinn, I'm always confident. I'm just-

"Real cute when you're trying to be a badass gentlemen and it doesn't work?"

I laughed and when the doors opened, Lance shouted an excited 'hi' to Quinn. I had said Hi on my way up so I just laughed and shook my head.

"Have a lovely night Quinn." Lance said, and Quinn showed him a big smile. I looked back at Lance before we left the building and gave him a thumbs up. Here was hoping she would have a lovely night after all.

"I think you should buy this car San." She said while I opened the door of the jeep for her. "And thank you." She winked.

I walked around the car and got inside.

"Puck wants to give it to me, but I won't let him. We've argued about this a million times."

"I like it."

"Then I may buy you one, eventually. When I become a famous singer." It was my turn to wink this time.

"World wide known singer SLo would have time to buy me a car? Whoa that's amazing!"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Quinnie."

She huffed. "Ugh, don't call me like that please."

"Okay babe."

There was silence for a while and ironically it was the loudest silence I had ever gone through.

I noticed Quinn had found a thousand things to stare at, it seemed like anything outside the car was good to stare and because of it I knew something was wrong. I needed to say something… and fast. Was it because I called her babe? I didn't really know but was grateful when she smiled and spoke again. I could feel everything was returning to normal again.

"So… Which restaurant are you taking me to, S?"

"None, we're going to eat at YorkFries, near Central Park. Remember, our first get together? Your getting extra bacon on your fries, but just this time." I mocked her.

She glared at me and laughed. "Okay, I just wanted to spend time with you. Next time just let me know so I put on some jeans instead of this fancy clothes." She cleared her throat."I'm being kind of cheesy right now, not cool for an old HBIC. I guess your adorableness does things to people, it's kind of contagious."

"My HBIC's is contagious. My adorableness is inimitable."

"There she goes again!" She laughed and I tried concentrating on the road but couldn't really ignore her so I laughed too. "I'm happy you asked me out San." She blurted out of nowhere.

I looked at her curiously for a second and nodded. "It's a pleasure Ms. Fabray. Anytime. But next time we'll really go to YorkFries."

"Okay. I won't complain."

After a few minutes of non-awkward conversation we were finally two blocks away from the place we were going to. Maybe it would've been easier to go on a cab, but not as classy and this girl... well she deserved everything and then some.

* * *

"Roller Fame?" She squealed out.

I chuckled and nodded.

"How did yo- I-I've wanted to come here since forever but I... I didn't want to come by myself like a loser and..." She breathed out. "I wanted it to be kind of special s-so I couldn't come with friends either but now... I just, I... oh Gosh." She stumbled over her words and looked around in wonder while I smiled to myself and thanked God I had picked well, no surprise there but still.

"I'm glad I can do the honors. Now let's go to our table." I said pointing to the booth that was on the entrance.

"Table... we have a table..." I could see she was processing the information.

It still made me curious as to why that would be so hard to believe. "I asked you out on a date, didn't I?"

"Yeah but... Never mind."

"Yes you deserve it. You deserve all this trouble i went through to make this happen." I smiled genuinely seeing all her insecurities unfold shamelessly.

"But I did- What? How?"

"I just know how your mind works, Q. We weren't frenemies/best friends all those years for nothing. I caught up on a few things."

By now one of the waiters had taken us to our table.

"Oh this is amazing."

"I know right? The pictures don't do it justice." I said feeling the magic this place gave off.

When I looked her way she had one eyebrow quirked and a faint smirk tracing her lips.

"What?" I asked feeling uncertain of whatever that head of her was cooking up.

"You... you did research."

The truth of what I had blurted out seconds ago hit me like a freezing cold slushy.

"I, well yes. I couldn't take you to a crappy place. I needed the best, why would I bother with anything but the best?" I wasn't sure if I was speaking about the restaurant or about the woman before me but… it worked either way.

She was smiling wide and in that moment I realized just how rare did it feel to have all that happiness… All that Quinn Fabray happiness glowing at me... for me. I had been somewhat complacent about my life, I had good parents who accepted me for who I was and even though my nana -my dear old grandma- hadn't reacted as I hoped, I could only do so much.

Still. Life had been bad ass and great, but somehow this felt different. Past relationships had been special, sure… but not like this. I wondered just how normal was it to feel like someone had been made especially for you. How normal it was to feel it and know it all together. Then again who cared if it wasn't normal, I wasn't big on normal things anyway, I never was.

"You're kind of perfect Lopez. Who would've known, all that roughness was actually a masquerade for your cute little self." She said pointing my way.

"You best be pointing at a real cute complementary puppy that's near me cause I am not cute Fabray."

"Oh come on, look at you. You're adorable… sure feisty and insanely hot, but other than that you're really cute."

A wave of heat took over me in a flash. "D-Did you just call me insanely hot? You just called me that without tripping over your words… wow, how the times have changed."

"It would appear so. It would also appear that you're the one tripping over words now." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, didn't know I was dating female Puck."

The look of shock that took over her was too good.

"Am not!" She said raising her voice and then looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Sadly no one had.

"That eye brow wiggle. That's all Puck."

"You better retract that statement right now Santana."

"Or?"

"Or?" She repeated tilting her head.

"Uh huh. Or what?" I said putting emphasis on 'what'.

"I-I just be quiet." She looked like a 5-year-old, all red and annoyed, it was a sight to die for.

I chuckled and shuffled closer. "Make… me."

The lighting wasn't the best, but I could've sworn her eyes flickered something relating lust for a second there, until she snapped out of it moments later that is.

"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you? That wouldn't be a punishment that would be a reward. I'm not as dumb as I may look, S. You're forgetting how evil I can be."

I huffed. "Oh sure. Real evil and stuff."

"Mhm. Could you pass me that towel?" Her eyes glinted with joy and her mouth showed a smile both extremely mocking and teasing.

She had not just said that!

"A speechless Santana? It can't be! Miracles do happen if you wait long enough." She teased again.

I couldn't speak, even if I wanted to. All I was focusing on was blocking all the images of Quinn pushing me against the wall that day I got back. How could I be this hot and bothered from just her mentioning it. This wasn't right, and I could see how much she was enjoying how all my frustrations cramped up. I would make her pay… oh would I make her pay.

She shuffled closer and grabbed my hand. "Don't get all mad on me now. I'm just teasing you. I can't wait to see you when we actually get to it."

What! What was she implyin- Oh fucking hell. If we survived this dinner she would not live to tell the tale, wait that doesn't even make sense. Oh God!

"Shhh Fabray. Just hush." I whispered.

"She lives! She speaks!" She clapped and kissed my left cheek. "No but seriously, this is so amazing and it's usually so busy…"

The place was amazing, all the waiters were dressed as movie stars, rock stars and everything in between. They were also in vintage roller skates, hence the name I guess. Once I found out of this place I thought it would make the perfect restaurant for our date. It would be the right amount of cheesy and fun. The lights were always dimmed so it pretty much set the mood on itself and it just seemed like the kind of place Quinn would love, and apparently she did.

"It is. But I have contacts." I said reaching for her hand.

"As long as they're mafia free contacts I have no problem." She joked.

"Well…"

She removed her hand from mine in seconds and looked completely horrified.

"Santana Lopez you better be kidding! Your mother would not approve of this! Are you insane?"

"Whoa, whoa there. They're clean, it's safe Quinn."

"I don't give a rats ass if they're clean or not, you must be insane!"

I couldn't hold it anymore so I burst out laughing and shook my head.

"What are you laughing at Lopez? Explain!"

"Oh my God."

"What is so funny? Care to explain the joke!" She was irritated. Really irritated.

"I just…" I wiped a tear away and regained composure. "I was just messing with you and you got so carried away, oh my God you should've known better."

"W-what?"

"I was kidding and that was racist."

"What? Racist?" Confused was an understatement.

"Hispanics… drugs… see a connection?" I said teasing her even furthered. Something told me not to, but she looked so sexy when she was mad I just couldn't help myself, plus that's what you get when you mess with one sexually frustrated Santana Lopez.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that! I will mess you up Lopez! Don't ever scare me like that." She took a deep breath in and pinched her nose.

"Oh come on, that was clever."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

"You deserved it though."

"Maybe. I'll give you that."

At that I smiled and grabbed one of her hands squeezing it gently. "Now back to the topic, I could've gone through all the trouble in the world and you would have been worth it every time."

She seemed a bit taken back at the sudden change of topic but nodded.

"That's… hearing that from you is really something."

"I know. But it's the truth. Plus I had to make it up to you for that little scare back there."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I will never let that one go though. It's our first date, way to go Lopez."

"I'm a box of surprises, a much better shaped and hotter box full of surprises though but still the same thing."

"Oh trust me, I know."

* * *

With that a few waiters attended to their needs. There was a Marilyn Monroe look alike who took their orders and was exceptionally flirty with both of them. There was Elvis who had been quite a charmer and a pleasant person all around and there was Mick Jagger who looked like the real deal, which didn't necessarily mean the best thing nowadays for the poor guy but that was life and this was their incredible date so far.

It had been filled with laughter, shy glances and even dancing when one of the waiters, a James Dean look-alike insisted on them taking part of the ongoing commotion on the dance floor. So far it had been magical, or so had Quinn told Santana many, many times. They had eaten one of the best meals of their lives and the same went with dessert. Many of the people around had looked at them lovingly and a few had even approached them asking them for how long had they been together.

Which always made Quinn nuzzle into Santana's neck overcome by shyness and made Santana say: "Not enough."

The atmosphere was exhilarating; it was everything any of them could ever ask for. And even though it was cheesy to no end Santana had to admit she was enjoying it a lot more than originally planned, Quinn however made no effort to shy on how much she was loving it, she had spent too much time hiding her feelings and she was clear how much it had affected her on the past.

* * *

Q's POV

Santana looked at the clock and stood up in a flash. "We need to go." Was all she said.

"What? Go where?" I felt a bit thrown off since we were having such a great time and the never-ending truth of the night having to end haunted the back of my mind.

"Not home." She said quickly, a sly smile taking over her features.

"Okay…" I was confused but we weren't going home, or so she said. And what was home? Did she mean my apartment or her loft?

"Lets go!" She grabbed my hand, waved goodbye to some of the waiters and off we went.

"Why are we in such a hurry? Its only eleven-thirty."

"You'll see."

* * *

S's POV

A ten minute drive, that's how long it took me to get us here. It was pretty isolated which was actually perfect and after all I didn't really have to worry about security since we wouldn't be all the way down here anyway. So I jumped off the jeep and made my way to her door, opened it, helped her get out and showed her a scarf.

"Whats… that for?" She poked it and tilted her head.

"I need you not to look for a second."

"But-

"Okay, it'll be more than a second but you trust me, right?"

She grunted and made a hand gesture letting me know it was okay.

"I said I needed you not to see, you can talk though."

"Smartass." She mumbled and I could only laugh.

"You know it. Now stop being a cry baby and come here." I wrapped the scarf around her head and made sure it wouldn't be too tight.

"Can you see?" I asked her once I was done tightening it a bit more.

"I can't see your annoying self but I can feel it." Was her reply.

"That's what you say now. No take backs though."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I lead us through a bumpy road and then opened a door.

"Was that a door I just heard?"

"No it was my stomach, I'm hungry."

"Sure it was." She said catching on my dismissal.

The elevator dinged and I cursed how much noise everything was making. I didn't want her to guess where we where or why but there was really no stopping it. Anyway if she noticed she had the decency not to say anything, and that made me love her that much more.

We came to a stop and I could feel how anxious she was. After all being blindfolded was never fun but it was necessary and so I did it.

"Why are we stopping, and oh God it's so cold." She wrapped her arms around herself and her jaw jittered.

"I know. I brought a few things that will take care of that. I'm about to take off your blindfold."

I heard her squeal in excitement.

"But first I need you to stand here while I check something really fast." ...And she grunted, there it was. I laughed and took a few steps away.

"Hurry up, please." I heard her call over me.

I couldn't resist watching her stand there all alone so I made no noise and walked back to where she was standing.

"S, are you there?" I heard her call again.

"Mhm." I hummed.

She jumped a bit, frighten by how close I was to her.

"Are you finish? Can I take this damn thing o-

* * *

Q's POV

The freezing cold and the anxiousness I felt were suddenly erased. I could only feel her warm lips against mine, moving slowly, caressing every inch of my existence. Igniting me in a fire I never saw coming. Our lips collided and so did everything else, our surrounding didn't exist, not when she was kissing me and I was kissing her. The fact that it took me by surprise made it that much more amazing and before I knew it I could feel the blindfold falling to the floor.

I couldn't open my eyes though, everything felt like it had come to a stop. As if time had never really existed to begin with, as if everything I was, she was, we were, was only an illusion of this world that had been laid upon us. The amount of glee I felt was out of this world... and how could I let go of all that? How could I open my eyes and risk losing it all?

That was all true until I heard her speak. "Hey there beautiful, why don't you open your eyes?"

As soon as I heard her speak everything else didn't matter. I wanted to take her in, all her beauty all her quirks, all her desires, every last bit of who she was. I wanted it all and I wanted it now, so I opened my eyes and knew that whatever lay before me would never compare to this crushing love I felt for this woman in front of me.

"Oh my God." Was the first thing I could manage saying.

Out of all the places I pictured this one was definitely not it.

We were on a rooftop, the wind was fierce and every corner of this place was shining bright with pastel colored Christmas light. The snow had painted the dull rooftop a glowing white and there was slow music playing as background. It was strange not hearing it back when I couldn't see. I had read somewhere that when one of your senses didn't function properly the others were automatically enhanced... but that wasn't the case this time. When I was left blind, I was left deaf as well. All I could think about was of how loved I felt in that moment, it was so much I felt that I had failed to identify the sweet melody of Dustin O'Halloran/Fragile N.4 any sooner.

This was all surreal; it felt like a fairy tale, something out of a book, a beautiful, astonishing breath-taking, exceptional book.

I felt tears sting the corner of my eyes and before I knew it I was enveloped in strong but gentle arms.

"Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in her tone. But there shouldn't have been any worries. These were happy tears; some that I had never experienced before… not with this ferocious amount of feeling at least.

"Yes." I said, a teary grin present at all moments and it was then she understood.

"Y-You like it? It's n-not too much is it?" She stammered.

"Too much is what I've always dreamt of. You, I, how can I begin to explain how amazing I feel right now? How loved and special… I just, this is surreal."

She wiped off my tears and smiled. "It's not surreal; it's everything you've ever deserved. It took a while but it's here and it's waiting for you."

How could she be so perfect? And why had I been given the pleasure and honor of having her by my side? I wasn't special, I wasn't anyone you'd want to keep for too much time… I wasn't someone you would long to hold at night.

As if she could read my mind she spoke again. "You're just… you mean so much to me Quinn." Her eyes were sparkling, it looked as if she was about to cry herself. "I know I'm a bitch but bear with me. I hadn't really caught up. All those years back I was dealing with other things but there was something binding us, through time, through space. There was always something and even if it made us snap at each other it was there and at the end of the day that's all that matters. I never want to lose this." She said taking hold of my hands. "I never want to lose you, even if this doesn't work, if time, temper or even love gets the best of us I vow to always be there. Even if it tears me apart not to be the one who kisses you, even if I'm not the one who holds you in bed. Even if I'm not the reason you smile at night."

My heart clenched at all the raw emotion playing in front of me. Never in my life had I seen Santana showing such passion for someone. Not like this, not as openly… not with all her walls down. All I could do, all my body felt like it could do was hold on to her like if there was no tomorrow.

"You're perfect." I kissed her. "So, so, so perfect. This is so perfect." I hugged her tighter.

I could feel her smiling against my skin. I couldn't help but to think how our life had taken this huge exceptional turn, one most people didn't get to experiment, one most people hadn't even witnessed.

And that was life for you, one moment you were left alone thinking how could all the bad things happen to you, thinking about how you deserved them and the next you knew you were standing in a lit up rooftop, clenching to the one you loved, feeling as much love as your heart could manage.

In this very moment I could finally understand why people always talked about love, about life in such strange ways. You could read a million thoughts trying to explain both and none really cut it. When you find yourself in one of those moments where words don't make sense, when air fails to fill up your lungs… that's when you realize how fragile we are and how lucky it feels to be loved as much.

"Must you do everything so well?" I asked her once she remained quiet.

"I aim to please." We both let out a breathy laugh and smiled as much as our cheeks let us.

Once the initial shock had passed she led me to a tiny table placed near the railing.

She took one look at her watch and smiled. "Do you have your camera with you?"

"Yes. Shouldn't I be doing the questioning though? You know since you like to call me Officer Fabray." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"There's no time for flirting now." I shot her a shocked look and she smiled. "Later? Yes. Now? Not so much. Now go get the camera, run."

I decided not to ask her anything more and get the camera out of my bag. Once I made my way back she looked at the clock once more and smiled.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence.

"Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"Point your camera over there" She pointed at a greenish building that was to the far right and resumed speaking. "and wait for it."

"I don't know where I should even point?" I said somewhat confused about all this talk.

"Ten"

I furrowed my eyebrows and spoke. "Ten? What?"

"Five" She was smiling and pointing at the spot she had told me about.

"Uhhh, okay." I wasn't going to lie, the tension was killing me, but it was equally thrilling and the wait made it fascinating.

"Two" She hugged me from behind and told me to point the camera.

The music was still playing and everything felt magical, I didn't know what else could happen but she seemed eager about it so I was too.

She moved closer and whispered. "One"

A few seconds went by and suddenly, without any type of warning that spot she had pointed at earlier was lit up with fireworks. My breath hitched and a thousand thoughts flooded my brain.

"They do this every year." She waited a second and resumed talking. "There's a Homeless shelter there, the old owners weren't nice people perse and so the people who lacked a home didn't feel more at home there than on the street. However the new owners decided to make amends with the people and put a stop to this. 'We have to treat people like people' that's what the new owners said. 'These people have a family, may there be present or not and so we do the best to keep these strangers close to our heart because to some they are known, to some these people have names and hobbies. To some these people meant the world at some point and so why wouldn't they mean the same to us? These fireworks are shinned on the night sky so the ones they loved are reminded of their worth, so their loved ones are reminded that we all make mistakes but must stick as one.' I heard all of that two years ago when I first came to town, I just happened to be on the area and there they were talking about this and when you told me you wanted this day as our first date I just couldn't let the opportunity of showing you this pass us by."

Hearing her speak with such hurt and happiness made every word feel like a wake-up call. Heaven was truly by her side.

"Now take pictures, this lasts about ten minutes." She said chuckling and regaining some of her breath.

"That was beautiful, this is perfect and I'm never going to forget this."

She was still holding me and I had never felt more secure and home than in her arms. After I took enough pictures I turned and locked eyes with her.

"I want you to understand how much this meant to me. It wasn't like any other date, It was and always will be our favorite date. I would hope everyone could experience what is like to be held by someone like you, to feel as loved as you have made me feel in our very first date. This feels so big for a first day and it feels like that because it is. I told you I wanted a cheesy date and look what you did… I can't even begin understanding how much time you put into this and much less why bother going through all this trouble for me but I thank you because I have never felt more loved. I have never felt more cherished and this is all because of you. We may have been the HBIC's years back but now it just feels like a distant memory, like if all of that time was fake and this was the real deal, and that's just what it is. This is real and I want you to understand that like you said, no matter what happens I'll be here."

By the time I was finished San grinned and picked me up, spinning me while she did.

"You're incredibly cheesy, I knew that was there buried somewhere."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You're so frustrating."

"And you love it." She winked.

After the fireworks had ceased we made our way back to my apartment.

"So…" She said.

"So, this was actually amazing."

"Hey give me more credit, I have my perks." She teased.

"I know which ones very well." I teased back.

"I was not speaking about those but now that you mention them yup, us Lopez have it going on good."

"That you do."

The air was a bit tense but how could it not after such a magical night, it felt unreal and so it made these times seem like a blur.

"Well I should get going." She said looking down.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

There was silence.

And more silence.

"Oh come here for Gods sake." I pulled her close and kissed her, I kissed her like I wanted to all night. Sure we had kissed a few times already but kissing her like this… like if there was no other moment felt like glory.

"That was… nice." She said smirking.

"You're not the only one with perks." I whispered, biting my lip.

She followed the movement and then shook her head. "I'll see you soon then."

"Okay. Text when you get home."

"Sure thing."

I opened the door and waved her goodbye.

She did the same and before I knew it I was closing the door after having the most romantic and perfect date I had ever experienced.

My back met the wall and that's when it hit me. I couldn't let the night end like this, enough had been enough! I had to do something about it, every fiber of my being craved her and why wouldn't I give in? It seemed like the right time. I mean how more perfect could it get? This was the moment, I had to take matters into my own hands and do this.

So I turned around, opened the door expecting to march down and try to catch up when I saw her laying on the wall with her fingers resting on her lips. The sight took my breath away and if there was any more proof that this was the right moment there it was. She snapped out of it and started mumbling a thousand things like "Sorry I was on my way" "I left my key?" and stuff that didn't even make sense.

So I marched to where she was, brought her inside my apartment and pushed her against the wall in a heated kiss. Her lips were soft and incredibly juicy. Hips where thrusting, mouths were smashing together, tongues were tracing each other sensually and the air was that of ecstasy. Her moans were muffled and I felt throbbing in places I didn't even know was possible. Her hands gripped my hips tightly and I entangled my hands on her wavy onyx hair. She kept pressing herself more and more with every passing second and the moans escaping my throat weren't even that flattering anymore.

"If you don't want to do this I need you to stop now." I heard her whisper in a husky voice.

And that was just it, even if I wanted I couldn't have stopped. I wanted this to happen, right now, no restraints and I would make sure it would because If I had to wait one more second I'd lose my head. So I did something that would make the message clear.

In one swift movement I took off my shirt, now sporting a lacy black bra with dashes of silver on the edges. Her eyes darkened at the sight and she nodded.

Tonight I would finally get my way… and if Santana's dark stare meant anything it would be that we'd be busy for quite some time.

She bit my lip and in a breathy moan I whispered "Let's see if you can make me yours."

* * *

**A's A/N: **M rating kicks in next chapter! Thank you for the foll/fav/rev you guys are amazing! Kisses. :D


End file.
